Versailles Academy
by Crit Fail
Summary: Welcome to Versailles Academy, the premiere school of gifted young men and women. Only the most distinguished of talents thrive in these sacred halls. Starting today you have been invited to join other teens in a rich program meant to cultivate the very best of higher society. [SYOC]
1. Class Roster

**Prologue**

**Following the most despair inducing event in the history of mankind, the world was thrown into utter chaos.**

**Since then numerous games waged by the Hand of Despair have seized the attention of the world. However across the globe multiple other games have been sparked by copycats, leading killing games to flourish across the globe.**

**However that is something you as a new student of Versailles Academy, would never have to concern yourself with. You are the creme da la creme. You rest atop the ladder of society, with most students of VA coming from only the wealthiest and most influential families. Of course talent is also required, however this is not a place for academy after all resides in what was once Versailles Palace.  
**

**I'm sure that you've heard of the tragedies around the globe, however you can be sure there's nothing to fear. Unlike the calamities elsewhere, nothing will ever compromise these illustrious halls...**

* * *

**Author Note: This SYOC is a story written by Crit Fail alone. I love my collaboration fics, but I really wanted a smaller cast story where I could go back to basics and write in my freetime.  
**

**You have until the end of April to submit a character, with the game beginning sometime in the summer. I should take this opportunity to say something. This game will the first that I'm far more picky when it comes to talents.  
**

**Things like: Ultimate Garbage Man or Ultimate Waitress is off limits.**

**Instead consider talents like: Ultimate Equestrian, Ultimate Virtuoso, Ultimate Ballroom Dancer, Ultimate Chellist, etc. Please feel free to pm me if you have any questions about what works and what doesn't. Just keep in mind these are more highbrow talents.**

**Below is my typical character sheet. Which is also linked to my profile: **

* * *

**Full Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Nationality:**

**Talent: **

**Sexuality:**

**Blood Type:**

**Hair Color**

**Hair Style/Length:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body Type:**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Normal Clothing:**

**Exercise Clothing:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Accessories:**

**Personality:**

**Character Traits:**

**Greatest Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Friendships/Enemies: (What sort of people would your character be able to befriend and get along with, and conversely who would they have trouble getting with or loathe?)**

**Romance: (Are you alright seeing your character fall in love? If so I just need to know and what would compel them?)**

**History: (You can make this a paragraph or a page long. I just need enough to know how your character became the person they are. What shaped them? What drives them?)**

**People of note: (Does your character have any important friends and or family outside of the killing game? Or just important characters in their life?)**

**Secrets: (I need this from EVERYONE. There needs to be that one skeleton in your closet, that you'd lament getting out.)**

**Reason why your character could kill: (Not everyone will have a straightforward reason. Just give me something to work with. Is there some secret? Some person in their lives that could be used to motivate them? Are they impulsive or hot-headed? Giving me an answer doesn't mean your character will be a blackened, but it does give me more to work with character-wise.**

**Preferred role in the Game: (Protagonist, Victim, Survivor, Mastermind, or something else entirely?)**

**Reaction to the Killing Game: (Self-explanatory, but give me a general sense or even some sample dialogue of how they would handle this)**

**Reaction to discovering a body: (Self-explanatory, but give me a general sense or even some sample dialogue of how they would handle this)**

**Reaction to being accused as the blackened: (Self-explanatory, but give me a general sense or even some sample dialogue of how they would handle this)**

**FTE: (If you have any ideas for your character to explore in free time with someone, please share them with me. It can be something simple or very serious and complex. The more the merrier)**

**Quotes: (I'd like to see a bare minimum of 3-4 quotes from all applicants. It serves to help me know how the character speaks.)**

**Introduction: (How would they first introduce themselves to someone else?)**

**Mannerisms: (List if applicable)**

**Execution Ideas: (Optional)**

**MISC: (Anything else you wish to share.)**

* * *

**Submitted Characters:56 (31 Boys/25 Girls) [Submissions Closed]  
**

**1\. Sophia Vespucci di Firenze [Elite Perfumer] (Creator: Dashhunterman)**

**2\. Francois Tromper [Elite Prime Minister] (Creator: KingofCool)**

**3\. Hisahae Yumeri [Elite Guitarist] (Creator: Mr Nyah)**

**4\. Duncan Laughlin [Elite Interpretive Dancer] (Creator: HoppsRj)**

**5\. Rowan Avalon [Elite Fencer] (Creator: Crit Fail)**

**6\. Marina Diamandis [Elite Doll Maker] (Creator: Crit Fail)**

**7\. Yukino Kurosawa [Elite Maid] (Creator: Storyproducer)**

**8\. Yuki Kabuki [Elite Entertainer] (Creator: GiaGunnsWonkyEyelash)**

**9\. Henriette Antoine [Elite Flautist] (Creator: Bellatrixshine)**

**10\. Katalina Loera [Elite Heiress] (Creator: JCW18)**

**11\. Alicia Gergonne [Elite Architect] (Creator: thePLOThand)**

**12\. Kurogane Ikeru [Elite Tech Mogul] (Creator: Birbddha)**

**13\. Neha Rijiya [Elite Lecturer] (Creator: AlexFalTon)**

**14\. Jasper Corvus [Elite Prince] (Creator: Dougcupcake)**

**15\. Minuki Halia Galanis [Elite Poet] (Creator: MuatiniMartini)**

**16\. Elouise Ivy Hewman [Elite Seamstress] (Creator: Prince PokePersona)**

**17\. Gabriel Lima [Elite Private Investigator] (Creator: Quartzz)**

**18\. Amy Reed [Elite Entrepreneur] (Creator: Scarytito21)**

**19\. Vergil Archibald [Elite Renaissance Man] (Creator: Sebastian Cornelez)**

**20\. Sylvia Wysteria Sonata [Elite Lyrist] (Creator: Alter Ego AV)**

**21\. Maribelle Nevermind Peletier [Elite Duchess] (Creator: Celestial Sky Dragon)**

**22: Collin Kamina [Elite Savant] (Creator: Kellynmcfinch)**

**23\. Damien Rose Gatsby [Elite Military Advisor] (Creator: gamergirl101)**

**24\. Christian 'Kit' Wilder [Elite Furrier] (Creator: HoppsRj)**

**25\. Gabriel Qingjie [Elite Appraiser] (Creator: SavagePunk)**

**26\. Alice Fitzgerald [Elite Clone] (Creator: NSPunny)**

**27\. Enki Cel Tradat [Elite Neurosurgeon] (Creator: Runicwolf)**

**28\. Lucas Nyström [Elite Medical Researcher] (Creator: RaztheGiant)**

**29\. Liam Nyström [Elite Cybersecurity Specialist) (Creator: BlueCzar)**

**30\. Roberto Leone [Elite Magician] (Creator: Superguy559)**

** 31\. Primrose Sanson [Elite Coordinator] (Creator: Alto)**

**32\. Timothy Phillips Lefevre [Elite Ballerino] (Creator: Abitat Eco)**

** 33\. Arabelle Meadows [Elite Private Chemist] (Creator: HoppsRj) **

**34\. Naomi Kagaku Kai [Elite Scientist] (Creator: Astril-Wolfhart)**

**35\. Cassandra Smith [Elite Gothic Literature Writer] (Creator: The Kobold Necromancer)**

**36\. Maxwell Collins [Elite Bodyguard] (Creator: MasterParafin)**

**37\. Gwendolyn Murray [Elite Post Modern Artist] (Creator: Magus1108)**

**38\. August von Mackensen [Elite Equestrian] (Creator: danieltruong1917) **

**39\. Vader Phoenix [Elite Vigilante] (Creator: NSPunny)**

**40\. Robert Cardinal [Elite Philanthropist] (Creator: Fee5H)**

**41\. Komori Matsuri [Elite Karakuri Crafter] (Creator: Trust Me) **

**42\. Kibou Durand [Elite Futurist] (Creator: Life among the dead)**

**43\. Diana N. Anderton [Elite Geneticist] (Creator: Dashhunterman) **

**44\. Henry Burns [Elite Ballroom Dancer] (Creator: Simsfan)**

**45\. Hayato Ueno [Elite Falconer] (Creator: PotatoSorcerer) **

**46\. Neofytos Rodas [Elite Defense Attorney] (Creator: 1Glimmershine)**

**47\. Hugo Mercier [Elite Roboticist] (Creator: BouncingFish)**

**48\. Yasmine Roijen [Elite Ambassador] (Creator: Scarytito21) **

**49\. Fernand Soyer [Elite Motivational Speaker] (Creator: Mudkip of Despair)**

**50\. Isidore Corduroy [Elite Real Estate Baron] (Creator: LckiKoin)**

**51\. ****Fushimi Itami [Elite Survivor] (Creator:** **Yuuki Itsuka)**

**52\. Valentina Cavinato [Elite Model] (Creator: Blazerxz)**

**53\. Valentino "Tino" Ramirez [Elite Billiard Player] (Creator: TJMike)**

**54\. Julie Sonfinal [Elite Hair Stylist] (Creator: SolracxD)**

**55\. Jack Hiromichi [Elite Host] (Creator: Nova Neps)**

**56\. Takashi Kritanta [Elite Tactician] (Creator: Pokemonsuperallstar)**

* * *

**Accepted Students: 22  
**

**1\. Rowan Avalon**

**Creator: Crit Fail**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: October 20th**

**Nationality: French**

**Talent: Elite Fencer**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Hair Color: White**

**Hair Style/Length: Short and regal**

**Eye Color: Dark Blue**

**Skin Tone: Fair Skin**

**Body Type: Slim with layers of muscles**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: Rowan has a few scratches along his arms and torso from previous bouts and training.**

**Height: 6'1  
**

**Weight: 150 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: His normal attire consists of a grey and white formal suite jacket and pants. He has a collared white dress undershirt, with a blue tie that matches his eyes, adorned with a single clip. He has a white belt synced around his waist. Over his shoulders he typically has a black white embroidered jacket with the Versailles Academy Logo on it. His shoes are sleek black dress shoe that are immaculately clean.**

**Exercise Clothing: For his exercise clothing, he typically sports a full fencing outfit adorned with the mask in tow.**

**Sleepwear: He sleeps in a silk set of black pajamas, containing the VA logo on both.**

**Accessories: While he doesn't have many accessories, he does always carry a Foil,Epee, and Sabre at all times as they all are a part of different aspects of fencing. He also for some strange reasons carries a small lamb plush beneath his jacket. Occasionally it can be seen peeking out if he opens his jacket.**

* * *

**2\. Katalina Loera**

**Creator: JCW18**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: April 4th**

**Nationality: Mexican**

**Talent: Elite Heiress **

**Blood Type: A Negative**

**Hair Color: Chocolate Brown**

**Hair Style/Length: Long and wavy in the back, as well as the front, however it is parted over to her left side so only her right eye is visible.**

**Eye Color: Sapphire Blue**

**Skin Tone: Dark, Latin American skin tone**

**Body Type: Skinny and curvy, almost like a supermodel**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: She has a teardrop tattoo on the palm of her right hand**

**Height: 5 feet 11 inches**

**Weight: 137 pounds**

**Normal Clothing: Katalina wears a very slim and tight fitting blue cocktail dress with white highlights, akin to some sort of supermodel. She also wears matching thin blue gloves, blue and white leggings that come up to her legs, black designer boots, and a blue flower hairpiece made with an expensive, pure sapphire nestled on the right front side of her hair.**

**Exercise Clothing: Katalina is not one for "working out", but if she had to get into something, a track suit or whatever is on hand, as long as it covers her tattoos.**

**For swimwear, a conservative one piece swimsuit.**

**Sleepwear: A blue silky velvet night dress.**

**Accessories: A sapphire flower hairpiece and gloves.  
**

* * *

**3\. Lucas Nyström**

**Creator: RaztheGiant**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: October 20**

**Nationality: Swedish**

**Talent: Medical Researcher**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Hair Color: Crimson with small black streaks throughout**

**Hair Style/Length: Caesar cut. Unkempt beard stubble**

**Eye Color: Sky blue**

**Skin Tone: Lightly tanned**

**Body Type: Defined muscle tone**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A **

**Height: 5'10"**

**Weight: 183 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: A wrinkle gray button-down with the top few buttons undone. A white medical coat is worn over top, with his arms not in the sleeves. A black tie that is worn loosely. Dark blue scrub pants with solid black medical shoes.**

**Exercise Clothing: A white undershirt, with black running shorts, black running socks and gray running shoes with blue stripes.**

**Sleepwear: Gray knit shorts**

**Accessories: Skin tight black mid-forearm-length surgical gloves that he always wears. A tan messenger bag filled with binders of notes, numerous medical journals, and writing utensils.**

* * *

**4\. Liam Nyström**

**Creator: TheBlueCzar**

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: October 20**

**Nationality: Swedish**

**Talent: Cybersecurity Specialist**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Hair Color/Style/Length: Crimson with a few long streaks of white. A windswept shoulder-length style that covers his forehead and parts of his face.**

**Eye Color: Sky blue**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Body Type: Slim with slightly feminine features**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: A mole under his right eye**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Weight: 123 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: A three-piece suit with a dark blue blazer with matching slacks, teal button-down shirt, and a purple vest. Teal leather shoes, and a purple ascot. The left sleeve of his shirt and jacket is rolled up and pinned to expose his forearm.**

**Exercise Clothing: A dark green tracksuit with white stripes with a lime colored tank top and sneakers.**

**Sleepwear: White loose fitting t shirt and burgundy sweatpants.**

**Accessories: A large device that fits onto his left forearm. The device is sleek and smooth with no cracks or blemishes on in. Liam has a silver briefcase filled with a variety of tools needed for working and repairing hardware.**

* * *

**5\. Maribelle Nevermind Peletier, Duchess of Novoselic**

**Creator: CelestialSkyDragon**

**Nickname: Only her close friends call her Mari, she doesn't allow anyone else to call her that.**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Date of Birth: April 14th**

**Home country: Novoselic**

**Talent: Elite Duchess**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Appearance: Maribelle is a very pretty young lady. She has a soft face with bright eyes, a small nose and light pink lips. She has long blonde hair that falls to her mid back, usually styled into ringlets. She has an hourglass figure, and a medium sized bust.**

**Hair color/style: Platinum blonde, styled in ringlets**

**Eye Color: Russet Brown**

**Skin Tone: Ivory**

**Body Type: Slim**

**Birthmarks, scars or tattoos: N/A**

**Height: 5 feet 5 inches**

**Weight: 130LBS**

**Outfits:**

**1: The outfit that Maribelle normally wears consists of a long sleeved pink shirt, with a frilled bust. It has bright red buttons in the shape of a heart. She wears a pair of matching pink pants, stuffed into knee-length brown leather boots. Around her neck, she wears a frilled ascot with a small golden pin that bears the crest of Novoselic. She wears a matching shawl around her shoulders, her hands are covered in elbow length, pink leather gloves. She wears two pink bows at either side of her head, being tied to her ringlets.**

**2: Maribelle's second outfit is a bit fancier. She dresses in a beautiful pink ball gown, with a low collar, lined with hot pink felt. She wears a slim-fitting corset around her chest, black in color with hot pink lace. It has long frilled sleeves, with beautiful embroidery. Around her waist, she wears a cage, upon which her gown rests over. She wears pink heeled slippers on her feet. Her hair is straightened, and decorated with small pink bows. She also wears a matching hat atop her head, which has a lengthy Ostrich feather coming from the side.**

**3: Maribelle wears a powder pink, bandeau top bikini. It doesn't have any embellishments or anything, it's just a plain swimsuit.**

**Jewelry/Accessories: Maribelle has a pair of red heart shaped earrings, as well as a pair of powder pink bows, and a parasol.**

* * *

**6\. Komori Matsuri **

**Creator: Trust Me**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: July 23rd**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Elite Karakuri Crafter**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Hair Color: Viridian Green**

**Hair Style/Length: She has a stylish bowl cut that completely obscures her eyes and slightly angular, chin-length bangs.**

**Eye Color: Celadon Green**

**Skin Tone: Very Light**

**Body Type: Her three sizes (bust/waist/hips) are 40-22-31 (or 101-56-80). To her great embarrassment, Komori is tremendously top-heavy, and this is emphasized by her otherwise slender frame.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Two faint, silvery scars, one on each breast.**

**Height: 5'4"  
**

**Weight: 114 lbs  
**

**Normal Clothing:**

**Komori wears an apricot-coloured furisode kimono that is made from silk of the highest grade. Her furisode kimono has black sleeves and a white floral pattern, and it is conspicuously tight around the chest area, giving the impression that its seams could burst at any moment. She also wears white leggings with a black floral pattern, and for footwear, wooden geta sandals.**

**Exercise Clothing:**

**Komori hates physically exerting herself and would refuse to change into any sort of gym clothes unless forced to.**

**Sleepwear:**

**A honeydew green yukata that is simple in design, yet deceptively expensive. Komori can't sleep without hugging her dakimakura (body pillow), which has her favourite anime character, Kirarin from Sainan Shoujo, on it.**

**Accessories:**

**Around Komori's delicate neck is a simple black choker. Instead of a bra, she wears a silken sarashi to help "manage" her ample bosom. Neatly lined along the inside of her kimono, she keeps several traditional hand tools such as mallets, saws, awls, and woodcarving knives. Komori didn't particularly think things through, since her placement of the tools makes them very inaccessible and forces her to awkwardly reach down her kimono (and cleavage) every time she needs them.**

* * *

**7\. Gabriel Qingjie**

**Creator: SavagePunk**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: August 10th**

**Nationality: French, born of Chinese immigrant**

**Talent: Elite Appraiser**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Hair Color: Cobalt**

**Hair Style/Length: Mid-back length typically worn in a low bun with two crisscrossed hair sticks. Otherwise, it is left straight. Either way, his face is framed by chin-length bangs.**

**Eye Color: Bronze.**

**Skin Tone: Fair skin.**

**Body Type: Fit with a swimmer's build.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Lightly faded burn scars on his right shoulder, chest, and bottom of his neck.**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 220**

**Regular Clothing: A silk forest green vest with light green vine accents. Underneath is a white button down dress shirt with bronze cufflinks, with black dress slacks and matching polished leather shoes.**

**Exercise Clothing: A dark blue tracksuit and similar colored running shoes.**

**Sleepwear: Dark grey pajama bottoms**

**Accessories: Bronze hair sticks with pearls decorating one end on each. A copper pocket watch that is mostly green due to oxidation. A unique pair of glasses that has an empty left frame and a magnifying lens in the right. The glasses are clipped to the vest pocket when not in use. A pair of black colored gloves and facemask for appraisals. A short silver scarf tied around his neck.**

* * *

**8\. Gwendolyn Murray**

**Creator: Magus1108**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: September 2nd**

**Nationality: Scottish**

**Talent: Elite Postmodern Artist **

**Blood Type: A-**

**Hair Color: Flaming red, as is befitting of a Scotsman**

**Hair Style/Length: Gwen's hair is shoulder-length, and she mainly lets it wave freely without any special styling or whatnot. When she's painting though, she makes sure to tie it into a tight bun-knot, in order to (ideally) keep paint stains out of her hair.**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Skin Tone: A fair complexion overall. Decently tanned, but not to the degree it's completely browned her skin. Overall she has a healthy skin tone for someone who has spent a lot of time outside. **

**Body Type: Gwen has a modest frame for a girl her age. Gwen also has a B-Cup sized chest.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: It's not a birthmark per say, but Gwen does have a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks, that trail all the way down to the nape of her neck.  
**

**Height: 5'1**

**Weight: 112**

**Normal Clothing: Gwen wears a recreation of a traditional Scottish Highland dress. Her outer layer of clothing is made up of an earasaid, a draped garment that hugs her shoulders, and can be used as a hood when need be, and goes downward to cover her entire waist area. The earasaid is kept in place with a belt and other necessary straps, and is colored black with red stripes. Beneath the earasaid she wears a formal green blouse, and a flowing blue skirt that reaches all the way to her ankles. Finally, she wears a pair of black leather boots, and a pair of pince-nez sunglasses on her face.  
**

**Sleepwear: Gwen sleeps in just a pair of purple panties, and a long t-shirt that used to belong to her fiance Gabriel. The shirt itself reaches down to her knees, though is somewhat see-through under the right lighting. **

**Accessories: Gwen carries with her a black walking cane with a fox-head made out of silver for the handle. She goes everywhere with the cane, though in truth she doesn't actually need it to get around: it's more a fashion statement than anything else. Gwen also has a knife that she keeps hidden in the bottom half of her earasaid at all times, stitched into a covert little pocket of the fabric. The secret pocket has a zipper access, so it's easier to get that knife out when need be. The secret pocket itself is hidden very well by the upper portion of her earasaid, part of which laps over the bottom half of the garment.**

**Finally, Gwen has a fancy-smancy smoking pipe. The pipe itself is largely for aesthetics, because it looks cool, but whenever she feels like it, she loves to put some Mary Jane in it, and get high as a kite.**

* * *

**9\. Isidore Corduroy**

**Creator: ****LckiKoin**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: October 13**

**Nationality: British**

**Talent: Elite Real Estate Baron**

**Blood Type: O-**

**Hair Color: Auburn Red**

**Hair Style/Length: short middle-parted hair with 2 "horn-like" strands standing out. Has a goatee.**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Skin Tone: Light tan**

**Body Type: slender build.**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: none**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 138 lbs.**

**Normal Clothing: a clean white and yellow plaid shirt, dark brown slacks, black belt with a silver buckle, and black dress shoes. The silver buckle on his belt has a picture of a countryside house engraved on it, along with a banner that says "Empyrean Development Co. Est. 2009". He also has a coat that has a similar color to his slacks, though he never actually wears it, only carrying it over his shoulder.**

**Exercise Clothing: White Tank top that features a picture of a house and the words "Home Sweet Home!" imprinted on it, dark brown shorts, and black & gold sneakers.**

**Sleepwear: a simple set of yellow and brown pajamas that features red trims. Also wears a pair of white slippers with a picture of a pizza slice on them.**

**Accessories: a sky blue tie with a brick house pattern on it, along with a pair of tortoise shell sunglasses with sky blue lenses. He also brought a yellow file folder filled his company's deeds, along with a black pen he stuck on it. He keeps a small notepad filled with scribbled house concepts in the pocket of his slacks.**

* * *

**10\. Arabelle Meadows**

**Creator: HoppsRj**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16  
**

**Birthday: December 13**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Elite Private Chemist**

**Blood Type: O+**

**Hair Color: Strawberry Blond**

**Length: Shoulder length**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Skin Tone: White with noticeable sock tans**

**Body Type: Obese**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks?: Small leaf under her tricep**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Weight: 250 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Elegant Aquamarine southern belle dress with green laces and maroon shoulder puffs (she wears enough underneath to prevent perverts from gawking at her)**

**Exercise Clothing: White frilled t shirt and long sweatpants**

**Sleepwear: Two layer white undergarments**

**Accessories: Peach colored Parasol and aubergine colored gloves, every other day she has a different dainty little flower**

* * *

**11\. Maxwell Collins **

**Creator: MasterParafin**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: November 30**

**Nationality: British**

**Talent: Elite Bodyguard**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Hair Color: Medium Blonde**

**Hairstyle/Length: He has fairly short hair; he uses that to style it into a natural-looking "crew cut" (a short but neat haircut). He combs it every morning without fail.**

**Eye Color: Sapphire blue**

**Skin Tone: Fair**

**Body Type: He is of average height, but he has the lean, fit and fairly muscular build that he needs in his line of work. Even though he has somewhat soft facial features, they exude power and determination. His face is clean shaven.**

**Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: He has a couple of cut scars and bullet wounds that he received in the line of duty. However, he doesn't have many due to his skill at avoiding weapons. His scars are all covered by his clothes, so he always changes his clothes in private, no matter the circumstances.**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Weight: 150 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: His outfit is a sleek, high-end suit consisting of various items. He wears a white button-up shirt with a collar, over which is a black tuxedo jacket which has both outside and hidden inside pockets. He also wears black trousers which he tucks his shirt into, and, lastly, some black lace-up dress shoes and socks on his feet.**

**Exercise Clothing: Same as his normal clothing, except he takes off the tie because it can get in the way.**

**Sleepwear: Even in his sleep he wears his signature suit... albeit only the shirt, trousers, and socks. Because he spends so much time in the suit, it's what he is most comfortable wearing, even at night time.**

**Accessories: He wears a perfectly knotted tie and he has three different colored ties: black, brown and navy blue, but hardly anyone notices when he switches between them. He wears a silver watch on his left wrist as he likes to always have an idea of the time. He has a gun holstered in one of his inside jacket pockets. Lastly, he keeps his "close protection license" (the British bodyguard permit) in one of his outside jacket pockets at all times and shows it when he introduces his talent. He does NOT wear sunglasses as he says they don't suit him (he's right), and he hates the stereotype that bodyguards always wear them.**

* * *

**12\. ****Elouise Ivy Hewman**

**Creator: Prince PokePersona**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: April 27th**

**Nationality: Australian**

**Talent: Elite Seamstress**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Hair Color: Strawberry Honey**

**Hair Style/Length: A short wavy cut bob hairstyle with messy layers and ending near her neckline.**

**Eye Color: Sapphire Dark Blue**

**Skin Tone: Fair White with a light tan line**

**Body Type: A skinny, curvaceous figure with a D cup sized bosom.**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: A small horizontal line scar on the back of her neck, a green vine tattoo with bright purple orchids in the shape of a heart on her upper right backside and a small black rose vine tattoo around her right ankle.**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 110lbs.**

**Normal Clothing: A bright royal purple grecian style bodycon dress that accentuates her assets with a midi length asymmetrical black and purple striped skirt, black lace stockings and black kitten heels with bright red roses on the ankle straps on her feet.**

**Exercise Clothing: A bright red tight tank top with a cute green alligator picture on the front, a pair of grey thigh high exercise shorts and a pair of white socks and purple and red running shoes on her feet.**

**Sleepwear: A translucent black badydoll mini skirted nightgown with lace white accents on the shoulder straps and a transparent white pajama top with fuzzy green alligator slippers on her feet.**

**Accessories: A bright purple sinamay feather hat fascinator positioned on the right side of her head, a pair of black elbow length finger-less gloves with two green and red pearl bracelets fashioned on both wrists, a princess silver necklace with orange gemstones inside the tear shaped pendants and two sapphire blue diamond studded earrings in her ears.**

* * *

**13\. Kurogane Ikeru**

**Creator: Birbddha**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: November 21**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Elite Tech Mogul**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Hair Color: Crimson**

**Hair Style/Length: short and somewhat messy mop, combed and straightened with gel.**

**Eye Color: Orange**

**Skin Tone: Light**

**Body Type: Short but average build, he has two long robotic arms in addition to his regular arms that are attached to his back. Said arms can function as both arms and feet and can easily fold into themselves if he needs more space. He usually has them fully out though.**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

**Height: 4'9**

**Weight: 120**

**Normal Clothing: a grey sweater vest and a white shirt, dark grey jeans, dress shoes.**

**Exercise Clothing: White t-shirt and grey jogging pants.**

**Sleepwear: Wears an undershirt and a pair of red boxers. Typically folds in his robotic limbs.**

**Accessories: A metallic oval shaped backpack on his back. This connects his robotic limbs to his body and is surgically attached to his spine. His clothes are made to accommodate this.**

* * *

**14\. Marina Diamandis**

**Creator: Crit Fail**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: April 20th**

**Nationality: Greek**

**Talent: Elite Doll Maker**

**Blood Type: O-**

**Hair Color: Purple**

**Hair Style/Length: Long flowing hair that reaches the back of her knees. There are bangs that curl slightly and frame her tiny face.**

**Eye Color: Hetero-chromatic, One red and one purple Her eyes are a bit exaggerated and seem slightly larger than normal due to her condition and size.**

**Skin Tone: Very Pale**

**Body Type: Extremely petite and small.**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

**Height: ****3'5**

**Weight: ****72 Lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Marina wears a custom black,white, and red goth Lolita dress with red stitching as an outer corset. She wears a black and red bowtie, a small black choker, a small series of bows are tied to her dress itself. She wears pantyhose beneath her dress and a pair of what appear to be dress shoes, that are actually fuzzy on the inside. They're basically a mixture of a slip-on shoe and formal wear.**

**Exercise Clothing: : - (**

**Sleepwear: The Doll Maker wears pajamas with stuffed animals all over it. It's meant for a child and yets fits her like a glove. She also has a fuzzy pair of rabbit slippers. Sometimes she wears her pajamas and slippers out because she doesn't feel like changing.**

**Accessories: Marina has several accessories: In addition to her other bows, she has a large black bow that sits atop her head. She also has a large pack filled with doll parts, stuffing, and various tools, however she's too small to carry all of it. That's why she has Heracules.**

* * *

**15\. Julie Sonfinal **

**Creator: SolracxD**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: February 14th**

**Nationality: French**

**Talent: Elite Hair Stylist**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Hair Color: Bluish Black.**

**Hair Style/Length: Long, smooth, and wavy hair that reaches past her mid back with her bangs neatly trimmed and long to reach her shoulders. She has also tied to very short pigtails on her sides.**

**Eye Color: Aquamarine**

**Skin Tone: Slight pale skin.**

**Body Type: Julie is slim with an almost perfect hourglass shape.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

**Height: 5'6''**

**Weight: 110 lbs.**

**Normal Clothing: Julie wears a very expensive looking opened and turquoise colored vest coat. Under the vest, she wears v neck cyan blouse with vertical lines. Lines in cross of what seems to be from a multi way bra are noticeable in her in her collar neck. For her lower half, she wears a silk black skirt, black tights, and a pair of deep blue boots.**

**Exercise Clothing: She wears a blue tank top with white exercise pants and running shoes.**

**Sleepwear: She wears a lovely sky blue sleeping gown and sleeping blinders over her head if not sleeping.**

**Accessories: She is always wearing a pair of yellow shaded sunglasses, on her head she is wearing a blue Gatsby hat, and a choker with a heart. She also has a pretty big briefcase which contains several tools for her craft. Scissors, brushes, shampoos, conditioner, etc.**

* * *

**16\. Nero Archibald **

**Creator: Evan Drakon**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: April 15th**

**Nationality: French**

**Talent: Elite Renaissance man **

**Blood Type: B+**

**Hair Color: White with silver highlights and the tips dyed blond**

**Hair Style/Length: swept back neck length hair**

**Eye Color: Emerald green**

**Skin Tone:Pale**

**Body Type: swimmer's build**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: He has a burn scar from a brand resembling The command seal of Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald from Fate/Zero on his left hand.**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 168 Lbs**

**Normal Clothing: A leather royal blue trench coat with emerald green trim and a blood red interior, black dress pants, a Black double breasted Blazer, White gloves that fit his hands perfectly with a emerald green and electric blue trim, and black dress shoes.**

**Exercise Clothing: An emerald green t-shirt with ripped off sleeves, his gloves Orange jogging shorts, and black running shoes**

**Sleepwear: Emerald boxers**

**Accessories: A few pouches with tools for sculpting clay, clay, art supplies, writing supplies, and a journal for his philosophical writings. He also has an ornate lyre.**

* * *

**17\. Robert Cardinal**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: February 29**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Elite Philanthropist**

**Blood Type: O-**

**Hair Color: Raspberry Red**

**Hair Style: Neck-length, with bangs covering the forehead and side strands partially framing the face. **

**Eye Color: Light Blue**

**Skin Tone: Light**

**Body Type: Very slim/lanky. **

**Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: None.**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Weight: 100 lbs**

**Normal Attire: A royal purple, Victorian-era, double-breasted frock coat with diamond buttons. The skirt part of the coat reaches down to his ankles. The Versailles Academy emblem is printed on the left side in gold. A pocket is on the upper right side, parallel to the emblem. The coat is buttoned-up, concealing what is underneath it: white tuxedo pants and a white dress shirt. Also wears black, silver-tipped dress shoes.**

**Accessories: An amethyst hair piece on his right side of the head; a sapphire earring on his left ear; a choker with an emerald around his neck; and a ring with a ruby on his right ring finger.**

* * *

**18\. Primrose Sanson**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: May 4th**

**Nationality: French**

**Talent: Elite Coordinator **

**Blood Type: A+**

**Hair Color: Deep purple**

**Hair Style/Length: Long and straight hair. Almost always pulled back into a braid or updo some kind. She keeps it neat and there is rarely a hair out of place.**

**Eye Color: Bright blue**

**Skin Tone: Light**

**Body Type: Average, she is not the most physically fit but she isn't exactly out of shape either. **

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: n/a**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 130lbs**

**Normal Clothing: A short sleeve black button-down shirt. A three-quarter length sleeved tan and white stripped blazer with gold accents. A high waisted A line skirt that reaches her knees, cinched at the waist by a small brown belt. A pair of thin black stockings and white Mary Jane shoes. Around her neck she wears a striped blue, white and gold tie, and on her head she wears a simple white beret.**

**Exercise Clothing: A spare gym uniform bearing the Versailles academy logo. She does not own any exercise gear of her own (she never has the time for it) and so just borrowed something from the school.**

**Sleepwear: A plain pain of white long-sleeved pajamas. They are finally made but free of any sort of ornamentation. **

**Accessories: She carries a leather brown bag with her at all times. The inside of it is neatly organized and contains various journals and files that she makes use of in her work.**

* * *

**19\. Henry Burns**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: April 29th**

**Nationality: British**

**Talent: Elite Ballroom Dancer**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Hair Color: Light Ginger**

**Hair Style/Length: Short and well kept. His hair styled in a slicked back cut and is quite short.**

**Eye Color: Dark Green**

**Skin Tone: Fair**

**Body Type: Fit and lean with no muscle. He has a round face, large effeminate eyes, small**

**noses and thin lips.**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

**Height: 5'3**

**Weight: 115 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Henry wears a black waistcoat over a white long sleeved dress shirt. He also wears a pair of black trousers and matching leather dance shoes.**

**Exercise Clothing: Henry's gym wear consists of a simple pair of light grey tracksuit bottoms,white shirt and black trainers.**

**Sleepwear: He wears an silk white dressing gown,underneath this he only wears a pair of black pajama bottoms.**

**Accessories: Wears an small gold locket which contains a picture on him and his dance partner in it.**

* * *

**20\. Valentina Cavinato**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: September 8**

**Nationality: Italian**

**Talent: Ultimate/Elite Model**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Style/Length: Straight, goes down to mid-back.**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Skin Tone: Tanned**

**Body Type: Hourglass body type, also fairly busty**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

**Height: 5 ft 5 in**

**Weight: 109 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Due to her time as a fashion model, she has a variety of outfits. Her "standard" outfit is an elaborate, expensive golden blouse, cut to show a bit of cleavage. On top of that, she has a black skirt cut to just before her knees. She also wears a pair of designer shoes. Another outfit she likes is a cutting edge piece of Italian fashion, a pink long sleeved jacket over a blue undershirt. Interestingly enough, the jacket has numerous pockets and zippers on it, almost more for decoration than for practical use. She also wears a similarly colored pink skirt with the jacket (there are far fewer pockets and zippers, but they are still present) that goes to just before her knees with blue stockings going up to just before her knees. And lastly for formal occasions she has a stunning crimson strapless dress with a cut on the left side to show her legs. She wears black stiletto heels with this outfit.**

**Exercise Clothing: The only time Valentina does not care for her appearance, she'll wear a grey t-shirt and a pair of black running shorts with a pair of grey sneakers. She'll also keep her hair in a ponytail**

**Sleepwear: Valentina has a pair of green silk pajamas**

**Accessories: Ruby earrings and a necklace with a sapphire pendant attached to it.**

* * *

**21\. Yasmine Roijen (ya-smin or ya-smeen)**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: September 9th**

**Nationality: Dutch**

**Talent: Elite Ambassador**

**Blood Type: B-**

**Hair Color: Brown hair the ends are dyed a golden brown but faded a bit**

**Hair Style/Length: Short slightly wavy that touches her shoulders**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Skin Tone: Olive (while Dutch, she is half Moroccan, so she is not a pale, blonde stereotypical Dutch girl)**

**Body Type: Tall and lean, generally flat but has some muscle/thickness in her ass and thighs**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: has a small mole near her jaw on the left side, a tattoo of a lavender branch that goes around her right breast underneath.**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 140**

**Normal Clothing: A plain white lace top and on top of that is a black jacket with a buckle on the side, black tight skinny jeans, and black flats.**

**Exercise Clothing: A grey training bra and black leggings with black sneakers**

**Sleepwear: An oversized t-shirt and panties**

**Accessories: Red hair elastic on her left wrist**

* * *

**22\. Jack Hiromichi**

**Talent: Elite Host**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Hair Style: Long and Messy**

**Eye Color: Heterochromatic Pale Pink/Amber**

**Birthday and Zodiac: July 7th / Leo**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: His appearance is in tip-top shape! Absolutely flawless from his head to his toes! How lucky for this host to not have a single blemish on his body!**

**Height: 6'2" | 188 cm**

**Weight: 196 lbs | 89 kg**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Exercise Clothing: Jack's exercise clothing is mostly just his white undershirt and his usual black pants and belt. Depending on the situation, this would also be a time when Jack lets his hair down, revealing just how long and kind of girly it is.**

**Sleepwear: Causal grey and white pj's! Not what you expected eh? Well even someone as great as he needs some time to unwind and relax from public appearances. His shirt is a long sleeved sweater, a bit fluffed up near the collar and his leggings are loose, white sweatpants with drawstrings on the outside.**

**Accessories: Jack's Hat- Kept in prim and proper condition, the owner of this snazzy looking accessory took immense amount of care into keeping it clean. A medium sized token embellishes the side with the Roman numeral for the number "11," the number typically associated with the suit of Jack playing cards.**


	2. Prologue: The Elite: Act One

_"Will I ever see you again? I-I don't understand why you have to go." A young boy with silvery-white hair wiped tears from his big, blue eyes._

_"Rowan, it's complicated. I don't really understand it myself, but I can't stay here anymore. However, I truly believe we'll see each other again," the other child responded with a vivid smile. "We're friends, aren't we?"_

_Rowan nodded his head furiously. "Of course! You're my best friend in the world!"_

_A quiet chuckle escaped the other child. "If God is kind, I'm sure this won't be goodbye forever. Can you do something for me? I want you to keep my favorite stuffed animal in the world. Maybe it'll bring a smile to your face when things become difficult."_

_The little boy grinned from ear to ear. "You can count on me! On my honor as heir to the Avalon family, I'll protect it with my life!"_

_"Dummy, it's just a stuffed animal. It's important, but not that important." The other child laughed before sticking out their tongue._

_"That's not true. It's important to me because it's from you. Mom has bought me a lot of stuff, but nothing that's ever had this much meaning behind it. I'll hold onto it until we meet again, alright?"_

_The other child shook their head, though a weak smile tugged at their lips before they held out a small lamb plush. "Until we meet again, Rowan Avalon."_

* * *

**Prologue: The Elite: Act One**

**7:57 A.M August 7th 2020**

**North Wing**

**Opera House (Backstage)**

"Rowan Avalon! If I have to say your name once more, I'll be cutting your allowance in half for the next month!" a firm voice exclaimed, breaking the teen from his stupor.

Rowan blinked before his gaze shifted immediately to the woman before him.

She stood rather tall for a woman, especially with her high heels. She had fiery red hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and blue eyes that he shared. She wore a professional black and white suit jacket that, in many ways, mirrored his own.

"Apologies, Mother. I let my mind wander for a moment. Is it that time already?" the boy asked with a cheeky grin.

The woman sighed and adjusted her reading glasses. "You can daydream later, Son. Remember, you are not only representing your class, but our family and this entire academy. See to it that you do not embarrass us."

A smug expression spread across the boy's face. "Heh, I've been rehearsing this for days. I'll make sure they know I didn't just earn my place from blood alone. I'm the class representative because I AM the best in our class."

The red-haired woman allowed for a faint smile as she stepped forward to kiss her son's forehead. "I'm pleased you're taking this seriously, darling. I have a wonderful surprise for you that we can discuss after the ceremony."

"Does it have anything to do with the new Ferrari I was looking at?"

The Headmistress offered a steely look as she adjusted the teen's collar and tie. "We will discuss that later. Now go. It isn't proper for the class representative to be late!"

The boy kissed the woman on the cheek. "Hey, I have everything already planned out. Just relax and enjoy schmoozing with all the benefactors." With a chuckle, he rested his hand on the pommel of his sabre and made his way towards the drawn curtain.

He regarded the stuffed animal tucked inside his coat pocket and stole a short breath. "Show time," he said to himself before confidently pushing back the curtain and walking onto the stage.

The magnificent room he entered was lit in a bright orange glow. Rowan's lips twitched slightly as he stared out into the crowd, noting multiple individuals his own age, along with dozens of benefactors, staff members, and families. With a decisive stride, he pushed himself towards the podium at the front of the stage. Resting atop it was a microphone, and emblazoned on the front was the logo of Versailles Academy.

Rowan pressed his palms flat against the podium as he leaned into the microphone. "Greetings to the students, staff, families, and the honorable donors who stand before me. Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Rowan Avalon. I have been recognized as the Elite Fencer and the representative for Class 76. To my fellow peers, I look forward to making your acquaintance. You all should take great pride in being here in the halls of the former royal family. Unlike Hope's Peak, which had given rise to anarchy and despair, Versailles Academy has remained steadfast in its resolve that our gifted students will set an example for the rest of the world to aspire to."

"In lieu of the most recent development involving Kuma Kuma Land, I know many adults and teens alike may share uncertainty for your future. However, I can assure you that Versailles Academy is nothing like the rabble we're often compared to. In the years since the tragedy began, VA has dedicated itself to creating the most secure and elite school in the world. Unlike some of our peers, we actually have a proper curriculum, and expect nothing but excellence. Rest assured, you will be safe during your studies. Between the automatic defenses and the most sophisticated grid that has been created by the Nystrom and Ikeru families, there's no way an outside force could ever breach these walls."

"My mother, Headmistress Cerise Avalon, would like to warmly welcome you all to enjoy this welcoming ceremony in style. A banquet will be held in the Hercules Room. Please take this opportunity to enjoy everything Versailles Academy has to offer, as well as get to know your peers. Classes will begin Monday, so savor this moment of respite before our academic year begins!" He raised his sabre into the air and above his head.

The massive room erupted into applause as a result.

Rowan bore an assertive grin as he strode towards the backstage once more. 'Even if my classmates resent me, I believe I made a good impression with their parents and our sponsors. Right now, that's all that matters. They don't have to love me. They just have to know who's in charge.'

* * *

**8:37 A.M August 7th 2020**

**North Wing**

**Opera House**

Since the end of the entrance ceremony, the lavish theater had dwindled as students, their families, the faculty, and the sponsors had filed out. Most were either attending the banquet in the Hercules Room or were in the process of touring various parts of the expansive campus. However, despite the throngs of people who had left, the room wasn't entirely vacant.

Seated in the far back of the theater sat a gothic lolita girl with purple hair and heterochromatic eyes. By all intents and purposes, she appeared to be a small child, and yet she was left unattended, save for two peculiar dolls.

The first was a large panda, whose belly was being used as a perch and booster seat. He also sported a red backpack that was secured around his shoulders. The second was far more like an antique porcelain doll and wore a snazzy bow tie and vest.

The diminutive girl seemed to either be unaware that she wasn't alone, or was paying it no mind as she whispered something into the smaller doll's ear...

A few seats down from the girl and her dolls, another girl was fussing with the sash of her apricot-colored kimono. She seemed blind to the world around her. On account of the dark-green bangs completely obscuring her face, perhaps she really was.

The smaller, brown-haired doll's head pivoted before he seemingly cleared his throat. "Ah, Miss Marina, it seems we're not so alone after all! It appears to be one of your classmates. Miss, do you require any assistance with your garment? I am quite adept at tying bows, braiding hair, and can even play a mean game of chess," he offered with a nod.

Marina, on the other hand, fidgeted slightly into her panda. She regarded the other girl with an anxious expression.

The taller girl's slim shoulders shot up as she let out a squeak. She sunk into her chair, her chest heaving as she did so. After a moment, she unsteadily replied, "Ano... I'm f-fine, thank you... " She paused, as if searching for a name.

"No need to be alarmed! We're all friends here!" the tiny doll announced. "Apologies, where are my manners? Introductions are in order. This is my friend and creator, Miss Marina Diamandis, the Elite Dollmaker. My fluffy cohort she's sitting on is named Herc. Don't let his demeanor bother you; he quite literally is a teddy bear." The panda suddenly shifted his head to look at the green-haired girl before waving a paw at her. His eyes crinkled together. "Then, of course, you can call me Hermes. It's wonderful to make your acquaintance, Miss…?" Hermes trailed off with an expectant look.

"Komori... Matsuri?" The girl tilted her head to the side and frowned. "...Natsuri? No, no, my family's name is Matsuri; I had it right the first time! Yes, yes, Komori Matsuri. And I make... dolls too, of a sort—automatons, really! Oh. That's right, we're elites now, aren't we? Komori Matsuri, the Elite Karakuri Crafter." She let out a long exhale of effort, seemingly exhausted from simply explaining who she was.

Marina shifted once more in her seat before whispering something to Hermes.

The doll nodded before smiling. "Miss Marina says it's nice to meet you, and she'd very much like to see your karakuri, Miss Matsuri."

"Oh... You wouldn't want to see them, really! They're clunky old things... boring and not good for much." Komori bashfully brought the long sleeves of her kimono up to form a curtain between them.

An awkward silence lingered in the air for a moment before Hermes looked between the two girls. "Dear me, we have two shy young ladies, don't we? Is that why you're sitting here alone as well, Miss Matsuri? Miss Marina doesn't really like big crowds either. I suppose it explains why you were sitting this far back. I can't speak for your craft; however, I'd be willing to bet your work is splendid. After all, you are known as the Elite Karakuri Crafter, not the Clunky Karakuri Crafter," the doll joked.

The quiet hum of consternation emanated from Komori's sealed lips. She then let out a rather artificial laugh. "Ha. Ha. Ha... Ha! That was a... wonderful joke. I mean, my creations don't tell jokes like yours do! Ano... How are you speaking in the first place? Electronics? A series of vibrations transmitted through metal wire? It's very... untraditional?"

Hermes offered a half bow and squirmed out of Marina's arms. He moved without any assistance. "That, my dear, is a Diamandis trade secret. However, I assure you I am none of the above. You could take me apart and you still wouldn't be able to figure it out. A little mystery is more exciting sometimes, don't you think?" He gave a wink before a giant paw suddenly ruffled his head. "What was that for? I was just being friendly. At least I don't go around hugging everyone. That's how we got kicked out of Disneyland."

The panda bowed his head in shame as tears seemed to well up in his eyes. Marina, sensing his distress, leaned up and playfully scratched under his neck. Herc let out a content rumble and hugged the Dollmaker tightly.

Staring at the spectacle, Komori hesitantly wrapped her arms around her own shoulders. She hugged herself in silence. A bead of sweat dripped down her neck and was absorbed by her black choker.

"Apologies if we've upset you at all, Miss Matsuri." Hermes carefully walked across the chair arms before planting his hands on his side. "Would you like for me to fix your sash? I'd be happy to do so. I've been trying to convince Miss Marina that she needs to explore the school, but she's too timid and lazy to do so on her own accord. Perhaps you'd be willing to join us."

"Oh, my sash is just fine. I was only fussing with it so that I could pretend to be preoccupied..." Komori awkwardly admitted. "I was planning to sit here for a little longer, but... I guess a short stroll wouldn't hurt... too much."

With a snort, the stuffed panda suddenly stood up and extended his paws, so Marina could sit in his hands like a seat. He stared down at the Karakuri Crafter before offering a friendly smile.

Hermes eyed the bear a moment before crossing back across the chair arms to be picked up by Marina. He offered Komori a smile of his own. "I promise it will be painless, and if you wish to not be seen, Herc here definitely casts quite a large shadow."

"Ehhh? There'll be people watching us?!" Komori's face was frozen in horror. "Did I miss something during the orientation? Well... I might've slept through it all, but..."

"Hah! I'm sure it'll be quite fine; Miss Marina nodded off a few times as well. Fear not, I will fill in everything you missed!" Hermes exclaimed as Herc began to waddle forward, carrying the pair with ease.

"Ara ara... I want to go home already..." Komori pressed a pale hand against her cheek as she rose up to follow.

* * *

**9:12 A.M August 7th 2020**

**North Wing**

**The Hercules Room**

The sound of classical music permeated through the massive banquet room from the adjacent Orchestra Room. Dozens of tables covered with luxurious dishes filled it. A large catering staff served fresh food out of the adjacent kitchen while several more servants walked around with trays and refreshments.

Following the opening ceremony, a large portion of the guests had filtered into this room. Countless well-to-do business men and women conversed amongst themselves. The room itself glittered from the shimmering dresses, diamonds, and gold that laced many of the guests.

Some of France's most wealthy individuals were now under a single roof.

A tall man standing near the entrance carefully looked over the large room as he adjusted his black surgical mask. He chuckled briefly as he looked down to the shorter, redheaded girl beside him. "My, this certainly is quite the gathering. Isn't it, my dear? I'm sure seeing all these folk is tempting, but let's not worry about business for now."

The shorter woman almost didn't hear him, as she was focused on watching the others in the room. After a moment, she nodded and tapped her fox-head cane against the floor. "I… suppose you're right about that. We can always chat up potential customers later. Still… it's a little overwhelming seeing this much wealth and money on display. Heh, I sure wouldn't see anything like this back in Scotland."

"Yes, well, even most of the museum functions and auctions don't attract this much of high society. If this is what we can always expect of this school, we best be mindful, Gwen. It wouldn't do to ruin our chances here among them." The man tucked a cobalt strand of hair behind his ear.

"Why do I get the feeling you're directing that remark almost entirely at me?" Gwen gave a little scoff as she leaned forward against her cane. She closed her eyes and briefly adjusted her sunglasses before adding, "You don't have to worry about me, Gabe. I'm not about to do anything stupid. It took a lot of hard work to get this far, after all."

The man chuckled again as he checked his pocket watch. "Oh, I would never wish to insult you, love. It's just that we've both put a lot into getting here, and I would hate to lose out on this. I know I certainly wouldn't care to face it without you by my side." Gabe placed two fingers on the girl's chin and lightly pulled her to meet eyes with him as he talked.

Gwen didn't resist. She let a light blush spread throughout her cheeks, as well as a small grin across her lips. "Is that what you say to all the girls, lover boy? Ha, well, I suppose I don't mind since you're my partner. I can't imagine being here with anyone else."

Gabe smirked under his mask as he pulled his hand back to his side. "Well, enough of this sweet talk. We should probably begin meeting our classmates. They should be somewhere in this room. Besides, I'm sure you're dying to get your hands on some hors d'oeuvres."

"Did I hear someone ask for hors d'oeuvres?" A handsome young man with crimson hair and a masculine voice drifted into sight with a platter in his hand. His heterochromatic eyes flitted between the pair as he grinned. "Ah, please don't mistake me for the staff. I'm just what you might call a people pleaser. You're looking at the Elite Host, after all! Yessir, it's the King of Swing himself in the flesh, Jack Hiromichi! A pleasure it is to meet both of you. Darling, I hope you'll have your fill..." He held out a plate towards Gwen. He then winked at her while tipping his hat with his free hand.

There was a flash of movement and a slight rustling feeling on the plate itself. By the time Jack and Gabe looked toward the plate again, it was completely empty. Gwen, meanwhile, dabbed at her lips with a handkerchief. She gave a satisfied smile.

After a moment, she blinked rapidly and gave Jack a little nod, not looking directly at him. "Sorry about that. I spaced out for a moment there. Thank you for the treat, Jack: I highly appreciate it. Ah, sorry, where are my manners? I am Gwendolyn Murray, the Elite Postmodern Artist. The handsome young man beside me is my partner in crime: Gabriel Qingjie, the Elite Appraiser."

Gabe reached up and swiftly removed his mask. A grin spread across his almost effeminate features as he studied the Host. He then gave a one-armed bow. "Shàngwu hao. Sorry, good morning to you, Jack. I thank you for your thoughtful gesture; however, it would seem my dear fianceé is just getting started. We best find some more soon to appease her." He briefly took the Artist's hand in his. After a small squeeze and a wink of his own, he let go.

Jack pressed a finger to his lips as he smiled at the pair. "If I had only known her appetite, I would have come better prepared. It is a shame to keep a beautiful woman wanting in any way shape or form. I just thought I would help the staff, for they seem to have their hands quite full at the moment. In any case, congratulations are in order. If you two should require any references, I have plenty of associates that could help make your wedding nothing short of brilliant."

"Oh my, that is simply wonderful!" a girl's voice exclaimed with a thick southern drawl.

The trio noticed a very overweight blonde sipping tea in a chair a few feet away. She gently deposited the fine china and took a generous bite of some sweet confection before dabbing at her mouth with an embroidered cloth.

She tucked it away before rising to her feet and resting a parasol over her shoulder. "That is wonderful news. Getting married is a splendid way to begin our tenure here," she said as she approached the group. "Would any of you know if the elder Nystrom brother is spoken for? He's quite a rugged and handsome man. I wonder if he enjoys slim and lovely girls, or a thick and vivacious beauty?" she mused as she seemed to space out for a moment. "Oh heavens, I got lost in my thoughts. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Arabelle Meadows, the Elite Private Chemist." She offered the group a small curtsy.

Gwendolyn stared at Gabe for a moment, then turned her eyes over to Arabelle. She slightly raised her cane with a wide smile, then set it back against the ground. At the same time, she spread a hand out in an open greeting, revealing the ring that was placed upon her finger. "My, what flattering words you two have! Well, Gabe and I haven't made… concrete plans for our wedding yet, as he just recently proposed. And my, what an ordeal that was! Still, I thank you for your offer, Jack. And it is nice to meet you, Arabelle. I'm afraid I don't know anything about the Nystroms, though. I haven't even met them yet!"

Gabriel's smile faltered for a moment as he looked down. The Artist's cane was firmly planted on his foot instead of the floor. He regained his composure and gently placed one hand on the cane and another around the girl's shoulder. "We have yet to meet any of the others formally. We have been more wrapped up in each other's company, after all," he explained as he deftly pulled Gwen closer to him in an embrace, freeing his foot in the process. "I'm glad to see you so attached to that ring, darling. It's quite cute how distracted you can get when you wish to show it off. It may look nice, but it is merely a fraction of your own loveliness."

Jack grinned from ear to ear at the banter and folded the now empty tray under his arm. "I have to say, I was a bit nervous that Versailles Academy would be too posh and boring, but this is proving to be quite a lively place despite the sleepy speech from our class rep. Miss Meadows, would you care for a stroll? I'm sure we can learn more about your beau if we keep our eyes and ears peeled," he said as he extended a free arm.

The Chemist smiled brightly and twirled her parasol in her free hand before taking his arm. "That would be lovely, Jackie. So, are you some sort of chef or something? Those are some rather nice clothes," she remarked as she began to stroll off with the Host.

"It's just Jack, and I'm the Elite Host," he said, his grin only faltering for a moment. "Perhaps I can provide a proper explanation as we walk." He cast a glance over his shoulder. "Gabriel and Gwendolyn, it's been a pleasure. I look forward to catching up after orientation. I hope you enjoy the festivities."

"A pleasure to meet you both. I hope you take the time to enjoy them for yourself, Jack." Gabriel offered the pair a wave. Not long after they'd left, he quickly put his mask back on and softly sighed with relief. Afterward, he let his eyes linger towards Gwen. "What would you care to do next, love? Still hungry? Or shall we go meet some more of the others?"

"Eh, I think I'm satisfied for now," Gwen proclaimed, idly munching on a turkey leg. The Appraiser did a double-take when he saw an entire plate of food inexplicably in his fianceé's free hand as she ate to her heart's content. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to meet more of our classmates. I just hope you don't plan to publicly out our engagement to everyone we meet! It was embarrassing enough when they started talking about weddings!"

As she said that, she gave Gabe a rather intense glare, though the light blush on her face diminished the impact. At the same time, she planted her cane firmly against the ground… or rather, his foot. For a second time.

* * *

**10:39 A.M August 7th 2020**

**South Wing**

**Antoinette Library**

The South Wing's Library was hailed as not just one of the oldest libraries but also the most expansive. It contained literature and handwritten journals dating back centuries, and from hundreds of different languages.

The collection itself was so robust that a modern computer terminal had been installed to serve as a guide for searching through the catalogue of the hundreds of thousands of books.

A librarian's desk rested in the center of the library. Dozens of tables lay around it, away from the shelves, no doubt to serve as a place for academic studies.

Several beautiful marble busts and finely-crafted vases adorned the lavish area of learning.

There were also several dozen leather sofas and chairs in the corner for group study sessions. Despite the clear age of the room, it was clear the staff kept it remarkably tidy...

A skinny boy with pinkish hair stood wordlessly in front of the terminal. His light-blue eyes scanned the wide array of names on the screen, searching for an interesting read. He had various gemstones that sparkled under the lights: the amethysts attached to his hair piece, the sapphire earring on his left ear, the large emerald on his choker, the ruby encircling his right ring finger, and the diamond buttons adorning his royal-purple frock coat, which draped all the way down to his ankles.

A gruff, yet level voice broke the silence. "I don't like this, Robert. This school relies heavily on security cameras, magnetic locks, and other deterrents. However, I haven't seen any real physical presence beyond the faculty. A machine or program shouldn't replace a proper security force. They talk like this school is a fortress, but I say that's just arrogance," a tall blonde boy mused as he rested a hand inside his coat pocket. "Perhaps I should take this up with the Headmistress after this orientation is complete..."

Robert didn't say anything. He made eye contact with the other boy when he spoke, but he didn't utter a word. Instead, he only nodded in agreement.

Maxwell seemed to pay the silence no mind. Instead, he simply patted the other boy's shoulder as he stepped forward before examining the terminal. "If you'd prefer to handle things as yourself, I can handle introductions. I know you must be anxious about introducing the others to the rest of the class. Of course, that's to your discretion."

What happened next spanned in under a minute. Robert removed his hair piece, placed it inside the upper right pocket on his coat, and slicked his hair back. After doing so, his demeanor had completely changed. It was as if he had been enveloped in an aura of sophistication and charm.

"You're so kind to us, my good man," he said with a deep, suave voice. "We deeply appreciate your offer, but I'm certain I can handle the other students if need be. Besides, some of them might love the anxious type. Those people would flock to Robert just for being what he is now."

"As always, Holland, you find an opportunity to use to your advantage," the Bodyguard chuckled as he adjusted his tie. "Not that it's my area of expertise, but I suggest caution. These people may smile at us, but they all want something. I wouldn't get into bed with the wrong people."

"I understand that." Holland rested a hand on Maxwell's shoulder and gave a gentleman's smile. "But I'm the Elite Marketer, not some ordinary one. I know what to sell and how to sell it. I was practically born for the job!" he said with a laugh. "Plus, we have Rachel and Morgan to handle any legal or other business issues."

A sigh escaped the blonde. "Your confidence is one of your strong suits, but it's also a liability. You can't always rely on your other tulpas to bail you out. I doubt we have to worry about one of the others trying to shoot you, but honestly, I fare better against a physical threat than the machinations of the rich."

Another transformation occurred. The boy swept his hair back to its normal position and clipped the hair piece back on. He then took off the choker, which somehow made the hair stick up and outwards. Even two large stands sprung out from the top. After that, he placed the choker inside the pocket.

A brand new aura covered him. This time, it was one of a charismatic playboy.

"Hey, I have way more confidence than Holland!" said a voice that was very androgynous. "Or... is it courage? Wait, is there a difference? Ah, whatever! The point is that there's nothing I can't manage." He gave a smug wink.

"That's true. You frequently manage to get on my nerves, Morgan. Come on, if you intend to mingle, you won't find much success here. Just please avoid chasing too many skirts. I won't protect you if a young lady decides to slap you," Maxwell offered the smallest of smiles as he gestured towards the exit. "Shall we, then?"

"Sure thing, old sport! I promise I'll be good," he snap-pointed his fingers at Maxwell before strutting out. "Just you watch, I'll give everyone the time of their lives. They're gonna love it!" he said with an excited smile.

Maxwell let out an exasperated sigh as he shadowed after the boy. "I believe I can already feel a headache coming on..."

* * *

**11:03 A.M August 7th 2020**

**Gardens of Versailles**

**Royal Fountain**

The Elite Fencer shielded his eyes as he slowly stepped out into the expansive Gardens of Versailles with a measured swagger. The day was nothing short of perfect. There were only a few clouds in the sky, and a gentle breeze served to cool the summer day. Then of course, there was the scenery itself. To say it was breathtaking would be an understatement. The flora and finely-trimmed hedges went on for what seemed like an eternity. They continued to the far horizon before stopping at a large, reinforced wall. It was perhaps the only eyesore on the entire grounds. The wall separated the formerly-connected Versailles Park and Trianon Palace from the school grounds—something that had been done shortly after the global tragedy in order to secure the school from potential threats.

A tiny smirk pulled at the corner of Rowan's lips when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He preened at his hair a moment before approaching the pinked-garbed blonde who stood with her back to him.

"I can't think of a better school in all the world for a Duchess of Novoselic. I hope Versailles makes you feel more at home," he said as he deftly picked up a rose. He waited for her to turn and face him while offering her his charming smile.

From the hat that she was wearing, down to her gown and its beautiful colors, this young woman had an air around her that screamed royalty. The fencer never thought so many shades of pink and white could blend together so perfectly. Her blonde locks had been styled into ringlets and pulled into a side ponytail of sorts at the right side of her head. She held a parasol in her gloved grasp, slowly spinning it around by its handle. Rowan cleared his throat again, hoping to get her attention, as she hadn't heard him approach. She slowly turned her head, her russet brown eyes looking him over.

"Do you need something of me?" she asked, in the most proper tone he had ever heard.

Instead of being dissuaded, it seemed to encourage him more. He held out the rose as his striking blue eyes seemed to sparkle. "I apologize if I disturbed you. As the class president, I'm trying to make it a point to meet everyone after my potentially sleep-inducing speech from earlier. As it so happened, you seemed to be the most important person in our entire class. I wanted to properly introduce myself. I'm Rowan Avalon, Elite Fencer and son of the Headmistress. We're proud and lucky to have you here, Lady Peletier."

"It is quite an honor to be here, I might say. I know you are familiar with my name. However, I shall still introduce myself. My name is Maribelle Nevermind Peletier, Duchess of Novoselic. I also happen to be the Elite Duchess. Charmed, I'm sure." Her eyes fell on the rose he held out to her. "A blue rose? Pardon me, but blue clashes with pink. I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your gesture."

Rowan bowed his head and pressed his free hand against his chest. "Of course, I meant no offense. My tastes couldn't begin to rival your own. I just saw two beautiful things and thought they belonged together." He smoothed his jacket out before tucking the rose into his own breast pocket. "Might I ask what would be the best way of addressing you? It's rare that I'm privileged enough to converse with someone who's in a higher standing than myself."

"There isn't one," Maribelle replied, twirling her parasol slightly, gauging his look of confusion. "You see, I simply don't converse with lowborns such as yourself. As such, there is no way for you to address me. I suppose Lady Maribelle will suffice."

The Fencer's composed expression faltered for a moment. It seemed as if he'd been punched in the gut. He quickly composed himself, though, and offered a light chuckle. "Lady Maribelle it is, then. However, I must inform you that there is no such thing as a lowborn in this academy. We are known as Elites for a reason." He stared at his bleeding thumb with a mild annoyance. No doubt it was pricked by the rose. "Apologies for interrupting your tour. I did want to meet you, but truthfully, I came out here because your attendants are looking for you."

"Oh? It must be time for my morning tea. A nice cup of elderberry tea will definitely cheer me up," Maribelle said as she flicked her parasol open, holding it above herself. "I would invite you, but I do not believe you'd appreciate the delicate and serene flavor of my particular blend. Suffice it to say, you look like a coffee guy, and I don't like coffee."

Rowan just stood in place and watched the woman as she turned to leave. He was so stunned by her dismissal of him that he was at a loss for words. She paused for a moment, glancing over her shoulder at him. "In the future, dear, try to be firm with how you speak. You are addressing royalty, and I haven't the time to speak with children. Good day." After saying that, she finally took her leave.

The boy stared after her with a slack-jawed expression. For what seemed like a small eternity, he watched as she faded from his sight.

Slowly, his shoulders began to shake before he threw his arms up in the air. "God, she's so… AMAZING!" he exclaimed as he pulled out his sabre and flicked it through the air.

"...She practically told me to kick rocks. I've never met a girl like that in my life. Hah, just you watch, I'll make you a coffee drinker before you know it!" He chortled like a love-drunk idiot, having no idea that he wasn't alone in the slightest.

"Heh, until that day, I could go for a cup myself. Need something to wake me up after that opening ceremony— best sleep I've gotten in a while. So, besides crashing and burning with the ladies, what else are you up to right now, Rowan?" a gruff voice asked from behind the Fencer. Two crimson-haired men stood there behind him. The rougher-looking of the two smirked and crossed his arms.

"Gaaahh!" Rowan exclaimed very dramatically. He froze before slowly pivoting to see two familiar-looking individuals. They were twins, but they were also as different as night and day. One was prim, proper, and incredibly shy. The other looked disheveled and disgruntled, like he'd crawled out of the gutter before throwing on his nice clothes in a sloppy fashion. The Fencer coughed into his hand as he forced down a blush. "Lucas, that was not crashing and burning. I merely hit a rough patch. Speaking of rough, when's the last time you shaved? You look like a hobo that just stole a well-to-do man's clothes."

The more timid brother fiddled with the briefcase in his hand before slowly lifting his gaze. "W-Well, I did try to suggest that, but I-I sort of gave up. I just hope your mother doesn't get upset over his… rugged appearance."

Lucas laughed and threw his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Ah, don't worry about it so much, Liam. Look, you may want to fit into this place, but I'm not gonna sweat a couple of posh brats concerned over appearances. Besides, Cerise knows that this hobo has cured diseases. I think she'll let it slide," he mused, shrugging with his free hand.

"L-Luke, you should at least address her by her title. It's only proper!" Liam stammered.

The Elite Fencer wiped his bloodied thumb with a cloth before shaking his head. "Don't worry so much, Liam. To be honest, I think my mother is infatuated with Lucas. Turns out saving her only child is enough to let your brother dress like a bum. I guess she's not the only one. I saw another one of our classmates giving you looks. Maybe rugged and homeless is a new fashion line this year. Somehow, I don't think Lady Maribelle would approve of it, though."

"Probably not, but I think that chick is still rocking the stick up her ass trend. Either way, I think I've had enough with this whole orientation. Are our dorm rooms already set up for us? Normally, when I'm up at dawn, it's because I'm still up... I think I'm ready to crash for the rest of the day." Lucas let go of his brother and yawned loudly.

Rowan rubbed at his forehead. "Just because this morning's ceremony is over, it doesn't mean the festivities are over. Mother is expecting all of us in attendance for the class photo at four. You have two options: drink some coffee and buck up, or let me drag you there."

The Elite Cybersecurity Specialist eyed his brother timidly. "I-I would like to meet some of the others, but not without you, Lucas. Do you think you could try to stay awake till this is all over?"

"Yeah, yeah. The only reason I bothered accepting the invitation to this school was to keep an eye on you, anyways," the Medical Researcher said with a deep sigh. "Don't worry about me. I guess it's no different than the all-nighters I work. Well, those are more fun since I get to work on my studies. Heh, thinking of that, I really can't wait to check out the lab setup this place has."

"You have nothing to worry about. As horrible as the pandemic around the globe has been, it's only increased backing at Versailles. Especially with so many other talent schools being shut down," the Fencer mused. "Which, of course, means you get nothing but the best. I'm sure you'll get to play to your heart's content when classes start next week."

Liam shifted slightly as he chewed on his lower lip. "I-I was hoping to meet Kurogane to discuss how some of his projects work compared to Nystrom tech. C-Could we go look around for some of the others now, Luke?"

Lucas nodded as he scratched his stubble-covered chin. "Sure, let's just stop somewhere so I can get some goddamn coffee. Guess we'll see you later, Rowan. Good luck taming the shrew. I'm sure she'll be all over you before you know it." He muttered sarcastically and gave a half-hearted wave as he walked away.

* * *

***AN* I wanna thank everyone who submitted characters to VA. I'm sorry I couldn't take all of you, gosh if I hadn't had my wise godmother (Alto) I would have probably continued to extend the cast exponentially. However I was restrained and I think it's probably for the best. I hope you all enjoy this and know that I intend to make this the best in the series! =)  
**

* * *

**Review Section:**

**danieltruong1917**

_Naw I'm sure things are just fine!_

**Gloomqueer**

_Yes plenty of favors actually =)_

**NSPunny **

_I do enjoy punishment mwheheheh_

**Sliv the fiendish fool**

_Indeed. Time to make them suffer!_

**MudkipOfDespair **

_I am indeed a madman. I'm proud of it too :P_

**StoryProducer214 **

_Maaaaybe_

**pokemansuperallstar **

_I wanna thank you as always for submitting my dude. Picking rosters always sucks, but I do appreciate you always for being part of the ride regardless if you make it or not =)_

**Guest **

_Fake announcement came true lol_

**Blazerxz **

_Yeah I wanted something a bit removed from the rest of my stories._

**dougcupcake **

_Sad that I didn't see any from you this time bud. Maybe the next one =)_

**BloodyDemon666**

_Hah I appreciate the thought, but I don't take characters submitted in reviews._

**bellatrixshine **

_Aye. I am insane and I'm sorry you didn't make the cut this time. Your submission was the one that I still regret not having. I know this doesn't help but I almost increased the roster again, just to have her. I hope you enjoy the story nonetheless though!_

**ThePLOThand**

_Me get expansion snydrome? Never! _


	3. Prologue: The Elite: Act Two

**Prologue: The Elite: Act Two**

**11:30 A.M August 7th 2020**

**Gardens of Versailles**

**The Grand Café d 'Orléans**

Situated not far from the gardens, in a small shop, was an on-campus restaurant for the students. The smell of tea and coffee permeated through the air of it. Several other individuals were spread out among various tables.

Nestled in a private corner was a small table set for Maribelle and her mother, Emmeryn Peletier, the former Elite Duchess and the only known heir to the Novoselic Throne. The woman was well into her late thirties, but she betrayed her age. She very much could pass for a decade younger, and mirrored her daughter remarkably.

The Former Duchess fanned herself as she stared at her daughter from across the table. "You've hardly touched your tea, darling. Is not to your liking? I can have someone prepare it again."

"The tea is fine, mother. I just have a lot of things on my mind," Maribelle softly replied. She reached for her cup and took a dainty sip from it. Her movements were calculated and refined. The whole action took a couple seconds, at most. "This school is far different than the one in Novoselic. I'm finding it hard to mingle with the lowborns."

"I know it is quite a learning curve. I felt the same way when I attended here at your age. However, you must adapt. If Novoselic is reclaimed, I am the only legitimate claim to the throne, which would make you the Princess. It is important that you learn how to deal with commoners. The French have a sordid history of the elite being overthrown by peasantry. You would do well to learn how to engage with them. Otherwise, they may try to tear down what doesn't belong to them," Emmeryn mused before taking a sip of her own tea.

"I suppose you are right. The last thing I'd like is to lose my head like Marie Antoinette," Maribelle said while rubbing her neck. She then sat up straight, tipping her hat slightly. "Mother, this might be an odd question to ask, but it is a necessary one. If you become Queen, have you thought about taking someone to be your king? It's been hard since we lost father, but... I know how things work."

The blonde pursed her lips together. "I'm well aware, my dove, and I will do what is necessary for our people. I've already been eyeing some candidates. It's important that I seize on that chance while I can still bear children. A bride incapable of rearing children is worthless when it comes to securing alliances. Speaking of which, I've made an arrangement on the front for you. If we're going to take back Novoselic, we're going to need allies. I need you to be willing to do what's necessary for the future of our family and country."

Maribelle coughed into her tea cup, almost choking on the liquid. She hastily set the cup down and dabbed at her mouth. "I'm sorry... what did you just say? I thought we agreed that you weren't going to arrange a marriage for me!"

"Mari, you know that things have become desperate. The Royal Family is in tatters. Sonia is dead, and her bastard of a sister is in another of those horrible killing games. Right now, we have to put aside our selfish desires and do what's necessary. Do you think for a moment I want to remarry or birth any more children at my age? And yet, I will do both to assure the future of our family and people."

"Yes, I understand why would you want to do that. But I should be allowed to make my own choices as well! I don't even know what kind of man you set up for me. He could be a murderer, for all I know!" the duchess snapped angrily. She took a deep breath to fix her hat. "I apologize, mother, but I made a promise to myself that I would handle that aspect of my life. You cannot do that for me. You simply can't!"

The other blonde's brow furrowed into a scowl. "Maribelle Peletier, I am your mother and future ruler of Novoselic. I don't take any joy in this, but you will do as I say. Need I remind you that your father's sacrifices and the favors I've pulled are why we still have everything? You need to decide what's important to you. If you don't do what's necessary, you will end up penniless like the commoners you abhor. Our titles will only carry us so far, if we do not capitalize and make allies now..."

"I'd rather live as a penniless commoner than to live the rest of my life with a man I do not love!" Maribelle screamed, forcefully standing from her seat. "I am not going to give my hand to someone for political stability! I wish to give my hand, my body, and my soul to someone that I love. Someone of my choosing. Tell this man that I am not interested!"

A look of indignation filled the matron's face. She stood up before swiftly bringing her open palm against her daughter's cheek. Several of the other occupants regarded the exchange before turning to their own conversation in hushed murmurs.

The former Duchess stared at the new glowing red mark. "You are a spoiled brat. You wouldn't last a day without everything that's been provided for you, and your father would be ashamed of the kind person you've become. The matter has already been settled. We will discuss this again after the orientation, once you've come to your senses." Without another word, she strode out of the shop, leaving her daughter alone...

Maribelle grit her teeth angrily, feeling the tears welling around her eyes. Upon noticing the others giving her looks of concern, she bit her tongue, fixed her hat, and grabbed a hold of her parasol. She then walked the other way, not exactly knowing where she was going.

'What the hell is she thinking? We agreed that she wouldn't arrange any marriages for me… she promised… and then she just goes back on her word like it's nothing!' she thought, biting her lower lip. 'I know father made great sacrifices for us… but goddamn it, I don't want to give my heart to someone for political again… Sonia, if you were alive, what would you do in this situation? Would you accept or... no, I'm sure you'd find a way to get out of it... if that's what you'd do, then it's what I will do too. I have to... there's no way I'm giving myself away to some ruffian of my mother's choosing. She is the one that will have to come to her senses, not me!'

"Uh miss, I'm sorry to intrude. Is everything alright? Can I at least offer you a handkerchief?" A short-statured blonde boy stared at her with a look of concern.

"Huh?" the duchess mumbled, glancing downward. She noticed the handkerchief in his hand and the look on his face. She sighed mentally, donning her neutral mask, as she took the object from his grasp. "Thank you. I appreciate the gesture," she said softly, while dabbing at her eyes, making sure she didn't mess up any of her makeup.

The boy offered a halfhearted smile. "Just keep it. I'd introduce myself, but I can tell right now you've got more important things going on. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not a Duke or anything, and my parents still drive me nuts," he said in a hushed breath as gazed over his shoulder at a distant table.

"Oh, trust me, you've got no idea what being a Duchess is like. I enjoy what I do, and everything that comes with my title, but I ask for one little thing and it's suddenly the end of the world," Maribelle replied, eyes widening a bit. "And I am not a brat! I think she's drank one too many cups of tea this morning, ugh!"

"Don't let her ruin what should be a wonderful day. I'm sure she'll come around. You're not just a Duchess anymore, right? You're an Elite Duchess. So you're part of something bigger now," the boy mused as he adjusted his suit. "I should be going before my parents find a way to reel me back in. I'll see you this evening for the class photo, Miss Peletier." The boy bowed his head before starting towards the exit.

"Thank you. F-for your assistance, I mean. I appreciate it," the duchess said, giving the boy a thankful smile.

He stopped near the exit before smiling over his shoulder at her. "You don't have to thank me, cause we're classmates now. We have to look for one another when no one else will."

* * *

**12:21 P.M August 7th 2020**

**Central Palace**

**Hall of Mirrors**

Nero's vivid green eyes stared at the series of frescoes and mirrors that filled the long hallway.

To the young man, it felt as if he'd stepped back into a bygone era. If not for the modern lights, it could have easily passed for a very different century.

He stared at a magnificent statue as his normally stoic expression gave way to wonder. "Impossible... could this be the real Venus de Milo?" He began to extend his arm before he registered a throat being cleared.

Standing a few feet away was a girl with dark purple hair under a beret. She shook her head at him. "Honestly, what are you thinking? Yes, that is indeed the real genuine article, but can you not read? There is clearly a sign that says: Do Not Touch."

"...Apologies, art is something that helps me relax. To me, it's a form of meditation. I was just struck by seeing the real thing in person. I was under the impression it was in the Louvre," the light-haired boy admitted.

"You're not mistaken. It was for a long time. However, after the Mona Lisa was stolen, there was a big push to move other high-end pieces to more secure locations. I assume they deemed this academy more secure than the Louvre." The girl gave a slight shrug. "Unless you feel like paying for the repairs, I'd just admire it from a distance."

The tall boy eyed her. "Do you have a name, or do you merely stand around to warn people?"

"Primrose Sanson, Elite Coordinator," she offered flippantly as she stared at him with a blank expression.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. What exactly does a coordinator do?" He rested his hands into his coat pockets.

"Obviously, I coordinate. You still aren't getting this though, are you?… I organize schedules, events, organizations, and anything a client needs. I bring structure to people's messy lives. Do you understand now?"

A dry chuckle escaped the boy. "I take it you're OCD? You can't stand things out of order or messy. That would explain quite a lot."

"There's nothing wrong with having a little structure in one's life, Nero," Primrose said as she folded her hands behind her back.

Nero's eyes widened. "What how did you know my name?"

"I know more than your name. You are Nero Archibald, the Elite Renaissance Man. The youngest child of the Archibald family, though your parentage leaves something to be desired. After all, you are a-"

Nero quickly pulled a hand of his jacket to cover her mouth. "Shhh stop, stop. How do you even know that?"

The Coordinator slowly removed his hand and spoke in a hushed tone. "It is public knowledge, Mr Archibald, and I do my research. If you want to succeed in this school, I suggest you start doing the same. After all, someone like you is going to need every advantage they can get."

The boy's expression darkened. "You think our other classmates will come after me if they find out?"

"Perhaps, but if they don't know, I have no intention of sharing that with anyone. Your blood shouldn't dictate what you're capable of. Your actions are all that matter, at least in my mind," Primrose said with a faint shrug.

For the first time in a long while, a smile pulled at the boy's lips. He took the girl's hands into his. "Do you truly mean that?"

A look of confusion, followed by a tinge of a blush, graced her face. "Yes. Did I seem like I was deceiving you?"

"...No, it's just the first time someone who knew about my heritage didn't treat me like the plague," he admitted as he stared at the girl intently.

Primrose retracted her hands, though she shifted a bit uncomfortably on her feet. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You made it here, so seize that opportunity."

The Renaissance Man nodded as he stared back at the ancient sculpture. "You're right, I suppose. It's not about the clay I've been given, but what I mold it into that matters now."

* * *

**1:07 P.M August 7th 2020**

**West Wing**

**Headmistress's Office**

The Headmistress offered the graying man in front of her a cross look. She took a seat before lacing her hands in her lap. "Monsieur Dubois, today is the one day a year that it is simply unacceptable for me to step away. There are far too many meetings and proceedings I need to oversee. I expect if you're taking my time, it means you have a good reason for it? Perhaps you've discovered what happened in that matter I asked you to look into?"

Jardine adjusted his cuff-links as he let out a ragged sigh. "That's just it. We contacted the family, but according to them, they received no letter in the mail. They had assumed the absence of any formal invitation was an unofficial rejection."

"I see, so it wasn't a denial on their end. It was simply because of a clerical error. You will call the family immediately, and offer our sincere apologies. We will cover travel expenses and make this right," Cerise said matter-of-factly as she tapped her fingernails along the surface of her gilded desk.

The talent scout ran a hand through his peppered hair. "I already attempted to do so as recompense for what happened. However, it seems they are out of the country. They won't return for another two weeks."

The red-haired beauty scowled visibly. "Two weeks? You realize it's far too late now. I just hope they do not pull their support from VA as a result."

"With no disrespect, M'lady, this is not my fault. As far as I was aware, everything should have been proceeding as normal. I apologize for the inconvenience, though there is another solution," the Scout suggested as he eyed the Headmistress.

Cerise shook her head. "I know what you're going to say, and that's absolutely not going to happen. We've discussed this in the past at length. Just keep trying to contact them in the meantime."

The aging talent scout stood up before bowing low. "As you wish, M'lady. Should we delay the class photo this evening?"

"Of course not! This is a rite of our school. Many of the families are looking forward to that moment. Beyond that, the newspapers are expecting pictures for next week's headline. We cannot afford to let such an unforeseen event cause anymore issues," the woman said. "We will continue on without incident. Is that understood?"

"Oui, as you say, M'lady," Jardine responded respectfully before turning towards the door.

Cerise let out a sigh of exasperation before she picked up a picture frame on her desk.

The Headmistress stared at it intently for a long moment. "This is your way of spiting me, isn't it? Perhaps I deserve it. Unfortunately, this is just how things are. Some things can never be changed, no matter how hard you try," she mused to herself.

The woman returned the frame back to her desk, placing it face down before heading out into the hallway beyond...

* * *

**1:42 P.M August 7th 2020**

**Gallery of Coaches**

**Stables**

The grounds that lead to Versailles Academy's entrance were expansive and no less impressive than the rest of the royal property, turned school campus.

The area known as the Gallery of Coaches connected the front gate from the road all the way to the entrance in the Marble Courtyard. It spanned acres upon acres, with horse-drawn carriages often being used to cover the distance from the front gate to the school entrance.

It also had a massive stadium that contained a Tennis Court, a series of Olympic Pools, a Polo Field, and a Track Field. However, near the front gate rested a Gatehouse and a series of barns and stables.

An elegant, beautiful hispanic woman stood at the stables, petting and fawning over the various high-end horses. Her long, chocolate brown hair swayed in the wind, the front covering the right side of her face. An almost priceless Kashmir Sapphire and Diamond hairpin rested in it. It matched her equally bright and colorful dark-blue eyes. She was careful to not step in any manure or dirt that might ruin her favorite, expensive dark-blue and white cocktail dress, a parting gift from her mother. She adjusted her designer-made blue and white scarf, emblazoned with the Versailles Academy logo, that flowed down behind her. It made her look almost like a princess. She crinkled her nose a tad in slight disgust, fanning away the foul stench of the horses with her custom-made blue and white, floral-patterned fan.

"I see I'm not the only one who felt the need to explore outside the academy. It's a bit relaxing to catch my breath and be out of my parents' sight. There's so many lofty expectations on us," a soft, yet warm voice offered as a short-statured blonde boy approached the girl, taking care with where he stepped. "Sorry if I'm bothering you. I'd just like to at least introduce myself to everyone. It would be embarrassing to not know my classmates before our first day," he chuckled as he pressed a hand against his suit. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Henry Burns, and I am known as the Elite Ballroom Dancer."

The Hispanic beauty turned to regard him somewhat warily, before returning a soft smile upon noticing his kind enthusiasm. "It is quite nice to meet you, Henry. I am Katalina Loera, the Elite Heiress." She gave him a small, awkward curtsey, before straightening up and clearing her throat. "And I have to agree, about catching our breath. Believe it or not, despite my status, I was never one for fancy partidos. They are too formal for my taste." The Heiress' smile widened when she began petting a beautiful, white-maned stallion.

The Ballroom Dancer offered a soft chuckle as he brushed a hand along the stallion's neck. "Oh, I enjoy the limelight and the occasional party, but more so I'd prefer to be surrounded by friends. The amount of conceit and games being played already is staggering. Arranged marriages, alliances, business deals; it's all overpowering, really. I'll be relieved once the fanfare settles. What about you, Miss Loera? You dodging your family, or just the machinations?"

Katalina responded with a light chuckle, as her eyes looked off into the distance thoughtfully. "The latter, for sure. My mother insisted on attending me here today, though I'm sure she regrets it by now." Upon seeing the confused look on the smaller boys face, she continued with a small laugh. "Again, believe it or not, she hates stuffy events such as this. Even more so than I. Perhaps that's where I get my tastes from. Certainly not my father." She fanned herself from the hot breeze. "You seem quite insightful and more laid back, compared to the rest of our new classmates. I appreciate that. Tell me, Henry, since you have most likely conversed with more people than I, what you think of some of the others?"

Henry raised a hand to his mouth before clearing his throat. "I'm proud of many things, but my ability to lie is not one of them. It would be unfair to judge everyone off of a brief glance. However, my first impression is that many of our classmates are entitled. I doubt they've had to sweat and bleed to hone their craft. I-I would be lying if I said it didn't upset me a little bit. When you work so hard for something, and someone else is able to waltz in and claim their own position just from birthright alone," the blonde paused as he shook his head. "I'm sorry if I sound jaded. My one close friend, Helen, was on the short list for this year, but she was passed over. She ended up applying to S.T.S back in London. I would have backed out and tried to apply there myself, if my parents weren't furious at the mere suggestion."

Katalina nodded sadly. "Yes, I agree with you. I truly am sorry to hear about your friend. She sounds like a wonderful person. It makes me more upset to be here now myself, as I'll be the very first to admit I have no real talent to speak of. As you said about many others, I am indeed here by birthright alone. The only reason I was even considered is because the school no doubt wanted to get its hands on my family's money." She ran her free hand through her hair with a sigh. "Honestly, I don't expect to get along with many of our classmates, as sad as it is. Though I shall endeavor to try." She once again turned to look at the Ballroom Dancer. "Your assessment that you should never judge a book by its cover has given me a new perspective. I thank you for that." She smiled and grabbed the blonde's hand gently. "You are quite the interesting person, Henry. I would love to see you dance!"

The Ballroom Dancer squeezed her hand gently in return. "I would be glad to show you, Miss Loera, and I apologize. I meant no disrespect with my previous statement. I-I just get a bit heated when I think of those kind of matters. I don't suspect you are anything like the others who are here by birthright. While it's true that you may not have bled and sweated to earn this position, you're also not arrogant enough to believe you are entitled to anything. I think that's a pretty remarkable distinction."

Katalina gave a light giggle, moving her fan up to her mouth in an attempt to hide it. "It's quite alright. I understand what you meant... though I will say, I have had my genuine hardships..." The Heiress trailed off with a frown, before clearing her throat. "I am extremely pleased that I seem to have made one new friend here. It gives me some hope that this will all work out for the best." Katalina turned back to one of the horses, petting it affectionately. "I can already tell I will be spending quite a lot of time here. I raise and sponsor professional, high-end race horses back at home, you know. Many of them have gone on to win competitions such as the Kentucky Derby, Preakness Stakes, and the Grand National. Two are even triple crown winners. Its a personal hobby I have picked up on the side, and enjoy. Something I can call my own..." She smiled wistfully, before snapping back to reality, blushing in embarrassment. "U-um, my apologies for rambling. I sometimes talk about my hobbies and lose sight of what I was doing."

Henry chuckled at her embarrassment. "What are you apologizing for? You have something you're passionate about, and it brings you joy. I'll tell you what, you teach me how to handle a horse and I'll teach you how to dance. It seems like a pretty good trade in my eyes," he mused as he tousled an errant strand of hair.

The Heiress once again smiled, inspired by the Ballroom Dancer's enthusiasm. "Indeed it does! I accept your proposal. Though I am afraid I am a terrible jockey and rider, but I shall endeavor to do my best in teaching you the ends and outs of raising and caring for these magnificent creatures." The hispanic beauty turned hesitantly to the blonde. "Well, I suppose it's about time we went back in, and finish introducing ourselves. We do have that class photo later. Would you like to be my plus one for the rest of the evening? Truth is, I came here to calm down after talking to a few of our more... confident classmates. I would love a level head to be with me to steady my hand, in case I lose my cool. I can have... quite the temper when I run into someone I butt heads with."

A reassuring smile played upon the boy's lips. "Consider me your plus one, Miss Loera. I'm sure that not all of our classmates will be difficult. If that's untrue, at the very least I have one friend here." He held out an arm while he looked up at the much taller beauty. "Just don't make a crack at my height, and I don't think I'll give a reason to lose your temper," Henry chuckled.

Katalina could not help but burst out into a small fit of giggles, as she interlocked her arm with his. "You have my word, Henry dear. I for one, think you look quite dashing in that tux of yours. And I like a man with a sense of humor." By the time they approached the massive doors of the palace, the Heiress sighed. "Hopefully, we don't run into that Duchess. I came very close to taking that parasol of hers and shoving it up her... well, you get the picture." She smiled mischievously.

Henry offered a quiet chuckle. "She is a bit difficult, that's for sure. Though I honestly I feel for her. I got the impression she had a lot of weight on her shoulders. We shouldn't write anyone off this soon. People can change, and maybe some of the more difficult ones will come around. It would be a shame to be at odds with everyone our entire time here."

* * *

**2:15 P.M August 7th 2020**

**Central Palace**

**The Méridienne Room (Boudoir)**

The Méridienne Room mainly served as a place for the ladies of Versailles Academy to pamper themselves, change clothes, and apply their makeup.

The room consisted of several sitting chairs and a couple of couches. A few changing rooms were on the far wall and separated by a series of curtains. Hundreds of garments hung around it, and an old-fashioned sewing machine rested in a corner. There were also dozens of mirrors attached to sinks where makeup and other beauty products resided.

"NO, NO! This is simply absurd. How could you insignificant little piss ants lose my luggage? Do you know who I am?! My name is Valentina Cavinato. I AM the Elite Model. Surely you've heard of me, but even if you haven't, you should know that when it comes to beauty, I can't be beat. Of course, it means my time and, by extension, MY clothes are worth more than your entire life!" the Model yelled. She paced back and forth, muttering obscenities in Italian before tossing her phone onto a nearby counter.

A brief knock on the door to the room drew her attention. The Model turned to see two girls her own age staring back at her. "Yes, is there something either of you need? I am in the middle of crisis at the moment."

One the girls adjusted her sunglasses before offering a polite smile. "Sorry for eavesdropping. I just tend to enjoy some good gossip. The name is Julie Sonfinal, the Elite Hairstylist. We couldn't help but overhear your plight. Is there anything we can do to help?"

An exaggerated sigh escaped the model. "Unless either of you can magically produce designer wares out of thin air, I believe it's a moot offer. I'm going to look like a fool on our first day here. I'll sue the entire airline for their incompetence."

The far more flamboyantly-garbed blonde cracked a smirk as she stepped forward. "G'day, love. Aren't you a beaut', ya cheeky cunt? Reckon I can make ya some new clothes, since ya seem right fucked at the moment. Name's Elouise Ivy Hewman, and youse better watch out. I'm the Elite Seamstress round these parts! Ain't a dress I can't handle! Leave it to me and we'll have ya sparkling in no time flat!"

Valentina's eyes widened. "You? Y-You're Elouise Hewman?! Oh, god really does love me. Yes, please work your magic. I simply can't be any less than perfection for the class photo. Jessie, was it? Would you be a dear and work on my hair? I can't be caught dead with split ends at a time like this."

The Hair Stylist sighed as her shoulders slumped. "It's Julie, but sure. Why not? Just take a seat. I'll see what I can do while Elouise works on a dress."

"Don't you require my measurements?" The Model arched a brow.

"What'ya talking about? I don't need nothin of the sort. Ya don't call me the Elite Seamstress for no reason. I can read ya from but a glance. They don't call ye the Elite Model without a reason, either. Your waist is almost nonexistent," the Seamstress said as she opened her bag and rifled through different materials.

Valentina took a seat in front of one of the mirrors. "Well, even perfection doesn't come without effort and sacrifices. Obtaining the perfect body without surgery required years of work. Being invited to this school is just validation of that effort."

"You certainly don't lack in confidence, do you?" The Stylist began to gently comb through the girl's silky locks of hair.

"Modesty gets you nowhere in the fashion industry, let alone the real world. It takes boldness to make it. If people can't accept what I say, then so be it. I'm not here to follow, I'm here to lead," Valentina said as she stared at her own reflection. "Still, it is fortunate to have two classmates with your skill sets. I won't take that for granted. Though do you really believe you can put together something worthy in such a short amount of time?" Her gaze fixated on Elouise, who she watched out of the corner of the mirror.

"There ain't a dress I can't make, piece of piss. Just gimme some cloth, scissors, and some good ol fashion duct tape! I can make heaps of old dresses better, you bet your aunt Sheila on that!" the Seamstress exclaimed.

The Model fell silent for a moment. "...Julie, did you understand a word of what she just said?"

The Elite Hairstylist cracked a grin. "I only caught about half of it, but I think the gist is that she can make magic happen. So don't fuss so much. What do you think about our other classmates, anyways?"

"I couldn't rightfully say. I didn't give many of them much thought. Though Miss Piggy almost knocked me over trying to get to the banquet. How did someone like that even make it ? It makes me less confident in this whole school," the Model offered in a blunt manner.

Elouise offered the model a mild glare. "Love, if ya don't stop being such a cunt, I'm gonna dress ya like a clown."

"Excuse me?!" Valentina snapped with indignation in her voice.

"Ya might be hot shit, but ya ain't anything special in this school. Rain in your attitude or I won't lift a finger to help ya," the Seamstress warned.

Julie sighed before clearing her throat. "I think Elouise is just asking you to be a bit more tactful. If anything, it's my fault for bringing up the subject."

The Model sighed. "Whatever. I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking, but if it means I'll get your help, I'll keep my thoughts to myself."

"Ya, that'll work. Just keep your dumb trap shut, and we'll not have any problems," Elouise said with a smirk.

* * *

**3:28 P.M August 7th 2020**

**West Wing**

**Classroom**

Several hours had passed since the morning opening ceremony had ended. With the day winding to an end, most of the students had taken to exploring and/or meeting the fellow classmates. The West Wing of the Academy was a far more modern addition. One that had been established several decades earlier, when the Palace officially became an Academy.

Unlike the rest of the campus, the West Wing only contained rooms that pertained to academics. The Wing contained three massive classrooms for each grade. Each one resembled a college-like classroom, with large open seating for each of the students. In addition to those, there was also a Science Lab, a Green House, a Study Hall, the Headmistress's Office, and a Staff Room.

Kurogane was huddled near one of the computers, his robotic limbs typing away on the keyboard as he held a tablet in his hands. He seemed enraptured in what he was doing, not noticing the a girl and boy enter. They were both his own age, and they examined the state-of-the-art computers.

"Oh, I knew I heard someone clicking away in here." The dark-skinned girl approached where the Tech Mogul was before peering over his shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw his robotic limbs. "Woah, how in the world are you doing that?"

The boy whirled around in his chair, a smile on his face. "I take it you noticed my enhancements?" He crossed his arms behind his back, while his extra limbs took the tablet from his hands and set it down on the desk. "Designed 'em myself. Kurogane Ikeru, Elite Tech Mogul and CEO of Ikeru Tech, at your service," he said with a chuckle as he offered his hand.

"So you're Kurogane, huh? The timid Nystrom brother was looking for you earlier. Probably was interested in finding someone who spoke his language. Well, you're not the only CEO here. I'm Isidore Corduroy, CEO of Empyrean Development Co. and the Elite Real Estate Baron." He approached the pair while rubbing at his goatee.

The girl stuck her tongue out. "Gosh, you guys are all so important. I feel like an ant by comparison. I'm Yasmine Roijen, the Elite Ambassador from the Netherlands! I hope we can all get along." She reached out and took the Mogul's extended hand.

"Hey, being an ambassador doesn't sound too bad." Kurogane said as he shook Yasmine's hand. "We're Elites, after all. We got in here for a reason." He then directed his attention to Isidore. "Real Estate, eh? Never got into that stuff myself." He shrugged. "Anyway, tell Nystrom I'm here if you get the chance. I've got a few new designs in the works I think he'd like to see."

Isidore cracked a grin. "Fraid you're gonna have to save that for after orientation. You must have lost track of time, but we're supposed to be meeting for the class photo at four."

The Ambassador curled a finger through her long hair. "Yeah, I don't know why, but the idea of posing in front of a large crowd makes me more anxious than any diplomatic situation I've ever been a part of."

Kurogane's eyes widened as he turned around to check the time on the computer. "Damn, I did." He said as he quickly shut it down and pocketed the small tablet. "I'll be honest, I've been in this room since I got here, just setting a few things up. Guess I got carried away, huh?" His robotic arm grabbed a comb from his pocket and dropped it into his hands. Once that happened, he began to comb his hair. "Don't worry about the crowds. Trust me, all you gotta do is smile and look pretty. I do it all the time at presentations and lemme tell ya, people eat that stuff up!"

Yasmine giggled and she licked her thumb to tame one of the errant locks he'd missed. "Well, mister big shot, I imagine you'd know how to work a crowd. I'm pretty sure I've seen you on more than a few magazines while waiting in airports."

"It's to be expected," Isidore said before adjusting his glasses. "We're not normal people. As he said, we're Elites, and people notice that level of greatness. Confidence is key. I can sell just about any land because I can find what people are looking for. This place is no different. We might be in an academy, but the same rules apply. So long as we make it to graduation, our already-impressive backgrounds will only be elevated more."

"That'll be easy, I'm sure." When he held out his comb, his limbs quickly plucked it out of his hand and placed it back in his pocket. "We're far from where the Tragedy can hit us, and once we're out, we'll probably have to do some charity work. Rebuilding society and all that. My company's already done a lot for that cause, anyway, so we've practically got our work cut out for us."

"Heh, the world is in desperate need of talented individuals and, in my case, real estate is booming. Do you know how many people lost their homes during the tragedy? It's a bottomless goldmine," the Real Estate Baron mused.

"Not to brag, but you do know even more people got injured in the Tragedy, right? More people need my company's cybernetics than ever before. We've been seeing numbers we never even dreamed of." Kurogane added with a satisfied smirk.

The Ambassador's smile faded slightly. "It sounds like you're both profiting off the misery of others, though. I-I'm not sure how I feel about that. Business only succeeding off the backs of those who've lost everything."

"Don't be so naive. It's just good business. If the world was dying of thirst, I would be selling water. If it was starving, I would be growing crops and selling them. This is just about supply and demand," Isidore said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you're looking at it the wrong way," The young CEO added. "It's not like we're selling weapons to the crazies, or going out there and actively killing people, or whatever. We're helping people that are suffering. So what if we're making profits? That's just how the world works."

A chuckle escaped Isidore. "You've got a good mind for business. I can respect that."

Yasmine rubbed at her arm as her brow furrowed. "I guess that, without you both, things would be a lot worse. I guess I'm just a little wary about VA. I've heard some strange rumors. It's made me a little paranoid."

"Rumors?" Kurogane cocked an eyebrow. "This is the first I'm hearing about this. What did they say?"

The Elite Ambassador opened her mouth to begin speaking before glancing at her watch. "C-Can we talk about this another time? We really need to get going. The Headmistress doesn't seem like the type to put up with any nonsense."

"You're right. It's probably something stupid, anyway. We can laugh about it later. The last thing I want is her getting all in my face." Kurogane said as he rolled his eyes.

The Elite Real Estate Baron adjusted his tie with a smirk. "Then let's get this show on the road. As much as I enjoy all of this fancy food, I really am looking forward to ordering a pizza and settling in for the evening."

* * *

**3:55 P.M August 7th 2020**

**Entrance**

**Marble Courtyard**

Hushed whispers filled the expansive courtyard as each of the Elites began to arrive.

Rowan cast a glance over at Maribelle before he cleared his throat. "Lady Peletier, I apologize if I came across like a fool earlier. I'd rather we all start off on the right foot, so to speak. I hope you'll forgive me if I offended you."

The Duchess fanned herself before peering over her shoulder at the fair-skinned Fencer. "You need not apologize. You came across rather strong, though I was perhaps a bit short with you. There's no reason for alarm."

"Hah, well that's a relief to hear. I'd never forgive myself if I burnt a bridge between us on the very first day," Rowan chuckled softly as he saw several of the other students approaching.

It was almost time. They would soon be cemented as the Class of 76.

Then it happened so fast.

One moment we were lining up for the class photo, and then everything seemed to fade into nothingness.

Contrary to what we would believe upon awakening, we had not been knocked out. This was far more complex than a simple drugging.

The summer warmth that had only been mitigated by a soft breeze would give way to the chill of autumn. The greenery that prevailed through the Gardens of Versailles become tinged with the vivid colors of fall.

When we first awoke to be greeted by this new VA, we'd soon realize that we had not lost a few hours of time, but a couple of months inexplicably.

As horrifying as that prospect was, what followed it would be far worse.

The impenetrable academy that had been lauded for its security, a bastion of safety, had become a prison for the students that awoke there.

What awaited us wasn't despair, but, nonetheless, it would prove equally challenging.

We were about to begin a journey that would reveal all of our sins and virtues.

Nothing that had been buried would remain that way by the end of it all.

The truth would finally be laid bare...

* * *

***AN* I'd like to thank all the creators who have helped with these prologue chapters and always the the betas for cleaning up my clutter =)  
**

* * *

**Review Section:**

**pokemansuperallstar **

_Well even thought it was only for 2 chapters, I thought it gave more stakes and development for them to meet under a different scenario._

**PotatoSorcerer **

_Speaking of good times coming to an end..wmehehehe_

**The Celestial Sky Dragon**

_Yes I think I'm more hyped about this than any story before it. Also a big thanks for your help my dude!_

**Trust Me the Spider **

_Yeah I do like to try and change things so they feel wholly unique from previous games. This one being the beginning aspect_

**bellatrixshine **

_It's flying towards the fan at full speed mwhehehe_

**Altomi**

_You cheeky thing! I love how coy you're being hehehe_

**The Kobold Necromancer **

_Ah I'm sure things will be just fine. They'll all live happily ever after with one another =)_

**doomqwer **

_Indeed_

**NSPunny **

_An entitled character in a place like this? Who would have thunk it?_

**MudkipOfDespair**

_Hey no problem man! It's great to have another set of eyes onboard!_

**BirblordAlmighty **

_Well it may be a spinoff but it's taking center stage in my books. Thanks again for the help my dude_


	4. Chapter 1: The Divine Comedy: Act One

**Chapter 1: The Divine Comedy: Act One**

**6:15 P.M, Day One**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Apartments**

The North Wing, like most of the palace, was segregated into sections that connected to both the first and second floors. The first floor contained most of the public sections; the second floor was only accessible to the students, as it contained both the Lords' and Ladies' Apartments.

These two common areas contained over thirty rooms each, with each room dedicated and customized to the student boarding there. The bedrooms themselves contained dining areas, recreation sections, reading areas, closets, full bathrooms, and even small personal kitchens.

As the Elite Heiress stirred to life, she found herself in an unfamiliar, lavish room filled with tapestries and a roaring fireplace. She could see dozens of doors throughout this room, as well as the adjacent hall that connected to an almost-identical common room.

Upon a brief examination, she realized she was far from alone. There were two other girls in the room. One, laying curled on the floor, had dark purple hair and a beret.

The second was perhaps more notable because of how strange she was. She looked like a small child, and was nestled in the belly of what appeared to be a giant panda bear. In her arms was a doll. She was hugging it tightly.

Katalina groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She remembered the purple-haired girl in passing from the ceremony, which reminded her of what happened. There was a sudden flash at the class photo, and then she blacked out.

Shaking away the voice screaming in the back of her head that something was wrong, she slowly stood up and stumbled to gather her bearings. She eyed her two companions warily before calling out to them. "Hello? Are you two alright?"

Primrose slowly sat up while clutching her forehead. "Alright isn't the first word that comes to mind. Everything feels so fuzzy. How did we get here?" She slowly looked around the room, noting that the tiny girl was still sleeping against the strange, stuffed bear. "We're on the second floor, but the last thing I recall was preparing for the class photo in the courtyard."

The Heiress nodded, raising her hand to her chin in deep contemplation. "Same for me. This... does not bode well..." She turned towards the petite girl. "I do not believe we ever had the chance to be introduced. I am Katalina Loera, the Elite Heiress." Katalina frowned, furrowing her brow in worry. "Tell me, have you seen a short, blond boy around? I hope he's okay..."

"Primrose Sanson, Elite Coordinator." She slowly stood and brushed herself off. "You're talking about the Ballroom Dancer, right? Well, there's only one way to find out: leaving this room. Although, it would be in poor taste to leave her like this," she mused, gesturing pointedly to the girl still asleep.

Suddenly, and without warning, the doll in her arms stirred before its eyes snapped open. It sat up freely, independent of its creator's control. "Oh heavens, how did we end up here?" Hermes looked between the two girls. "Mademoiselles, please forgive me for troubling you, but do you know what's happening?"

Katalina hesitated, choosing to push away the doll's odd behavior in favor of considering its question. "I... might have an idea as to what is beginning to transpire, but I sincerely pray that I am wrong - I truly do." The Heiress sighed. She tapped her left dress sleeve experimentally before relaxing. "We should wake her up."

"...So we're not going to address the elephant in the room?" Primrose eyed the doll with a hint of suspicion and confusion.

Hermes chuckled. "M'lady, Herc is clearly a panda. Don't be silly! Allow me to wake Miss Marina," the doll said before lightly pinching her cheek with his tiny hand.

The tiny girl suddenly sat upright and let out a muffled squeak. Her hetero-chromatic eyes shifted between the two girls nervously.

A sleepy yawn drew her attention. The stuffed panda sat up slowly before hugging her.

His big eyes blinked a couple of times, and then he smiled widely at the two girls. Marina immediately reached out and pulled Hermes into her arms.

The doll waved one of his arms that wasn't pinned. "Aha, see? Miss Marina and Herc are now with us. Don't take her silence as her being rude. Miss Marina struggles with talking to anyone in real life, so I'm here to speak on her behalf."

"Oh, all three of you are truly adorable!" Katalina smiled, stars in her eyes as she briefly forgot their predicament. "I wonder what kind of AI and tech is within Hermes. It is truly impressive!" She reached out in an attempt to inspect Hermes.

"Ohoho, that is a secret! A magician never gives away his greatest trick!" Hermes boasted.

Marina whispered something into the doll's ear before peeking out to smile timidly at the Heiress. "Ah, Miss Marina says she thinks you're very pretty. Also, she would like to know what's going on," the smaller doll relayed.

The panda offered a sagely nod, as if silently agreeing, before giving Katalina and Primrose a thumbs up.

The Coordinator sighed and stared down at her watch. "We know about as much as you do, Shorty. It seems we've lost at least a couple of hours. We really should investigate; perhaps someone has more answers than we do."

Katalina cleared her throat, a dust of red coloring her cheeks in embarrassment. "Indeed. Sorry for losing my composure. I assure you it will not happen again." She quickly composed herself. "It seems we are in some sort of common room in the dormitories. As Primrose suggested, we should begin searching for the others, especially our parents and the faculty." A soft smile graced Katalina's face as she bent down to be at eye level with Marina. "Don't worry, we'll figure out what's going on. I promise."

The Doll Maker smiled warmly at the Heiress as Herc hoisted her up on one of his arms. Then, without warning, he waddled forward and pulled Katalina into a warm and fuzzy hug.

Hermes could be heard muttering, though it was muffled. "Herc, I've told you this a hundred times! You can't just go hugging people willy-nilly. Some people don't like their space invaded!"

"...You can add me to that list. Now can you please have your overstuffed bear stop fooling around? We do have a lot of ground to cover." Primrose tapped her foot impatiently.

Katalina giggled as the panda pulled away. "Thank you so much, Herc. I feel better already. You're so soft!" The Heiress then turned to the Coordinator, her expression hardening. "You are correct yet again. We'll have the opportunity to exchange more pleasantries later. As the Elite Coordinator, I assume you might know the layout of this place and where we are."

Herc gave no verbal response but merely offered a dutiful salute. He then lowered his free paw to serve as a more complete seat for Marina.

Primrose chewed on her thumb a moment as she gazed around the room. "Fortunately, I did my research before coming here. We should be in the Ladies' Apartment in the North Wing. Across the way is the Lords' Apartment for the boys. We're on the second floor. There is a hallway right over there that connects to the Central Palace, or we can take the stairs to the first floor that's in the opposite direction. It just depends on where we want to begin our search."

"Personally, I believe we should put this up to a vote and let democracy dictate our choice," Hermes suggested. "Of course, the big guy and I won't count. That wouldn't be very fair. We can try to check on the Lords' Apartment, cross over to the Central Palace, or head for the stairs. What do you think, ladies?"

The Heiress hesitated, deep in thought. "On first thought, the Central Palace would be our best bet; however, I do believe we should check the Lords' Apartment while we are here. It would be safe to assume that some of our male classmates may have landed in a situation similar to ours. I advocate that we search there first, then make our way to the Central Palace. This seems to be the most logical course of action to me." Katalina scrunched her eyebrows together with concern. "Though I fear in the long run that it may not matter..." She mumbled to herself quietly.

Mariana leaned in to whisper something softly to Hermes, who then cleared his throat. "Miss Marina agrees. She also points out that it's closer, so we might as well begin there."

"I personally don't have a preference, so we'll follow majority rule. The Lords' Apartment, it is. Let's proceed with caution, though. Things seem eerily quiet. You would think that there would be a bigger commotion at this point," Primrose warned as she rested a hand on her chin.

Katalina nodded grimly in agreement and cautiously opened the hallway door. "Shall we, ladies?"

* * *

**6:24 P.M Day One**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Hallway**

The Elite Bodyguard shouldered into the reinforced door with a scowl. Several more tries later, he relented and lightly rapped his knuckles against the metal. "It's pointless; it's not budging an inch. Access to any areas outside of the North Wing are off-limits for now. With these magnetic locks, we're not going to be able to force them open."

Yasmine chewed on her bottom lip a moment as she lightly ran a hand through Komori's silky hair; the girl's head rested in her lap. "I don't mean to assume the worst, but I know what this seems like. To make matters worse, she still hasn't come to. I hope she's alright."

Maxwell's expression softened. He turned back to the pair before kneeling down next to Yasmine. "I checked both of your vitals when I woke up. Her pulse is stable, and I'm sure she'll come around shortly. We just have to keep our cool."

"Right. No matter what we're dealing with, it's best to approach it with a level head," the Ambassador said with a slight smile. "At the very least, I'm glad we're not entirely alone."

A soft yawn escaped Komori's slightly drooling mouth. Starting to rouse from her slumber, she buried her head deeper into Yasmine's lap as if it were a pillow. "Mmm... Twenty more minutes..."

A giggle escaped the Dutch girl as she gently ran a hand through the girl's green locks once more. "Seems you were right, Maxwell. She's just catching up on her beauty sleep."

"While I'm relieved to hear it, we really can't afford to dawdle about. We need to assess our situation and look for others. If our hunch is right, cutting into her sleep schedule will be the least of our worries," the Bodyguard mused.

"Mmph...?" Komori's voice was muffled by the other girl's lap. Suddenly realizing where she was, the Karakuri Crafter jolted up and flailed her sleeves. "Hawawa! ...Um, umm, my three sizes are 40-22-31!"

Maxwell and Yasmine traded looks of confusion and amusement before regarding the other girl.

"My, my, those are quite some numbers. I-I'm not sure I feel ready to share mine, so I'll just start with my name. I'm Yasmine Rojine, Elite Ambassador," the other girl offered.

The muscular boy rifled through his suit before pulling out a laminated card. "And I'm Maxwell Collins." He paused to hold out the license that read 'Close Protection' on it. "I'm the Elite Bodyguard. Are you feeling well? If you feel disoriented, you wouldn't be alone. We just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Coconut— I mean, Ko-Komori Matsuri! Elite Karakuri Crafter! I'm a Leo, and my blood type is B-positive!" she blurted out before taking several deep breaths. "Ano... I'm sorry."

Yasmine offered a reassuring smile before reaching out to pat the other girl's hand. "Hey, it's alright. You're just shy, right? Take a second to catch your breath, and then we can try and figure out what exactly is going on here."

Maxwell patted his side. He must have been disappointed by the result, for his brow furrowed. "Blast it. It's gone," he muttered.

"What's gone?" The Ambassador gave a confused expression.

"My sidearm. I know I had it before this, but it's gone now. There's no doubt about it. This is definitely the work of the Despairs. I knew this school wasn't as secure as they thought it was," Maxwell said with a soft scowl.

Moistening her lips with a quick dart of her tongue, Komori tilted her head. "Ano... Forgive me for asking, but do you think this could this be the start of a... killing game?"

The Bodyguard tried to keep a neutral expression, but a slight frown betrayed his lips. "I don't have anything but circumstantial evidence thus far, but it does appear that way. From my understanding, limited access is common in those kind of games. If it is a killing game, it may be that we don't have access until… certain criteria are met."

"By criteria, you mean murder, right?" The Ambassador's face paled slightly.

"Hawawa..." Komori buried her face into her sleeves as she made a pathetic mewling sound. When she lifted her head again in Maxwell's direction, her pale cheeks were stained with tears. "You'll p-protect us, r-right?"

Maxwell's stoic expression softened for just a moment as he once more knelt beside the two girls. "My entire line of work involves protecting others from harm. You have my word that I will do everything I can to keep you both safe."

"But you d-don't even have anything to p-protect us with... Oh, I know!" Komori loosened the collar of her kimono, exposing a sea of milky-white cleavage. With a small huff of effort, she snaked her slender arm down between her breasts and reached around for something. A few awkward seconds later, she withdrew a woodcarving knife and shyly presented it to the Bodyguard.

The boy kept a stone-faced expression, though he did avert his gaze until she'd held out the knife. "Well, it's safe to assume that whoever searched us only searched so far," he mused as he reached out and took the knife. "I hope this won't be necessary, but I will use it as needed. Thank you, Miss Matsuri."

Yasmine cracked a weak smile. "No one would have expected you to stow something like that there. I couldn't hide a pocket knife on me, let alone something like that. I-I pray we don't need it, but it's better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it."

The Karakuri Crafter bashfully traced a finger along her choker. "If you ever need a saw or a mallet, those are also available for your... use."

"W-Wait, for real?" Yasmine curiously gazed down at the girl's cleavage. "Sure, they're huge, but is there a black hole between them or something? I've always thought it would be more trouble than it's worth, but now I'm feeling sort of jealous."

Maxwell rose to his feet before clearing his throat. "I believe this is a conversation best reserved for when we may not be in imminent danger. Shall we get going?"

"They're around my waist, not between my b-breasts..." Komori murmured before looking up at Maxwell. "Yes, please lead the way! I'm c-counting on y-you!"

Yasmine smiled thoughtfully before standing and brushing herself off. "That makes two of us, Maxwell. We're right behind you."

The Elite Bodyguard offered a mild nod. "Just try to keep the chatter to a minimum. We have no idea what we're dealing with."

* * *

**6:32 P.M Day One**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Hercules Room**

Valentina let out an ear-piercing scream when her eyes snapped open and she saw Arabelle's head resting on her lap. A pool of drool soaked into her clothing. "Ewww! OH my god! This is just disgusting! Get off me, you tub of lard!" She shrieked and pushed the Chemist to the floor, causing her to let out a groan.

The Model bolted to her feet before preening herself like a flustered bird. She then saw a boy beginning to stir a few feet away. As she gazed around her surroundings, she realized they were in the Hercules Room. However, it was eerily quiet compared to how it had been that morning, and there were far less tables than usual. "Like, what the hell is going on here?"

"Must you insist on being so loud? Some of us are trying to sleep," Arabelle murmured. She sat up before reaching around to find her parasol. She blinked and stared at Valentina. "Oh, it's just you. What was your name, again?"

A tick mark appeared on the Model's forehead. "You walking bovine! I know I introduced myself earlier to you. Maybe you have fat in your brain, too!"

The Elite Appraiser rose to his feet and looked between the others with him. With a sigh, he took off his mask and raised his hands to get the two's attention. "Please, ladies, there is no reason to lose our patience here. Miss, I don't believe we got the chance to meet earlier. I'm Gabriel, the Elite Appraiser. I don't know what happened between yourself and Arabelle, but we mustn't lose our heads."

"Hohoho! Don't worry about her, Gabriel. She's just jealous of my luscious figure. Big is beautiful; who wants to hug a twig?" The Chemist chortled as she stood up and twirled her parasol.

Valentina rolled her eyes, making sure to avoid looking at Arabelle, and centered her attention on the Appraiser. "Apologies, I don't believe we have met. I'm quite sure I would have remembered," she mused as she shamelessly eyed the boy from head to toe. "I'm Valentina Cavinato, the Elite Model, and I'm charmed to meet you, even under these strange circumstances."

"Indeed, but I am wondering why it is we awoke here of all places, not to mention where Gwen and our other classmates are," Gabriel said while walking toward one of the large bay windows. His bronze eyes lit up at what he saw. "Well, I certainly don't recall this being in place earlier. I don't get a good feeling from these," he muttered as he ran a gloved hand over the thick metal bars that blocked off the windows.

The Private Chemist eyed the bars with a slightly puzzled expression as she stopped next to the boy. "Nope, that's definitely new. At least the scenery is still beautiful. I just love fall; it's the perfect time of year to wear just about any kind of ensemble."

"Wait a minute. Did you say fall?" Valentina asked in a sharp tone. She strode forward before pushing Arabelle's face away. The Model stared out the window with a look of horror. "The oinker is right? There's no way things could have changed this much in a matter of a couple of hours! What the hell is going on?"

"Take a deep breath, Valentina. If what we're seeing is true, it may not have been just a few hours. I believe we will need to move on from here to get our answers," Gabriel explained, placing his hand against his chin in thought.

Arabelle stifled a small yawn. "I mean, we're already here and it's supper time. Why don't we grab a small bite to eat before looking around? I'm feeling famished right now."

The Model's eye twitched as she bristled in irritation. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" she seethed out loud before taking a deep, measured breath. "...Look, you can stuff your face later. Aren't you the least bit curious as to how we've apparently lost track of so much time?"

"Of course I am!" the Chemist replied in a southern drawl. "I just do my best thinking on a full stomach. Besides, I'm still too sleepy to be anxious. Whatever concoction was used must have been prepared well in advance to account for the necessary dosage."

The Appraiser sighed and slipped his pocket watch back into his vest. "That is a good point. It would have taken different amounts to incapacitate each of our classmates... However, that's irrelevant as this time. For now, I believe finding the others should be our main concern. I know she is more than tough enough to watch herself, but I want to see for myself that Gwen is okay."

"Oh heavens, that's right. Fear not, dear Gabriel. You and your fiance will be reunited one more!" Arabelle exclaimed as she took one of his hands into her own. With her free hand, she continued to twirl her parasol. "Ohoho, I have to make sure my beau is alright, too."

Valentina pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's just get this over with. If this is someone's idea of a joke, I hope they're prepared for a massive lawsuit."

The Appraiser replaced his mask as he turned towards the door. "I have my suspicions that whoever is behind this is prepared for quite a number of things. Incidentally, do either of you get the feeling of familiarity to the Hope's Peak killing game?"

"That's impossible! Don't you remember what Rowan said at the opening ceremony? That could never happen here. Versailles Academy is a fortress," Arabelle said with an assured smile.

The Elite Model offered a dubious expression. "I'm pretty sure Hope's Peak never expected to be taken over, either. Whatever is going on, we're not going to find any answers just standing here. Gabriel, why don't you be a gentleman and take point? We'll be right behind you."

* * *

**6:39 P.M Day One**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Orchestra Room**

The Orchestra Room was filled with an orchestra's worth of brass, woodwind, and percussion instruments, as well as a couple of grand pianos and pipe organs. The room itself housed a stage that jutted out before a large, two-story auditorium filled with seats. Its architecture was similar to that of the Opera House.

"Oi, any idea 'ow we winded up 'ere? I've been trying to wrassle it round my head, but I got nothin'," Elouise said as she looked between Liam and Robert. "Right, I forgot my manners. We ain't be introduced yet, 'ave we? I'm Elouise Ivy Hewman, the Elite Seamstress. You boyos tear anythin' and I can stitch it right back up!"

Liam shifted timidly and rubbed at his arm before lifting his chin. "Oh, uh, hello... I'm Liam Nyström of the Nyström Robotics Corporation, and the Elite Cybersecurity Specialist. I-I hope we can be friends. If not, I wouldn't blame you. I-I really have no idea how we ended up here, but something must have fried my display." He raised his left arm, revealing a sleek, advanced-looking interface that rested upon his forearm. "It's saying that it's October 8th. I-I suppose it needs to be recalibrated."

Robert looked between the others, then around the room. His eyes darted everywhere while he lightly touched each of his gemstones. He took heavy, but quiet, breaths.

"Oi, guess I'm stuck with the two cheeky mice," the Seamstress mused. She approached Liam while eyeing the piece of technology on his arm. "What'ya call that thing, anyway? It looks worth more than my whole bloody wardrobe."

"Huh? This thing on my arm is kinda like a supercomputer that I can take anywhere. It can help bridge a ton of other technology, and it makes programming a breeze. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm probably boring you with this stuff, aren't I?" Liam trailed off as he stared at his feet.

Elouise smirked as she reached out and playfully squeezed the boy's cheek. "Aren't ye just precious? Don't be stressin' so much. We've got enough problems, don't ye think?" she asked before gazing over at Robert. "Ye got a name, raspberry hair? If not, I'm gonna just gonna call you Berry till you say otherwise."

Immediately after she said that, Robert grabbed his ruby ring and yanked it right off his finger, then placed it in his pocket. His hair became more messy; several of his bangs fell in front of his right eye, covering it completely, and his hair piece conveniently moved over the spot where that eye would be.

His demeanor turned calm and cold. His visible eye gave Elouise a stern, almost intimidating glare.

"Andrew Wall, Elite Financer." His voice was undoubtedly male, though not too deep. It was an average, masculine voice, with a stoic tone. "Now, can either of you explain what's going on here?"

"N-No, we just woke up the same as you. I-I need to find my brother, though. I need to make sure he's alright," Liam stammered.

The Elite Seamstress pressed a digit against the boy's lips. "We'll make sure he's fine, so don't ye panic, alright? I'm sure there's a bloody good reason for all of this."

A moment passed as Elouise's attention shifted back to the Financer. "What's the last thing you remember, Andrew?" She quirked a single brow.

"I was heading to the Courtyard with my bodyguard, Maxwell. One moment, we were preparing for the photo. The next, I'm here. I'm assuming the same applies to you both," Andrew said matter-of-factly. He momentarily glanced at Liam's device. "I'm left to believe our memories have been tampered with. If I'm right, your machine may not be broken at all."

"Yes, that's the last thing I remember, too." The Specialist's face paled. "If my device is right, we've lost months of time. How is that even possible?"

The Seamstress shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, I reckon. We oughta take a look around, 'cause I don't think we're gonna have some bloody revelation just standing here like a bunch of wankers."

"The door is right over there," Andrew deadpanned while pointing towards the room's exit. "I'd be careful. It could be rigged with a trap, such as an explosive."

Liam took a steadying breath. "Leave it to me, then. I'll scan the door before we try opening it. That way we don't have to take any unnecessary risks.

"Just take a breath, cutie. We 'ave faith in ya to see us through!" Elouise exclaimed as she promptly swatted the boy on the bottom. "There, a little pash on the cheek. Gave ya some courage. Now you're rapt and harder than a stiffy!"

"You want to do what?" Andrew muttered under his breath, so nobody heard him. He put a finger to his ear, as if he was wearing an earpiece. He nodded a few times.

"...Since the others will find out soon, I'll allow it. Just don't lose your cool." He then pulled out the ring and placed it back on his ring finger. After that, he removed his earring and placed it inside his coat's pocket.

All of the teen's hair was swept forward and to both sides, to the point where it covered both ears and framed even more of the face. Both eyes were now visible.

"Liam, I need you to tell me something," an undoubtedly female voice said. "When Elouise touched you there, did you feel uncomfortable? Did that bother you, or are you okay with it? Please be honest with me." The teen gave Liam a sincere smile. They had a friendly, almost sisterly, aura to them.

The boy's eyes widened as he flushed a magenta color. He clearly seemed puzzled by the change in demeanor. No, it was clear that he was talking to an entirely different person that simply occupied the space. "Well, it was… I-I've never received that kind of attention before. It was surprising, but it wasn't horrible. That is to say I don't think Miss Hewman did anything wrong."

"Aye. I didn't mean no harm by it, I swear. I was only trying to be supportive. Ya mind explaining what's going on with the sudden change in personality?" Elouise eyed "Andrew" curiously.

"That's wonderful to hear!" the pinkish-haired teen said cheerfully, before turning their attention to Elouise. "And it's not a personality change. I'm my own self, as are Andrew and Robert." They pressed their thumb against their chest. "My name is Rachel Justice. If anybody hurts either of you, or takes advantage of you in any way, please don't hesitate to reach me. As the Elite Attorney, I'll ensure that justice is rightfully served. Ah, but don't let me distract you guys any longer. As Elouise said before, Liam, you've got this!"

The boy shyly scratched his cheek. "I-I'm beginning to wonder if this isn't some bizarre dream. I guess there's no harm in playing along until I wake up or am proven otherwise." The boy murmured quietly to himself and approached the door.

* * *

**6:43 P.M Day One**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Cinema**

Much like the rest of the survivors, Lucas, Kurogane, and Isidore found themselves awakening in a very disoriented state.

The boys found themselves seated within a large theater with hundreds of seats. The room was typically used for screening foreign films during certain events, or student films for special events. The area was so expansive that it also contained a gallery above for VIP guests, which was situated on the second floor.

Kurogane pivoted his head around the room with a wary expression as his robotic limbs stretched back and forth. "...Everything seems intact, but I haven't the faintest clue what's going on."

"Ugh, don't tell me I crashed right before the picture. Rowan is never going to let me hear the end of it," the Researcher muttered as he ran his gloved hand through his hair. Once he started getting his bearings, he shot to his feet in bewilderment. "Wait, where the fuck is this? The hell happened while I was out? "

The Real Estate Baron sat up out of his chair before adjusting his tie. "Tch, your guess is as good as mine. You're one of the Nystrom twins, right? Guessing by how you're dressed, I'm assuming you're Lucas," he said with a chuckle. "It's amazing how tacky some people can dress when they're trying to make a first impression. Maybe it's a good thing we don't remember the class photo."

Lucas shrugged as he took the time to inspect his gloves. "Yeah, I'm Lucas Nyström, Elite Medical Researcher. Y'know, I really don't get why people care about that first-impression kinda stuff. Though since half the time I get blood stains on me, I'm probably not dealing with the same work like the rest of them. Well, maybe the Bodyguard knows what that's like."

"Aha, so you're one half of the famous Nystroms! Your brother was hoping to speak with me. It would be great to talk shop with someone who can understand and appreciate my work. I understand that your company, like my own, has made great strides in robotics. I'd love to share notes, and perhaps we can even do some sort of collaborative project once we get this matter settled away. Just imagine Ikeru Tech and Nyström Robotics Corporation working together. That sounds like a match made in heaven!" Kurogane gushed with an excited expression. His robotic arms seemed to jitter, almost as if mirroring his own enthusiasm.

Isidore sighed and rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Kurogane, I know you're eager to geek out with someone, but we have more pressing matters," he pointed out as he regarded his watch. "We've lost at least a couple of hours. Since none of us seem to remember anything, we could be part of something much more insidious."

"I don't like the sound of that, but I can't disagree. We all went out at once and woke up around the same time, so we were probably drugged or something similar. Do either of you feel any numbness or extra drowsiness still?" Lucas crossed his arms and looked between the two.

The Tech Mogul frowned. "Well, I do feel a bit drowsy, sort of like how you feel when you overslept and threw off your REM sleep. Nothing too out of the ordinary, though. I mean, I'm sort of used to terrible sleeping schedules."

"I can more or less attest to the same feeling," Isidore said, clearly irritable, as he tapped at his forearm. "Things are too quiet. The music that was playing all day is gone now. This place feels like a ghost town."

"It's pretty odd, especially with how many of those other rich snobs were here. We need to regroup with anyone else still here and find out what we can," the Researcher explained as he began making his way to the door.

"Agreed. We're not going to get anywhere just speculating. Honestly, I have a bad feeling about this. I know I said something to the contrary earlier, but this does seem fairly similar to the killing games that have been happening elsewhere," Kurogane said as he followed after Lucas.

The Real Estate rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous. This school has even more funding than Hope's Peak had. There's no way someone could have bypassed that amount of security."

"Hm, yes, and I'm sure that same arrogance could have never anticipated the tragedy in the first place. It's time to face reality. The world is a very different place than it was even three years ago. Those who fail to adapt are often among the first to suffer," Lucas mused. He opened the door before striding out into the hallway beyond.

* * *

**6:50 P.M Day One**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Opera House**

"Yet another vacant room. It's hard to believe this entire area was packed this morning," Henry mused as he gestured at the rows of empty seats. "I do hope Miss Loera and the others are alright. What do you think happened to all the visitors? It's only been a couple of hours since we were gathering for the class photo."

The Elite Stylist offered a pensive expression as she played with a lock of her hair. "How certain are we of that fact? That it's only been a couple of hours, I mean."

"Something on your mind, deary? You seem like there's more you'd like to say," Gwendoyln prodded. She leaned on her cane before peering over her tinted glasses at Julie.

The dark-haired girl offered a studious nod. "It's just all the facts before us seem to contradict that assessment. If I'm not mistaken, this room was decorated this morning. There was even a banner above the Opera House stage. But it's entirely missing, now."

Henry frowned. "Perhaps the staff simply cleaned up after we left in the morning. I-I mean, it's not entirely impossible, is it?"

"No, that alone wouldn't raise my suspicions. However, I saw a mention for an upcoming Halloween Ball on a flyer in the hallway. Not only did I not see it earlier, but I find it hard to believe that something like that would be advertised in August," Julie pointed out.

The Postmodern Artist gazed up at the stage before raising a brow. "You think two months just went out the window without anyone noticing? No, there must be a more eloquent answer than that. There's no way we'd lose track of time like that."

Julie folded her arms as she regarded the Artist. "What if it's more complicated than we realize? Talented students are being targeted across the globe. What if we've been pulled into the same web?"

"But most of those events have been centered in the East. There's no evidence yet that this is some sort of killing game, right?" the Ballroom Dancer questioned with a shaky edge to his voice.

A sigh escaped Gwendolyn. "It's too soon for us to draw any conclusions, but she's not wrong. There's definitely something fishy going on."

"I know it seems hard to believe, but we have to accept it as a possibility," Julie said in a calm yet assertive tone. "My best friend was captured and placed into one of the games. I'm sure you've both heard of the Kuma Kuma Land broadcast."

"Eh, you fukin' serious? Your friend was taken by one of them witless, boggin' cocksplats?" Gwendolyn questioned before catching herself. She cleared her throat. "Aha, I'm sorry. What I mean is, was she alright the last you saw?"

The Hairstylist eyed the other girl curiously a moment before offering a weak smile. "Yeah, Chloe was just fine. I'm worried about her, but if anyone is going to survive… I have faith she'll make it out in one piece."

"You have my condolences. I can't even imagine if one of my friends was thrown into something like that," Henry mused with a downcast expression.

Julie raised her hand. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm alright. Believe me when I say my friend can take care of herself. We, on the other hand, should take this very seriously. I say we assume the worst until we know better."

"Aye, well, I think I heard some voices back in the hallway. It couldn't hurt to check it out. Maybe someone knows more than us," Gwendolyn mused as she stared at a ring on her finger. "...I hope Gabe is alright."

The Elite Ballroom Dancer offered a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine. This is probably just some strange misunderstanding. I'm sure it will all become clear, soon enough."

The Stylist made her way to the door. "I'm sure it will become clear, but probably not in the way you're hoping."

* * *

**6:55 P.M Day One**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Vestibule**

The Elite Host folded his arms with a grin. "I have to say, you people really know how to keep things wild. I really did have the wrong image when I thought this school would be extra stuffy. It's been a while since I've woken up this disoriented. Is this part of some sort of crazy hazing ritual or something? If it is, I'm totally down for it."

"Jack, I'm trying to tell you this isn't some sort of game. We weren't supposed to black out, and I certainly have no explanation for why all the exits to the North Wing are sealed tight," Rowan explained as he carried a still-unconscious Duchess bridal style.

"Heh, the plot thickens then. I almost swear I hear voices coming from the chapel," Jack commented. He tried the doorknob, only to be met with resistance. "No luck. Hey, why don't you let me carry the sleeping beauty? You can use that sabre to get us inside." He turned and favored the Fencer with a grin.

Rowan offered the boy a deadpan expression. "First off, I won't just let anyone carry the Duchess. She's already going to tear my throat out, but at least I can be sure there's no funny business involved. Secondly, I'm not about to vandalize any part of this academy. You do realize Versailles is a national treasure, don't you?"

The other boy waved his hand dismissively and giggled with an amused smile. "Ahaha! Oh, that's preposterous! What you see is what you get when you are in the presence of Jack Hiromichi! I assure you that I'm a complete gentleman. I forget you are the Headmistress' son. It's understandable that you would find qualms with using excessive force."

"I just think my mother would have my head if I were to destroy any part of her beloved academy. If there's one thing she loves more than me, it's this place," the Fencer mused as he stared at the gilded pair of doors.

The Host bowed his head. "As the owner of the world famous Spades Host Club, I know a thing or two about loving a location you've poured your soul into. However, in the end, it's not walls or what's inside that makes a place grand, but the people that occupy and make it what it is."

"I hear where you're coming from. You have to understand that this academy is the lifeblood of my family. My mother swears we descend from the old kings and queens, and that we're here by birthright. I think she'd do anything to protect this school and, by extension, us. Whatever is going on, I'm sure she'll straighten it out," Rowan said with an assured expression.

Jack smiled lightly. "As you say, class president. So, if we don't proceed this way, do you have any other suggestions?"

"I said no!" A voice cut through the room, causing both of the boys to jump. Maribelle shifted slightly, but kept her eyes shut. "Mother, you can't make me do this… It's the one thing that you promised I could choose for myself," the Duchess said as she began to thrash around.

The Elite Fencer gently shook the blonde. "Lady Peletier, wake up! It's just a nightmare!" he said in the most reassuring manner he could muster.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes snapped open. A sense of confusion, rage, and indignation shot through her. She promptly slapped the boy across the cheek. "Put me down this instant, lowborn! What kind of fool goes around handling a lady with such reckless abandon?"

The Host watched the exchange with a bemused expression. "...Well, Romeo, I'm glad I left her in your care."

Rowan's eyes twitched slightly, but he quickly returned the Duchess to her own two feet. He took a step back before rubbing the stinging sensation on his face. "Apologies, Lady Peletier. You were still asleep and we couldn't wake you. We did the next best thing rather than leaving you alone."

Maribelle fell silent. She preened at her dress, hat, and hair a moment before gazing around. "Will someone explain to me where we are, precisely? This is not what I agreed to when I accepted an invitation to this school."

"Hah, you and me both! At least it's not boring." Jack cracked a teasing smirk. "In any case, I wouldn't be too hard on our fearless leader. We wanted to look around, but leaving you on the ground seemed inappropriate."

The Duchess offered a quiet sigh. "That was your way of being chivalrous? You had enough decency to not leave a lady lying on the ground, but don't expect my praise. Even most commoners would have better sense than that." She cast a glance back at the Fencer a moment. "And my question still hasn't been answered. Where are we?"

The boy seemed to rebound immediately as he adjusted his jacket. "We're standing in the Vestibule. The door over there leads to the Royal Chapel, but we haven't had any luck. We were just discussing checking elsewhere."

Before either of the pair could respond, a chime of bells resounded from the room beyond before a sound system sprang to life. An unfamiliar voice soon resonated through the room and down the hallways.

The voice was warm and yet childish in nature, almost like an impetuous kid.

_**"Ra ra! Eh, is this thing working? Wait, so it's this button? Ahhhh, they all look so similar. It's hard to hit just one with my claws, Bea. Okay, let's do this again! Ra ra! Greetings, travelers! My name is Virgil, just like the poet. I'm here to guide your damned souls, but whether you avoid the temptation of sin is entirely up to you. If you ever wish to escape this hellscape, you'll have to face your own demons head on! Uhh, that's just figuratively speaking though, guys. We don't actually have real demons… right, Bea? Yes! There are no physical demons, but don't get comfy! If you sinners want to reach salvation, you're going to have to face your blackened souls head on! In order to learn more, report to the Royal Chapel on the double! I mean… as fast as you can. I'm not really sure how fast a double is supposed to be, but just don't keep us waiting! I'm not a very patient lion!"** _the voice exclaimed. The audio systems fell silent. Then, with an audible click, the double doors leading into the chapel began to part open...

* * *

**21 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* Once more, ******I'd like to thank all the creators who have helped with these prologue chapters and always the the betas for cleaning up my clutter =) I really appreciate all the help. It makes it possible to bring these chapters to life quicker and in much greater quality. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy how this is shaping up so far. Please drop a review if you can ^_^  
****

* * *

**Review Section:**

**NSPunny **

_Not very long at all in fact lol_

**pokemansuperallstar **

_Hah yes the balance has been in finding something new while simliar at the same time. I have a lot of fun ideas in store. So I hope you'll enjoy what's to come soon =)_

**PotatoSorcerer **

_Yeah I thought it would establish a different dynamic if some of the characters had history prior to the beginning of the game. I think that it adds another neat layer._

**HoppsHungerfan **

_Aha I'm glad you're enjoying it! I have to say Arabelle is one of my favorites to write for =)_

**StoryProducer214**

_Well the reality or at least possibility, is beginning to set in for some of them. _

**BirblordAlmighty **

_Oh I think it can and will be the best!_

**bellatrixshine **

_Bahaha let the kicking into the sun continue! ^_^_

**doomqwer**

_Aye not exactly the sweetest mother in the world, she's become obsessed with their situation more than her daughter's happiness._


	5. Chapter 2: The Divine Comedy: Act Two

**Chapter 2: The Divine Comedy: Act Two**

**7:09 P.M Day One**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Royal Chapel**

The Chapel itself was no less splendid than the rest of the school. If anything, its lack of modern flair made it more magnificent and awe-inspiring. However, that did not stop the students from noticing a curious change. The rows of pews that once adorned the center had been removed in favor of large podiums that formed a complete circle. Two higher, interconnected altars rested behind the podiums.

The walls of the Chapel depicted something that was clearly new, and yet it was done in the style of the masters of old. Huge frescoes covered the room's walls, each mirroring fourteen different ideas: the seven deadly sins and their counterparts, the seven heavenly virtues. The level of detail and uncensored nature of the paintings was as jarring as it was beautiful.

The dying light from outside poured through the stained glass windows to cast a warm glow over the gathered group inside.

"Tch. This Virgil has a lot of nerve to summon us here. Where is he now?" Isidore folded his arms in annoyance.

"Seriously! I have so many better things to do with my life. I will be filing a lawsuit once we get to the bottom of this," Valentina said as she tapped her foot against the marble floor in irritation.

"I would be happy to be of service. If you decide to press forward, you have an attorney in your corner," Rachel offered with a dutiful nod.

Primrose rolled her eyes. "You're not taking this seriously enough. We have no idea what we're dealing with, so save your ire and lawsuits until we find out what's going on."

"Who exactly died and put you in charge?!" the Model exclaimed.

"Please, Miss Cavinato, there's no reason to get so worked up. This may just be some elaborate hoax by someone who's capitalizing on the despair epidemic to get a rise out of all of us," Rowan suggested.

Liam stared at the display on his forearm before weakly shaking his head. "I-I'm not so sure about that. So many of us were affected by amnesia that it's hard to call it a coincidence. Then, of course, my computer is saying it's October 8."

"Ara ara... D-Did you say O-October 8?! B-But that's impossible, isn't it?!" Komori stammered out as she clutched onto Maxwell's arm.

The Elite Appraiser rubbed at his chin. "It may seem hard to stomach, but a casual glance outside is enough to prove a great deal of time has passed. This is most certainly not a joke."

"What do you think they want with us?" Gwen stared up at her much taller friend before looking around the room. "It's not exactly my style, but someone has been busy here. A fresco like that would have taken a while."

"It seems we can add that to our growing list of unanswered questions," Yasmine said. "What do you think the strange voice meant earlier?"

_**"Ra ra! It's time we shed some light onto this perilous journey you're all about to undertake!"**_ A stuffed lion, adorned with a white cape and leaves in his mane, appeared from behind on of the two altars. He flashed the group a grin, exposing his razor-sharp teeth.

The sound of soft shuffling could be heard as what appeared to be a pegasus stuck its head out from the second altar. With a hoof, the more prim animal gently patted the lion's ruffled mane._** "Good evening, everyone. I'm sure you all must have questions. Before that, we'll introduce ourselves. I am Beatrice, the Cardinal Pegasus of Virtue,"**_ a very feminine voice said. The creature bowed its head.

_**"Ra ra ra! And you're looking at Virgil, the Saint Lion of Sin and also the one who's leading this journey through hell and back!"**_ the lion boasted. He puffed up his chest and wagged his hooked, fluffy tail back and forth.

Lucas scoffed and folded his arms. "You've gotta be kidding me. What are you supposed to be? Cheap knockoffs of Monokuma?"

"I'm not sure about that in particular, though I can say they seem oddly familiar," Katalina pondered as her visible eye narrowed.

"That's because they're based on the mascots of Versailles Academy. Our emblems are a testament to that." Rowan touched the emblem on his jacket before regarding the pair. "Though, to my knowledge, there are no personified versions of the mascots, and they do not have the names Beatrice or Virgil."

"Ah, Miss Marina says that the names are from the Divine Comedy, which was written by Dante Alighieri. I suppose it makes sense, as I believe both of those names are Greek in origin, not French," Hermes pointed out from his owner's arms.

Virgil let out a quiet snort before clapping his paws together. _**"Ra ra! That's right! We're super awesome and one of a kind! Isn't that right, Bea?"**_

The pegasus, whose eyes were still unopened, simply offered a soft nod. _**"It is true that there are none quite like us. However, let's not get off-topic. You were going to explain the situation to everyone, remember?"**_

_**"Aha, that's right! Listen up, sinners! As you might have puzzled out by now, you're trapped in the North Wing at the moment. The entire school is on lockdown and help isn't going to come for any of you. If you want to escape, you'll have to do it on your own or together!"**_ the lion roared.

Julie folded her arms as her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "So, in other words, this is just another killing game. If we get away with murder, then we get to leave. If we get caught, we end up being punished. Is that about right?"

Beatrice shook her head. _**"Such violence is entirely unnecessary. While this is a deadly journey you are about to embark on, it is entirely possible for all of you to survive. You need only to abstain from sin to reach salvation from this school."**_

"Wait, no one actually has to die?" Henry let out a sigh. "What a relief."

Virgil snickered by his paw. "_**Don't get too excited, bub. Just cause it's possible doesn't mean it's very likely. Temptation is too much for most, and you all are some of the worst."**_

"I have heard quite enough of this foolishness," Maribelle said with a haughty expression. "I am assuming that persuading you to cease this nonsense is out of the question, so at least cut the banter and get to the point. How does one win in this game?"

"It's pretty simple, really. You can escape this school through sin or virtue. I'll be offering you a Sin Motive, a reason to get your claws bloodied." Virgil flexed his claws for emphasis.

Beatrice pressed two of her hooves together._** "And I will present a Virtue Countermotive, a reason or means to abstain from bloodshed and to move your journey onward. The difference between the two routes is that if someone does kill, there will be a class trial. If they succeed without being caught, they will be allowed to leave. Much like sin itself, it is easier. However, if you can walk the straight and narrow path… anyone who can survive the seven sins will be allowed to leave."**_

"That doesn't sound so bad. All we have to do is ignore the Sin Motives presented by Virgil and follow what you have to say. Then we'll all get to taste freedom again," Kurogane mused. His robotic arms flexed, as if reflecting his confidence.

_**"Don't be so sure, you sinner! Just refraining from killing is not enough. The game won't move on if you don't follow Bea's countermotive. It won't always be as simple as just abstaining from something. You all will have to prove your resolve if you intend to reach the end!"** _Virgil said as he rested his paws on his sides.

Arabelle twirled her parasol and pursed her lips. "Oh dear, I guess it's a good thing I'm a good, God-fearing girl. I'm sure we can handle anything that's thrown at us."

"I wouldn't be so confident. Someone went to a lot of work planning this. It may be possible to reach the end without a death, but it won't be simple. We shouldn't take this lightly," Maxwell warned with a stern expression.

Beatrice nodded her head serenely. _**"You would be wise to heed your fellow sinner's words. Failure to do so could lead to grave consequences."**_

"Eh? And what sort of bloody consequences would those be?" Elouise raised a single brow.

The Elite Host nodded his head and scratched at his chin. "...It's always good to know the house rules before risking anything of note."

Virgil nodded his head empathically. _**"That's a good point. We don't want anyone crying foul, so here are the rules for each of ya. You'll also find these in your tablets back in your rooms, but I'll run over them now for good measure." He squinted at a sheet of paper as he began to read aloud.**_

* * *

**Commandments**

**1\. Sinners are prohibited from accessing other parts of the academy and its grounds until permitted by Virgil and Beatrice.**

**2\. "Nighttime" is from 11 P.M. to 7 A.M. Some areas are off-limits at night, so use caution. The showers in the dormitories are inaccessible after 11 P.M. and will only be accessible beginning at 6 A.M.**

**3\. Sleeping anywhere is permitted, but is cautioned against. Personal rooms for everyone have been provided.**

**4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the accessible parts of the Academy at your discretion.**

**5\. Violence against or physical contact with either the Saint or Cardinal is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras or any other school property.**

**6\. Anyone who kills a fellow sinner and becomes the "Damned" will be granted freedom, unless they are discovered.**

**7\. Indiscriminate murder, or one that occurs outside of a motive, is strictly forbidden. Killing someone outside of a motive will be punished without a trial.**

**8\. Killing inside the Royal Chapel is forbidden. Immediate punishment will be delivered to a potential Damned.**

**9\. If a Damned manages to get away with murder and leave, the rest of the sinners will continue on. However, they will be forced to repeat the same motive/countermotive till it is completed.**

**10\. Additional school rules may be added as necessary.**

* * *

_**"Any questions, sinners?"**_ the lion asked as his tail flicked back and forth repeatedly. _**"If not, I think we're done here for tonight."**_

Holland ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "This material is a little on the nose. You might be overselling the biblical references. Might I suggest you rein some of that in? A little discretion goes a long way."

Virgil blinked, then cast a nervous glance over at the pegasus. Sweat dotted his forehead. _**"What do you think, Bea? A-Are we selling it a bit too much? I just don't know."**_

_**"It's not about the nomenclature; it's about the message. Relax, you're doing just fine,"** _Beatrice assured the Lion as she patted his head affectionately.

"You can't blame me for trying. Marketing one's self is important, especially if you have something specific to say," Holland said with a grin.

"Alright, nut job, would you stop giving our captors suggestions? I'm quite sick of this already!" Valentia groused.

Maxwell took a step forward, though he was still dragging Komori in the process. "Miss, there's no reason to resort to pettiness like that. My friend here isn't insane. He simply is a host of multiple tulpas. I know it's a hard concept to understand, but you'd do well to not immediately assume the worst."

The group slowly broke out into chaos for several moments before Yasmine finally whistled to gain everyone's attention.

"Guys, this is exactly what we shouldn't be doing right now. Look, they're both gone!" the Ambassador exclaimed as she gestured at the empty altars.

"Seems like they had no interest in listening to us banter. I can't believe we're actually in a situation like this. What happened to this school being untouched, Mister Class President?" Isidore shot a dark look at the Elite Fencer.

Rowan held out his hands in a pacifying manner. "Everyone, just take a deep breath. Things are gonna be fine. You heard what they said. Clearly, they have some sort of agenda. All we have to do is play along and no one has to suffer. We can all make it out unscathed."

"It will never work," the Elite Coordinator said bluntly.

"Miss Sanson, what do you mean by that? Surely, it's worth trying," Hermes said with a puzzled look.

"Think about it for a moment. They may have tried to brand it as something else, but this is still a killing game, something a deranged fuck dreamed up because they want to see us slaughter one another. They would never give us the option of an out if they weren't absolutely sure we would never take it... which means they believe every person in this room is capable of murder. Honestly, from what I've seen so far, I am inclined to agree with them," Primrose responded bluntly.

Kurogane shook his head. "Some of us may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but that doesn't make us capable of murder."

Julie tapped her forearm. "No, I'm afraid she's absolutely right. We may have an alternative, but it's clear to me that whoever is behind this doesn't expect us to make the right choice."

"If you take a bunch of entitled shitheads and put them in a small, confined area, I'm sure there's nothing that could possibly go wrong. Honestly, we're better off trying to figure out who's behind this, because I doubt we'll have much luck when the motives start coming," Lucas added in a sour manner.

Katalina frowned as she leaned against Herc. "How can we possibly begin to find a culprit? We hardly know each other, let alone why someone would have an axe to grind."

"W-Well, the c-class isn't supposed have twenty-one members, r-right?" Komori stammered out. She finally released Maxwell and began to play with one of her kimono sleeves. "Are we missing someone?"

Gabriel nodded his head thoughtfully. "I believe she's right. We're definitely missing someone and, by my guess, it's a boy."

"Nero Archibald, the Elite Renaissance Man," Rowan said as he gazed around the group. "...He was here during orientation, but he seems to be unaccounted for now."

Primrose nodded. "Avalon is right. I had the pleasure of meeting him, but now he's strangely missing."

"Ohoho! Perhaps he got lost? I know I got turned around quite a few times myself," Arabelle admitted with an oblivious smile.

The Duchess sighed softly. "Something tells me you could get lost in an empty closet. Nevertheless, I'm quite done with this exchange. It seems we're not getting anywhere."

Liam shifted nervously. "M-Maybe we should keep our eyes open, then? If he's out there, he must be extremely confused."

"You can say that again. I am kind of surprised that Beatrice or Virgil didn't mention his absence," Henry pointed out.

Gwen leaned against her cane. "Maybe that's because he's either pulling their strings or not even in the school at all. Regardless, I'm famished and this conversation is beginning to drag."

Jack grinned a crooked smile. "Well, it looks like we'll go our separate ways for now. I bid you all a wonderful evening, especially all of you ladies." He pulled his hat off momentarily before pressing it to his chest and bowing.

"Ain't he a cheeky one? He seems sure of himself. Glad to see all this bad business hasn't damped our spirits too much," Elouise commented with an amused smirk. "I wonder how long that'll last..."

* * *

**7:45 P.M Day One**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Vestibule**

The Elite Appraiser stared thoughtfully out of a barred window. "We certainly have stepped in it this time, haven't we?"

"Oi, you tall bastard, get down here so I can talk to you face-to-face!" the Artist said irritably as she tapped her cane against the floor. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about the stunt you pulled before this."

"Aww, Gwenny, I think you're being too short-tempered about this." The Appraiser took off his mask before looking down at her.

The Artist's eye visibly twitched as she glared harshly at the boy. "Watch those short jokes, Gabe. I ain't afraid of kneeing you in the dick!"

Gabriel smirked mischievously as he gently hooked his fingers under the Artist's chin. He suddenly leaned down, stopping with only a few inches between them. "There's no need for any of that, my sweet. I assure you, everything will be just fine."

Gwen smirked back at him, unafraid of the sudden closeness between them. She stared defiantly into his eyes, cocked her head slightly, and put a hand on her hip. "I'm not some daf country bumpkin ye can embarrass, ye know. It's gonna take a lot more than that for me not ta beat ye sorry ass."

"I'm well aware, but that is the risk one takes when dealing with a rose. Getting to behold such beauty is worth the risk of pain." Gabriel tucked a loose strand of Gwen's red hair behind her ear. "And you know me, sweetie. I'd have no interest if it was too easy of a conquest."

Gwen felt her cheeks heating up as she stared at Gabriel in surprise. After a moment, she backed up, turned her head to the side, and crossed her arms. With a small huff, she declared, "As if I'd r-really fall for a cheesy line like that! God, that was gag worthy. Yer gonna have to do better than that, ya know!"

"Well, I'll be sure to keep at it. What kind of fiancé would I be if I fail to impress my darling one?" Gabriel punctuated the question with a wink. After a moment, he looked over her thoughtfully. "Say, what sounds better to you: Gabriel Murray or Gwendolyn Qingjie?"

Gwen blinked. A moment later, though, her eyes widened. "Why are ye asking st-stupid shit like that? Um, I guess, the second one? I mean, it's not as if me family ever did shit for me, so I'm not really attached to the Murray name. A-Also, people wouldn't question shit like that."

The Appraiser grinned as he closed the distance between them once again. He took her hand in his and placed a kiss into the back of it. "I want to make sure you're happy. I am just glad to see you flustered again, my rose."

If it was possible, Gwen blushed even harder. Her face was a lively cherry red. She then abruptly wrenched her hand away, and lashed out with her free hand to slug Gabe on the shoulder. "Wh-What are ye talkin' about, ye fukin' daft bawfaced numpty?! Ye ain't got me blustered at all! Yer aff ye heid, ye are! Ye damn walloper… I'll show ye blustered..."

She turned away from him, crossing her arms as she muttered more angry, unintelligible insults.

"I'm sorry dear, what was that? I couldn't hear you over how not-embarrassed you are," Gabriel teased. After a few moments of tense silence, he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please Gwen, I really am sor-"

Gwen continued mumbling under her breath, though a shaky plan started to take shape in her head. When Gabriel grabbed her shoulder, she abruptly turned right back around, and reached out to him. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and dragged him down to her level. Before he could think to protest, she smashed her lips against his. She kissed him fiercely for a good moment before letting him go and pulling back.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear ye from up there," she claimed, her cheeks tinged a light pink. "That's what ye get fer messin' with a Scot, Gabe. We ain't afraid to escalate shit!"

It was Gabriel's turn to blush. His mouth hung open slightly. "G-Gwen..." was all he managed to stutter out as he continued looking over her in shock.

Gwen couldn't help but smirk triumphantly as she closed her arms. Her tone haughty and self-pleased, she declared, "Ha! Serves ye right, ye right jobby. Two can play at that game, ye know! I hope ye keep in line now, 'cuz I won't be afraid of embarrassin' ye like that again!"

Gabriel's shocked expression changed into one of horror as he stepped back. "Are you serious? You would actually follow through with something like that?" He started laughing, as his mock horror was replaced with a large grin. "So if I keep teasing and flirting with you, you're going to keep kissing me? Sounds like a deal to me." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Gwen's forehead.

Once more, Gwen's face turned a bright red, as a mixture of anger and embarrassment surged through her. She outright growled at him, glaring up at Gabriel fiercely. "Think ye so smart, eh, tough guy? Fukin' prick! I'll show ye! I'll, I'll..."

She trailed off, a bit flummoxed about how to proceed from there. Finally, she just decided to play dirty, lashing out to kick him in the shin. "Now stop messing around, ye big nutter! We need to discuss what we're gonna do."

The Appraiser rubbed at his shin before resting a hand on her head to emphasize their height difference. "Gwenny, what are you talking about?"

"I just mean we need to figure out how to bust outta this joint. We always looked out for each other. We gotta stick together, ye know? I don't want any of them getting any funny ideas in their heads when those motives come around," the Artist explained.

Gabriel offered her a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't worry, we'll keep our eyes peeled, though this place seems like it could be difficult to escape. I suggest we just keep our heads down for now until a proper way to get out presents itself."

Gwendolyn huffed. "Fine. Ye know I'm not about to spring myself outta here without you. We just gotta be careful 'cause these people can't be trusted. They're the type to smile to your face before stabbing you in the back."

"Perhaps, but until the motives arrive… I believe we can rest assured that nothing bad will happen. Come on, Gwenny, let's take a walk. I can see you're all riled up." The Appraiser offered her his arm.

For a moment, she hesitated before flushing. "Can't believe you'd tell everyone we're engaged. Why would you say something like that?"

The Elite Appraiser smiled fondly as he guided her towards the awaiting hallway. "I love getting a rise out of you, for one, but perhaps the fantasy of it appealed to me." He flashed her a smirk as he saw her turning a shade of magenta. "It was definitely worth it."

"J-Just shut up or I'll go for both of your shins!" Gwen sputtered.

* * *

**8:24 P.M Day One**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Hercules Room**

"How could this have ever happened? I know that mother spent a fortune on the security for the entire academy. How could someone have bypassed it?" Rowan rested his face into his hands as he sat at the now-massive dining table, which occupied the center of the Hercules Room.

A sigh escaped Primrose. "Mister Avalon, just because a great deal of money was tossed into something, it doesn't mean it's full proof. We have to assume that whoever did this is no ordinary individual. Could this be the work of some disgruntled former staff member or student?"

"Ara ara... M-Maybe this really does have something to do with the all the stuff that's been going around in the world," Komori murmured as she planted her cheek against the table. "It could be a complete stranger, for all we know."

The Elite Hairstylist shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that. Beatrice and Virgil made it sound like it was some sort of rehabilitation, like it was penance for something we'd done. It felt very personal, in my opinion."

Kurogane nodded thoughtfully. "Well, if it's personal, then it's unlikely to be some random culprit. Someone must have an axe to grind, but so long as we play this smart, I'm sure we'll be just fine," he mused. One of his robotic arms raised a piece of fruit to his mouth.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be so nonchalant about this. If someone planned all of this, it's unlikely they're going to make it easy on us," the Coordinator pointed out.

The Fencer laced his hands behind his head as he leaned back. "I hate to admit it, but you're probably right. It's ironic. I've dreamed for so long about walking these halls as a student, and now my goal is to leave."

"Rowan, your mother was the Headmistress. Do you know of any alternative routes out of the academy? I know a lot of old estates and castles have escape routes. I'd be surprised if VA didn't," Julie said as she eyed the boy curiously.

"I've heard rumors, so I wouldn't be surprised if there were a way out. However, my mother was very secretive. If such a way does exist… I don't know where it is," the boy admitted.

A quiet sob escaped the Karakuri Crafter. "So we could be sitting on top of a way out and not even know it. I wonder if this is what despair feels like?"

"Don't be so melodramatic. If there is a way out of VA, it wouldn't be easily found. The Antoinette Library in the South Wing or the Headmistress' Office in the West Wing might have what we're looking for," Primrose mused thoughtfully.

"That seems worth investigating - after we've actually gained access to those parts of the school, of course," Julie said as she curled a strand of hair around her index finger.

The Elite Coordinator's lips pulled into a tight frown. "We'll only gain access to those sections through either murder or succeeding in one of Beatrice's alternative motives."

"Waaah, it's so nerve-wracking. I-I'm not sure if I'll come out of my room tomorrow morning. It might just be better to hole up in there and hope for the best," Komori murmured quietly.

Kurogane wiped at his mouth with his free robotic arm. "Guys, let's not panic. We don't even know how bad things will be, and the last thing we wanna do is tick that pair off. I say we play the game and win it. Then we don't have to worry about anything."

"Hah, I do appreciate your enthusiasm, Kurogane. Of course, we have no idea what we're getting into, but we have the best of the best here. I'm sure if we put our heads together and work with one another, we can crack whatever that duo comes up with." Rowan's confidence seemed to return as he offered a wry smile.

"You two are too naive. I think you're underestimating what they might subject us too. If we make dangerous assumptions, it could very well come back to bite us in the long run," Primrose said as she folded her arms.

The Hairstylist held out her hands in a pacifying manner. "Let's just relax for now. Until we know what's at stake, we're only speculating for no reason. That kind of paranoia isn't safe in this situation."

* * *

**9:01 P.M Day One**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Lady's Apartments**

The Elite Ambassador whistled softly as she stared into one of the open bedrooms. "My god, each of these rooms are like a small house. I mean, anything you could possibly want is here. It doesn't make up for the situation we're in, but at least we can be comfortable in the meantime."

"Speak for yourself. I was assured that a full wardrobe would be present and I do NOT see more than a handful of different sets of clothing. Furthermore, I requested that I receive a room that would not be facing the morning sun. One of you will simply have to trade with me. That's all there is to it," Valentina said as she folded her arms irritably.

"We are in Versailles, and Elite students at that. If they want us to study in a place for royalty, then I expect to be treated like royalty. I do hope the mattresses aren't lumpy; I don't need to deal with back pain on top of all this tomfoolery," Maribelle added, placing her hands behind her back.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. We have just been informed that we are in a life-or-death situation, and you all are worried about how the mattresses feel. Your priorities are truly in the right place." Katalina sighed sarcastically, shaking her head.

The Elite Model's brow furrowed. "Excuse me? Who the hell are you? No one asked for your opinion. You're, what, an Heiress? That means nothing compared to a Duchess, so keep your mouth shut unless you have something useful to say. I'm glad at least one person here is sensible. The threat of death is horrible, but if we're facing it… I'd prefer to enjoy every moment of comfort that can be afforded first."

"Ladies, let's take a moment to collect ourselves. It's been a trying day, but there's no need to lose ourselves to nerves," Hermes spoke up in an attempt to diffuse the situation, while Marina shrank back into Herc, who seemed to be worriedly looking between the gathered girls.

"I suppose you are correct. Besides, it isn't our fault that a lowborn such as her doesn't understand the feeling of comfort. She may be an heiress, but she will never appreciate the commodities a palace can offer," the Elite Duchess said, holding back a smirk. "I'm certain she sleeps on stacks of money, you poor uncultured plebeian."

The Heiress felt her face go red from the anger coursing through her. She felt her hand snake downward, but stopped when she remembered some of the last words Henry spoke to her. After taking a quick, calming breath, she turned to the two girls. "Out of respect for your lives, I'll dispense some free advice: I would not go around and piss everybody off in this situation, lest you find yourself on the receiving end of a blade or gun," she said bluntly. She then walked off by herself, but not before turning to face them once more. "And I do pity the two of you, truly. I wager that neither of you knows true freedom, being bogged down to your status."

Yasmine let out the breath she was holding in. "Valentina, if you're so set on having a window that faces away from the sun in the morning, you can take my room. There's just no reason to make things more difficult than they need to be. We have enough tension to worry about as it is."

"Well said, Miss Roijen!" Hermes said encouragingly. "We should endeavor to minimize any and all conflict. Might I suggest we all apologize for this unfortunate blow up and move on?"

"I'm already sick and tired of this ridiculous shtick. I don't know what your problem is, midget, but you're too old to be playing with dolls." The Model suddenly snatched Hermes out of Marina's arms. This caused the girl to let out a pathetic whimper as she extended her arms outward.

Valentina rolled her eyes. "How did someone like you even get into this school? Like, it's embarrassing that we're even sharing the title of Elite with one another. Just ask for your little dolly back, and I might just return him."

Maribelle's eye twitched in annoyance at the sight. The grip on her parasol tightened as she rose it above her head. In a swift motion, she struck the Model, causing her to drop the doll to the floor. Maribelle gave her a second whack for good measure. "How dare you? Didn't anyone teach you that bullying children is wrong? While I am here, please endeavor not to earn my ire. Believe me, there are a hundred things I can do with a parasol. Hitting you with it is only the start!" she exclaimed angrily. She turned to Marina, giving her a small smile. "Here you go. Your doll is safe and sound."

"Oh dear, that certainly wasn't the kind of excitement I was expecting. Thank you, Miss Peletier," the doll in her arms said as she held him out to the Dollmaker.

The Model stopped from lashing out at Maribelle to rub her head and stare at the doll with a look of puzzlement and terror. "What the fuck? Did I suffer a concussion, or did that little freak just speak?"

"...His name is Hermes, and he's not a freak. He's my friend. Thank you," a tiny, almost feathery, voice escaped the seemingly mute Doll Maker. She offered a shy smile at the Duchess before taking the doll and squeezing him tightly.

"You are very welcome, dear," the blonde said happily.

Herc offered a worried look as he rocked the pair in his paws back and forth. He slowly shrank back, seemingly anxious in the tense atmosphere.

"Huh, so the panda and the doll are both more than for show. Crazy. I really thought someone was in the panda all this time. Marina, honey, just how old are you?" Yasmine asked with a curious expression.

The diminutive girl shook her head and held out Hermes. "Ahem, Miss Marina turned seventeen in April. Despite her appearance, I can assure you that she's not a child."

"Oh my, I merely assumed she was a child due to her size. My apologies, I shouldn't have said that. I will admit, out of everyone here, you seem to be the most polite. Don't let that louse bully you." As soon as the Duchess finished her sentence, Katalina arrived back from her room, now in possession of her blue hand fan. "Have all of you calmed down?" the Heiress asked, fanning herself. "If so, we should begin discussing our next course of action."

Valentina rolled her eyes. "I've had enough excitement and bullshit for one day. I'll be in my new room." She pushed past Yasmine and strode through the open door before slamming it closed.

"She won't last three days," Katalina mumbled under her breath.

"Three days? You are being generous, dear. I give her two hours." Maribelle adjusted her hat. "Whatever the case, I believe I shall also head to my room. If we're going to be trapped here, I at least want to ensure my personal effects are all here. Good day." She bowed her head slightly and then headed toward her own room.

The Elite Ambassador offered a quiet sigh. "This is off to a marvelous start. I guess it's to be expected. Big egos are common with the rich and famous." She rested a hand on her side before gazing between Katalina and Marina. "Well, ladies, would you care for a game of cards? I managed to collect my deck before my room was taken."

The Heiress gave her a grateful smile. "I would love to. I believe we could use a distraction for the moment. My blood pressure must be through the roof right now." She laughed dryly.

Herc seemed to relax at that and shifted Marina and Hermes to one arm. He waddled forward and promptly pulled Yasmine into a fluffy hug, eliciting a soft squeak.

"Is this his way of saying yes?" she questioned between laughing fits as she patted the bear's back.

"Indeed, it is! Miss Marina usually only plays MMOs, so getting to play a game in person with someone is exciting for her!" Hermes explained before swatting the panda. "Come on, you big lug. I know you love your hugs, but she's gonna turn blue at this rate."

Katalina giggled at the exchange. "Well, at least some of us can get along. I hope we can all become good friends, despite the situation. It should make things a tad easier around here."

The Ambassador nodded and brushed some hair out of her face after freeing herself from the panda. "You read my mind. It's a shame there's not a minibar in our rooms. I'd kill for a drink right now," she said. Then her eyes widened. "I-I meant that figuratively, of course."

"Hah! Fear not, Miss Roijen! There's no reason to walk on eggshells. We're all becoming fast friends here. Now, shall we get going? I know Miss Marina is eager to play!" Hermes exclaimed with a wide grin.

* * *

**9:27 P.M Day One**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Cinema Room**

"L-Lucas, it won't be so bad. J-Just try to relax, alright? I think this movie was at the Cannes Film Festival earlier this year." Liam tried to muster a reassuring smile for his older brother. "...I mean, I-I hear it's supposed to be really cute… err, cool, I mean."

Lucas stared blankly at the screen with a quiet sigh. He turned to Liam and rustled his hair. "It's fine, Liam. If this is what you want, I don't mind."

The Private Chemist chortled softly as she leaned closer to the elder Nystrom brother. "Darling, you don't mind if I snuggle up a bit, do you? It's kind of cold in here and I'm not very good at scary movies. I might have to hold on for dear life."

Elouise snorted quietly and slipped into the seat opposite Liam before grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Ye gonna have try harder to be more subtle, Arabelle. This isn't even a horror movie. It's a romance, if I'm not bloody mistaken."

"...Well, some romances can be horrors, right?" The southern belle gave an innocent smile.

"I don't really care for having people touching my hands. They're important to my work, after all," Lucas muttered as he briefly looked at the Chemist with a deadpan stare. He turned back to the screen with a bored expression.

"Ohoho, then I'll leave your hands free for the more important things." Arabelle traced her hands up his upper arms before squeezing. She let out a content sigh.

"L-Lucus, are yo-?" The Cybersecurity Specialist was silenced when the Seamstress popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Don't worry about your big brother. He's in good hands… or at least eager hands. Just try to enjoy the movie and relax, alright?" Elouise gave the boy a coy wink before patting his knee.

Liam nodded his head vigorously, though his face had changed a few shades. "R-Right, I-I'm completely relaxed!" he squeaked as he mechanically tried to glue his gaze to the silver screen.

The Researcher eyed the two carefully with a small smile. When Arabelle squeezed against the upper part of his arm, Lucas groaned turning back to her. "Arabelle, why are you so insistent about this? Since we got drugged, don't you think it's a bad idea to go cuddling up to a stranger?"

The Elite Private Chemist closed her eyes blissfully. "Oh, that's silly. It's not like you did it! I mean, the person behind it obviously wasn't as knowledgeable with drugs as you and I are. They probably studied a bit, but not enough to get the dosage perfect. That's why some of us were out longer than others. This was the work of a rookie when it comes to sedatives, for sure..."

"Heh, not a bad point. They probably had to go for a drug they could get a reliable amount of, and was generic enough to not risk someone having an allergic reaction to," Lucas mused. His gaze softened a bit as he seemed to settle into his seat, a bit more comfortably.

Arabelle nodded thoughtfully. "If we'd had the right tools, we could have done a blood test. Oh well, no sense in crying over spilled milk. Best to savor the moment and relax." She cozied her cheek against the boy's shoulder.

"Liam, honey, has anyone ever told you how cute a girl you'd make? Ye have such beautiful eyelashes. You'd make such a pretty doll to dress up," Elouise gushed.

The boy tensed a moment as his eyes widened. "R-Really, you think so? I-I mean, that's so girly! I'd never be interested in anything like that. I'm only into manly stuff."

The older brother chuckled as he reached up and messed with Liam's ascot. "Ah, don't be so modest. Look at how much you love that frilly thing. Before we even came here, you kept fretting over making sure your outfit was perfect. I thought you'd love to have a skilled Seamstress offering to help you."

Liam offered a furtive glance over at Elouise as he fidgeted with his fingers. "W-Well, I really do think your dress is pretty, Miss Hewman."

A smirk spread across the girl's face as she leaned in to whisper something that caused the boy to blush. "I'm gonna have to keep my eye 'ere on you Nystrom brothers. You're quite a pair. Wouldn't ye say so, Arabelle?"

The Chemist just let out a trill of laughter as she seemed lost in her own little world. "Hehehe, they said this was supposed to be Hell. Feels like a slice of Heaven to me."

* * *

**9:42 P.M Day One**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Lord's Apartments**

A couple of hours had passed since the students had come face-to-face with Virgil and Beatrice. Many were coping in different ways. Some were trying to focus on making the most of their living arrangements, others were still trying to come to grasp with the reality, while others were seeking a distraction.

For a handful of the boys, they found themselves seated in the common hall trying to decide how to best ensure that they would be prepared for whatever the two stuffed critters devised.

"I'm telling you, with the families involved, it's only a matter of time until a police team busts down the front gate. We should just relax and wait for help to arrive. We aren't just some average run-of-the-mill high-school students. We are the best of the best. There's no way we've been overlooked." Isidore leaned back on the sofa before gazing around at the semi-circle of boys that sat in front of a small table.

"Unlikely." Andrew sat upright, with his arms planted firmly on the table. "It's not that we were overlooked, but rather that help isn't possible. This school has a state-of-the-art security system, and it's been turned against us. Just like the other games, nobody can get in."

Maxwell laced his hands together as he kept his shoulders leveled. "Andrew is right. We can't just simply assume that backup is going to arrive. It would be reckless and negligent to assume help will arrive. I was immediately wary of the security here because it relied so much on technology. The problem with it is that it has no allegiance. We really should prepare for the worst-case scenario."

"Woah, let's not go off the deep end. You heard our two stuffed captors, right? We just have to play the game, keep to the straight and narrow, and we'll be tasting fresh air before you know it." Jack gave a confident smirk as he traced a finger along the brim of his hat.

The Real Estate Baron scoffed. "Yes, because that will go over well with our present company. It's unlikely things will be as simply as you presume."

"Sorry, my friend, but I'm with Jack on this one," Morgan said with a valiant, almost calm, grin. "They're giving us two motives, and the virtuous ones are the better option. Yes, they might be more difficult, but they won't get anybody killed. At least, I'm pretty sure they don't. Really, I say we try our hardest to avoid the sinful motives as much as possible."

"Hah, that's what I'm talking about! Positive vibes, my friends!" the Host said with a boisterous laugh. He then leaned over before fist-bumping the other boy. "Look, this might be a difficult situation, but this isn't like those other games. Murder isn't the only option. I mean, if there's another option, I'm sure any decent person would take it!"

Henry, who had remained silent up until this point, offered a tired smile. "I-I certainly hope that's right. It really doesn't help that most of us don't know one another that well yet." His gaze shifted between Maxwell and Morgan.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Morgan stood up and took a charismatic bow. "The name's Morgan Fang. I'm the Elite Manager. My talent is, well, managing things. From businesses to parties and other events. Did Holland, Andrew, Robert, and Rachel introduce themselves yet?"

Isidore pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to need a manager to keep up with all of you. So, what's your deal, anyways? I've heard of Robert Cardinal, the Elite Philanthropist. The rest is a total mystery to me."

"I have to admit, it's a bit confusing for me as well. With no disrespect, it's just a lot to take in. You truly feel like different people, and not like someone with a split personality," Henry observed.

"It's definitely not a split personality. That much I'm sure of," Jack added quietly as he regarded Morgan.

"Why thank you, everyone!" Rachel gave the boys a bright smile. "That means a lot to us, especially me. It gets a little annoying when people think we're just personalities. The truth is that Robert is the original person. The rest of us used to be his imaginary friends, but over time, we became sentient. Robert was sweet enough to share his body with us."

Maxwell adjusted his tie before gesturing at Rachel with an open hand. "It may take some acclimating. You see, I actually was employed to protect Robert and, by extension, all of his tulpas. Just treat them with respect and recognize that they are very much separate people. Not some mental illness or delusion. You can see that they even take on physical characteristics, if you observe closely. I'll do my best to clarify for anyone else. That can be one of the many topics we should discuss tomorrow."

The Elite Ballroom Dancer nodded thoughtfully. "I believe I understand. Thank you. I take it you have something in mind then, Maxwell?"

"Indeed. While we should endeavor to avoid anything that could cause any harm, we should also be prepared for the eventuality of that possibly failing. I think, tomorrow morning, we can gather everyone and discuss in-house solutions to minimize danger to everyone," the Bodyguard suggested.

Jack leaned back before folding his arms behind his head. "Heh, well, I know I already feel safer. I could have really used a guy like you as a bouncer for my club. You definitely earned your title for a reason."

"He's the greatest you'll ever find." Holland wrapped an arm around Maxwell's shoulder. "Nobody can top him. Nobody."

Isidore offered a smirk as he slowly rose to his feet. "I hope that certainty is well placed. I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**21 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* Again a big thank you to all those who contributed and collaborated for this chapter. Major shout out to the betas for doing such quick and excellent work. Thank you as always for your support! I can't say thank you enough =)  
**

* * *

**Review Section:**

**NSPunny **

_The answers will come in time =3_

**Altomi **

_Aha she's one of my favorites to write, though doing her speech is difficult at times ;-;_

**PotatoSorcerer **

_I thought in this game in particular it was important that many of the cast do feel spoiled and entitled. It does make ones that aren't that way stand out a lot more._

**The Celestial Sky Dragon **

_Ra Ra Ra, nothing will be that simple my friend. Though I do have major ANH vibes. I think it's because I feel really attached already to all these characters._

**StoryProducer214 **

_Well let's just wait and see ;)_

**bellatrixshine **

_Yeah my goal was to make this feel very thematically unique. Glad you're enjoying my precious and slightly unnerving child lol_

**pokemansuperallstar **

_I'm definitely going for a different them for this. That much is for sure ^^_

**MudkipOfDespair **

_Maybe. Maybe not._

**ShinyOshawottKing1 **

_Stay tuned to find out..._

**BirblordAlmighty **

_It's not meant to be subtle lol_

**doomqwer**

_Lol a graveyard full of skeletons for these kiddos ;)_


	6. Chapter 3: Limbo

**Chapter 3: Limbo**

**10:21 A.M Day Two**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Hercules Room**

"Tch, what the hell was the hold up? I was woken up at eight in the morning and we're just now all here. What a waste of my damn time," Isidore groused as he adjusted his tie.

Lucas sighed and stared blearily at a cup of coffee. "Well, it certainly wasn't an issue on our side. All of the men were here no later than eight. I knew it was pointless to get up so early. What's the rush, anyways? We're prisoners at the moment."

"Prisoners or not, we need to keep to a certain schedule. We need to be ready for whenever the gruesome twosome decides to make their next move," Rowan pointed out with a halfhearted smile. "And Lucas, you should know better than to rush the ladies. Some of us actually take some pride in our appearance."

"Hmph, indeed. It's not as if us girls are fine putting on any old thing, unlike some of you guys," Gwendolyn remarked, tapping her cane against the floor. "In fact, I put a great deal of thought into what I wear!"

"...Hm, if you say so. It looks like you stumbled into a consignment shop and threw on the first thing you could find," the Model remarked while staring down at her nails.

Gwen glanced over, her right eye slightly twitching, before she offered her a forced smile. "Yes, well, I'm merely trying to pay homage to my country of origin. Besides, my talent lies in the world of art, not fashion, so I'm not wasting money on clothing that goes 'out of style' a week later."

"Classy as always, Valentina," Katalina sighed. She turned to Gwendolyn with a smile. "I, for one, think she looks very... hip? Is that the word?"

"Thank you, Kat!" Gwen said. "Yes, that was the kind of style I was going for."

Kurogane chuckled and scratched the back of his head with one of his robotic arms. "As much as I like to hear about your fashion choices, ladies, maybe we should discuss something a bit more… relevant?"

"Yes, I believe there is something important for us to decide before we can go any further in this so-called game," Gabriel explained while adjusting his hair sticks. "We should consider establishing some ground rules beyond what our hosts have set for us, some stipulations to keep us all under control."

The distant sound of 'hawawa' grew louder and louder until Komori suddenly scurried into the room, exclaiming, "I'm here, I'm here! Don't start without— Uwah!" The girl tripped on her kimono's hem, but her chest cushioned the blow and prevented her face from hitting the floor.

"Hah, I guess we sort of forgot Komori. At least she didn't miss much," the Host laughed as he leaned back in his dining chair.

Silently, with Marina still in tow, Herc trudged across the expansive room before picking the Karakuri Crafter up by the obi. With a smile, he trudged back towards the dining table, carrying the green-haired girl like a sack of potatoes over his free shoulder.

"...Those have gotta be fake..." Gwen muttered to herself, shaking her head. "Anyway, my fiancé here has a point. Setting up rules for ourselves is a pretty good idea."

Maxwell sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suggested something similar last night. We need rules in place to minimize dangers. I'd personally suggest a curfew that we agree to and abide by as we move forward."

"While I see no harm in establishing a curfew and other rules, I would like to be the realist who would point out that there is no true way to enforce these rules." Katalina spoke slowly as she looked around the room. "Do we have a solid way of doing so?"

Liam glanced around anxiously as he fidgeted with his hands. "This is just a suggestion, but I think we could probably set up some sort of security device with Kurogane's help. If we put motion sensors in the boys' and girls' common halls, we can use it to keep everyone honest."

Primrose rubbed at her chin. "That's actually not an unfeasible suggestion. I'm sure it's not foolproof, but it certainly is more reliable than simply trusting each of us to honor our word."

The Tech Mogul offered a smirk and a nod towards Liam. "I'm sure we could whip something like that up in just a matter of hours. Then it doesn't matter if we trust one another. We can let technology keep us on the straight and narrow."

Hanging limp from the giant panda's shoulder, Komori stammered, "F-F-First they'll want to add c-cameras to the common areas, b-but before you know it, they'll be asking to p-put them into our b-b-bedrooms!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to object to this entire motion," Rachel said as she brushed aside a few locks of her hair. "Not only is this a major invasion of privacy, but it's also completely susceptible to both parties who are intending to create it. The rest of us have no assurance that it couldn't be used against us. I rest my case by saying it's a noble gesture, but one that's ultimately flawed."

"Heh, I'm sure you guys won't take my word about trusting Liam, so I'll skip that. Besides, I'm against it as well. Look at where trusting technology to keep us safe got us. Sorry, bro, but we can't just rely on tech. That's how we start stagnating as a species," Lucas mused as he took another long sip of his coffee

Julie cleared her throat. "It may not be a strong gesture, but we can still try to abide by a curfew. It may end up being a moot point, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't at least try. Why don't we just agree that we should return to our rooms when nighttime beings and not leave until it's considered morning?"

"I'm in agreement. As an addendum, can we agree to meeting here every morning a bit earlier than now?" Yasmine suggested with a slightly amused expression.

Maribelle folded her hands into her lap. "Since you all seem to be proposing things, perhaps I should make a suggestion as well. It is my thought that relying on a democracy to make such weighty decisions is pointless, especially if we all have very different opinions when we need a decisive choice. I believe it would be more prudent to elect someone to guide our decision making. It could make the motives far easier as well."

At Maribelle's suggestion, Katalina snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, how about no? Letting a single person dictate all of our actions? What could possibly go wrong? Let me guess, you want to be the one to lead us, Your Highness."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss the suggestion, Miss Loera," Rowan said as he straightened his shoulders. "Look at how much time we've spent talking in circles. I'd be more than happy to take on the role. Considering I am the class president, it only makes sense that I would be suited for it."

"Luv, remind me. Weren't ya the one to say we were safe? Iunno if I could put much stock in ye. I think we're better off in our chaotic mess than trustin' any one person with that kinda power," Elouise said as she looked up from the cloth she was stitching.

Arabelle giggled and stared dreamily at Lucas. "I don't know. I wouldn't mind putting myself in someone's hands as long as they're the right hands. Very big and strong hands..."

"...And let's try to get back onto a more useful topic. I'd rather not explore what she's daydreaming of right now." The Ballroom Dancer shook his head.

Valentina scoffed. "Yes, let's discuss something actually important. If we're going to be in this shit hole for some period of time, someone will have to do laundry. I refuse to wear dirty clothes. It's bad enough I have to wear the same garment more than once."

"Yes, it truly is a travesty. I'm glad you brought it up as a high priority," the Appraiser said sarcastically. "If you are so concerned about it, Valentina, then perhaps we can entrust it to you. I'm sure someone of your caliber is capable of it."

The Model offered a mild glare at the boy. "Keep talking and you'll be appraising that mask of yours down your throat. Look, I know it seems nonchalant for some of you, but it's simply something that is beneath those of us who are privileged."

"I'm reluctant to say this, but I do agree with her general sentiment," the Duchess offered flippantly.

"Oh yes, it'd be so unfortunate if people were required to do their own laundry." Gwen rolled her eyes. "There are far more important things to worry about, like the killing game we're currently in! But no, the laundry is so important." She leaned back in her chair, muttering to herself about skewed priorities and other unintelligible things.

Maxwell stood up before straightening his collar. "I agree that it is a silly matter in the wake of everything else. I'd be willing to do so if it will keep the peace, but don't mistake this offer as an invitation to order me around. I'm not agreeing to servitude. I'd just rather us spend our energy on more meaningful discussions going forward."

"I'd be delighted to help as well. Besides, I figure some of our ladies might not appreciate a man going through their unmentionables," Yasmine spoke up before giving a wink towards the Bodyguard.

The Elite Coordinator sighed. "Wonderful, we've established an ineffective curfew system and laundry detail. Let's hope whatever motives that pair have in store aren't too terrible, because our chances aren't looking too promising at the moment."

"Speaking of which, have any of you seen those two recently? There are some questions that I need to ask of them," Andrew said sternly.

The Hairstylist shook her head. "Your guess is as good as ours. I know I haven't seen either of them since their dramatic introduction last night. I'm assuming they must be somewhere else in the palace."

"No shit. Thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious," the Real Estate Baron groused. "What I wanna know is what the hell they're waiting on. Putting on this big show and then going radio silent? It makes no sense!"

"It's simple, my good fellow," Holland said with a suave smile. "They're building suspense. The moment we least expect it is when they'll strike."

"Ano... there are some other alternatives. They could be waiting for us to make f-f-friends with one another..." The Karakuri Crafter sniffled and promptly buried her face into Herc's chest.

Hermes raised his small chin before addressing the group. "Everyone, might I suggest we not probe into that too much? It could be a tactic to cause paranoia among many other reasons. I say we make the best of our situation. It may be frustrating, but we're not trapped in some abandoned asylum or prison. We're still very much in a palace. Things could be far worse."

"The Chucky doll is right. We're sweating this for no reason, so let's just relax and enjoy the moment before things get serious. Life's too short to worry about what may or may not be," Jack offered with a slight grin.

* * *

**12:04 P.M Day Two**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Staff Room**

The Elite Bodyguard sighed as he stared at a series of folded towels and various garments. "So this is what happens when the rich and entitled don't have their glorified servants on hand. I'm supposed to be a Bodyguard, not a maid or butler. Why did I volunteer to do this?" he asked aloud before shaking his head.

"Because you knew it would keep the peace between everyone. Despite your gruff exterior, you truly care about people, even spoiled brats. Isn't that right, Max?" A female approached the boy from behind before wrapping her arms around his sides and covering his eyes. "Guess who?"

The blonde allowed for a trace of a smile. "Yasmine, you're literally the only person alive who calls me Max. That, and your voice is always a dead give away."

A pout played on the Ambassador's lips as she pressed her cheek against the boy's back. "And I thought I had lowered my voice enough to fool ya. I should have known very little gets past you. I-I am kind of sad that you didn't check in last night after things had settled down."

Maxwell relaxed ever so slightly. "I wasn't intentionally or maliciously ignoring you, if that's what you thought. I was just so absorbed in trying to keep this mess of a group from collapsing in on itself. Besides, you didn't exactly announce to everyone we knew each other."

"Heh, I guess you could say that I read the room. There are already a few people who clearly have history with one another, but I was afraid everyone would become paranoid or suspicious if they knew we were involved in the past," Yasmine said with a thoughtful expression. "It's like you said; I'm trying to do all I can to reduce the tension between people. However much trouble you're having with the guys, I guarantee it's at least double for the girls."

"...Well, I can't think of anyone better suited to keep the peace," the tall boy mused as he turned in her grasp to face her. "Truthfully, I don't like to keep secrets. I'm afraid secrets have the potential to become dangerous in any situation, especially in a game like this. That said, I also recognize when discretion is necessary. I'm still seeing to Robert and his tulpas' wellbeing, albeit in an unofficial capacity. The culprit responsible for the attempts on his life was never apprehended. So, even though I'm not technically employed, I still feel duty-bound to see to their wellbeing."

Yasmine offered a tiny smirk before lightly patting the boy's chest with her hand. "Still a knight in shining armor. Some things never change, and that's why I first swooned over you in the first place."

The Bodyguard offered a weak smile. "You know that I always try to be professional, but I'm far from perfect. I've made rash decisions that I have to live with. My job assignment for you never detailed me becoming intimate in the process."

"Geez, Max, don't be so robotic! You protected me without fail, and we developed feelings as a result. That doesn't make you some monster, ya know?" The Ambassador gave a playful smile.

"Perhaps, but when personal desire overtakes duty… it can lead to nasty consequences. Those consequences can keep us from making the right decisions in the heat of the moment," Maxwell pointed out.

A somber expression spread across the Dutch girl's face. "...Is that why you dropped off the edge of the world? I was just a distraction from your work, huh?"

The Elite Bodyguard hesitated a moment before reaching down to rest a hand on the girl's cheek. "You know better than that, don't you? I had something terrible that happened. I-I don't feel comfortable speaking about it right now, but I had to step away from my duties for a while. When I came back, I dove back in by taking on the security detail for Master Robert and his associates."

"So it truly wasn't something I'd done?" A look of uncertainty filled her light brown eyes.

"Not at all, and I apologize for putting you through that. It wasn't very professional or polite of me. If we should make it through this intact, I'd like to take you out as recompense. My hope is that we might pick up where we left off," the boy said as his normally cool demeanor softened.

Yasmine smirked impishly as she leaned up on her toes to gently kiss the boy's cheek. She patted his chest once more. "I'm going to hold you to that, Max. I still have to continue working that stick out of your butt. I can tell it's still lodged pretty deep."

Maxwell cracked a wry smile before shaking his head. "I see your sense of humor hasn't dulled in the slightest."

"Of course not. A girl has to find a way of keeping her composure when a situation gets tough. Rest assured, I'll do my best to keep the peace and I'll try to keep my hands to myself. I know it's better for both of us if you're not sidetracked," the Ambassador mused.

"I appreciate that, Yasmine. Hopefully, it will only be for a short period of time, then all bets are off," he said, offering her a rare grin.

The tanned girl giggled as she playfully elbowed the boy. "Alright, Max, enough smiling. I know your face must be hurting. Let me help you with some of that laundry."

The Elite Bodyguard let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you. I was not looking forward to washing and handling certain unmentionables."

"Don't worry, big guy, I'll handle anything belonging to the girls and you can tackle the rest. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like I'm going to owe you more than one night out on the town," the Bodyguard deadpanned.

* * *

**2:15 P.M Day Two**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Apartments (Elouise's Room)**

"Eh, this has been a dog's breakfast so far! What'ye think, Julie? I could use a Frank's opinion. Should we add extra lace or leave 'er be?" The Seamstress eyed poor Liam, who had been rag-dolled into becoming a living mannequin. "Ye alright, aren't ye? You've been just the best!" She grinned from ear to ear.

The Hairstylist shook her head. "Elle, I think we should forget adding more lace but give a little slack in the sides. Otherwise, I'm afraid Liam is going to run out of air."

"No worries! Liam is nothin' short of a champ! He's goddamn beautiful too!" Elouise gushed as she leaned forward and patted the boy's cheek. "Ye don't have to put up us if ya want to bail. I'm sure I can always sucker Julie into it." She gave the boy a coy wink.

The Specialist awkwardly shifted as he stared down at the dress he had been put in. It looked like something from a magical girl anime. The dress consisted of a tight pink-and-yellow corset top, which exposed where he would have had cleavage; a short pink skirt; and a few frilly, white petticoats underneath. His hands and feet were in lacy white gloves and stockings. "Um... I—" Liam stuttered out, too flustered to speak properly.

The Elite Hairstylist shook her head as she rested her hands on her hips. "Elle, I told you this would happen. You've overloaded him. He must be completely mortified."

"Aww, don't be such a bloody spoilsport! He's so pretty that he makes Valentina look like an amateur. What'ya say, Lia?" she asked, purposely dropping the 'm' from the end of his name. "What if we were to put on a bit of makeup? I promise ye, what happens won't leave this room," she said while pressing an index finger against her lips.

"I-I-I don't know about all that, Elle... I'm sure I look ridiculous since I'm a man in this get up." His face was a bright crimson that rivaled his own hair.

Elouise waved a hand dismissively. "Ridiculous? Nonsense! I want ye to take a look at this and say you look anything other than gorgeous." She picked up a hand mirror before holding it up for the Specialist.

"Careful. If he decides to break the mirror, it's seven years bad luck. Considering the situation we're in, I'm not sure we can afford any more." Julie chuckled as she slumped into a nearby leather chair.

Liam nervously rubbed the bare spot on his arm where his computer would normally be. After a moment, he reached out for the mirror and hesitantly took a peek. "W-Whoa, is that really me? I can't believe it..." he muttered softly.

The Seamstress stuck out her tongue before pressing her cheek against the boy's. "See? I wouldn't mislead ya. You're a fucking bombshell. I'd kill to have a waist like yours!"

"Heh, I know you're just joking, but maybe let's not make any cracks about murder. It sort of takes on a second meaning these days," the Hairstylist mused with a halfhearted smile.

Elouise rolled her eyes and draped her arms around Liam's neck. "Relax, I'm not about to off anyone, especially not my new favorite model! Think I could sweet talk you to do this again? I'll make it up to you somehow. Just name your price!"

"Not even counting the killing game, but I'm sure this is definitely not the kind of stuff my mom would have expected I would get up to. She got Lucas to attend this school with me so I could 'man up', as she put it." Liam looked away from the Seamstress with a new wave of embarrassment washing over him.

"Hey, don't sweat it! If this makes you uncomfortable, you never have to do it again. If you wanna, though, no one else outside of this room, including your ma, has to know. The choice is ultimately yours," Elouise said as she ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

The Specialist shyly looked back at Elouise and nodded briefly. "U-Um, as long as no one else has to find out, I guess I wouldn't mind too much... It has been kinda fun to spend some time with you either way, Elle."

* * *

**4:33 P.M Day Two**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Opera House (Stage)**

A group of six found themselves sitting in a circle atop the Opera House stage. The tedium of their incarceration was already beginning to wear on the entire group. As a result, they sought solace in the form of entertainment and distractions.

"Shame we can't raise the stakes since we don't have anything to bet. I guess we can just stick to blackjack for simplicity," the Host mused with a cheshire grin as he deftly began to deal out cards to Kurogane, Gabriel, Gwendolyn, Morgan, Isidore, and finally himself.

Gwendolyn, who had her cane in her lap, offered a tiny smirk. "Be careful what you wish for, Jacky. This is probably for the best, 'cause I'd leave you penniless."

"...I can't believe this is all we can do to entertain ourselves. I'm almost looking forward to some sort of motive. Anything to break the monotony," Isidore muttered as he stared down at his one revealed card.

"You really want some excitement, do you?" Morgan gave a playful grin as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "You need not fear. I've got you covered."

He then slid the piece of paper to the circle. It read: "The winner of this note shall receive $10 billion from the account of Cardinal Enterprises."

Gabriel's eyes widened slightly. "Surely, you're simply joking. No one would bet that much money on a friendly card game."

"SHHH! Don't ruin this, Gabe!" the Artist said as she clamped a hand over the boy's mouth before staring at the note with stars in her eyes. "...Don't play with my heart, Morgan. If a real load of cash is at stake, I wanna know!"

"It's the honest truth. If you win, you'll get exactly that much." The Manager crossed his heart with a finger before turning to Gabriel. "I'm sorry if this sounds like bragging, since I don't mean to brag in any way, but Robert has way more than that. There's a reason he's the Elite Philanthropist," he said with a wink.

Isidore snorted as he stared at the note. "Well, I will admit, this is a bit more exciting. It's meaningless while we're stuck here, but feel free to gamble to your heart's content. I'm sure it won't set back you or your friend's wallet much."

"It's something to look forward to when we escape," Morgan responded.

The Tech Mogul grinned as he suddenly leaned forward in his seat. "Consider me invested. I could always use more money to pour into a new project. That would make for great capital."

"My friends, there's no need to get ahead of yourselves. Don't forget… you have to win first. Gabriel, do you want to hit or stay?" the Host asked with a bemused expression as he stared over at the Appraiser.

The Elite Appraiser regarded his ten of hearts and seven of spades before sighing softly. "The odds of busting are high. I'll stay." He traded a tiny smile with Gwen, who seemed far more tense.

She gazed down at her cards. Her right eyebrow twitched slightly as she considered her hand. She glanced over at Gabe, giving him a pointed look due to his smile, before abruptly making her decision. After adopting a more neutral look, she loftily proclaimed, "Eh, I got this in the bag! That money is gonna be mine! I'll stay, too. No need to ruin a good hand!"

"Two cautious players, I see." Jack waggled his eyebrows before shifting his gaze. "What about it, Kurogane? You feeling good about your cards?"

The Tech Mogul's lips pulled into a tight line. He stared at his five of diamonds and eight of clubs. "Hit me, Jack. I'm gonna need more than this."

"You got it!" the Host exclaimed. He dealt a two of hearts before raising a brow expectantly at the other boy's reaction.

"...Hit me again," Kurogane said a bit anxiously as he held his breath.

With a nod, Jack dealt a seven of diamonds in front of the other boy.

The Mogul immediately let out a groan. "...So much for that new project. I'm out!" he sighed as he flipped his hidden card up and folded his arms.

Throughout the whole exchange, the excitement on Morgan's face grew bigger and bigger. "Who's up next, Jack?"

The Host tipped his hat slightly. "Well, we're down one already. It's your go next, Isidore. What's it gonna be? You gonna play it safe or take a chance like Kurogane?"

The Real Estate Baron shrugged. "Hit me, I guess," he said very nonchalantly.

"You got it!" Jack said. He dealt a four out to the boy before raising an eyebrow. "How's that? You still in for another? Or do you wanna stay?"

Isidore shook his head. "I'll stay. Taking a chance now would be a risky investment."

"Hah! A cutthroat businessman, through and through. Morgan, my man, what's it gonna be?" Jack asked with a gleeful expression.

"Hit me, my man!" The Manager snapped his fingers. He was just as gleeful as Jack, if not more.

"Coming right up!" the Host laughed as he dealt the king of clubs before whistling as he awaited the other boy's reaction. "So, still in the game? If so, are you standing or taking another hit?"

Morgan's smile never faltered. "I'd say I'm still in the game! In fact, I would love another hit, if you'd please."

"W-Wait, for real?" Kurogane asked with a mildly surprised expression.

"Living life on the wild side, I see. Hey, I can respect that." The Host chuckled as he dealt a three out to the other boy.

The Manager looked toward the ceiling, as if he was thinking. Then he gave a lighthearted shrug. "One more should do it."

Jack stared at the Manager, as if he was considering questioning it, but then he merely shrugged and dealt out a two. Instead of asking, he settled for awaiting the other man's response.

"Now I'll stay." Morgan gave a thumbs up, looking completely satisfied.

The Elite Host grinned as he finally turned his attention to his own cards. He regarded them a moment before letting his attention shift back around the circle. "I'm gonna stay myself. Alright folks, it's time to lay it out."

The Appraiser nodded. He turned over his cards, revealing seventeen, before his gaze shifted to the Artist next to him.

"Read 'em and weep, boys!" Gwen crowed, a victorious smile on her face as she revealed her card count: a total of twenty. "Ten billion bucks is gonna buy me a lot of… art supplies."

The Real Estate Baron shrugged as he revealed his own cards, which totaled at nineteen. "Oh, however will I sleep at night? I guess I'll just have to imagine myself in one of my many villas," he mused in a sarcastic manner.

"You got twenty points, Gwen?" Morgan rubbed his hands together, like a child would when awaiting a present. "Then I apologize for this." He then showed his hand. His count was a perfect 21.

"Sorry, Gwenny, there's always next time." Gabriel offered her a sympathetic smile as he gently patted her back.

Gwen felt her right eyebrow twitch even harder, before she glanced over at Morgan. Her ire started to rise, and in a thick Scottish accent, she proclaimed, "You bawfaced numpty! I will gu—!" She abruptly paused, though. Her face adopted a neutral, aloof expression once more. She then cleared her throat, looking off to the side. At the same time, she reached under the table to squeeze Gabriel's hand. "I mean, good… game and all."

"Don't get too disheartened! The game isn't over yet," Jack said as he flashed the girl a wink before turning over his own cards, revealing a blackjack. "Seems we've tied, but in a situation like this, the dealer always wins," the boy said as he tipped his hat towards Morgan. He reached out and grabbed the note before dropping it into the Artist's lap. "Why don't you hold onto that for me? You and your fiancé can buy me dinner or something and keep the rest for yourselves."

"SPLENDID!" Morgan clapped wildly. Despite losing, he didn't seem upset at all. "Absolutely splendid! That was a wonderful show, old sport. You rightfully earned that win." He gave Gwen a thumbs up. "I promise to pay you in full when we get out of here. Just don't lose that note, alright?"

Gwen's eyes went impossibly wide, and her hands immediately flew to her lap. She crumpled the note and her hand leapt into her shirt, stuffing it down her bra. After that, she returned her hands to her lap, doing her best to affect a disinterested pose… though the slight tremor in her voice belied that.

"R-Right, thank you very much, J-Jack. Gabe and I definitely appreciate it. We'll make sure to put this money to good use," she declared, glancing pointedly at Gabe. After a moment, though, she couldn't help but stare over at the Host uncertainly. "Not that I'm complaining or anything… but that is a lot of money to turn down," she couldn't help but point out.

"No kidding. That's a quarter of my company's annual earnings just handed out. You must be quite comfortable," Kurogane mused with a baffled expression.

The Elite Host waved his hand. "Hah, I enjoy money as much as anyone. However, I've poured all of my efforts into making Spades the best club in the entire world. I want my success to be written off of my own efforts. Just taking that money… well, it sort of feels like cheating." He cracked a wide grin. "But hey, that should make for one great honeymoon. Let's just get out of this nightmare and you two can go anywhere you want."

Morgan stood up to stretch his back. "I hope you'll take me to that place, buddy. I'm sure I'll have the time of my life there."

A smirk played on the Appraiser's lips as he rested a hand over Gwen's. "The world is a big place, I guess we have a lot of thinking to do."

* * *

**6:17 P.M Day Two**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Kitchen**

"Surely, one of you can cook? I have a very specific diet. In order to maintain my beautiful body, I have to ensure that I neither overindulge nor let myself waste away. The Bodyguard and Ambassador did our laundry, and so I'd hope that one of you can prepare a decent meal." Valentina tapped her foot against the linoleum floor before gazing around the giant kitchen.

The expansive area looked like what you might expect a five star restaurant to possess. It had multiple appliances, sinks, and counter space that covered several hundred feet in total. There was even a small bar area in the center.

"Hate to break it to you, princess, but it's time to roll up your damn sleeves and do something for yourself for a change," Lucas said in a blunt manner as he grabbed a piece of jerky and bit into it. "We're not your personal servants, and I doubt you can get takeout. Suck it up and deal with it."

"Hawawa... Everyone's fighting over nothing again..." Komori murmured as she slumped down onto a stool and nuzzled her cheek against the bar top. "Fuwah... such quality. Even the wood feels nice and smooth."

"Hohoho! Don't be so glum, Twiggy! Try one of these fudgesicles. They're delicious!" Arabelle exclaimed as she took a bite of the sweet treat before sighing blissfully. "And we're not fighting, Komori! This is just how big families are together!"

"Th-That's what they all say before somebody pulls out a kn-knife and starts st-st-stabbing!" The gloomy girl whimpered as her shoulders trembled.

Marina, who was being held by Herc, reached out and patted the other girl on the head in a soothing manner. Hermes then spoke up. "Ah, Miss Matsuri! There's no reason to jump to such unpleasant thoughts! Miss Meadows is right! We're just a dysfunctional family. We simply have to work together and things will be just fine!"

The Elite Model rolled her eyes. She grabbed a box of crackers before starting towards the exit. "If I were family with any of you, I would have disowned you long ago. Why did my manager think this school was a good idea?" she muttered aloud as she continued out of the kitchen.

Lucas rolled his eyes and reached for his coffee cup. "If this was a horror movie, that girl would have a death flag flying over her head. The only benefit of having her around is she makes some of the rest of the entitled pricks here seem more tolerable."

"M-Maybe she's just cranky because she eats so little... Ara ara, I understand her, I really do. Chewing and swallowing is such a bother..." Komori murmured. She tilted her head toward Marina again, as if wanting more headpats.

With a quiet giggle, Marina leaned closer and continued to pat the green haired girl's head before gently scratching it like someone might do to a cat. She seemed to delight in the girl's reaction.

Arabelle snickered while wiping at her mouth with a cloth. "Is it bad that I want to knock her down a peg or two? Maybe I should spike her drink with some laxatives. She might finally make us laugh instead of cringe."

A quiet snort escaped the Researcher as he lowered his coffee cup. "...I wouldn't suggest that course of action. However, if it were to happen, I wouldn't rat you out."

Komori purred like a kitten, but moments later, she frowned. "Nyaa... I-I don't think we should b-b-bully her..."

A childish look of mischief played in Marina's eyes. She continued to try and illicit the same noise from Komori and leaned over to the point where Herc had to compensate by taking a step forward.

Hermes, paying her no mind, cleared his throat. "Miss Matsuri is absolutely right! While Miss Cavinato is difficult, I'm sure she'll come around. Something cruel like that might be a fun punchline, but it wouldn't do much to build bridges."

The Private Chemist puffed her cheeks out slightly. "Fine, I'll behave. I don't think she's worth the trouble, though."

"Seems trouble follows wherever she goes," Primrose remarked as she strode into the kitchen with a raised brow. "What has her so upset now?"

The Medical Researcher rolled his eyes. "She expects to be waited on hand and foot. This is probably the first time she's ever had to do anything for herself."

"Ara ara... She's not the only one here like that. Honestly, it can be a real struggle to get up in the morning, let alone do other things," the Karakuri Crafter mused.

"Aha, Miss Marina is quite a lazy bean herself. Her legs work just fine, but she gets tired easily and prefers to be carried by Herc. Fortunately, we can do anything she requires. I've even been known to cook myself," Hermes responded with a small smile

The Elite Coordinator sighed. "I hope that everyone becomes more self-sufficient. When these motives kick off, we have no idea what we may be dealing with."

Arabelle reached for her parasol before resting it over her shoulder. "Didn't they say something about the seven deadly sins? And then something about virtues... Do you really think they'll base the motives off of those?"

"Hm, considering the presentation and all the dramatic flair they put into things, I think that's a good possibility. I think it's less of a question if they'll lean into that, and more of how far they're willing to go..." Lucas said as his brow furrowed.

* * *

**8:32 P.M Day Two**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Royal Chapel**

The Elite Fencer sat in the back of the chapel, where there were still several rows of seats. Rowan had a distant expression on his face as he stared at a worn, stuffed lamb. "Some leader I turned out to be. Class president? The prestige? Everything my family has done? It's all so pointless here. The only true friend I have is a stuffed animal." He sighed as he held the plush up to eye level. "Rosie, can I tell you a secret? The girl I'm head over heels for… she doesn't even acknowledge me. I mean, how do you prove yourself in the eyes of a Duchess?"

"Stop being such a dolt and just be yourself..." he said, mimicking a higher-pitched voice as he tilted the stuffed animal slightly.

Rowan sighed. "Yeah, because that's gonna work. She's royalty and she deserves a knight in shining armor, not some idiot that talks to an inanimate object. I spent hours rehearsing how to speak with her, and I still fell flat on my face."

"Baaah, you're gonna fall on your face a lot more if you keep trying to be something you're not. Despite what your mother says, this school isn't everything. You should just be yourself for a change. There are no adults or anyone aside from your peers to impress, so just stop trying so hard to be what you think she wants."

"What in the world are you doing?" a firm voice asked, causing the Fencer to jump in surprise

It was in that moment that Rowan truly hoped he would be the first person to die. Not of murder, but that he could simply crawl into a ball and die of utter embarrassment. He shot out of the pew and to his feet like he'd been scolded.

He robotically turned around to face the Duchess, while hurriedly shoving the small, stuffed animal back into his jacket. "Ahaha, oh Lady Peletier! I-I was just reenacting some silly skit I had seen in a play. Y-Yes, that's it! I guess boredom really is a dangerous thing." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck before noting her skeptical expression. "...You've been there for a while, haven't you?" he asked in a deadpan manner.

"Indeed. I wasn't aware that a man of your stature still played with his toys," Maribelle said, squeezing her parasol lightly. "I am not amused, especially with your squeaky attempt at a female's voice. I'd rather listen to nails on a chalkboard."

The Fencer's shoulders slumped as he slowly removed the stuffed critter before eyeing it fondly. "It is rather childish, isn't it? I'll spare you the horrible impression. It's just the one thing that means more than any of my other possessions. It was given to me by a dear friend when I was much younger." He forced down the blush that was on his face. "Do you have anything like that? Something sentimental that has no intrinsic value, but still means the world to you? Maybe something you brought with you from Novoselic?"

"I do have one thing. I've got a pocket watch." The woman reached into her pocket and held it out to the boy, a small smile on her face. "It was a gift from my dear cousin Sonia, it... it means the world to me."

Rowan eyed it fondly and gently touched its surface. "It makes you feel like she's still with you in some form, doesn't it?" he asked as he took her hand and closed it around the watch.

"Yes, my cousin means the world to me. She was my only friend... the only one who accepted my quirks. She was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Princess," she said firmly. She popped the watch open, showing him the portrait inside of two blonde little girls hugging each other happily. "She became a victim of that horrid killing game, and lost her life as well. This is my last memory of her."

With a sincere smile, the Fencer gazed from the picture to her. "I'm sorry, Maribelle. I can't even imagine what that must have been like. Then, after all of that… having to move to a foreign country..." He paused and shook his head. "Sometimes, I actually feel jealous of those born without privilege. We may have so much, but in some ways, we have nothing. Sometimes, I feel like my mother sees me as more of an heir than anything else."

"I know just how you feel. Mother is treating me like I'm a pawn on a chessboard. She wants me to marry some louse I haven't met. It's so infuriating!" she exclaimed, almost breaking her parasol. "We promised I would seek my own husband, and she trades my hand to some ass behind my back? Then she had the audacity to slap me in public. Ugh, the nerve!"

Rowan's eyes widened. "W-Wait, she's trying to marry you off? And she slapped you, her own daughter?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Maribelle, you don't have to listen to her! You know that is a benefit of coming here. She doesn't get to decide what's right for you anymore."

"I understand that, but... I also have to think about Novoselic and its future. I, however, will be finding my own husband, whether she wants me to or not," she said firmly.

The Elite Fencer gently took her hand and patted it with his free hand. "With the fire you have in your belly, I'm sure Novoselic will be in safe hands. Sonia would be proud of you."

A rosy blush graced the blonde's face as she pulled her hand away before clearing her throat. "For a commoner, you're not without your redeeming qualities. Perhaps next time, you can join me for tea instead of conversing with your doll."

Rowan's eyes widened slightly before he offered a grin. "I'd like that very much. Would tomorrow work for you, Maribelle?"

"...I see no reason why it wouldn't. Good evening, Rowan." She rested her parasol over her shoulder, then strolled towards the exit.

* * *

**10:49 P.M Day Two**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Lord's Apartment (Henry's Room)**

The Elite Ballroom Dancer offered a nervous smile as he scratched his cheek. "I'm glad you came. I hope I didn't freak you out by inviting you to my room. I just really enjoyed talking to you before and thought it would be nice to talk one-on-one. I never feel completely relaxed when I'm outside of my room. It's like all of this killing game business has put me on edge."

Katalina returned the smile warmly. "I completely understand, and I feel honored that you trust me enough to meet privately." She leaned against the wall, fanning herself. "All of us are on edge, even the most composed of our group. I don't think any of us imagined we would be caught in a killing game. After all, we were supposed to be safe here. I knew deep down it would have been best not to come here, but it seems my enthusiasm was just too great." She shook her head with a sigh. "Nothing can be done about that now, I suppose. I'm sorry if I rambled on. I'm just trying to make sense of it all..."

"Miss Loera, there's no reason to apologize. I think we're all trying to cope with this situation in different ways." Henry leaned against one of the large bedposts. "If I'm being honest, I was worried about you. I had heard some raised voices from down the hall last night. After this morning, it's clear that there's a lot of tension among the girls."

The Hispanic beauty sighed, slumping down somewhat dejectedly. "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't true. I won't go into detail, but it seems that everyone's favorite Model and Duchess are not too fond of me." She rolled her eyes. "Valentina in particular is extremely stubborn and conceited. If she does not watch her tongue around some of the others, well... I fear the worst." She shook her head, turning her attention back to the Ballroom Dancer. "But enough about the drama between us ladies. How are you and the other males holding up?"

Henry slowly made his way across the large bedroom before leaning on the wall next to her. "I'd be lying if I said some of them aren't problematic. Isidore and Lucas are both quite abrasive, with the former being very arrogant. I still haven't gotten a proper read on everyone, but most just seem overly confident. Liam seems like a genuinely nice guy, so much so that it's hard to believe Lucas and him are twins. Robert and his tulpas are hard to get a beat on; each one seems to be wholly different. I am quite fond of Maxwell, though. His suggestions this morning, and just his general demeanor, are helpful. It's nice to have someone level-headed here to balance us out. I wish some of that had rubbed off onto Rowan. He still seems to believe he's in charge, despite our situation."

Katalina snorted. "All credibility Rowan had went out the window when his little promise of us being safe here was broken. To be frank, his mother is the headmaster, and I would be lying if I said I do not wonder if she is involved somehow.." She then shook her head. "No use thinking about it all right now. We have no advantages whatsoever. All we can focus on now is trying to get together some sense of structure and unity, like they did during the original Hope's Peak killing game."

"Ironically enough, they did rally together as twenty-one survivors," the Ballroom Dancer pointed out before his demeanor darkened. "Of course, that was after they began at nearly fifty something students. My instinct was to question if this was connected to all of that, but it just feels off to me. Beatrice and Virgil seem very different compared to Monokuma or any of his ilk."

"Agreed. Someone with an entirely different agenda seems to be running this little show, and for whatever reason, have an intense dislike for us," the Heiress responded with a frown, raising a hand to her chin in thought. "Again, there is unfortunately little we can do right now. Do not take this the wrong way, but do be careful, Henry. I fear that your size and stature may make you a target. If anyone bothers you, do let me know, please."

Henry glowered a moment before running a hand through his hair. "I do appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. Don't sell me short," he said, before allowing a weak smile at his terrible pun. "I know it's difficult, but try to not let the other girls rile you up. They don't deserve the trouble of upsetting you."

The Hispanic beauty exhaled a deep breath. "I understand, and I apologize for my concern. I just get worried about people that I've come to care about, which are sadly few and far between." Katalina looked downward. "And yes, I have restrained myself thus far, and shall continue to do so. I won't let this game consume me, for my hermana's sake," She trembled, before composing herself. "Well, this conversation has turned rather depressing." She laughed dryly. "I do apologize."

"Stop apologizing. You've done nothing wrong. Besides, I think we're allowed to mope a little bit, considering we're basically prisoners. Though I agree it would be nice to focus on something else. Why don't I show you how to dance? I would normally charge a small fortune, but spending time with you makes me feel like I owe you for that privilege." Henry gave the girl a playful wink before holding out his hand to her. "Shall we, then? We have a bit of time before our self-imposed curfew."

Katalina gave a small nod, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "You really are quite the gentleman, Mr. Burns." She took his hand gently. "Believe it or not, I have never formally danced before. So with that being said, I'm definitely in your care."

The Ballroom Dancer gave her a reassuring smile. "Just let me lead and I'll guide you. Rest assured, you are in good hands," he said as he squeezed her hand for emphasis.

Just as the pair began to sway, a chiming sound echoed throughout the North Wing as the audio system sprang to life.

_**"Gah! Where's my script at?! Ohoho, there it is! Thank you, Bea!"** _Virgil chirped before he cleared his throat._** "It is now officially night time. Before you all begin to drift off to sleep, I have an important announcement to make. Tomorrow, we will reveal your first set of motives! You are to report to the Royal Chapel at 9 AM sharp! If you don't… so help me I'll... I'll... Uh, Bea, what are we going to do if they don't show up?"**_ the Lion asked before shuffling could be heard.

A moment passed before Beatrice's voice echoed throughout the various corridors. _**"Tardiness will be treated as breaking one of the commandments. Please, for your sake and everyone else's, just be on time. Try and get a good night's sleep. You may find it difficult in the days to come..."**_

* * *

**21 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* Again a big thank you to all those who contributed and collaborated for this chapter. Major shout out to the betas for doing such quick and excellent work. Thank you as always for your support! I can't say thank you enough =)  
**

* * *

**Review Section:**

**PotatoSorcerer **

_Yeah I try my best to have each game stand on it's own. I don't want all of them to feel the same thematically or for the ruleset._

**pokemansuperallstar **

_Aww I'm sure things will be just fine. What's the worst thing that could happen?_

**NSPunny **

_Uh oh! You're already closing in on suspects!_

**The Kobold Necromancer **

_Hey you gotta look on the bright side of things ;)_

**bellatrixshine**

_Uh oh! Valentina is about to get scorched Bahahaha_

**BirblordAlmighty **

_I actually don't think they're anything like Monokuma and Monomi xD_


	7. Chapter 4: Lust: Act One

**Chapter 4: Lust: Act One**

**9:01 A.M Day Three**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Royal Chapel**

A sense of tension prevailed throughout the entire room as the large group found themselves standing before the trial podiums in the center of the chapel. The artificial lighting lights had been shifted so that it cast down upon two of the fourteen frescoes. The first depicted a scene of pure unadulterated Lust and desire. Men and women could be seen copulating and partaking in all sorts of depravity, much of which was captured quite graphically. The second stood as a complete opposite. It displayed single couple garbed in wedding attire, standing before an altar. It was a scene of restraint, of Chastity.

Beatrice and Virgil could be seen standing atop their two adjoined altars.

_**"Ra Ra! Aren't they just fantastic? I'm not exactly an art buff, but even I know they're special!"**_ Virgil exclaimed as he scratched at his mane.

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes as she leaned against her cane. "The person who created these definitely must have studied the masters. As fascinating as it is… can we just get on with this?"

"She's right. Being trapped in this one area of the palace is becoming grating. Explain what these motives entail. The sooner we know, the sooner we can move on one way or another," Isidore said bluntly as he folded his arms.

Beatrice lightly tapped one of her hooves against the surface of the altar. _**"As you wish. We have kept you all waiting long enough. As you might have noticed from the Frescoes, our journey begins with you all being tasked to resist Lust and maintain your Chastity throughout this motive."**_

"Hawawa... m-meaning what, exactly?" the Karakuri Crafter said timidly.

_**"This is how it's gonna work. Most folks only see Lust as depraved cravings of the flesh. While that's true, there's more to it than just that. Lust can also be seen as any form where an individual craves or desires something strongly. It can be a lust for flesh, knowledge, or even power. I'll explain the Sin Motive in detail, so you all know what's at stake,"** _Virgil said as he cracked a sharp grin. _**"Very soon, a powerful aphrodisiac will begin filtering throughout this entire wing of the school. I say you just let your urges run wild and embrace that animalistic side of yourselves. Of course, while that represents Lust in the form of the flesh, you'll also be provided with briefcases. Everyone of you will receive one unique to all of you. Each of these cases contain secrets and or answers you all have burning questions to. If you choose to read these documents, you'll also find another surprise in the case. Maybe you'll decide that sticking to the straight and narrow is just too bothersome!"**_ the Lion chortled.

"But couldn't someone technically just read what's in their case and just refrain from killing anyone?" Yasmine questioned.

Virgil nodded as he tapped one of his claws against the altar._** "Ra Ra! We thought of that ahead of time. The aphrodisiac you're gonna be subjected to is also a slow poison. The cure in which also happens to be in your briefcase."**_

"What's to stop us from all opening our cases and simply drinking the cure?" Lucas gave a furrowed brow.

_**"That's simple to answer. If you all break from the righteous path, the motive won't end until a murder occurs,"**_ the Lion explained.

Primrose scowled. "Which means that the cure provided would be meaningless. Eventually its effects would run their course and we'd be subject to poison once more."

The Elite Ballroom Dancer shook his head. "So what is our alternative? You two said there would be another choice, right?"

_**"Indeed, there is. I ask that you reject Virgil's temptations and lead a virtuous life for the next week. The poison won't kill any of you within a week. In fact, aside from some discomfort, you all can manage quite easily. Some of you may not even feel the side effects until nearly a week has come and gone. All you must do is refrain from opening any of the briefcases or engaging in sexual activity of any kind. Once a week has come and gone, a cure will be granted, the motive will end and you all can proceed forward in this quest without a soul being harmed,"** _Beatrice said in a serene manner.

Kurogane crossed his arms. "That doesn't sound so bad. I mean, when you think about it, we just have to not do anything. How hard can that possibly be?"

"I wouldn't be so certain of that. For some of us, the secrets may prove challenging, while for others, the urges could prove too much. The challenge is the fact we all have to abide by this or fail together," Julie pointed out with a thoughtful expression.

Maribelle offered a contemplative look. "My query is whether or not we'll be aware if someone has… well, for a lack of a better term, sinned."

_**"I'm afraid that will only be disclosed when the week has ended. Should any of you indulge, it will be disclosed at that point,"** _Beatrice explained.

Maxwell frowned. "So if someone falters, our only options are to die of a slow poison or to commit murder?"

The Pegasus unfurled her wings. **_"No. There is always another choice that will remain as this journey moves forward. While we loathe sinners, we also believe in redemption. Should you fail, there is another option. You'll notice there's a confessional area in this chapel. It is the only place in all of the school that has access to the outside world. You all will be provided indiscretions that you will have to confess to the outside world. Should you all participate and do this, the motive will end and the journey will continue. I should note that the confessional is only usable if a murder has yet to occur during that motive."_**

"So let me get this straight," Rowan said. "We can either survive the motive and succeed that way, commit murder, or confess to something if a murder hasn't been committed but we have failed the virtue counter motive?" His gaze shifted between the two stuffed animals.

The Elite Private Chemist twirled her parasol anxiously. "Uh, is any of this written down somewhere? That's a lot to keep up with."

_**"Ra Ra Ra, don't you worry! Everything involving the motives can be found on the tablets that were provided to each of you. Also, Bea and I will answer any questions you sinners might have."** _Virigil gave a wide grin.

Liam had been wrapped around his brother's arm. He timidly let go of it before stepping forward. He took several shaky breaths as he looked at the mascots. "E-Excuse me for asking but, j-just what is it that we have to confess, or how much do we need to? And what if we run out of things? Is that the end of us getting to use the confession?"

Andrew calmly raised his hand. "I have a question as well, but it does not apply to the motive specifically. It involves the whole game."

Beatrice nodded her head softly. _**"Liam, you have nothing to fear. We have collected seven confessions applicable for all of you. These might seem easy, but they may prove too difficult for most of you. Many may involve destroying your reputation. I would suggest refraining from sin, so you can avoid it altogether,"**_ she said before shifting her head to stare at Andrew. _**"By all means, speak your mind. We want things to be as clear as possible before this game truly commences."**_

The Financer gestured at himself. "If one of us committed a sin or a murder, who gets punished for it? I assume you know what I'm referring to."

_**"That is quite simple. We are not barbarians. We recognize you are individuals that merely share the same vessel. Rest assured that should one of the tuplas commit a sin or murder, only the guilty party will face repercussions,"**_ the Pegasus responded.

"Thank you," he said with a relieved sigh.

Valentina scoffed. "So the nut job can just kill someone and say it was one of his personalities that did it? That's completely bullshit. And not that I am particularly religious, but doesn't judging us make the two of you sinners? Do those rules not apply to either of you?"

"Hold it!" Rachel gave a fierce glare at the Model. "I don't know how many times we have to say it, but we're not personalities!"

"It really doesn't matter if you're personalities or not. Her point still stands that you've been given an advantage. Hell, you could easily just be committing to a bit, for all we know," Lucas explained with a shrug.

The Attorney let out a growl. She would have done more than that, if Holland didn't step in. "I got this, Rachel. Listen, everyone, this isn't really much of an advantage. If anything, it's more of a disadvantage, since it seems you're all against us now. We essentially have a target on our backs, now that this information came out."

"I suggest we move on from it. Any advantage or disadvantage may just be used to drive us apart, as there is no telling what other special rules may be in place for any of us," Gabriel added. He sighed as he adjusted his mask and turned back to the Elite Model. "As for your question, Valentina, about them being sinners, it hardly matters. They put us in this situation, which makes me think they are only interested in punishing us specifically."

Katalina raised a finger to her chin, deep in thought. "That is actually a really good point, Gabriel." She then turned to Virgil and Beatrice with a frown. "Did we do something to earn your ire? This feels almost personal, as if this is some sort of revenge or something. Is this your way of making us pay for our sins, as you seem to keep saying?"

_**"That will become clearer in time. As Miss Cavinato suggested, we too aren't without sin. When the time comes, we will face judgement, though it won't be from any of you,"** _Beatrice said in a solemn manner. _**"Right now, I suggest you all focus on the task ahead of you. It would be unwise to look to the future and lose sight of the present."**_

A snicker escaped Virgil as he jabbed a claw outward. _**"Yeah, what Bea said! It's too soon to be fretting over those big questions. This is a journey for a reason. The truth will come out in time. Until then, you all should just focus on what's important."**_

Hermes shifted slightly in Marina's arms. "Should we weather this motive, will it be followed by another one immediately?"

_**"Of course not! You all can't rush through a bloodbath or salvation! It has to be earned. This is supposed to be a learning experience as much as it is punishment,"**_ the Lion chortled.

The Elite Host tipped his hat slightly. "Huh, I'm not sure what we did, but we must have really ticked the wrong person off. I guess there's no helping it now. We'll have to get this show on the road."

"Aye, the sooner the better. To be such a large area, these walls are already feelin like they're closing in on us," Elouise mused with a slight frown.

_**"Ra Ra Ra! You sinners know what you have to do to fix that. The question is how you go about it? I personally don't have an ounce of faith in ya. Feel free to prove me wrong, but just in case, I'll be waiting for the first trial."** _The Lion held up his claws before flashing a razor-sharp smile.

* * *

**12:02 P.M Day Three**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Hercules Room**

Rowan offered a warm smile as he sat a tray down before the Duchess. "I wasn't sure how you liked your tea, so I brought honey and extra sugar. I figured so long as I left out coffee, my chances of success would go up at least a tiny bit." He chuckled and took a seat directly across from her.

The woman looked at the spread with a scrutinizing gaze. It was… a lot simpler than what she normally had. She gave him a small nod. "You've done well, Rowan. You even remembered to make my favorite blend." She smiled at the scent of elderberry. "I commend your attention to detail."

"Aha, well, after how royally I screwed up our first meeting, I swore I would try to avoid making such a fool of myself again. Thank you for agreeing to this, by the way, Maribelle. I hope that it might take your mind off of the insanity of this game," the Fencer said with a strained smile.

"No, I should be thanking you, dear. Not a lot of people willingly approach me due to how abrasive I can be." She poured him a cup. "This game has been making me a bit paranoid, especially with our current motive."

The Elite Fencer waved his hand as he took a cup before smiling at the blonde. "You don't have to thank me. To be quite blunt, I made an ass out of myself. I tend to rub people the wrong way," he paused before looking down at his cup. "And no one could blame you for feeling paranoid. I think everyone is sort of expecting the worst and hoping for the best."

"You are correct on that front, Rowan," Maribelle said, taking a sip from her cup. She set it down gently on her plate. "Be that as it may, I am not so sure the others will hold out. Those two ruffians leading this game mentioned having information about all of us. I'm loathed to admit it, but I fear for what they may have on me. Novoselic is in shambles, but it is slowly recovering... another scandal involving what's left of the royal family would destroy us."

Rowan offered her a reassuring smile as he extended a hand to rest upon one of hers. "Let's not delve into that pit. Paranoia can be more dangerous than anything. So long as we keep our wits about us and play the game right, there's still a chance we can walk out unscathed."

Her eyes fell on his hand, staring at it curiously. Not many people were brave enough to do that with her. The only one she remembered holding her hand, aside from her parents, was her best friend Sonia. She blushed slightly, giving the man a small smile. "Very well, I shall endeavor not to have dark thoughts while we continue this game," she said happily. She leaned forward for a brief second, a cry of pain escaping her lips. "Ow, damn... I had hoped this wouldn't happen."

The boy immediately stood up with a look of worry coloring his face. "What's wrong? Is there anything I can do, Maribelle?" His voice was layered with concern.

"I've had back problems for years. Not many people know about this, not even my own mother... I suppose the pressures of royalty get to me, even in my sleep. There are nights where all I do is toss and turn." She rubbed her back slightly. "It isn't anything you should concern yourself over, Rowan, really."

The Fencer shook his head as a look of defiance played in his blue eyes. "Nonsense. You're in pain and I'm here, so I'm going to help. I've been fencing long enough to learn the value of stretching. I've even picked up a few masseuse tricks." He got behind the Duchess and gently traced along her neck with his hands, before making his way down to her shoulders.

"Unhand me, peasant! I will not let a filthy casual like you touch-" the woman paused, feeling the pain slowly melting away at his touch. A small groan escaped her lips. Her eyes slowly closed in bliss. "Hmm... perhaps I'll allow it this once."

Rowan leaned over and whispered in her ear as his fingers began to slowly coax her muscles. "Don't worry, Mari. Don't tense up anymore than you have already. Just consider me your dutiful servant, making sure you're not in pain."

"A dutiful servant? Hmm... I like the sound of that, actually." A small, devious smile worked its way onto her face.

"Heh, you can call me whatever you like. I just want you to relax. I would also suggest a bottle of wine from the pantry in the kitchen, but that is perhaps a poor combination considering the current motive." The Fencer chuckled as his hands alternated from her neck to her shoulders.

"Y-yes, you are correct. Personally, I'm not a wine girl. Never really cared for the taste. I've always wanted to try a Strawberry Sunrise." She soon sported a slight frown. "Is that too girly? Would a Harvey Wallbanger be better? No... I don't like oranges that much..."

Rowan leaned in so that his cheek brushed against hers a moment. "I've never understood why people shame others for what they like to drink or eat. What's wrong with simply savoring what you enjoy? I know for a fact that just about anything you could dream of is in this school. It's mainly meant for the staff and adults on special occasions. However, being the son of the Headmistress comes with a few perks."

"Is that so?" Maribelle asked softly. A small giggle erupted from her lips, which curved into a smile. "I must say, I wasn't expecting this at all, Rowan. I wasn't considering another outing with you, but... if you could prepare a Strawberry Sunrise for me, then I'd love it if we could share it together." She held back a blush. "One thing my father taught me is that drinking with a friend is better than drinking alone."

The Fencer leaned in before brushing his lips against her cheek in a feathery kiss. "Then consider it done, my Duchess. You know the reason why I'm so taken with you? It's not because of who you are, or even because of how beautiful you are. It's because you're the first person who's ever told me no. I'm so used to other families, and those associated with this school, walking on eggshells around me. You're nothing like that, and that's what I find intoxicating," he said as he continued to gently knead her shoulders.

Maribelle's eyes widened with surprise. "I'm... at a loss for words, Rowan, truly." She closed them for a brief moment, pondering something. "Hmm... I'm certain mother will have an aneurysm if she even realized I was considering this. Rowan Avalon, if you wish to court me, then you will need to prove yourself. You aren't the ideal image of a duke, but I believe you can adjust to it," she said with an almost giddy smile. "You'll be in for a hell of a time, I'm certain. However, if you manage to pass my tests, then I shall consider dating you."

"Lady Peletier, I think you know by now that I'm not easily dissuaded. I look forward to facing any test you deem necessary. Shall I start with that Strawberry Sunrise?" he asked with a boyish smile.

"We shall," the blonde said happily. "Oh, and be a dear and call me Maribelle. Now we are on a first name basis."

Rowan offered a sheepish expression. "I think I may have slipped up a few times already, but I won't take you or that gesture for granted, Maribelle."

"You are lucky we don't have access to the library yet. Then again, it's too early to make you suffer with homework. The drink shall do for now. Prepare yourself, Rowan Avalon. The road to nobility is a tough one. We shall start with languages. Being fluent in at least twenty shall do."

The Fencer's eyes widened. I thought knowing five languages was impressive. Nobility really is a different animal altogether. I guess it's a good thing we're starting with drinks then. I might need one for myself, too.

* * *

**3:39 P.M Day Three**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Opera House**

Elouise sat in a chair as she regarded the contents of a small book. She slowly pried her gaze away from it when she heard movement. She offered an amused expression once she saw the older Nystrom twin approaching. "Heh, well if it ain't Romeo. Where's your Juliet at?" she quipped in her thick accent while wiggling her eyebrows.

"No idea, and I'd prefer to keep it that way. With how vivacious Arabelle has already been, I certainly don't want to be around her once the aphrodisiacs kick in," Lucas explained. He took a seat near the Seamstress and laced his hands behind his head. "That's not what I came to talk to you about."

"Fair enough. I think we'd all prefer you wait until after this motive before letting her milk you dry," the Seamstress snorted. "So, what's on your mind? I didn't take you to be the social type, so I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it has something to do with your brother."

The Researcher sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Right on the money. Liam told me he had fun with you. Considering he spent the whole day with you yesterday, I'm not surprised. He didn't want to tell me what it is he had so much fun doing, though. Now on the one hand, he doesn't have to; on the other, this is the first time in our whole lives where he hasn't wanted to. He's never had friends, nor wanted to even try to make some. I can't help but feel a bit of worry about just what happened. Care to share anything?"

"I'm afraid my lips are sealed, luv! I gave your adorable little brother my word that I wouldn't breathe a word. Rest assured, though, you have nothing to fear. I don't know a great deal about your family; however, I get the sense Liam feels incredibly stressed. Sometimes, being an heir means trying to be something you're not," Elouise mused with a slight shrug.

"You don't have to tell me that; I'm the oldest, after all. I was the heir apparent until I turned it down and left the spot to Liam. I'm not really that skilled at programming or running a business. Liam loves programming, so I thought I was doing him a favor giving him the position." The Researcher leaned forward and turned his head towards the Seamstress with a melancholy expression. "Besides me pushing that onto him, our mother also dotes on him about being ready to take over. I'm pretty sure he only is doing it to make us happy, but all I want for him is to do what he wants to do. I guess as long as he's found something, that's enough for me."

The Elite Seamstress sighed. "This bloody school seems filled with people that are miserable because of their families. Maybe, in some twisted sense, our captors have a point. Liam's trying so hard to act tough, and I can't help but think it's because he's been fucking twisted to think that's the only way he can be strong."

Lucas ran a hand through his hair as he looked forward again. "It's all part of a vicious cycle. Our parents were students in this school; Mom was the Elite CEO, and Dad the Elite Roboticist. Anything Liam was taught by her are things these stuff-shirts probably still believe about how things should work."

"Aye, well, it takes someone to break that cycle. While I won't spill any details, I will say that your brother smiled so much. I thought his face may crack," the Seamstress said as she rested the book she'd been holding into her lap. "I don't know either of you very well, but it's obvious that you're a great brother. I may be overstepping my bounds by saying this, but I also think it's possibly a detriment. I think Liam leans so heavily on you that he can barely talk when he doesn't have you to rely on."

"Heh, that's just because I'm always pushing myself to not have to lean on others if I can." A wary smile pulled at the Researcher's lips as he adjusted his gloves. "During a... terrible time in our lives, I made a big sacrifice for him. I think he's always considered that he owes me because of it. Even though, recently, I've had to rely on him a lot more than I care to admit. "

Elouise offered a light smile. "Honestly, boys can be so silly. Not everything has to be balanced by something else, though it's nice to see you two have each other's backs. It's more than I can say for many of our fellow students."

"Speaking of, you certainly aren't the kind of person I'd expected to be at a school like this. I was prepared to have to deal with countless, obnoxious, self-absorbed pricks. Half the reason I came here is to keep Liam from getting corrupted by them," Lucas admitted.

The Elite Seamstress stuck her tongue out. "Don't get ahead of yourself, darlin'. I might just corrupt Liam yet. Just in a different way. Besides, I could say the same thing about you. It's obvious to me that you couldn't give two flying shits about this bloody school."

The man nodded as he looked over to Elouise. "Like I said, half the reason was to look after Liam. The other was so I could use this place's resources to keep working on my research. It's a damn lot easier than having to raise money by charming some investors to have a heart. Figured I could put some of those fat cats' money to good use for the rest of the world."

A chuckle escaped the blonde. "I should have expected as much. I don't mean this in a bad way, but I'm glad you're here. When the bodies start dropping, you'll be invaluable. Wish I could say I had faith in everyone, but I'm not that naïve."

"Yeah well, once some of the others see how 'invaluable' I am, it will probably paint a target on my back. My attitude isn't going to do me any favors on that front, either. I've been preparing for what I may have to do to keep him safe on my own," Lucas said seriously as he slowly stood up. He glanced over his shoulder at the Seamstress with a tired smile. "Though, now it seems like I can be glad there is someone else who can be there for him too."

Elouise offered a cheeky grin. "Jeez, you really are an edgelord. You should try and relax while we still can. Trust me when I say he's in good hands. He's a good kid and I can't imagine him making any enemies here."

"The motive has already started, so the time to relax has passed. This particular one may take a couple days, but I think Virgil is going to get proven right. It'd just be inviting trouble to drop our guard completely. Stay safe," the Researcher said as he put his hands in his pockets. Without another word, he began walking towards the exit.

A sigh escaped the Seamstress as she watched the boy's departure. 'Maybe he's right. I may need to be more careful going forward. There's no telling how everyone will react to this.'

* * *

**6:24 P.M Day Three**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Kitchen**

"Aren't you supposed to be a Host? Why is it you can't cook any better than either of us?!" Isidore snapped as he stared at the burnt contents on the stove.

Jack offered a sheepish grin before rubbing the back of his head. "Aha, I'm not that kind of host. I have gotten a number of awesome spreads in my own club, but I had nothing to do with the cooking. It may not be that bad, you know? The bread is just slightly toasted..."

A sigh escaped Henry, who shook his head. "Jack, it's completely blackened. I wouldn't feed that to an animal, let alone a person."

The Real Estate Baron chewed on his thumb. "I'll just end up offing someone if a good meal is involved. What I wouldn't do to have a nice greasy pizza from my favorite joint."

"Good lord, are you all trying to burn down the school?" Gabriel called out as he walked into the kitchen. He carefully eyed the boys and the smoking oven. "Don't tell me all of you are so helpless that this is what you call cooking."

Henry scratched at his cheek. "You don't have to be so... honest about it. I mean, we tried..."

"Hey, it's not so bad for my first try, right?" With a grin, Jack picked off a piece of the blackened crust before raising it to his mouth. He immediately made a disgusted expression, spitting and coughing.

Isidore sighed. "Look, we normally have no need to prepare meals for ourselves. It's just not a skill that has ever been necessary. It's ironic now that our deaths may come from our ineptitude, rather than murder."

The Appraiser started walking towards the others as he took off his vest. He carefully folded it into a nearby chair and rolled up his sleeves. Finally, he took off his gloves and tied on an apron. "Fine, then. If it is such an emergency, allow me to help."

The Host snapped his fingers. "By all means, go right ahead. I'll just get out of your way." He chuckled as he stepped back and leaned against a nearby counter.

"You seem pretty confident in your skills. How did you learn to cook? Was it something you were taught, or something you picked up yourself?" Henry asked with a polite smile as he regarded the other boy.

A small chuckle escaped Gabriel, who sat a large cooking pot onto the counter. "Well, my dear grandmother believed I should be trained to be as skilled as any housewife should," he mused as he gathered his ingredients. "Besides, do you think I could have gotten a woman like Gwen without knowing a thing or two about cooking?"

"Normally, I would make some sort of joke about you training as a housewife, but I would like to eat something edible tonight." A faint growl rang out from Isidore's stomach, almost as if in response.

Jack cracked another grin. "Hey, I say it's a good thing he picked up those skills. Finally, we have an answer as to how he landed such a beautiful woman. I bet Gabriel here is the type to make a candlelit dinner. Is that about right?"

"I have to admit, the thought of that makes me sort of envious. A proper gentleman who can't even cook? It's actually quite embarrassing," Henry admitted as his shoulders slumped.

"It's never too late to learn, Henry. I'm making something rather basic. If you'd like to help, it should be easy to make on your own." Gabriel tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "It's called mashi, which is really just rice, noodles, assorted vegetables, and beef. It's quite filling and easy to make a lot of to feed more."

The Ballroom Dancer shrugged out of his coat before draping it over a nearby chair. "I suppose I should take the chance to learn. Who knows? I might even have someone I want to cook for sometime soon," he said with a slight smile as he began to roll up his sleeves.

"Bleh, I was sort of hoping for something a bit more greasy, but even Jack's burnt bread is starting to look good at this point. I guess I'll hold off before making a judgment call," the Real Estate Baron said before offering a mild shrug.

Jack wordlessly dumped the scorched toast into the trash. "I'm going to do a favor to mankind. No one should have to eat that."

Time passed by, and the burnt smell of the toast was replaced by the savory scent coming from the pot. Before long, Gabriel was serving it out in bowls for each of them. "Enjoy. There should be more than enough for you all to have extra helpings, if you desire," the Elite Appraiser said as he set up a second pot and began making another batch.

"Huh. I have to admit, this actually smells great," Isidore praised as he stared down at the bowl in front of him.

The Host made a slurping sound before sighing. "Believe me, it tastes even better! I think we found our resident chef!" he exclaimed before eating with gusto once more.

Henry smiled over at the Appraiser. "I'm definitely going to have to get more tips from you. You made it all seem so simple, but I guess practice makes perfect."

Gabriel took off his apron and bowed towards the others. "Well, I'm glad you liked it, and I'd be more than willing to help more, sometime later on." After putting on his vest and gloves again, he walked over and lifted the second pot that had recently finished being cooked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I've kept my fiancee waiting long enough."

* * *

**9:45 P.M Day Three**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Apartments (Marina's Room)**

Hermes adjusted his bowtie before opening Marina's door. The doll offered a grin as he stared between the Karakuri Crafter and Heiress. "Oh excellent, I'm glad you accepted the invitation! Miss Marina has never had a sleepover, and I thought doing something to take our minds off of the motive could be helpful. Please come in!" The doll bowed his head as he stepped aside.

The pair stared into the room to see the Dollmaker perched on Herc's stomach. Both of them were staring at a television screen. Controllers could be seen in her hands as the sound of colorful music filled the entire room.

"Ahem, I know you two enjoy Smash, but we have guests. Could you possibly pause?" Hermes folded his tiny arms behind his back.

Marina pressed a button before glancing her shoulder with a shy smile, while the panda bear beamed at the two girls and waved.

Katalina gave a bright smile and small wave to them. "You know, seeing a panda playing video games is definitely among the more odd things that I have seen." With a giggle, she sat next to the two. "Thank you for inviting me. I admit I've never done something like this before, so I am quite excited! Super Smash Brothers, hm? My younger brother used to be quite fond of the game. I am an Heiress, and it has been a while since I've played, but you'll find that my skills are quite adequate." She smirked confidently.

Having swapped out her kimono for a honeydew green yukata earlier, Komori slowly shuffled inside. She hugged a long, body-sized pillow to her chest. "Ano... I don't know if I have the energy for games... I brought some Blu-ray discs. M-maybe we can just watch these instead?"

Marina sat up before weakly crossing the room and lightly tugging at the green-haired girl's yukata. She looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "...Please, Koko? Just a few games first? ...Most of the ones I play are online. I've never played with anyone in person before..."

Katalina nodded encouragingly as well. "Please, Komori?"

"Hawawa... N-Nobody's ever called me 'Koko' before... I guess I can work up a little bit of effort in exchange for... f-five minutes of head-patting?" The Karakuri Crafter pressed a palm against her cheek, attempting to hide her blushing face.

The Elite Doll Maker offered a tiny grin as she nodded her head enthusiastically. "...Deal. Now let's smash!" she said in the loudest voice they'd heard from her yet. The diminutive girl then made her way back across the room before falling over onto Herc's fluffy belly.

"Oh dear, Miss Marina must really like you both. She rarely ever talks to anyone aside from me or Herc. Please, ladies, make yourselves comfortable," Hermes said pleasantly. The doll then trotted across the room and scurried into an entertainment center. After a few seconds, he returned with two identical controllers. "I went ahead and charged them ahead of time, so we should be good to go!"

Katalina grabbed the controller with a laugh, unable to help herself in the face of Marina's infectious enthusiasm. "Indeed. It is not in my nature to lose, so I will not hold back!" she said confidently. The loud voice on the tv confirmed her pick of Rosalina.

"Uwah... so many choices. S-She looks cute?" Komori murmured as she hovered over Ridley, the decidedly uncute (and male) reptilian space pirate.

Marina's eyes narrowed slightly before she selected Joker. "….You'll never see it coming," she said as she leaned closer to the screen.

Herc grinned ear to ear before selecting Banjo and Kazooie. He, of course, chose an alt costume that resembled a panda.

What followed next was nothing short of a bloodbath. It was clear the tiny doll maker was most certainly a NEET. Herc, on the other hand, was abysmal. He spent several games just trying to grapple people, just like in real life. Katalina and Komori found themselves vying for second place every game more than anything.

After nearly an hour, Marina let out a tiny yawn and buried her face into the Panda's tummy. "Mm, should we stop and watch your movie, Koko?" She offered the green-haired girl a shy smile. "I'll give you plenty of head pats, and Kat, you can use Herc as a pillow if ya want. He's super soft!"

Komori shivered as she regarded the girl who had just slaughtered them. "Hawawa... O-Okay then, just one moment..." She rolled off the pillow she had been lying down on, revealing the borderline-erotic image of some blonde wearing a pink magical girl outfit.

Katalina gave a tired smile as she gently set her controller down. "Thank you, Marina, I think I'll take you up on that," She sighed, resting her head on the panda's belly. She then noticed Komori's... interesting pillow. The Heiress opened her mouth, but no words came out. She eventually just brushed it off with a chuckle and snuggled into Herc's soft fur. "What movies do we have?"

"Hah, while you ladies are deciding, I shall prepare some popcorn!" Hermes exclaimed as he strolled off towards the adjacent kitchen with a spring in his step.

The giant panda let out what was akin to a content sigh. He wrapped a fuzzy arm around Katalina and Marina.

The Dollmaker watched curiously while the Karakuri Crafter fiddled with the Blu-ray player.

"It's so fluffy," Katalina cooed softly, a slightly giddy look on her face.

With the final press of a button, the screen flickered to life. Komori flopped back down onto her dakimakura just in time to see a grotesque amount of blood splatter the screen.

Marina's eyes widened slightly as she buried her face back into Herc's massive fluffy body before shyly peeking up at the screen. "...So, what are we watching?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Komori let out a squeal of delight as she hugged her pillow, and by extension, the character on it. "I thought we could marathon the entire special edition of Sainan Shoujo, my favorite anime! And it's completely uncensored! Amazing, right?!"

Katalina blinked, before shrugging. "Eh, I've seen more macabre things before. As long as the plot is good, I'm invested!" She gave a wicked smirk. "This is so much fun. It reminds me of some of the late night activities I did with my siblings. Truly, I'm having fun with you both. Thank you for having me." The Hispanic then turned back to the screen. "Hm, I wonder how high the body count will be?"

"...I guess it really doesn't matter what we watch. It's just nice to have someone to share it with," Marina offered quietly. A tiny smile pulled across her face as she extended a hand to pat Komori's head. The girl didn't notice, too transfixed by the anime that was beginning to play. "Other than my guildmaster and Ado, you two are my first friends in a long time," she added softly. "People are usually so scary, but I-I don't feel scared around either of you."

"Nyaa... I understand, I really do. My family always called me a hikikomori... You know, a complete shut-in. Enrolling at this school has been the first time I've gone anywhere in many years... B-But I don't regret it at all. I'm happy to be spending time like this with you both..." Komori lazily leaned against the other two girls.

The Heiress gave a small smile to her two new friends. "Well, it seems we all have something in common." She chuckled. "I came to Versailles Academy for basically the same reason. I had been disconnected for too long. I really do wish we had met under better circumstances. But, once we get out of here, there will be many things we can all do together. Let's work together to escape this prison!" Katalina said, attempting to sound confident.

The Elite Doll Maker smiled timidly. "If you two want, we could all just share this bedroom. I-I mean, it's like a small house. Maybe if we stay together, we can watch each other's backs? I don't want to think badly about anyone, but there's no telling how bad this could get."

Komori's blush became even redder. "B-B-But! ...I tend to roll around a lot when I sleep... among other things... and stuff... and activities... very, very private ones..." She whispered the last part to herself.

"I think that is a splendid idea. Safety in numbers, after all," Katalina turned to the Karakuri Crafter with an amused smile. "I think it will be alright. Everyone has their own quirks. Um, just as long as you all let me have my privacy getting ready in the mornings, everything should be just fine," the Heiress said with a nervous laugh.

Marina scooted closer as she began to pat Komori's head again. "Please, Koko? It'll be fun! We can do this sort of stuff all the time… and if we don't feel up for going out and dealing with the outside world, we don't have to."

"Uwah... It almost sounds too good to be true..." the Karakuri Crafter mused as she watched a zombie with dreadlocks be decapitated on-screen by a katana-wielding magical girl. "Ooh... that was a good one. Ten out of ten."

Hermes waddled back into the room with a large bucket of popcorn. "Oh dear, should I be preparing places for all of you to sleep? I believe, between the king sized bed and couches, we have plenty of room. As you can tell, Miss Marina doesn't take up much space."

"Thank you, Hermes. That is very considerate of you." Suddenly, the Heiress's eyes widened, a small smirk playing up on her face. "How about we play one more game before we fall asleep? After all, no sleepover is complete without a round of truth or dare! How about it, ladies?" She was completely overexcited.

Marina sat up slightly before blinking. "...I'm up for any kind of game. How 'bout you, Koko? We can pause Sainan Shoujo and watch it together tomorrow. Kat seems really excited and we've picked everything else so far..."

"Hawawa... I-I-I won't tell you my three sizes, even if you ask!" The flustered girl flailed her sleeves in front of her defensively.

"Excellent! This will be so much fun!" the Hispanic beauty said excitedly, her eyes shining. "Herc and Hermes, you two can play as well if you would like. It's quite clear they have wills of their own by now."

Herc sat up before rubbing his paws together as he scooted his fluffy bottom across the ground and closer to the girls.

"Ahem, well… I suppose I can join. I have to make sure this doesn't get too out of hand," Hermes offered as he sat cross-legged next to his creator.

Marina tilted her head to the side curiously. "So, how do we start? Do you wanna go first, Kat?"

Katalina nodded, rubbing her hands together eagerly. "Alright, then, let's see here..." She lifted a finger to her chin in thought before turning to the Karakuri Crafter. "Komori, dear, truth or dare?"

"Eto... Eto... Dare?" Komori tilted her head, an ounce of fear evident in her voice.

"Oh, that's pretty brave, choosing a dare on the first round!" The Heiress giggled. "You make karakuris, right? How about you make one in the likeness of our dear class president, and give it to him as a profession of your love?" she said with a smirk.

"Ara ara... I don't think that will work. I've seen the way he looks longingly at Lucas..." The Karakuri Crafter cupped her face in a palm and sighed dreamily. "Young love... How pure."

The Hispanic beauty blinked, slightly taken aback. "Wait, what? But he obviously likes..." She shook her head. "No, never mind. Point is, you have to do it! You chose dare, so you can't back out now!"

Komori hid behind Herc's bulk before slowly peeking her head out. "Hawawa... This is just bullying in disguise... Okay, okay, I'll do it. I won't enjoy it, but I'll do it... eventually."

The doll maker offered a sympathetic smile. "It's okay, Koko. You can do it and then stay here for the next week. I use to do that all the time back home."

Katalina smirked, a triumphant grin on her face. "Excellent. Komori, it's your turn."

Komori's lips pressed into a squiggly line as the sound of her 'hawawas' slowly intensified. "Ano... Marina, truth or date—I mean, d-dare?!"

The Dollmaker shyly looked between Hermes and Herc, who were both shaking their heads. She chewed on her bottom lip. "..Dare.." she said, though it was clear she almost immediately regretted it.

"Would you pat me on the head and tell me I'm a g-g-good girl? A needed and necessary girl?!" she blurted out, her voice quivering.

Silence prevailed for a moment until Marina inched closer. She hesitated a moment before briefly hugging the taller girl, then slowly raised a small hand to pat the top of her head. "You're a good girl, Koko. A good girl that is needed and very necessary. It's really cool to have someone who is as much a NEET as I am." Somehow, the girl mustered a shy smile.

Komori practically melted into a puddle. "Fuwah... yes, I'm a good girl. I'm a very, very good girl who is needed and necessary. Ehehehe..."

Hermes eyed the exchange a moment before clearing his throat. "Miss Marina, I believe it is your turn now."

"Oh, right!" the petite girl squeaked as she offered a final pat on Komori's head. "Ahhh, Kat, truth or dare?"

Katalina hummed thoughtfully, before clearing her throat. "Well, since nobody has chosen truth yet, I believe I will," the Heiress mused.

Marina's tiny brow scrunched up a moment. "Umm… is there anyone that you like here? Not as a friend, but you know… like like."

Katalina's jaw dropped in surprise, her face quickly turning red. There was a small moment of silence before the Heiress sighed. "Bien mierda," she grumbled, before attempting to compose herself. "I suppose I walked into that one, huh?" She laughed dryly, before looking at Marina seriously. "Um, yes, actually. I suppose there is..." The Heiress paused, shying away and mumbling as she attempted to work up the courage to say the name.

Herc flushed at the same time. He folded his arms over his chest and sighed dreamily.

"You giant fur ball, she's not talking about you!" Hermes shook his head. "Miss, you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

The Heiress let out a light chuckle once Herc lightened the mood, causing her to relax. "Thank you, Hermes, but it's only fair I answer honestly. I'll have to swear you all to secrecy, though." She inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "I mean, obviously we have not known each other for long, but... I really am starting to enjoy, um, Henry's company," Katalina blushed deeply, looking away. "He's a very kind soul, and quite dashing if I'm being honest. T-that's just how I feel, alright?" She mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

"Hawawa... I'm sorry, but I've seen the way he looks longingly at Kurogane-kun..." Komori murmured as she slowly recovered from the Doll Maker's praise. "So much boy's love..."

"Miss Matsuri, I don't know if you're the most observant when it comes to observing people interacting," Hermes pointed out with a slight chuckle.

Herc bowed his head slightly before scooting away and folding his legs up as he curled into a ball.

"Aww, Herc, don't be that way. If we get outta here, I promise I'll make you a new friend," Marina said as she lightly prodded the panda's back.

Katalina shook her head in amusement, her embarrassment long gone. "I'm sorry, Herc, but I see you more as a little brother type," she teased, patting the fluffy bear on the head. "Just remember, ladies, what happens in Marina's bedroom stays in Marina's bedroom!"

* * *

**21 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* Again a big thank you to all those who contributed and collaborated for this chapter. Major shout out to the betas for doing such quick and excellent work. Thank you as always for your support! I can't say thank you enough =)  
**

* * *

**Review Section:**

**pokemansuperallstar**

_Lol the big twist is no one dies and everything goes just fine. Boy people would get bored of that quick lol_

**PotatoSorcerer **

_Oh I'm going to love these motives. They're just so thematic and fun to make =)_

**NSPunny **

_Hah well if you liked her in the last chapter, I'm sure you loved her here Bahaha_

**The Kobold Necromancer **

_Yeaaaah it's gonna be a trip that's for sure. Especially if Yasuhiro seems good by comparison xD_

**StoryProducer214 **

_Well there's only one way to find out ;)_

**BirblordAlmighty **

_You called it my dude. Lust it is!_

**bellatrixshine **

_Fail? There's no way things could go wrong! Also fantastic job on your first chapter. I keep going back and reading it and gushing over it ^-^_

**doomqwer **

_Yeah It was honestly one of my favorite scenes =)_


	8. Chapter 5: Lust: Act Two

**Chapter 5: Lust: Act Two**

**11:21 P.M Day Seven**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Lord's Apartments (Liam's Room)**

"Aha! It's so nice to talk to someone whose brain is as big as my own. I swear, if, by some chance, you and I make it out of this mess in one piece, we need to collaborate in the future." Kurogane chuckled as he used one of his robotic limbs to pick up a cup filled with coffee. "I know mostly everyone was worried about it being abused, but I agree with your initial point. If we have the technology and know-how, we should be putting it to use. A little bit of security could go a long way to keeping all of us safe. I think it's even more important now that people are becoming more and more pent-up." The Tech Mogul grinned at the Cybersecurity Specialist.

Liam pensively wrung his hands together and nodded quickly. "I don't like going behind their backs, but Primrose was right. Nothing we agreed on in that meeting was concrete. Besides, we shouldn't just ignore any ways we could actually improve our situation," he said as he stared at his wrist-mounted computer.

Kurogane nodded and took a sip of his hot beverage. "It's not that I like doing anything this sneaky. Best case scenario, nothing will happen. Worst case scenario? If, for some reason, a murder does occur, our chances of catching the culprit go up considerably. I don't really see a downside."

"I wish I shared your enthusiasm, but my mind jumps to a lot of bad scenarios..." the Specialist explained with a sigh. "B-But I don't want to think about those any more than I already have. Anyway, where should we start with this security system? I'm more used to working with software and programming. Not with hardware, though I have had a little bit of experience building prosthetics and stuff like that..."

"Tell you what, you work on the software and leave the hardware to me. The bigger question we have to ask ourselves is whether we want to implore the use of actual cameras or something more subtle, like a motion tracking device. The former would be more useful, but also more noticeable," Kurogane thought out loud.

Liam shifted uncomfortably and slammed his eyes shut. "N-NO CAMERAS! Sorry... but I refuse to invade anyone's privacy. It goes against everything my talent stands for. I'm fine with putting motion sensors in the common halls, to see if people are leaving after curfew."

Kurogane jumped slightly from the outburst before holding his hands up, including the robotic ones. "Woah, don't get so excited. I figured, with your talent, you might have some reluctance to do that. I'll admit, the sensors are a lot less reliable, but some security is better than none. They also should be easier to create. So here's my thought: we work through the night and them up before everyone wakes up. That way, no one will be any wiser."

"F-Fine... let's just get through this. I feel dirty just for even talking about it," the Specialist muttered. With another sigh, he opened his briefcase and began to take out the tools they'd need for their work that night.

"Hah, don't be so nervous. I know it makes you feel sleazy, but it's for a good cause. While you're sorting through that, I'm going to make another pot of coffee in your kitchen. I get the feeling we're going to need all the caffeine we can get," the Tech Mogul chuckled as he patted the other boy's shoulder.

* * *

**8:14 A.M Day Eight**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Hercules Room**

"Only twelve of us today. I don't suppose anyone else is coming at this rate." Maxwell sighed while leaning back in his chair and tugging at his collar uncomfortably.

The Elite Medical Researcher offered a brief nod in response. "I checked on Liam before coming down here, but he was exhausted, so I let him be. I'm assuming most of the others elected to keep to themselves for a variety of reasons. This motive was deceptive. It is becoming quite uncomfortable."

Gabriel, who had been keeping his mask on, offered a quiet chuckle. "Yes, plenty of cold showers on a regular basis. Though it's ultimately an exercise in futility."

"Katalina, are Miss Matsuri and Miss Diamandis well? It's been days since we've seen either of them. I assume they haven't left in all that time," Henry said as he stared over at the Heiress with a flushed expression. His breathing seemed a bit uneven as well.

Katalina gave a shaky nod to the Ballroom Dancer, unable to look him in the eye. "I-Indeed. They are, for the most part, fine. I have been staying with them the past few days. It seems to be both a combination of their reclusive natures and the motive. Rest assured, they are safe. No harm shall come to them so long as they are in my care," she said firmly. "I shall see to that."

"We've had to be careful as well," Holland said while gently holding his head. "Andrew and I agreed to not let Rachel take control. Out of all of us, she's been affected the most. In fact, you're probably going to see me more often, at least until the motive ends."

"Bloody hell, maybe I should remain in my room from now on. I swear, if this gets any worse, I'm going to end up mounting my bedpost just to let some steam off," the Seamstress groused as she fanned her face.

Rowan squeezed Maribelle's hand and offered a strained smile as he gazed around the table. "Look, I know it's getting difficult, but we're getting close to the end. We only have two more days, and we could always confiscate all the briefcases to avoid temptation. From there, we could just lock ourselves in our rooms and wait out the clock."

"That's not a bad idea. Save the fact we have no idea if anyone has already broken one of the rules. For all we know, a case has already been opened, or someone has let their urges get the best of them," Primrose pointed out as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Not to cause any trouble, but can you explain that gesture to me, Rowan?" The Marketer pointed to Rowan's and Maribelle's interlocked hands. "Could it be that you're strengthening your bond in a time like this, if you understand my meaning?"

The Duchess seemed to bristle slightly as she eyed Holland pointedly. "If you are insinuating anything perverse, you are very much out of line."

The Host offered a tired smile. "Heh. Hate to stick my nose in on someone's private affairs, but he does raise a good point. Hormones are an unpredictable thing, and with this motive… well, they could be uncontrollable."

"Everyone, please relax. I can see your cause for concern, but I assure you that we haven't done anything to jeopardize the motive. I'm trying my best to do things properly. I wouldn't let my libido get in the way of that." The Fencer offered a reassuring smile.

The Elite Ambassador giggled. "You guys are worrying too much. I think you should try and take the edge off a little bit." She raised a nearly empty wine glass before killing the contents.

"Yasmine, just how much have you drank this morning? I don't think intoxication is a good substitute for dealing with this motive." Maxwell stared at her with a worried expression.

"I have a question for you all," Holland said while fixing his hair. "Besides our president and duchess, does anybody here have intimate feelings for one another? If you do, then Andrew suggests that you stay away from each other for these final two days."

"I beg your pardon?" Katalina snapped suddenly, startling everyone. "En serio! I can talk with whoever the hell I want, thank you very much!" She growled, before coming to her senses and calming down. Her expression slackened tiredly. "P-Please forgive me, that was extremely uncalled for. My hormones seem to be getting the best of me," she mumbled, lowering her beet-red face and sitting down in shame.

"All is forgiven, my dear," the Marketer said with a sincere smile. "Whenever Rachel has outbursts like that, she also feels tons of regret afterwards. I think you'd get along with her really well. Maybe you can plan a get-together with her after the motive." He then looked at everyone else, particularly those who were flushed. "For now, it's too risky for certain people to be around each other."

The Elite Coordinator crossed her legs with a nod. "I agree with that assessment. There's no reason to risk disaster. I don't think a couple of days of restraint is asking too much. Unfortunately, we'll have to trust that those who've elected to not surface are strong willed."

A brief chuckle escaped the Appraiser. "I think that may be one of the best ways to describe Gwen. Though she's also quick-tempered. In any case, a more pressing concern is that we don't know everyone's sexual preferences. That could also factor into how this aphrodisiac affects people. So, as a result, I'd keep an eye on your roommates," Gabriel said as he nodded at Katalina.

Her eyes widened in slight surprise, as she cursed herself silently. "I did not ever think about that possibility, to be honest. However, while I do not think there is anything to worry about, I shall talk with them about this as soon as our meeting here is adjourned." She fanned herself as small beads of sweat fell down her face.

Holland stood up to get everyone's attention. "Earlier, I said that you all are going to see me more often than the others. The reason is that, out of us five, I'm the only one who is Asexual."

The Elite Bodyguard offered a slight smile. "It's a brilliant strategy. The rest of us will have to handle this the old-fashioned way. Let's just not lose sight of how close we are."

"Indeed. Now, if you'll excuse us, the nerves and hormones are a bit stifling. I am quite famished as well." The Duchess rose to her feet and eyed the Fencer expectantly.

Rowan stood up and offered his arm to her, while letting his gaze sweep around the table. "Everyone, I know this is difficult. Just try to hang in there a bit longer. In two days time, Beatrice and Virgil will have no choice but to acknowledge we've bested this first challenge."

Lucas laced his hands as he adopted a thoughtful expression. "I hope you're confidence isn't misplaced, Rowan. Need I remind you of your promise to us during the open ceremony."

The Fencer clenched his jaw before slowly composing himself. "Lucas, you know I had no way of predicting any of this. All we can do now is to tackle what comes at us and hope we're ready for it."

* * *

**10:40 A.M Day Eight**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Apartment's (Julie's Room)**

"Oh, Julie! You're such a dear!" Arabelle said while she fanned herself. "I'm quite used to the deep south, and yet I feel like I'm going to melt."

The Hairstylist offered a sympathetic smile as she gently ran a comb through the Chemist's hair. "It's probably just the aphrodisiac. It's starting to get really hard to concentrate."

The Elite Chemist nodded her head emphatically. "I know. I just keep thinking about so many scenarios in which I could spend a lovely evening with Lucas. So, naturally, I've had to refrain from having contact with him. I'm not sure I could help myself at this point."

"You've really got it bad for him, don't you?" Julie smirked as she deftly trimmed a few splits ends away. "So what about him makes you so excited?"

"Ohohoho, where do I even begin? He's so rugged, but in a good way! He's such a bad boy, too! A type that plays hard to get, but probably has a heart of gold deep down. That, and he… hasn't ever said anything about my size." Her voice grew softer. "Almost everyone has an opinion about my weight. They say something rude, look at me strangely, or don't consider anything I have to say."

The Stylist eyed the portly girl intently. "So he treats you like any other girl, then?"

Arabelle smiled fondly. "He seems disinterested in just about everything, but he's also blunt and straightforward. If he found me unseemly, he would have just said so. That's the type of person he is. So maybe… maybe there's a chance."

"...I don't think I've ever seen you this vulnerable before. You're usually so confident," Julie remarked.

"I am confident most of the time, because I'm happy the way I am. I don't want to change just to make someone happy. Though it would be nice to have people love me for the way I am, not something they want me to be," the Chemist said in an unusually quiet voice.

The Elite Hairstylist offered a reassuring smile. "Take it from me, being yourself is important no matter what. You're never gonna make everyone happy, but the people that matter most will be there. I know my bestfriend and I are nothing alike."

"You're complete opposites?"

"I don't think there's a better way of putting it. Chloe's so confident and bold, as well as sensual and self-assured. Compared to her, I feel like a turtle," Julie admitted before her smile faded away. "I just hope she's alright. With as much time that's passed, I have no idea if she's even alive..."

The Chemist tilted her head to offer the girl a reassuring look. "Don't be so negative! I bet she's just fine. Besides, nothing good can come from fretting over the unknown."

A quiet laugh escaped the blue-haired girl. "I have to admit, you make a good point. I've been neglecting your hair too, which is inexcusable. I have to make sure you're nothing short of flawless. That way, when this motive is finished, you can make Lucas swoon."

"REALLY?! You think he might actually swoon? My prayers have really come true! I can't wait to introduce Luke to my mother and stepfather! Oh, I wonder how many children he wants?!" Arabelle began to gush as she continued to trail off into a line of more and more bizarre fantasies.

Julie offered a sheepish expression. 'Lucas, she is a sweet girl, but I really do feel bad for you. Maybe you'll never know that I stoked this fire...'

* * *

**1:14 P.M Day Eight**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Vestibule**

Robert looked for signs of the other people. He didn't see anybody; the coast seemed to be clear. With that, he gave a sigh of relief and began to walk through the hall.

As he came into the vestibule, though, he'd catch sight of someone else: one Gwendolyn Murray. The girl in question was leaning against a wall, her eyes closed as she muttered something unintelligible to herself. Her eyes shot open when she heard Robert come in.

"Hm?" she glanced his way, before giving a light shrug. "Oh, hey there."

The boy's face slightly paled upon hearing her. He gave a soft and polite wave, along with a small smile, and then attempted to walk past her.

Gwen eyed Robert for a brief moment, before thrusting her cane in his way, blocking him from moving any further. With a slight scowl, she asked, "What, is the sight of me that dreadful, that ye would walk away from me?"

Off went the Hairpiece. "That's not it at all, my dear," Holland said with a confident grin. "I would personally like to apologize on Robert's behalf. He's been rather fearful of the others since this ridiculous motive began." He gently pushed down the cane. "I assure you, it has nothing to you with you, specifically."

Gwen eyed him skeptically, before lowering her cane a second later. "Eh, can't blame him. These damn aphrodisiacs have been driving me up a wall, they have. When I'm not considering masturbating all damn day, I'm getting… far more emotional than I'd like. And I don't… deal with my emotions at the best of times. Especially when it makes me remember stuff I dun want to."

"Forgive me, but I'm well aware of... some of that. You wear a mask of civility, pretending to be a prim and proper young lady, but that mask frequently cracks. It happened during your game with Morgan, and right now, you're not wearing it at all." The Marketer gingerly wrapped an arm around the Artist's shoulder, his smile becoming more sincere. "You don't have to share any of your baggage with me, if you don't want to. However, I'm more than happy to help you make your mask more durable. Free of charge."

Gwen tensed up, eyeing him uncertainly… before deflating a little and giving a light shrug. "Eh, you gave me ten billion dollars. Or will, at least. I can be honest with you. I… do try to act like a proper young lady. It's the best way to fit in with all the rich snobs in this school. Uh, no offense. It's just… hard to keep that up sometimes. Gabe's so much better at this shit..." She sighed and grubleda bit until she remembered the last thing he said. She looked up at him through her sunglasses, cautiously asking, "...Durable how, exactly?"

Holland's face beamed of triumph. "I'm glad you asked, Gwen! You see, I am the Elite Marketer. My whole job is helping people appeal to certain audiences. I teach them how to market themselves. Believe me when I say that your dilemma is exactly what I was born for!" He had stars in his eyes as he patted the girl on the back. "I promise you that, with my guidance, you'll have no trouble keeping the act up. You'll be on-par with Gabe, if not, better than him by the time we're done." He offered a handshake. "What do you say?"

Gwendolyn looked at his extended hand, clearly skeptical. She closed her eyes in thought, mulling his offer over… before giving him a fanged smile. Upon opening her eyes again, she stared up at Holland and shook his hand. "Eh, why fuckin' not? I think I'll take ye up on that offer!"

"Wonderful! You made a wise choice, my dear. I won't let you down."

She gave a slight chuckle, an eager look now on her face. "Just for that, why don't I show ye some of my art? The school's bought from me before, so they have a few of my pieces here."

With a big, equally eager smile, he gave a courteous bow. "I would absolutely love to see that firsthand."

Gwen nodded, and gestured for Holland to follow her. She led him down another hall, until she stopped in front of a certain display case. Unlike most of the other artwork and decorations in the academy, this was remarkably… different.

Inside the glass case were three plastic baguettes arranged in a shape somewhat reminiscent of the Eiffel Tower.

"Behold! The Triumph of France!" she declared with a grin. "One of my best pieces of work, I'd say. I sold this for a nifty profit to the school shortly before I got my acceptance letter."

Holland looked like he was trying to keep someone at bay, but he didn't let that stop him from genuinely admiring the art. "F-fascinating! Truly fascinating! T-tell me, what makes this piece so special? W-what is the deeper meaning behind it?"

Gwen gave a slight chuckle as she glanced over at the display. "Why, it's quite simple. It represents Humanity's pale imitations of greater, older works, that thus diminish the value of said original works. The Eiffel Tower, for instance, is the most popular monument in France: but its commercialization has, in my view, diminished its value. Cheap novelty souvenirs models, being shown in movies, the cringey 'sexy' Halloween costumes based off of it in America… the Eiffel Tower isn't as grand as it used to be, in the end."

Stars appeared in the Marketer's eyes once more. "I knew I would like you, Gwen. Y-you have lots of wonderful potential. I-if you keep doing stuff like that, you'll be a star for sure! I mean it!"

He suddenly began letting out heavy breaths, as if his body filled with adrenaline. "Rachel, there's nothing wrong here!" he whispered. "Snap out of it this instant!"

Gwen happily preened at his praise, a satisfied smirk on her face. "I'm happy to hear you say that, Holland! You know, I could always sell you some other creations of mine, if you wanted. When we get out of here, of course."

She paused, however, when she noticed his heavy breathing. "You all right there? You're acting… well, a little weirder than normal."

"It's Rachel." He clutched at his head. "Let's just say she doesn't appreciate your artwork like I do, and these aphrodisiacs are affecting her greatly. We can't hold her back much longer..." Then his eyes widened, as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Gwendolyn, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'll make it up to you. For now, it's time for your first lesson in maintaining your mask. Rachel is not going to be friendly when you see her. You must try to remain calm and be polite with her. Can I trust you to give that a shot?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow, but gave a shrug after a moment. "Eh, I've had worse people criticize me before. I think I can handle it."

On went the hairpiece. Off went the earring. "WHAT A GODDAM CRIME!" The Attorney fiercely pointed at the art piece, her face redder than magma. "Three plastic baguettes? Just three. Plastic. Baguettes!? These toys must've cost a few dollars or cents; it must've taken you less than a minute to glue them all together. And you have the gall, the AUDACITY, to sell it for thousands of dollars!? I haven't seen a scam this absurd since Ed, Edd, n Eddy!"

Gwen barked out a laugh, amusement evident on her face. "Okay, I gotta say, that's actually pretty funny. Certainly the most creative insult my art has received to date. And yes, I do. Not everyone can understand my art, or the passion behind it. That's just the way of life, unfortunately. Ultimately, whether or not you consider it proper art means little to me."

"So you're okay with basically robbing people? You're fine with making a profit off of this!?" Rachel tugged at her hair. "If you really care about art so much, why don't you just paint or sculpt with clay? Can't you tell your message that way, instead of forcing a bunch'a knick-knacks together? And do you even use the money for that passion of yours?"

"I'm not robbing people. They willingly pay for my art. That's their choice to make, after all. The free market wants what it wants! And it just so happens a portion of the market wants to buy my art," Gwen declared, giving a slight scoff. "And I do paint. Not all of my creations are like the Triumph of France. It's more common, admittedly, but I also paint as well. And yes, I do! Only the finest art supplies work for a talent such as my own! They're all in my briefcase back in my room."

"Yeah, sure. 'Art Supplies'!" Rachel said that last word while making air quote motions with her fingers. "I'm not an idiot, Gwen. During the card game, you hesitated before saying that phrase, like you were about to say something else. I don't know if it's drugs or anything like that, but do I know you're ashamed to say what it is. And if it's against the law, I'll be more pissed than I am now!" She stormed away after that, growling as she did so.

Gwen rolled her eyes, idly watching as she walked off. She then turned her attention back to the display behind her. She eyed it lightly with a slight smile.

* * *

**4:29 P.M Day Eight**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Apartment's (Common Hall)**

The Elite Model slowly pried her gaze away from her freshly-painted nails upon noting that she was no longer alone. She quirked an eyebrow as she stared at the Coordinator. "Yes? Do you require something? Or do you simply enjoy staring?"

With a sigh, Primrose sat down in the chair next to Valentina. "Can we please talk? I'm not here to argue or start a fight."

"What do you want?" the Italian girl asked suspiciously as her brow furrowed.

"...I want to help you. I know you're the last person to need or want help, but you're on a dangerous course," the purple-haired girl said. "Your attitude and general demeanor have put you at odds with almost everyone here. I don't want to see you or anyone hurt. Just talk to me? Why do you insist on being so difficult?"

Valentina carefully rested her nails on the arms of the sofa she was seated in. "I may have been born into the life of luxury, but I have worked my ass off to earn my place here. When I couldn't obtain the desirable body, I would binge and purge as needed. It was miserable, but I did it to become the best. Now that I'm here, I'm surrounded mostly by those who had merely bought their way into this school."

"You know you're not the only one. I was never on the fast track for this school. I've spent years working for various families, just trying to get enough of a reputation to merit an invitation. Trust me, I understand why you'd feel bitter. However, regardless of how we feel about those who barely lifted a hand, we're in the same situation nonetheless," The Elite Coordinator pointed out.

"Ah, so you think I should just start kissing their asses and playing friendly because of this silly game?" the Model said with a scoff.

Primrose offered a strained smile. "Would it really be that horrible? You might even find that things aren't as black and white as they seem. Even if you're right, at the very least, it's better to be in people's good graces than to invite danger upon yourself."

Valentina raised an eyebrow. "I think I see what you're saying. If someone wants to murder, I've made myself as an ideal candidate?"

"Well, you certainly haven't been making many friends. Then, to make matters worse, you tend to isolate yourself. This is coming from someone who tends to keep to herself, too," the Coordinator said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The Model carefully scrutinized the other girl. "I guess you make some level of sense. You're also rather attractive. So I suppose we can be friends."

"W-Wait, excuse me?" Primrose asked with a slightly taken back expression.

"You said I need to be more amicable if I want to survive, correct? Well, you're here, and I have nothing else better to do. You can help me model some of my other outfits. It'll distract me from this growing urge to hump every pillow in my room," Valentina said bluntly as she rose to her feet.

The Coordinator found herself fumbling for words for a moment. "I suppose I did suggest that, but I..."

The Model offered an expectant look. "Excellent. Then stop standing there like a fool. My clothes aren't going to model themselves."

* * *

**7:05 P.M Day Eight**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Stairwell**

"Yas, why are you doing this to yourself? Do you know how scared I was to find you laying in the pantry like that?" Maxwell stared down at the inebriated girl in his arms.

The Ambassador offered a drunk smile as she nuzzled into the man's chest. "I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry for being so much trouble. I just have an addictive personality. I thought a couple of more drinks would help with this heat in my chest."

The Elite Bodyguard shifted slightly as he continued up a flight of stairs. "You did the same thing with cocaine in the past. I know we're all stressed, but this isn't how you cope. Please, just come to me from now on. You don't have to turn to alcohol or drugs. I hate seeing you like this."

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm such a fuck up!" Yasmine choked out as her smile faded away and tears filled her eyes. "No wonder you walked away. I wouldn't have wanted to deal with me either."

Maxwell shook his head before leaning down to gently kiss her forehead. "You're nothing of the sort and that's not why I left. Come on, let's get you to bed. Alright?"

A small sniff escaped the girl as she squeezed the blonde tightly. "Max, I-I love you. Please, don't leave me tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere. I swear, it's going to be just fine," the Bodyguard said in a reassuring manner before gently squeezing her.

Yasmine nuzzled against him. "I've caused so much trouble. I'm so sorry."

The muscular body pulled her tightly against his body as he reached the top of the stairs. "I promise it's going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about. Everything is under control."

* * *

**7:51 A.M Day Nine**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Hercules Room**

The Elite Real Estate Baron rubbed at his face and slowly made his way into the expansive room. "This is ridiculous. At this rate, I'm going to die of a boner long before poison. I can't even sleep because of it," he grumbled as he walked towards the large central dining table.

When he glanced around the room, he noted that he was alone, but something still caught his attention.

Laying in the midst of the table was a silver briefcase. It was wide open and empty.

It took a few seconds for the exhausted boy's mind to catch up as his jaw fell open.

"Son of a bitch!" Isidore kicked a nearby chair to the floor.

In a simple act, things had suddenly become far more difficult.

One of their three avenues was suddenly gone, which meant they only had three options remaining.

The confessional, murder, or a slow death.

It seemed, in some form, that Lust had proven too difficult.

Of course, the bigger question that arose was something equally daunting.

Would everyone be willing to cooperate in using the confessional?

If not, then their choices became even more unseemly.

Could it be that their journey would end before it even truly began?...

* * *

**21 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* Again a big thank you to all those who contributed and collaborated for this chapter. Major shout out to the betas for doing such quick and excellent work. Thank you as always for your support! I can't say thank you enough =)  
**

* * *

**Review Section:**

**PotatoSorcerer **

_Yeah it's definitely a subject matter that I have to approach VERY carefully. _

**NSPunny **

_We need even more art of Cat Komori. Come on fanbase. Make it happen...Hawawa intensifies!_

**doomqwer **

_Oh I'm sure things will be just peachy ^-^_

**pokemansuperallstar **

_Lol lust really is a bad combo for a bunch of hormonal teens trapped in what's initially the smallest amount of room they'll have to explore lol_

**The Celestial Sky Dragon **

_Bahaha. There are too many treasures here for me to count. I loved the sleepover scene and the Mari/Rowan scene was pure gold! Thanks again my dude!_

**The Kobold Necromancer **

_Lol that's pretty much his reaction at the moment. And yeah it is sort of complicated but I wanted something that incorporated more than just pure sex in regards to Lust._

**BirblordAlmighty **

_I've tried to add some humor without it just being a giant punchline constantly :P Also Hawawa intensifies!_

**bellatrixshine **

_Lol I don't think anyone would blame you for having no faith considering it's a bunch of teens involved xD_


	9. Chapter 6: Lust: Act Three

**Chapter 6: Lust: Act Three**

**9:02 A.M Day Nine**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Hercules Room**

Primrose let out an exasperated sigh. "So, you found it laying right here? Just like this?" She eyed the Real Estate Baron while trying to keep her tone level.

"Did I stutter? Look, I couldn't sleep for shit. I ran out of junk food yesterday in my room, so I thought I'd get something from down here. Then I found this fucking thing just lying here. After I kicked about every chair within reach, I messaged you all on my tablet," Isidore said bluntly. He gestured at the piece of tech lying in front of him before regarding the open case, which still sat in the middle of the long table.

"God dammit. We had one fucking day. Just a single day left." Rowan visibly seethed. He pressed a hand to his forehead and tried to restrain the rage that began to bubble to the surface.

Katalina sighed, closing her eyes and massaging her forehead in annoyance. "You know, I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm actually not. To be blunt, I'm more shocked we lasted this long." She looked around the room warily. "Is there any way we can figure out who is responsible?"

"I'm not sure if pursuing who opened their case is a wise idea at this point," Julie said. "Doing so would only make them a target, and possibly more likely to be murdered. I think we should be focusing on the only decent alternative left to us."

"Yes, it seems that we don't have any other choice but to bite the bullet and go through with the confession," Gabriel explained. "That is, unless someone here is already planning something darker."

"I don't think there are any decent alternatives left, because I sure as shit ain't confessing to anything!" Gwen interjected. She glanced over to Gabe and scoffed a little. "There are just some times I ain't talking about, no matter what."

Robert, who had been looking around the whole room the entire, visibly trembled in response to Rowan and Gwen's outbursts.

Shortly afterwards, Morgan took over. "I'm sorry, but whatever your secret is, I don't think it would be worse than murdering somebody. Then again, I don't know you that well." The Manager scratched his head and took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, when that confessional opens, I'm gonna head straight in there. I'm fine with the world knowing about me."

Crossing her legs, Komori reclined back into her chair and let out a small, almost intoxicated sigh. "Ara ara... The nail that sticks out gets hammered down. Confessing won't do us any good if we don't all agree to it..." She rested her flushed face against a palm.

"Please, Gwendolyn, I implore you to reconsider," Maxwell said as he stared over at the Artist. "From what they told us, there's multiple secrets. Surely, the first one can't be the worst. I would have to imagine they'd save the hardest ones for last."

The Tech Mogul frowned slightly. "I mean, I don't like this either, but he has a point. At least see what they have on you before deciding."

Gwendolyn crossed her arms, giving a slight scowl as she considered what they said. She glanced over at Gabe again, before giving an abrupt sigh. "Fine, fine. I guess it couldn't hurt to see what they have on me first and all. But I ain't making any of ye any promises."

"That goes double for me. I'll decide after I've seen what kind of nonsense they want me to say," Valentina said with a mild shrug of her shoulders.

The Elite Medical Researcher sighed. "Not that I had much faith this would go well to begin with, but it's surprising to me that someone would cave this close to the end. Then, of course, there's another question: Why would someone leave the case out in the open like this?"

"Maybe someone wanted us to know what had happened? You know, so we could be ready for tomorrow." Yasmine rubbed at her forehead. "At least this way, we can sort of mentally prepare for the confessional."

"U-Um... what if they wanted to do the opposite? Like they wanted to throw us into chaos? F-For all we know, the ones behind this could easily have a plant in the game," Liam explained as he tentatively pushed his fingers together.

Elouise leaned forward with widened eyes. "Shit! You're bloody right. How do we know someone ain't just fuckin' with us to get us riled up?!"

Hermes cleared his throat before speaking up from Marina's arms. "Let's not go making such assumptions. We don't know enough yet to be sure what the intent was."

"Unfortunately, regardless of the intent, it has clearly caused a great deal of trouble. We can only hope that we can avoid any unpleasantries, and that tomorrow will arrive without incident," Maribelle said as she eyed the Fencer with a slightly worried expression.

Rowan shook his head irritably before slamming his fist into the table hard. "I'm afraid it might be too late for that, Mari. I can't believe one of you couldn't show anymore restraint than this. It's honestly pathetic. Now you've put all of us in danger, and for what? To satisfy your own curiosity? It's ridiculous," he scoffed as he stared down at his bloodied hand before wordlessly stalking off towards the kitchen.

"Hold on, old sport. There's no need to get so upset." Morgan tried to reach out for the Fencer, but he was swiftly ignored. After a few moments, the Manager turned to regard the rest of the class. "...Everyone, may I have your attention, please? I know those plush toys said that our secrets may destroy our reputations... but they also said this was a trial of redemption. The world can be more forgiving than we like to think. We're all human, after all. So I think, as long as we confess, the world won't just turn it's back on us. For now, what I think we should do is keep each other safe from any potential killers until it's time to confess."

"Hmph, I suppose." Gwen gave a flippant shrug. A moment later, though, her eyes widened, and she glanced over at the open suitcase again. "Holy shit, the motive doesn't matter anymore. We don't have to hold back now!" She voiced her realization aloud. A few different expressions crossed her face, while at the same time she started walking back. "I think I might go back to my room for a little bit. Take care of some… business or somethi—oh fuck it, why do I even care? I'm going to masturbate my brains out. There, I fuckin' said it! I know you fuckers are all thinking the same thing!"

Jack leaned over to pat Gabriel's back. "Hah! She's not wrong about that. How bout it? You gonna let her do all the work alone?"

The Appraiser chuckled as he watched Gwendolyn. "Something tells me that it could easily prove a dangerous situation for me. Though I suppose it is my job, isn't it, my rose?" He then moved alongside her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Gwen's face turned bright red at Jack and Gabe's words. She nervously glanced toward her fiancé, stammering and stuttering to try and get a response out. "I—you—I mean—I dun—ye fuckin' prick! D-Don't say things to tease me like that!" she finally managed to stutter out. Before Gabe could get a word in edgewise, she kicked his shin and turned tail, running off in the direction of the dorms.

"Well, Lucas, if you feel a similar need to blow off steam, I'm willing, ready, and able!" Arabelle chirped as she offered the boy a shameless wink.

The Researcher cleared his throat. "That's… thoughtful. I should make sure Avalon hasn't broken his hand, though. Excuse me." He quickly stood up before heading in the direction the Fencer had stormed off.

After that, the Elite Manager let out a hearty laugh. "So much for my poor attempt of a speech! Well, if we're done here, I'm going to have myself some fun. Care to join me, Jack?"

"Hah, sure! Why not? I think it's a good time to blow off some steam, as Miss Meadows said. Consider me game, my man!" the Host said as he tipped his hat towards Morgan.

Henry offered a brief chuckle as he loosened his collar. "Guys, let's not overdo it. Just because the motive has been busted, doesn't mean it should be an invitation for us to be reckless."

Komori slowly craned her neck toward the kitchen. She squirmed in her seat and breathily declared, "I was right... Boys' love prevails once again!"

* * *

**10:12 A.M Day Nine**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Kitchen**

The Hairstylist sighed as she grabbed an icepack from the fridge and handed it to Lucas. Her gaze shifted over to Rowan, who was seated on a stool near one of the many islands in the room. "It's a good thing for you that Lucas is here. You really should take it easy on yourself until we get hold of a proper place for tending to injuries."

A groan escaped the Fencer. "...Look, I know it was stupid. I don't need a reminder, but it's just so damn frustrating. We got so close to getting out scot-free, and now we're at the whim of someone who either wants to commit murder or doesn't feel like confessing tomorrow."

"Heh, who would have thought that people would give into their idiotic vices?" the Researcher muttered as he carefully looked over the Fencer's hand. "Well, congratulations are in order. Despite managing to hurt yourself in such a foolish way, you aren't going to need stitches."

"Gee, thanks, Doc. I'm glad your bedside manner is as tender as always," Rowan said in a sarcastic drawl. "I just hate losing. To come so close just to lose because of one person is beyond frustrating."

Julie folded her arms as she leaned against the shut refrigerator. "I can't fault you for being irritated. I can't help but wonder what caused someone to slip up right before the end, though I suppose it's best we not give that too much thought. Like I said before, I don't think it's wise to find out the person behind it. It would just invite danger upon them and trouble for the rest of us."

Lucas shrugged rolling his eyes. "Yeah, all that's left is to eat crow and spill our guts in confession. Or, well, it would be, but let's be real. Someone is gonna spill blood before that can happen."

"I hate to say it, but you're most likely right. It seemed like there were more than a couple that seemed uncomfortable with the notion of the confessional," the Stylist mused with a somber expression.

The Fencer shook his head. "No way. We're not gonna fail twice. If I have to drag every person into that confessional, I will. We're getting through this motive without blood being spilled."

Julie rolled her eyes. "You just don't get it. You can raise your voice and punch as many tables as you want. People aren't going to fall in line just because you want it. That's not how it works," she said bluntly. Without another word, she turned before heading back towards the Hercules Room.

"I'm not going to live this down anytime soon, am I?" Rowan asked as he eyed the Medical Researcher.

"If you're lucky, you'll live long enough to get to live it down. Keep throwing tantrums like mommy's little boy and see how long that helps you through this game," Lucas muttered as he leaned against the counter, crossing his arms.

Rowan offered him an irritated look. "Really? You're going to throw that in my face? Lucas, you saved my life and I'm grateful for that, but you wouldn't even be in this school on your own merits. Hell, Liam may not have made it into VA without my family. So don't act like you're so high and damn mighty. I might get pissed off, but it's because I care. I ACTUALLY care about this school and what other people think. I don't have the luxury of having a sibling who's the heir. Maybe if I did, I could walk around like I crawled out of a gutter too."

The Researcher smirked at the Fencer. "Yeah, you're right. I don't care about my family's company, or if my mom sees me as a letdown. If it had been just me, then they would have still been left without an heir. But that's not the world we live in. Liam may still be timid after everything, but he is doing our dad proud. Meanwhile, you're just making a fool out of yourself. At the end of the day, I can stand by the work I've done. Can you say the same?"

The Fencer clenched his injured fist before wincing. Slowly, he relaxed it and let out a measured sigh. "You don't get it. How could you? You know, I don't even really like fencing. It was just something I was good at, and my mother saw it as something to hone. To be honest, I really wanted to be a pianist, but I didn't show as much natural talent. So no, I'm not particularly happy with my own work. However, what I want doesn't matter. I don't have the luxury to make that choice like you do," he said as he stood up before shaking his head. "...Thanks, Lucas," he muttered in a forced manner before he started towards the door.

"You always have the choice, Rowan. You just have to be ready to face the consequences of making it. I didn't really have the luxury either, and I made the decision anyway. If you want to be the leader here in earnest, you're going to have to learn to make a tough choice in favor of people other than yourself," Lucas called back as he watched the Fencer leave.

* * *

**1:34 P.M Day Nine**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Apartments (Common Hall)**

"Please enjoy. I'm sorry it took so long to prepare, ladies, but I can only get around so quickly," Hermes explained as he finished filling the last of the tea cups. He then walked across the small dining table, towards Marina.

The Elite Ambassador offered a strained smile. "Don't be so hard on yourself, little guy. My head is still pounding, and this might just do the trick."

"Indeed, nothing beats a cup of tea when one is stressed. Thank you, dear," Maribelle replied, giving Hermes an appreciative look.

Like a cat, Komori tentatively lapped at the herbal blend. "Fuwah... It's no match for matcha, but I do like it."

The Heiress took a tired sip from the tea. Her eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion, but she still managed to shoot Hermes a grateful smile. "It's as good as always, Hermes, so don't fret. Maybe I can restore a bit of my energy from this..."

"If it makes you feel any better, I only slept because I nearly got blackout drunk. I feel like such an idiot for drinking that much," Yasmine admitted as she rubbed at her face. "Not my finest moment, to be sure."

Hermes, who had returned to his creator's arms, squirmed a bit. "Ah, I wouldn't be so hard on yourself. I can only imagine how difficult this motive has been for everyone. To take a bunch of teens and dial their hormones even higher? That's just plain cruel. I think everyone has been trying to handle this in their own way."

"I just cannot sleep out of paranoia that someone will die," Katalina admitted, brushing her hair back into place. "I find myself waking right back up every few minutes, unable to rest until I walk down the hall to make sure nothing is amiss. This situation is mostly out of my hands, yet I cannot help but worry." Her hands were shaking. "I just... don't want to see anything happen to anyone."

"I haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time, even before this motive was initiated. Now, my worries have skyrocketed. I'm honestly surprised I haven't had a nervous breakdown yet," the Duchess said, taking a sip from her own cup. She sighed contently. "I suppose having someone to talk to has eased this a bit, but there are times I just want to scream. This is something I don't wish on, even my worst enemies."

Komori's tongue poked the inside of her cheek as she tilted her head at Katalina. "You've been breaking curfew? Ara ara... please don't put yourself at risk like that."

Katalina nodded slowly. "Yes, I do apologize for that. The motive, coupled with my lack of sleep, has addled my judgement. A poor excuse, I know, but it is the truth." She then smiled at Komori gratefully. "Truth be told, I might have completely lost my edge were it not for you and Marina, so I thank you both. You two have been the ones to keep my spirits up these past few days."

Marina offered a timid smile and hushed murmur in response, before hugging Hermes tightly. Herc, on the other hand, waved his paw and offered the Heiress a big, goofy grin.

A giggle escaped Yasmine. "It's nice to see that, for the most part, we're all getting along pretty well. Even Valentina seems to have cooled down a little bit," she mused before eyeing the Duchess. "I hope Rowan is alright. He was quite angry earlier. Considering how close we made it… I can't blame him for feeling that way," the Ambassador said with a sad smile.

"Believe me, dear, he was very, very pissed, and with good reason. The fact that something like this would happen a mere day before the limit is aggravating. However, I was able to calm him down with some lessons on Novoselican Law. By the time I finished reading the Charter, he had cooled off." Maribellee had a small smirk on her face. "The boy has proven himself lately; he has what it takes to make it far in life."

The Karakuri Crafter stifled a giggle. After that, she slowly shook her head at Maribelle in an almost apologetic manner. "Ara ara... but wasn't it Lucas who went after him first? Who knows what happened between them before you arrived…? I'm sure you found the Class President in a flushed state... with beads of sweat dripping down his neck, and oohhh... I'm so sorry, Maribelle, but you understand already, don't you? You should protect yourself from heartbreak and give up on him..."

"I beg your pardon?" the blonde Duchess cried in confusion. "What exactly are you insinuating here?"

"I think that Komori has been reading too many yaoi dōjinshi." The Ambassador chuckled. "That, or she just has a very vivid imagination."

Katalina scooted closer to the Duchess, quietly whispering, "Don't mind her. It's... something harmless she does. I believe it is called yaoi, but I also heard her refer to it as the 'Big Geh', whatever that may mean." When Maribelle gave her a look of utter confusion, the Heiress shrugged. "Basically, she ships the boys together for some reason."

"How ghastly! How could one read such dribble? I cannot imagine someone reading that type of smut for enjoyment," the blonde replied with a sigh.

"Y-Y-You're familiar with the term...?" Komori pointed a trembling finger at Yasmine. "Hawawa... you're a fellow fujoshi, aren't you?!"

The Ambassador's gaze flitted around the table swiftly before she lifted her cup and took a generous sip. "I'll just say that I enjoy reading just about anything I can get my hands on. Which may or may not include such works. I believe our fair Duchess would enjoy it as well, even if she publicly would never admit it."

"Oh? Well, Miss Marina is actually a big fan of… What is it called? I believe it's known as yur—" Hermes was abruptly silenced when the Dollmaker covered his mouth with one of her tiny hands. She huffed as her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Yes, yes, yes! Yuri is the purest form of love!" Komori shouted at the top of her lungs, louder than she had ever been before.

"Perverts! The lot of you! You are all very lucky I didn't bring my parasol, or else I would beat the perverseness out of your thick skulls!" Maribelle cried, a look of visible disgust on her face. "And what the hell is yuri? Actually, you know what? Spare me your perverted details!"

Katalina looked around the table in thought before giving a light smile. "Well, maybe you three can have a little... uh, club, for all of this, sometime? You all can discuss your... desires... in a more appropriate setting, yes?" Her eyes widened quickly, and she shook her head. "However, I believe such topics are of little interest to me, so I shall be doing something else. Like, literally anything else," she deadpanned. "I need to be getting to know some of the others better, anyhow."

"Normies..." the Karakuri Crafter muttered darkly. She crossed her arms underneath her chest and huffed.

With a smile, Marina extended a hand before silently patting Komori on the head.

"I must say, ladies, despite how different we all are, I am enjoying your company. It's not every day that I get to chat with women my age. The ones that I personally know are all stuffy upskirts that bristle at the mention of something casual." The blonde finished her tea. "Perhaps spending time with you lowborns won't be so bad," she said, earning glares from the others. "Apologies, dears. I didn't mean any offense."

A chuckle escaped Yasmine. "I'm just glad to see we're still in good spirits, despite everything. We have to make it till tomorrow, and then we can put this motive behind us for good."

* * *

**2:48 P.M Day Nine**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Lords Apartments (Common Hall)**

"Why don't we just crack them open? I mean, it's already a bust now anyways. Maybe we can at least discover something valuable. It's better than them just being destroyed tomorrow, right?" Kurogane he looked between the other two boys. He patted the silver briefcase in his lap for emphasis.

The Bodyguard shook his head vehemently. "I doubt anything you discover in there will be worth the trouble. I don't think this possible information should be treated like a gift."

Isidore rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd say that. Look, though we have no idea what we might discover, I'm with Kurogane on this. Why dispose of something that could be potentially useful? It seems like you're just paranoid or afraid to me."

Morgan and Jack entered the hall side-by-side. They were laughing amongst themselves over the various games they had played throughout the day. "That was excellent, my friend!" the Manager said. "Truly exhilarating! We should hang out more often, you and I."

"Hah, but of course! When you need someone to add a little levity to your life, don't hesitate, my man." The Host grinned widely before noting they were no longer alone. He tipped his hat at the trio with a whistle. "Whoa, you could cut the tension in here with a knife. What's going on?"

Maxwell sighed and adjusted his tie. "I'm trying to convince Isidore and Kurogane that they shouldn't open their briefcases. I just don't see any good coming from such an act."

"Wise choice," Andrew said stoically. He then stepped towards the briefcases. "When it comes to something like this, you need to determine the pros and cons. Let's discuss them all together."

Kurogane used one of his robotic arms to simulate a finger snap. "Our point is pretty simple. If we don't use it, we're essentially letting knowledge slip through our fingers. Information doesn't have to be good or bad. It's just how it's used."

"Agreed, and as I brought up before, we have no way of knowing the kind of information that's stored in that case. It could be very personal, or something that could shed light on our situation here," Isidore mused as he laced his hands behind his head.

The Financer's face did not change. It remained expressionless and unsmiling. "Would any of this information entice someone to murder?"

Jack offered a shrug of his shoulders. "Seems like we don't have an idea one way or another, right? They didn't exactly go into much detail."

"Yes, that is true. While they made it forbidden by the motive, they did not explain what it might entail. If it is the sin route, then it is likely that it will encourage foul play," Maxwell said with a somber expression.

The Real Estate Baron rolled his eyes. "That's just your speculation, though. You can't be afraid to make a decision just based off wild supposition."

Andrew paced in a small circle, deep in thought, for about a minute. "If we were to open the briefcases here, allowing all of us to see what's inside each of them, then we'd have a better chance of knowing who to look out for. Your thoughts on that, Maxwell?"

The Bodyguard looked between the two briefcases that sat near Kurogane and Isidore. "I think we were told to not open these for a good reason. I'm not about to preach to anyone, but in biblical terms, this is like taking a bite from the fruit of knowledge. I'm not sure if what we may gain is worth the price itself."

"What are you so afraid of, man? If we open these together, then the risk should be minimized, wouldn't you say? I mean, as Andrew said, it takes any venom out if it's in the open..." Kurogane said as tapped his digits along the handle of the case.

"Does it? And what if the case tells you something horrible about one of us without any context? Let's say it tells you that Isidore killed someone, but fails to explain that it was in self-defense or some such manner. It would cause utter chaos. I think our captor is subjecting us to this game for a reason. Even if we've failed this motive, I think it's unwise to stray from the path they've set before us," Maxwell said as he crossed his arms.

"...Chaos happening while we're all together would be a better alternative to a murder happening behind our backs. And if this chaos were to occur, we have people who can calm them down. So long as we communicate effectively, there should be no problem." Andrew's visible eye stared at the briefcases. "We only have two viable options. Either all of us view the contents, or nobody does. Just one person viewing it leaves too many unknowns. It would be a threat to our safety."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I have to say, after what Maxwell said, I'm sort of on his side about this. I'm just fine with leaving things as they are right now."

The Bodyguard sighed. "I'm afraid it's a moot point. This is not a dictatorship. I can't force my will upon any of you. What any of you decide to do is ultimately a personal decision."

* * *

**4:42 P.M Day Nine**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Kitchen**

"Ohoho, be careful, Henry! We don't want to end up eating your finger!" The Chemist chortled as she watched Gabriel and Henry slowly dice vegetables.

The Ballroom Dancer offered a dry chuckle. "That's not even funny, Miss Meadows. I actually knicked my finger multiple times last night."

Primrose took a seat on a stool to observe the preparations. "Well, it's fortunate that you have such a skilled tutor. I'd be more than willing to help, if needed. I know my way around the kitchen as well," she said as she rested a hand against her cheek.

"That is good to know, Prim. However, I think it would serve Henry better to have less people working around him while he's still learning," Gabriel explained. He calmly watched the other boy continue to cut up the assorted vegetables. "I must say you're doing much better already, Henry. Just stay focused and take your time."

Gwen idly watched Gabe guide Henry with a somewhat haggard expression on her face. She looked quite frazzled and weary, while slouching against the wall. "I went way overboard… I sh-shouldn't have tested my limits like that..." she mumbled to herself, her legs crossed uncomfortably.

Arabelle leaned next to the Artist and twirled her parasol. "If you need something to perk yourself up, just let me know. I know I wasn't able to move for a couple of hours. Imagining Lucas and Rowan tending together was enough to make me..." She trailed off before fanning herself. "Excuse me, I shouldn't be so crude."

"I have to say, for there to be so many rich kids in this school, there's not too many prudes," the Coordinator said in a deadpan manner.

Henry eyed the boy next to him. "I can't thank you enough for all this help. If I'm being honest, I'd very much like to prepare dinner for Katalina one night. I could always just ask for your help, but it's something I simply refuse to be helped with. It wouldn't mean as much if it didn't come from my hands alone."

Gabriel gave a bow as he chuckled softly. "That is very understandable. I know I've enjoyed being the one to keep Gwen well-fed. Lord knows she would only eat junk food if not for me." He glanced towards the Artist and gave her a wink.

"Watch that tongue of yours, Gabe. If it weren't for the fact that you're pretty and can cook a decent meal, I'd have dumped your sorry ass a long time ago," Gwen shot back, giving a light snort as she shook her head. She then glanced back at Arabelle, eyeing her skeptically before shrugging. "Eh, I'll take whatever you're offering, Doc. Almost anything is better than feeling like I went horseback riding for nine hours."

The Private Chemist offered Gwen a cheerful smile. After fumbling with a bottle in her pocket for a few moments, she finally handed it to the Artist. "Just take a couple of those and you'll be right as rain… or at least you won't feel anything. That's how I've been sleeping so soundly the last few nights."

Primrose sighed softly. "...I'm glad someone has gotten some rest. My neighbors insist on playing video games well into the night and screaming about anime."

"Well, at least they have been keeping themselves occupied. Perhaps you could talk to them about using a different room if it gets to be too much," the Appraiser said. Afterwards, he looked down at Henry's cutting board and nodded thoughtfully. "Fine work. It's time to take this to the wok and get it cooking. I'm sure these ladies would appreciate having something to eat sooner, rather than later."

"Right, no need to keep them waiting." Henry chuckled as he carefully collected the vegetables.

Arabelle, in the meantime, playfully patted Gwen on the back with a snicker. "We sure need our energy, don't we? Especially after being so frisky!"

The Elite Coordinator watched the exchange with a mildly amused expression. "To be such a grand palace, you'd think the walls would be better insulated. It doesn't leave much to the imagination."

Gwen snorted as well, giving Arabelle a fanged smile. She put her bottle away and nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. You heard the lady, boys! Hurry up already!"

Gabriel pulled down his mask as he walked up to the Artist. He quickly leaned over and pressed a brief kiss on her cheek. "But of course, darling. You know I hate to leave you wanting," he mused as he made his way back to the stove, putting his mask back in place.

Gwen blushed bright red at that, reducing to a stuttering mess. After a moment, she let out a slight growl and raised her cane… only to let it drop back down. "Don't hit the man preparing your food, Gwen. Just let it go..."

* * *

**7:15 P.M Day Nine**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Lord's Dormitories**

The Elite Fencer stared down at his bandaged hand. He offered a sheepish expression as his gaze shifted to Maribelle. "Thank you for being so patient with me, Mari. I shouldn't have lost my cool this morning. I guess I've been so pent up that my blood is boiling over. I have to admit, even thinking back to it… it still gets me beyond livid."

"It's quite alright, dear. You are in your full rights to be angry. I am holding myself back; if I weren't, I'm sure I would have bashed everyone with my parasol by now," the woman said firmly. She took his injured hand into her grasp, looking it over. "I advise you not to hurt yourself in the future. You can't be the Elite Fencer if you cannot hold your saber."

Rowan offered a dry chuckle. "Don't I know it? After I was hurt in a competition, my mother actually took out insurance on my hands. If she were here right now, I'm sure I would never hear the end of it," he said with a shake of his head. "The bad thing is… I almost wouldn't mind."

"I get what you mean... I wouldn't mind being yelled at by Mother right now. Reminding me about posture, tapping my elbows when I'm at the table, telling me to smile more, even when my cheeks hurt... I miss those moments," Maribelle admitted, shifting her gaze elsewhere. "Well... most of them, anyway; I can do without the slaps or whatever silly reprimands she gave me."

"If we could only take the good and leave out the bad," the boy mused as he squeezed her hand delicately. "Mari, I want you to smile because you want to. Not because it's expected of you. I know I have a long way to go, but I'll make you proud. I promise."

"I would certainly hope so. I'm loathe to admit it, but what Robert or Holland, or whoever, said earlier really annoyed me. How dare he assume that, because you are courting me, we've done things? I understand that our hormones are skyrocketing, but that isn't grounds to insinuate that!" she exclaimed, anger written on her face. "I'm not some strumpet off the street! I am a duchess!"

Rowan raised her hand before gently pressing his lips against her digits. "You're not just a duchess, but the Elite Duchess. I would be lying to myself and you if I said I wasn't drawn to you in that way. However, I respect you too much to ever put my lust ahead of my sense of duty to you."

"Not to mention I would shove my parasol in a place parasols don't belong," the woman mused, flushing at bit at his gesture. "This may be the hormones speaking, but now that I've given you a chance, I've grown quite attached to you. There's this... charm about you that I can't quite place. I must admit that it's alluring." She closed her eyes in thought. "Is this what Sonia felt when she spoke about that Gundham fellow? I thought I was above petty crushes."

The Fencer offered a cheeky smile. "I certainly hope I never have to experience such a thing. Also, I… really hope that, when this motive is concluded… that these moments between us… Well, I hope you still find me as alluring. I hope you feel the same way I've felt since I met you."

Feeling a bit bold, Maribelle leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. She felt the man stiffen a bit at the sudden action, much to her joy. She pulled back, a dainty giggle escaping her lips. "Just the reaction I was going for. Believe me when I say I wish to know more about you. As I said before, I've grown very fond of you."

Rowan found himself unusually quiet as he pushed down a wave of embarrassment. "I-I'm fond grown of you, too. I-I meant to say, that I've grown very f-fond of you as well," he stammered as he mentally cursed himself.

"Silly boy, becoming a tongue-tied mess with a simple kiss on the cheek. It makes me wonder what would happen if I were to kiss you somewhere else," the woman said coyly. She smiled at his embarrassment, seeing that his face had gone through various shades of red. "Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert. I didn't mean it like that."

The Fencer rubbed the back of his head. "To my credit, I'm trying to behave. This motive makes it hard… in multiple ways. You know what? I'm just going to stop while I'm behind. Here's a thought I had: considering that the motive is shot already, why don't we crack open those cases? I have to admit, I'm a bit curious as to what could be inside mine."

"Absolutely not!" she exclaimed, making him jump in surprise. He wasn't expecting the volume of her voice to be so high. "Those blasted cases are what led to what happened. I am not going to fall for that temptation, and neither should you. Just because someone else did, doesn't mean you should follow in their footsteps!"

Rowan stood up and adopted a stubborn expression. "Mari, be reasonable. We're talking about information that could be important to us. Hell, it could contain clues to how we lost two months, or who's even behind this. If someone screwed up, we can at least salvage the situation, can't we?"

"There is no point. Those cases may contain information, but do you believe they'll contain anything relevant to this game?" she asked firmly. She then shot to her feet and glared at the teenager. "Rowan, you are the one that needs to be reasonable. Don't believe for a second that those two ingrates placed information about this game in our briefcases. I refuse to believe it, and I refuse to open my case. If you truly care about me, then you'll listen to my words and refrain from opening yours."

"Mari… God, you can be so ridiculous at times. I can't believe you'd dangle our courtship over me obeying you." The Fencer scowled a moment before shaking his head. "Fine, I won't open the damn case. Tch, I'm sorry. I… I just need some fresh air. This damn motive is making me see red." He abruptly turned away and walked towards the door.

"Nice going, Maribelle, you dunderhead," the woman said softly to herself. She then sighed. "I'm sorry, Rowan, but I just don't see things the way you do."

* * *

**9:20 P.M Day Nine**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Dormitories**

"H-How? How could anyone possibly know?" Valentina stared at the paper in front of her with a horrified expression.

She nearly let out a scream when she heard a sudden knock on her door.

Swiftly, she folded the paper back into her briefcase and shut it. Then she stood up and smoothed the creases in her skirt, before slowly stalking towards the door. After taking a moment to compose herself, the Elite Model reached out and grasped the handle.

As it swung open, she saw Elouise standing there with a cheeky grin. "Oi. It took a while because I had to remember all the measurements and details, but I remembered the other dress you were interested in," she said as she held out a shimmering, turquoise dress.

"Dress?" Valentina parroted in a distracted and slightly befuddled manner.

"Aye, when I made ye that number before the class photo, I had made some other designs. Ye were pretty jazzed at that time. Ye alright? Ya seem kinda buggered out."

The Model offered a thin smile. "I'm just worried about tomorrow is all. I can only imagine what horrible nonsense I'll have to confess."

The Elite Seamstress sighed. "Oi, you're not joking. I don't mind some bloody embarrassing stuff, but what if it's something that sinks our careers? That's scarier than anything else I could imagine. Maybe this sounds vain, but if no one commissions Elouise Ivy Hewman, then my entire line of work is over."

"Hm, I am loathe to admit it, but I would be in a similar situation. The modeling business is cutthroat enough as is. Enough bad publicity, and I would be thrown to the curb in a heartbeat," Valentina murmured.

Elouise let out a quiet sigh. "Let's not let ourselves go down that rabbit hole, eh? What do ya think of this? It's a beaut, ain't it?" she asked as she held up the dress.

Valentina eyed it fondly for a moment. She reached out and took the hanger it was draped from. "...Thanks. I didn't expect you'd do anything for me. I believed I had quite effectively pissed off everyone."

"Eh, you are a huge cunt, but that ain't nothin' new to me. Models are a cheeky bunch. Besides, working on this is better than me thinking about offing someone or fuckin' someone's brains out. Consider it a good distraction," Elouise said with a smirk.

* * *

**7:23 A.M Day Ten**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Kitchen**

The Elite Bodyguard stared down at his watch. "It shouldn't be too much longer. I'm sure Beatrice and Virgil will surface in a couple of hours. At that point, we can stomach our pride and confess to whatever is required. I can only imagine what it may be, but it seems a far better alternative," he mused as he strode in front of Liam and Robert. "In the meantime, we can prepare some coffee. Maybe a bit of breakfast can serve to keep everyone from losing their tempers like yesterday."

Robert looked exhausted. He briefly glanced at Liam, then nodded at Maxwell in response.

The Elite Specialist ran a hand through his crimson hair and sighed. "Heh, now I'm starting to know how Luke feels everyday. I think I've had more coffee this week than ever before."

"I could switch it up and prepare some tea instead, if you'd prefer. I know that I'm more partial to it as well. I suppose some British stereotypes are true," Maxwell mused with a faint smile. As he stopped in front of the door to the kitchen, he tensed suddenly, and his nose twitched ever so slightly. "Blood… and the scent is strong," he breathed. His demeanor shifted almost immediately. "The two of you may want to remain here," he said, though it sounded more like an order.

Liam twitched and wearily looked towards the door. "I-I... Are you sure you should go in alone?"

Off went the choker. "He'll be fine, sport." Morgan patted Liam on the shoulder with a reassuring smile. "He doesn't want you or Robbie to get traumatized. Either that, or we'd get in the way."

Maxwell reached for where his firearm used to be instinctively before stopping himself. "Just keep your heads down. If my gut is right, this is the last thing you want burnt into your memories," he said, taking a quick breath to steel himself.

The Elite Bodyguard offered no further response and pushed through the door.

The strong scent of iron wafted out from the kitchen. The blond man disappeared into the room beyond.

Several seconds passed in silence before it was broken by a mournful scream, followed by a series of loud crashes...

The Elite Manager looked towards the door in concern. "Maxwell?" A few seconds later, his expression became much more serious. He stepped in front of the Specialist and grabbed him by his right wrist. "Okay, Liam, listen to me. I need to go in there to see if he's alright, but I'm not leaving you behind, so I want you to stay close behind me. You should probably keep your eyes closed, too. Does that work for you?"

Liam looked down at his wrist nervously and took a staggered breath. "T-Trust me, I appreciate the thought, but... T-This won't be the first time I've seen..." The Specialist let his sentence trail off as his shoulders began to shake.

"Breathe in and out, sport. In and out." Morgan loosened his grip, moving his hand from Liam's wrist to his hand. "If you've been through this before, then that makes two of us... or rather, six of us. It's never easy, but we can't waste too much time." He then gave Liam a soft, but courageous smile. "We'll manage this together, alright?"

"Right," he muttered while trying his best to steady his breathing. "There isn't any amount of time I can get to be ready with, so let's just go."

As the pair made their way into the kitchen, they were met with a chaotic mess. Several chairs lay turned over or broken against the far wall. However, this paled in comparison to what was undoubtedly the more horrifying sight.

The Elite Bodyguard was collapsed onto his knees a few feet apart from a familiar form.

The brunette lay slumped against one side of an island counter. Blood matted her hair. What was perhaps more disturbing was the fact that her pants and her undergarments were pooled around her ankles. Her once tanned skin had already grown pale, and her body had become rigid. Her once bright and optimistic eyes had grown dull and lifeless. Yasmine Rojien, the Elite Ambassador, was very much dead. Any chance of the confessional granting them escape without bloodshed had come and gone.

Sin had clearly triumphed in this first leg of the journey...

Lust had prevailed over Chastity.

* * *

**20 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* Again a big thank you to all those who contributed and collaborated for this chapter. Major shout out to the betas for doing such quick and excellent work. Thank you as always for your support! I can't say thank you enough =) Also I'd like to take a moment to thank Scarytito21. I absolutely loved Yasmine. In fact I can say for the first time in any fic that I LOVE all the characters. However someone always has to die first. To be honest part of my reason for selecting Yasmine is I saw her as someone capable of keeping peace and people united. So what happens in the wake of her absence?...  
**

* * *

**Review Section:**

**Trust Me the Spider **

_Boy's love is stronger than anything! Hawawa intensifies!_

**Altomi**

_You cheeky monkey. I love how you always play so coy. Mwhehehe. As always I can't thank you enough for all of your help!_

**pokemansuperallstar **

_I wanted to sit longer with the cast of VA before having the first body drop. Mainly because I wanted to really feel invested as much as hopefully the readers will._

**MudkipOfDespair **

_Oh MoD. I'm so sorry my friend =(_

**BirblordAlmighty **

_Shocker but this definitely isn't the time for confessions mwhehe_

**PotatoSorcerer **

_I definitely wanted to sit with the cast longer before leading up to this. I think it makes for more powerful scenes._

**NSPunny **

_Komori is absolutely a riot to have in this story xD_

**doomqwer **

_My intent is to make everyone feel fairly complex. Even the more unlikable characters._

**bellatrixshine **

_I'm afraid it's downhill from here =(_


	10. Chapter 7: Lust: Act Four

**Chapter 7: Lust: Act Four**

**8:03 A.M Day Ten**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Hercules Room**

"...Are we really sure she's dead? Maybe she's just in a coma? I-I heard that there are some people who've been buried alive because they seemed dead, only to awaken suddenly much later," Arabelle suggested in a shaky voice. The Chemist twirled her parasol in an almost frantic manner as she looked across the table at the rest of the gathered students.

The Elite Medical Researcher shook his head. "While I have yet to conduct a formal autopsy, there is little doubt. Not only has her complexion become pale, but rigor mortis has already begun. It may be unpleasant to face it, but the truth is she's deceased. Furthermore, one of us sitting at this table is her killer."

The Heiress gritted her teeth sadly as she recalled the horror of seeing Yasmine's lifeless body. "She deserved so much better," she said softly. "She truly tried to keep us together to the best of her ability. What craven would dare defile her like this?!" Katalina cried, soft tears falling down the left side of her face. She raised her hands together and began mumbling a prayer in Spanish.

The Ballroom Dancer let out a mournful sigh. "Yasmine was innocent. She deserved to live; she deserved far better than this. Who could have done this?"

Rachel slammed her fist on the table. "A vile criminal, that's who!" Her words seethed with fury. "Mark my words, they will be found and brought to justice! Nobody gets away with such an act while I'm around!"

"Yeah, could you possibly take it down a few notches?" Isidore snapped irritably as he covered his ears. "I've already got a headache and you're not helping."

The Elite Coordinator offered a cross look at the Real Estate Baron. "I know that empathy is clearly not your strong suit, but could you try to show a bit more tact? We're dealing with what appears to be a case of assault and murder. We're allowed to be upset over that."

"This is my fault. I should have been more diligent. I should have checked on her last night before turning in. Her blood is on my hands." The Bodyguard spoke in a hollow voice as he stared down at his hands with a glazed-over expression.

"It's not your fault, Maxwell. Her death is solely the fault of the despicable culprit. Yasmine wouldn't want you to blame yourself," Henry said in sympathetic tone.

"Not his fault? We don't know that yet..." Komori ran her tongue over her lips and visibly shuddered. "H-How many times was she st-st-stabbed? Hawawa... just so you all know, Maxwell had my knife, b-but I'm not accusing him or anything!"

"That sure sounded like an accusation to me!" Rachel gave Komori a fierce glare. "Have you seen the body, or any part of the crime scene? I've been with Maxwell long enough to know he would never do something so despicable, and I will NOT tolerate those kind of baseless claims in here!" On went the earring. Off went the ring. "Alright, Rachel," Andrew said. "That's enough for now."

"Why don't you all shut up?" the Model asked as she rolled her eyes. "How does any of this help? What do we do now, anyway? Didn't our horrible little captors mention something about a trial?"

_**"Ra ra ra! Right you are! I knew Bea having any faith in you sinners was misplaced,"** _Virgil said as he suddenly hopped onto the table. _**"The Virtuous Path, and the ability to confess, is now outside of your reach. Should you try to confess to your crimes now, you will still be executed. So, we arrive at the only choice: a battle between the Sinners and the Damned. You all will be given enough time to investigate. When the church bells chime, the first trial will begin. We'll explain more details of the trial when we get to it. For now… I suggest you all search for clues. I want you to know that, no matter what happens, her death was completely avoidable. This is a burden you all share,"** _the lion said as he flicked his tail back and forth.

Rowan folded his arms and scowled. "Thank you for the guilt trip, but you two are the ones that subjected us to this. I think it's a bit much to put all of that blame on us."

"Yeah, you two put a gun to our heads! You have the audacity to call us sinners when someone finally cracks?" Kurogane scoffed as he crossed both his robotic and organic arms.

Virgil extended a claw outward at the group. _**"You all had a choice. You could've made the dreadfully wrong decision or taken a better path. However, I knew you'd end up here. After all… it's in your very nature," he said before offering a razor-sharp grin. "I have less sins on my plate than any of you, you know. Bea and I are just guides on this sinners' journey. I guess time will tell if you all earn anything from this."** _He snorted before waddling out of sight.

"That lion really has no chill, does he?" Jack asked as he adjusted his hat. "Though he is right about one thing; we probably should stop dragging our asses."

"I guess we should start by investigating Yasmine's body," Henry said, noticeably shivering. "That should provide some clues, hopefully."

The Elite Duchess pursed her lips into a tight line. "Yes, but we need not have everyone in the same place. Might I suggest we use our resources wisely?"

"Robert and I can handle the crime scene," the Financer said calmly. "Some of us need to check Yasmine's room, while others should gather alibis."

Liam rubbed at his forearm self-consciously. "W-Well, I think Lucas is probably best suited to helping you with that. Maybe he can help with the autopsy."

Julie nodded thoughtfully. "I suggest that we have a number of people investigate each area. That way, the possible Damned can't possibly hide or destroy evidence."

"Ah, that is quite an astute point to make. We have to be mindful of everyone around us while still cooperating for the meantime," Gabriel mused.

"Pfft, if I see any of ya tryin' to do somethin' shady, I'll go for ya shins with my cane. Do we have an understanding?" Gwendolyn asked. Her accent was becoming more pronounced by the second.

Elouise offered a weak smirk. "So long as we have enough people in each group, I think we should be fine. We just need a deterrent in order to keep everyone honest."

Hermes cleared his throat as he squirmed slightly in his creator's arms. "Ah yes, and please, if any of you feel the need, don't forget that we're only a message away!"

* * *

**8:20 A.M Day Ten**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Kitchen**

The Elite Coordinator shook her head bitterly as she looked away from the Ambassador's still form. She then fixated on the tablet in her arms. "Lucas, would you be so kind? I know this isn't what you signed up for, but you are without a doubt the most qualified. I don't think I trust anyone else here to handle an autopsy."

The Researcher carefully crouched down next to the body as he nodded sternly. "Just make sure to give me some breathing room. Last thing we need is Yasmine's body getting compromised."

While that was happening, Robert was looking around the rest of the kitchen. He let out a soft, nearly-inaudible gasp and pointed at the counter. It was hard to notice, but there was clearly a dent in the top. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Feeling a bit left out, Jack began scouring the room for anything of use. "Lady Roijen wasn't capable of abiding by this room's standards, no?" he jested with a wave of his hand. "It looks like the festivities may have gotten just a tad out of hand." His eyes then flickered over to the side, right onto the garbage bin. Leaning over just a bit more revealed to him fragments of glass buried between the clutter inside. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"You really have no sense of decorum, do you? Try to be a bit more tactful if that's even possible for you," Primrose said with disdain. She approached the boy before leaning over to regard the broken glass. "I believe she did mention she'd overdone it the previous night. I wonder if she was drowning herself again. If that's the case, she could have been even more vulnerable to whomever did this."

"It would explain just how she died. The file said it was a hit to the back of her head that did it. That, plus this bruise on her forehead, makes me think she got hit and landed forward," Lucas explained. He brushed aside the Ambassador's hair to reveal some discolored marks. "After that, they picked her up and re-positioned her." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Anything else of note?" Andrew said while walking to the body. "Do you know if she was—ahem—assaulted or not?"

The Coordinator shifted her attention over to the pair. "That would be helpful to determine. As I see it, there are two likely scenarios. Either this is a despicable case of assault and murder, or alternatively, someone just wants us to assume as such."

"Don't you see how someone had exposed her lower half? Surely, it was to dishonor her womanhood." Jack shook his head in disapproval. "Honestly, I cannot fathom how you'd assume that this is a mere diversion... She's not the type to strip after getting tanked up, right?"

"Either way, I'm not so sure that she was actually assaulted. Her pants are down, but that's the only real thing I'm seeing here. There isn't any... evidence of someone doing anything else to her down there," Lucas said while standing back up. He shrugged and turned back to the rest of the group. "Like Primrose said, this is probably something to throw us off the trail." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Andrew stood over the body, looking over it from top to bottom. "You see anything, Robert?" he whispered.

After a few seconds, the Financer's visible eye widened. He then dug into Yasmine's pocket and pulled out a crumpled note. "Good catch, bud." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Primrose folded her arms as she regarded the Financer examining the piece of paper. "Find anything interesting? We could really use a credible lead right now."

Andrew's face did not change. Even after he read the paper, it remained stoic. "It could be, but it could be not. It reads: 'Maxwell murdered someone in cold blood and covered it up.'" After that, he handed the note over to Primrose. "I have reason to suspect this was originally in one of the briefcases. Whether it was Yasmine's, Maxwell's, or a third party's, I'm not sure." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"You know, speaking of parties, I myself was a bit of a wizard on the red and black tiles," Jack said proudly. "I often see things naturally fall into place by the whims of fate. Might the half-full bottle of wine over yonder be proof of this?" he asked, gesturing over to the object._** TRUTH BULLET**_ "Addiction can be a gamble in and of itself, you know."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he straightened before glancing over at Jack. "I've never heard anyone say so much and so little at the same time. You might be right about the bottle, though." He paused as his gaze returned to Yasmine's body. "The best I can tell, this is either a staged murder meant to look like sexual assault, or the individual took the time to clean up and use protection. I see no physical signs of the latter, so I'm leaning on the former theory more." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Well then, we need to file this all to memory. I doubt that secret would have been in Maxwell's case, as it wouldn't be anything he didn't already know. That means it's more likely something that came from Yasmine's case. We need to determine if this is what led to her death or if it's irrelevant," Primrose mused. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

**8:32 A.M Day Ten**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Dormitories (Yasmine's Room)**

The Elite Bodyguard let out a sharp sigh as he fumbled with the key he'd collected from one of Yasmine's pockets. His arms were visibly shaking as he inserted the key into the lock and turned it. "I know the investigation calls for this, so I ask that you be respectful of her belongings and whatever we find. Please don't think poorly of her. She was coping in the only way she knew how to."

"Hey, don't worry, big guy. We're just gonna do what we have to; we're not here to judge. I think all of us have been at our wit's end for the last several days," Julie said. She offered a reassuring smile before patting Maxwell's shoulder.

"Indeed. I saw how important she was to you, Maxwell, and I understand how important privacy can be, even now. We'll do whatever we can to bring her killer to justice," Katalina vowed. "I'm sure Lucas is already determining the cause of death as we speak."

Elouise tipped her cap. "Aye, this'll be a piece of piss! We'll nail the bloke that did this in no time flat! The drongo will regret the day they were born."

Maxwell offered a weak smile and silently nodded in response to the trio's comments. Without any further commentary, he turned the doorknob before stepping into the apartment. Much like the bedrooms that comprised both of the common halls, there was a huge living area. A faint, sweet scent clung to the air and a handful of empty bottles rested on a nightstand at the edge of the king-sized bed. A few sets of clothes were strewn about the room on various couches and chairs. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Fuck me dead. She was bloody legless a lot, wasn't she?" the Seamstress asked with a wide-eyed expression.

The Bodyguard offered a solemn expression as he stepped further into the room. "She struggled with substance abuse when she was only fourteen. In many ways, she used it as a way to cope with her work as an Ambassador. After we met… I tried to wean her off such a toxic lifestyle. She gave up the drugs and was beginning to make progress on her drinking, but this game… it drove her back into a dark place."

Katalina gave a sad sigh as she began looking around the room. "While I don't condone her actions, I certainly can understand being driven back into a place you don't want to be. Yasmine was a kind woman and did her best to help unite us. I'll choose to remember her for that," the Heiress responded. Moments later, her eyes widened when she noticed a small stain on the carpet. "Everyone, I think I may have found something of importance. However, I cannot tell what it is." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Hairstylist crouched down next to the stain before crinkling her nose slightly. "...Red wine. It still has a sweet scent, so she probably just spilled some while she was overindulging one night."

"Crikey! Good call. Would've been unfortunate if we'd presented that as blood in the trial. Now if we could only find something that's bloody relevant," Elouise mused as she closely examined the drawers of a nightstand. She let out a low whistle before pulling out a small book. "Speak of the devil! Oi, this look familiar to you at all, Maxwell?" she asked as she held up the book. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The boy stared at the book a moment before he offered brief nod in response. "That's Yas's journal. She wrote in that thing almost every day."

"I know it might be seen as an invasion of privacy, but we really should read it for clues," the Hispanic beauty suggested carefully. When this earned her a few looks, she raised her hands defensively. "If it makes everyone feel any better, I believe it would be best that Maxwell reads it, since he was closest to her." Katalina turned to the Bodyguard seriously. "We'll need every advantage if we want to catch her killer."

Julie offered a noncommittal shrug. "She makes a good point. We can't afford to let a potential clue slip through our hands."

The Seamstress held out the journal towards Maxwell. "What'ya say? Can ya give us the highlights? It doesn't have to be anything too scandalous, either. Just anything that could be useful."

The Elite Bodyguard took a steadying breath as he took the journal from Elouise before flipping it open. Several long moments of silence passed as his eyes scanned through various pages. "She started drinking to try and dull the aphrodisiac. The last two entries are nonspecific, but she seemed to be in a state of self-loathing." He cleared his throat before reading one of the lines aloud. "'This is my fault. This is all my fault. Max tried to convince me to stop drinking, but it's the only thing that's keeping me from panicking. I never meant to cause anyone trouble, but I ruined all of the hard work just because I couldn't control myself.'" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Hard work? What could she...?" The Heiress's eyes widened in realization. "Well, I think we now know who it was that opened their briefcase," she noted grimly. "Her case isn't here, either. I'm sorry, Maxwell. Truly, I am."

Julie eyed the boy intently. "You already knew, didn't you? She must have opened her case when she was drunk and her judgement was skewed. I always thought it was strange why her case was left out in the open for all of us to see." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Bodyguard offered a shameful expression as he bowed his head. "I found her nearly blackout drunk in the pantry and saw her case open. I was afraid of what might happen if everyone knew. However, I also thought it was important that you all knew the motive had been ruined. I carried Yas back here and left the case on the dining table..." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

**_(Begin Flashback_)**

**7:05 P.M Day Eight North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Stairwell**

_"Yas, why are you doing this to yourself? Do you know how scared I was to find you laying in the pantry like that?" Maxwell stared down at the inebriated girl in his arms._

_The Ambassador offered a drunk smile as she nuzzled into the man's chest. "I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry for being so much trouble. I just have an addictive personality. I thought a couple more drinks would help with this heat in my chest."_

_The Elite Bodyguard shifted slightly as he continued up a flight of stairs. "You did the same thing with cocaine in the past. I know we're all stressed, but this isn't how you cope. Please, just come to me from now on. You don't have to turn to alcohol or drugs. I hate seeing you like this."_

_"I-I'm so sorry. I'm such a fuck up!" Yasmine choked out as her smile faded away and tears filled her eyes. "No wonder you walked away. I wouldn't have wanted to deal with me either."_

_Maxwell shook his head before leaning down to gently kiss her forehead. "You're nothing of the sort, and that's not why I left. Come on, let's get you to bed. Alright?"_

_A small sniff escaped the girl as she squeezed the blonde tightly. "Max, I-I love you. Please, don't leave me tonight."_

_"I'm not going anywhere. I swear, it's going to be just fine," the Bodyguard said in a reassuring manner before gently squeezing her._

_Yasmine nuzzled against him. "I've caused so much trouble. I'm so sorry."_

_He held her tightly against his body as he reached the top of the stairs. "I promise it's going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about. Everything is under control."_

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

"Bloody Hell, I can't even imagine what must be going on in your head right now. Ye must be Devo right now," Elouise said as she crossed her arms with a sympathetic expression.

Maxwell shook his head as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "No, save your pity. I brought this on myself and on Yasmine. I tried to find a way of protecting her and the rest of our classmates, and as a result, I failed everyone. All I can try to do now is find justice for her death. However, I suspect even that may be hollow; it's possible my actions set all of this in motion."

The Elite Heiress slowly approached the man and wrapped her arms around his waist in a comforting manner. "Don't punish yourself like that. You may have hidden this from us, but you tried to do what was best. Sometimes things just don't go the way we plan them."

The Bodyguard's shoulders slumped as he felt his breaths becoming more and more uneven. "Does it matter though? Regardless of my intent… her blood is on my hands. Possibly even her killer's fate comes back to my own action."

Julie shook her head. "Enough. I know you're hurting right now, but this isn't the time to mourn. There's no guarantee this wouldn't have happened with or without your involvement. There's no point in torturing yourself over those possibilities. Right now we have to stay focused. We have to find her killer so that we can move forward on this twisted journey..."

* * *

**8:41 A.M Day Ten**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Lord's Dormitories (Common Hall)**

"Phew, it's a good thing we decided to have all of the data from both halls feed into here. The others aren't going to be pleased about this, but hopefully they'll see that it was worth it," Kurogane mused as he pulled out a small device from a nearby vase. "Unfortunately, since she died before the curfew, our data might be a bit skewed. However, knowing the amount of foot traffic could still prove useful. At the very least, we could possibly use this to determine if the killer was male or female."

"I really hope that we get something out of this," Liam muttered with a nod. He plugged his computer into the device and, after a little while, he began looking through the results. "Well, looking at the times around the murder, discounting you, Isidore, and Maxwell we only had one instance of someone entering the Lord's and Ladies' halls. Other than that, no movement until this morning." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Tech Mogul let out an exasperated groan. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. That doesn't do much to give us any indicator as to who could have triggered the sensors. I was hoping we could at least hone in on if it was a boy or girl."

"Well, the girl's hall was triggered first about a quarter after ten. The boy's one was didn't go off for another fifteen minutes," the Specialist explained as he scrolled through the data. He sighed as he shut off the display. "Maybe this can still come in handy during the trial."

Kurogane nodded as he rubbed at his chin. "Well, if anyone admits to being out later, we should be able to verify it with this data. However, I can't imagine most people are going to be willing to either incriminate or draw suspicion to themselves."

"What on Earth are you two doing?" Henry's voice suddenly called out as he walked down the hall and approached the two.

Liam's breath caught in his throat as his body locked up in shock. A bead of sweat formed on his brow and he looked to the Dancer. "W-We are..."

"Of all the rotten timing..." The Tech Mogul sighed and rubbed at his forehead in frustration. "Look, we… sort of put in the security measures without everyone's consent. However, before you go and lose your cool, it may be a decisive piece in finding Yasmine's killer."

"W-We also didn't p-put in anything too intrusive," Liam stuttered. He bowed his head in shame. "We aren't invading anyone's privacy..."

"What?! How dare you do this behind everyone's back!" Henry shouted, visibly enraged as he clenched his fists.

Kurogane stepped forward before getting in the other boy's face. "What's wrong? It's just a sensor. You have something to hide? You'll be just as thankful as everyone else when OUR hard work saves lives. Don't be so shortsighted. Sacrificing a bit of anonymity for security is a small price to pay."

"Listen, you! I have nothing to hide; you're just being arrogant! I want to protect everyone else as well, but not through dirty and underhanded means!" Henry shouted, standing his ground.

The Specialist held his hand up as he took a few deep breaths. "W-We didn't do anything invasive. I made sure of that. However, we were sure that people were going to break the curfew if they thought there was nothing enforcing it, a-and we were right. We found proof that someone, or two different people, were moving around last night."

Henry's shoulders remained tense, but he backed down upon seeing Liam's earnestness. "What does this prove? Is this even going to be useful?"

A scowl crossed the Mogul's face as he took a step back. "That depends on the testimonies that we can cross-reference this with. Believe me, by the time we're done here, you're going to be begging us to keep these measures in place."

Henry let out an annoyed sigh. "I am quite sure that these methods aren't going to help in the slightest. I'm sure you'll see that soon enough."

* * *

**8:53 A.M Day Ten**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Hercules Room**

Maribelle laced her hands in her lap before peering around the dining table. "I believe we've wasted enough time with banter and small talk. We are here for a particular reason, and it would be wise for us to make use of that time. There may only be a fraction of us here, but any testimonies we can gather should help in the trial."

"Like, what's the point? Weren't most of us in our rooms when she died? I doubt there's any of us with a credible alibi," Valentina said as she stared at her nails.

Isidore shrugged as he stared down at the tablet in his lap. "Tch, that's not necessarily true. According to what I'm reading on here, she died well before curfew. It's possible some of us were still up or were with someone else. Can't hurt to check, at least."

* * *

**Versailles Academy Case File #1**

**Victim: Yasmine Roijen**

**"The victim suffered a blow to the back of the head in addition to a bruise on the forehead"**

**"Cause of Death is trauma to the back of the head"**

**"The time of death is 9:51 P.M"**

* * *

Hermes was first to speak. "Oh, well, I can certainly vouch for Miss Loera and Miss Matsuri, alongside Miss Marina. They were all in a shared apartment last night, so I believe that gives them all a pretty tight alibi." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Komori's kimono-clad hand shot out. "Yes, yes! That's right! We spent the entire night watching anime. Around nine-fifty was when we were on the eighth episode of Sainan Shoujo—one of my favorites, definitely within the top five for sure, I could rank them later if you'd like—where the spider demon of distrust weaved his dastardly plot to turn the heroines against each other, and then he plucked their—"

"Aha, Miss Matsuri, I think we get the point. Let's try to stay on point if you don't mind," Rowan suggested as he gave the green-haired girl a halfhearted smile. "I guess I'll go next. I spent part of the evening with Mari before we had a bit of a disagreement. I… went for a walk to cool my head. I sat in the chapel by myself for awhile. I didn't return to my room until after ten-thirty." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Elite Real Estate Baron leveled a suspicious glance at the Fencer. "So, you were not only on the first floor, but also just down the hall from where Yasmine turned up dead? That's a bit suspicious in my books."

"Regardless of any suspicions that rise, this isn't the place for them. Let's do as Maribelle suggested and just focus on gathering alibis," Gabriel explained calmly. "For now, let's move on. I retired to my room before nine and stayed up reading until around eleven. After that, I went to sleep." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Duchess nodded thoughtfully to the Appraiser's words. "As Rowan said, we had a disagreement. It involved our briefcases. He insisted that we open them, which led to a petty squabble. After he left, I returned to my room. I took a shower before writing in my journal and retiring for the evening. Of course, since I was alone, I have no one to vouch for my whereabouts." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Gwen glanced over at Gabe, before speaking up herself. "I was using some… medicinal herbs, then I took a shower and went to bed. This would have been around eight or nine, I guess. That's about it, really." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Valentina sighed. "Well, with the exception of three people, we have next to nothing in terms of alibis. Shortly after nine, Elouise came to my room with a new dress. She only visited for maybe five or ten minutes. If I had known what we were going to find this morning, I would have been more social. She left no later that nine-thirty from my room." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Arabelle stifled a small yawn before adjusting her parasol. "Oh, forgive me. Is it my turn? I'm still so drowsy. Self-medicating comes with its drawbacks," she murmured. "I was watching a movie in my room at around that time last night. I dozed off on the couch and woke up this morning to all of the commotion." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Hm, well this has mostly been a bust. Fortunately, due to the time of death, I can provide a rock solid alibi for myself and for Kurogane and Maxwell. The three of us were talking in the Common Hall for a few minutes prior to ten. I actually came out of my room because Maxwell seemed to be grilling Kurogane about something. Apparently, Kurogane was skulking around, which apparently caught our Bodyguard's attention. While it was admittedly strange, none of us could have been on the first floor when Yasmine died," Isidore offered. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Rowan rubbed his chin. "Well, six solid alibis is better than none. Unfortunately, that still leaves us with fourteen suspects with tenuous or no alibis. Let's pray that some of the others who aren't here can help us narrow down that list more."

Shortly after the Class President spoke, the sound of church bells echoed from the chapel and reverberated throughout the adjacent halls.

The Elite Model stood up as she rested a hand on her side. "Prayers are for fools. We'll squeeze everyone until someone finally squeals."

Maribelle shook her head as she rose to her feet. "Such brutish tactics are unlikely to work. We should let the evidence speak for itself. "

"Let's just hope there's enough evidence in the first place. I am not eager to have a repeat of this motive," the Real Estate Baron said in a deadpan manner.

* * *

**Versailles Academy Case File #1**

**Victim: Yasmine Roijen**

**"The victim suffered a blow to the back of the head in addition to a bruise to the forehead"**

**"Cause of Death is trauma to the back of the head"**

* * *

_**TRUTH BULLETS**_

_**Dent in the Counter  
Glass Fragments in the trash  
Bruise on Victim's forehead  
State victim was found in  
No DNA or physical assault evidence of sexual assault  
Lucas' Theory  
Discovered Note  
Yasmine's Secret  
Rowan's Testimony  
Primrose's Theory  
Empty Wine Bottles  
Gwen's Testimony  
Wine Stain  
Yasmine's Journal  
Maribelle's Testimony  
Journal Entry  
Gabriel's Testimony  
Maxwell's Account  
Marina/Komori/ Katalina's Alibis  
Briefcase  
Arabelle's Testimony  
Sensor Data  
Valentina's Testimony  
Kurogane/Maxwell/ Isidore's Alibis  
**_

* * *

**20 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* Again a big thank you to all those who contributed and collaborated for this chapter. Major shout out to the betas for doing such quick and excellent work. Thank you as always for your support! I can't say thank you enough =)  
**

* * *

**Review Section:**

**BirblordAlmighty**

_Bahahha. I love how you made a theory just to protect Kurogane :P Maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong. We'll find out soon enough ;)_

**pokemansuperallstar**

_Yeah I thought the idea of someone who wanted to keep the peace and help others was a nice way of sewing discord going forward mwhehe._

**HoppsHungerfan **

_Oh definitely! I really loved her too . But I knew it would be a way of causing a painful start to this game._

**The Kobold Necromancer **

_Thanks my dude. We're really pouring a lot of heart and soul into it. _

**Fee5H **

_Poor Birb. He just can't catch a break can he? Lol_

**MudkipOfDespair **

_Oh the pain it would cause Trust! xD_

**PotatoSorcerer**

_What I'm trying to do with these characters is show people can have good and terrible qualities. Sometimes bad people make good points and sometimes good people make terrible choices._

**doomqwer **

_Yeah this is probably one of if not the most painful first deaths for me._

**NSPunny **

_Yes it's on the near horizon =)_

**bellatrixshine **

_Yeah I wanted to show that with so many big personalities everyone has their own opinion on what's the best call._


	11. Chapter 8: Lust: Act Five

**Versailles Academy Case File #1**

**Victim: Yasmine Roijen**

**"The victim suffered a blow to the back of the head in addition to a bruise to the forehead"**

**"Cause of Death is trauma to the back of the head"**

**"The time of death is 9:51 P.M"**

* * *

_**TRUTH BULLETS**_

_**Dent in the Counter  
Glass Fragments in the trash  
Bruise on Victim's forehead  
State victim was found in  
No DNA or physical assault evidence of sexual assault  
Lucas' Theory  
Discovered Note  
Yasmine's Secret  
Rowan's Testimony  
Primrose's Theory  
Empty Wine Bottles  
Gwen's Testimony  
Wine Stain  
Yasmine's Journal  
Maribelle's Testimony  
Journal Entry  
Gabriel's Testimony  
Maxwell's Account  
Marina/Komori/ Katalina's Alibis  
Briefcase  
Arabelle's Testimony  
Sensor Data  
Valentina's Testimony  
Kurogane/Maxwell/ Isidore's Alibis**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lust: Act Five**

**9:12 A.M Day Ten**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Royal Chapel**

As the surviving students poured into the Royal Chapel, they saw twenty-one podiums that formed a complete circle in the middle of the room. The only change was that a single podium bore a red cross and a portrait of Yasmine that looked oddly familiar.

It was clear that in the background stood the school itself; however, there were only a few details due to how close up the shot itself was. There were other people in the portrait, as evidenced by the presence of small bits of fabric that didn't belong to her.

Standing at the altars in front of them were none other than Virgil and Beatrice.

_**"Ra ra ra! I'm glad you sinners didn't drag your feet. We have to go over how the trial works, in addition to a few rule changes,"**_ the lion said with a toothy grin.

Isidore offered an annoyed expression. "This game has hardly begun and you're already changing the rules? That seems hardly fair."

Beatrice shook her head._** "Actually, we are well within our rights. The rules we previously established defined that we could add more rules at our discretion. Our goal is to give you as many options as possible while allowing you all to decide what decision to ultimately make. However, it's also important that no one abuse or attempt to break any rules. So, I would suggest you all take your places that have been marked and regard your tablets before we proceed any further."**_

A hushed murmur fell over the group as they, in some cases, begrudgingly followed the Cardinal's suggestion.

* * *

**Commandments**

**1\. Sinners are prohibited from accessing other parts of the academy and its grounds until permitted by Virgil and Beatrice.**

**2\. "Nighttime" is from 11 P.M. to 7 A.M. Some areas are off-limits at night, so use caution. The showers in the dormitories are inaccessible after 11 P.M. and will only be accessible beginning at 6 A.M.**

**3\. Sleeping anywhere is permitted, but is cautioned against. Personal rooms for everyone have been provided.**

**4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the accessible parts of the Academy at your discretion.**

**5\. Violence against or physical contact with either the Saint or Cardinal is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras or any other school property.**

**6\. Anyone who kills a fellow sinner and becomes the "Damned" will be granted freedom, unless they are discovered.**

**7\. Indiscriminate murder, or one that occurs outside of a motive, is strictly forbidden. Killing someone outside of a motive will be punished without a trial.**

**8\. Killing inside the Royal Chapel is forbidden. Immediate punishment will be delivered to a potential Damned.**

**9\. If a Damned manages to get away with murder and leave, the rest of the sinners will continue on. However, they will be forced to repeat the same motive/countermotive till it is completed.**

**10\. A Damned may have up to two accomplices when committing a murder. However, they must be willing accomplices. Should the Damned get away with murder, the accomplices will share in the same fate and be able to leave. On the other hand, if the Damned (and it must be the actual Damned) is caught, then the accomplices will be executed as well.**

**11\. Once a Damned has been revealed through an investigation and/or trial, throwing a trial to spare the Damned is forbidden. Justice must be served, so only a genuinely incorrect vote will merit the Damned's freedom.**

**12\. Additional school rules may be added as necessary.**

* * *

"Hm, so you gave us more temptation to commit murder and even cause more paranoia, but it's counterbalanced by the fact that those who conspire together share the same fate," Lucas surmised with a thoughtful expression.

Virgil snorted as he scratched at his mane. _**"Ra ra! As Bea said, we're just giving you choices. It's up to you sinners to decide what to do. Now, shall we get down to business? I'm sure you must have questions about how the trial works, right?"**_

The Elite Coordinator stared down at her tablet as she spoke. "I'm assuming that the objective is the same as any other killing game, correct? Now that we're here, it's our objective to find the Damned. Failure doesn't result in a single, shared demise; we're simply forced to repeat the motive. Is that about right?"

The Pegasus nodded her head._** "Yes, that is quite right, Miss Samson. Discover the Damned and only they will be punished. The punishment will be severe. As the new rule states, however, throwing the trial is impossible once the truth has been revealed. You all will present your evidence and debate who among you stained their hands. You will have an hour to do so. At which point you will be forced to cast your vote."**_

Holland's brow furrowed. "This is quite perplexing. By searching for the truth, we become executioners ourselves. You've shifted the fault to us in that sense."

_**"Nothing that has happened is outside of your control. Were you to decide it, you all could simply refrain from searching for the truth. That would not be against the rules. However, it would mean you would remain where you are. Someone would escape and the rest of you would be further in your journey. What you decide is ultimately up to you, though. It is time for the trial to begin. Good luck to you all,"** _Beatrice said with a small bow of her head.

Hermes shifted slightly before hopping onto Marina's podium. "Everyone, before we begin… perhaps we should consider our other option. Miss Roijen is gone, but do we really have to go through with this? Surely, we can move on, let the Damned leave, and attempt the motive again. Perhaps they should face punishment, but not like this. Not in this place."

"And face that same motive once more? Absolutely not!" Valentina snapped as she shook her head. "I couldn't care less about the dead girl, but I'm not being subjected through this motive once more."

The Heiress offered a scowl as she glared at the model. "She had a name. You could at least act like you have a soul. Were it you we found, I'm sure Yasmine would have still had some sympathy for you."

"Ladies, please. It's far too soon for us to quarrel. I do have to agree that I'm not keen on repeating this motive. Besides, it doesn't sit well with me to let a killer walk free while we suffer," the Appraiser said as he folded his arms.

Maxwell pressed his palms against his podium. "I refuse to let that happen. Justice will be dealt. Yasmine wasn't perfect, but she deserved far better than this. I intend to make sure her killer pays dearly."

"Let's get right to it then. It's bad enough these two keep rubbing it in our faces, but we're not about to admit defeat. Let's get this horrible business over with. That way, we can get one step closer to getting out of this nightmare," Rowan said with a steely gaze. "I suggest we start by determining the cause of death."

Jack traced a finger along the brim of his hat. "Pretty sure our resident doc determined she had the back of her noggin cracked. Apparently that's what killed her." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I think we were able to figure that out from the case files. Any idea what caused that impact?" Henry gazed around the chapel. "I wasn't exactly eager to see the body up close."

"That was my initial thought, Jack, but the dent on the counter changed my mind. I think someone hit her on the forehead, and then she fell back," Lucas explained as he scratched his chin. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Ara ara... Does that mean the counter is the real killer?" Komori asked while tilting her head to the side. "Case closed. That was almost disappointingly easy."

Julie offered a strained laugh. "I-I get the feeling that it doesn't work that way. I know this doesn't answer how she died, but as someone who was at the scene of the crime, I think we should determine whether or not she was truly sexually assaulted, or if that was merely a ruse."

Kurogane folded his robotic arms. "I mean, I hate to get into the nitty gritty, but we had a lust motive and her pants and underwear were pulled down, right? Someone must have just lost themselves and went too far."

"You know, just because it looks like a duck doesn't mean it quacks like a duck." Gwen tapped her cane against her podium, causing a reverberating sound. "Julie is right. We should be certain about that. Otherwise, we could be screwing ourselves."

The Elite Seamstress offered a coy expression. "Why don't we go back to our resident coroner again? Ye gave the body a once-over, right? What'ya think? Are we dealing with just a murderer, or a pervert, too?"

The Researcher groaned and shook his head. "From what I could tell, only a murder took place. There isn't any evidence of anything else happening there. Given the motive, I doubt a rapist would have had the presence of mind to take precautions to clean it up as well as they would have needed to."

"So here's a question. Why would someone want to make it look like it was something as heinous as rape?" Arabelle asked as she twirled her parasol over her shoulder. "What would they possibly gain from that?"

"The answer is obvious, dear." Maribelle glanced at the Chemist with a frown. "The culprit intends to throw us off the trail. By staging it to look like a sexual assault, it implies one of the men got a bit too rough with her."

"U-Um... maybe it's too soon to decide for sure that it's not a male. There is the possibility that a guy could have done it and assume we'd write them off..." Liam said as he timidly rubbed his arm.

The Hairstylist nodded thoughtfully. "I agree. It's far too soon to eliminate half of our suspects. Besides, we still don't even know the drive behind why the killer struck. If it wasn't sexual gratification, perhaps it was something they learned. Do you think the killer was the first person to open their case?"

"No, I'm afraid that's not likely. I am ashamed to admit it, considering it is because of my involvement that she is dead… but Yasmine was the first one who opened her case yesterday. I found her in the pantry with it, intoxicated. I panicked, but thought it best to have the truth come out, so we could plan ahead to use the confessionals. I failed to foresee the inherent danger," Maxwell admitted with a sorrowful expression.

Valentina crossed her arms. "Hmph, well there's your motive right there. Someone learned what she did and snapped. Honestly, it's not that surprising. This damn aphrodisiac has had us all under duress."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually in agreement with her for a change," the Heiress said before shaking her head. "She was drinking again, right? Poor thing probably spilled her guts without even thinking about the inherent danger."

The Elite Coordinator frowned. "It truly is a pity. A murder could have been averted if Yasmine's mistake had been revealed instead of kept secret. Now it hardly changes what's happened. Unfortunately, while it is a good motive for many of us to strike, it doesn't exactly narrow down our suspects at all."

"Then let's do that first. By my count, we have a total of six people with strong alibis. Marina, Komori, Katalina, Kurogane, Maxwell, and myself all have witnesses putting us elsewhere at the time of the crime. Can anyone else add to that list?" Isidore asked as he scrutinized the other survivors.

Rachel cleared her throat. "I would say that I and my fellow tulpas have an ironclad alibi, but I know that doesn't hold much weight in a court of law. No one would believe that all of us would be forthright, so I suppose we have no way of proving that we remained in Robert's room last night."

"Don't feel so bloody glum. If I had only visited Valentina a bit later, we both would have fuckin' alibis. As it is, my account isn't much better. After I finished with her dress, I retired for the evening," Elouise said with a shrug.

A few moments of silence passed before Rowan sighed. "This topic isn't going anywhere fast. Does anyone else have anything to add?"

"L-Lucas and I were in his room last night because I've been anxious about being alone after curfew. Around the time of the murder, I was showing him some stuff on my computer," the Specialist answered shakily.

The Karakuri Crafter stared at her fingers as she seemed to be counting. "...Twelve people. That's still eleven too many. I get the feeling we're going to be retaking this motive, just like I had to retake first grade math."

"Hey, don't sweat it! I've got the break we've been looking for!" Kurogane boasted as he flashed a grin. "See, I know for a fact that only two people, a boy and a girl, returned after the murder was committed." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ballroom Dancer scowled. "Yes, but tell them how exactly you know that in the first place!"

The Elite Tech Mogul rolled his eyes. "We set up sensors in both of the common halls. Look, you can be pissed if you want, but these bad boys may very well have saved our skins. Furthermore, it proves my point that security is worth having, even if we have to sacrifice a little privacy for it."

The Artist bristled as she jabbed her cane towards the Mogul. "You nitwit! I oughta take this to your shins! What'ya think yer doing, snooping on us? Didn't we say no fucking around with that shiet?"

"Now now, darling, let's keep this civil. They have already gone behind our backs. For now, let's see if this leads anywhere," Gabriel mused as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "So, one male and one female were active after the murder. Our next step should be figuring out who they could have been."

Hermes paced back and forth across Marina's podium. "Well, I believe we can solve half of that equation. Mister Avalon admitted he returned to his room from the chapel at around ten-thirty."

"That fits Liam's readings to a T. He said the sensor in the boy's common hall was tripped around ten-thirty and the one in the girl's was set off at around fifteen after ten," Kurogane stated. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Ohoho, does that mean Rowan is in the clear? He told the truth, right?" Arabelle gave a ditzy smile as she bobbed her head back and forth.

"Not to crash the party, but just because he didn't lie about when he returned, it doesn't put him in the clear. Besides, if he was in here, then he was close to where the murder took place. It's completely possible he's lying," Jack pointed out.

The Fencer defensively crossed his arms with a scoff. "You're out of your mind. I was raised to never raise a hand to a lady. Even if Yasmine made a poor choice, I would have never touched her. Besides, the other sensor was also tripped. I would never bring such dishonor to my family name, so there can be no doubt the killer was female."

"You sure about that, Avalon? Maybe you lost your temper… just like you did yesterday when you nearly broke your hand," Isidore said as his eyes narrowed.

"Enough. While it is true that he was anything but calm yesterday, we still need to explore every option before condemning him," Julie said with an exasperated sigh. "Due to Liam and Kurogane's unsavory tech, we can at least be sure that the only probable male suspect is Rowan. However, we still can't be sure of who triggered the alarm in the girl's common hall."

"I believe someone may be able to answer that question." Maribelle's eyes shifted toward Valentina. "Isn't that right, dear?"

The Model scoffed. "What a pointless and baseless accusation. I wouldn't have even opened my door last night were it not for Elouise. What makes you think I would have been the one to trigger the sensor?"

Lucas rubbed at his chin. "I think she actually raises a decent point. Of all the people here, you have been perhaps the most contentious, and that's coming from someone like me. You've been in the middle of multiple arguments and have made no attempt to hide your disdain for everyone else."

"I won't deny that, but you have no way of tying me to her death. Furthermore, with the exception of Komori, Marina, and Katalina, every other girl should be considered a suspect," Valentina said with a hint of a smirk.

Primrose stared down at her tablet. "Her attitude aside, she is right. We can't simply decide such a thing based on her demeanor. Plus, we still haven't even decided whether or not a girl is even involved."

"Heh. Well, thanks to Kurogane and Liam's work, we can safely remove all of the guys except Rowan. That means the suspect must be among eight people. It's still far from conclusive, but I do feel a great deal better about our prospects," Isidore mused with a smug expression.

The Fencer let out an exasperated groan. "I don't know how many times I have to repeat this! I had nothing to do with her death. I was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. What reason would I have for even wanting to harm Yasmine?"

"W-Well, that's pretty simple, isn't it? You were so mad when someone messed up the motive... You could have found out and snapped. It's obvious you have a bad temper," Komori murmured as she fidgeted with her sleeves. "Boys will be boys…"

"We're not about to lose this trial because of your misguided sense of detective work. To find the killer, we need concrete evidence! Do we actually even have anything that serves that purpose?" Rowan asked in a clearly agitated manner.

Andrew's brow furrowed. "There was a bruise found on the victim's forehead. However, we never discovered the cause."

"So… maybe Yasmine was hit by something first and then fell back and hit her head on the counter… Is that what caused her death?" Henry wondered. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Medical Researcher nodded. "That's exactly what my autopsy seems to support. I'm not even convinced the attacker struck with the intent to kill. Yasmine, who was clearly drunk, may have simply staggered back and fell. The touch with the pants and her underwear may have just been a desperate attempt to cover how the crime played out." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"So, our next goal should be to discover what caused that bruise. If it wasn't something typically found in the kitchen, then the culprit probably took the weapon with them. Either that, or they carry it on their person regularly," Julie suggested as she eyed the other students closely.

Maxwell crossed his arms. "Let us, for a moment, assume it is something of that nature. We should explore the eight remaining suspects and see who among them possess something that could've been the weapon in question."

"I have a parasol, but I also possess an alibi. I believe Maribelle and Arabelle have parasols as well. Additionally, Gwendolyn has a cane that she carries everywhere with her. Rowan has a sabre, foil, and epée. Those are the four I can think of that could be potential weapons," Katalina pointed out.

The Duchess nodded thoughtfully. "That theory would make a great deal of sense. However, I don't exactly carry my parasol with me every time I leave my room," she said, gesturing at her empty hand. "Furthermore, we shouldn't assume that the killer didn't simply pick up some other instrument and discard it after the crime."

Jack laced his hands behind his head. "She makes a good point. This is just wild speculation, though I guess that's all we've got at the moment."

The Seamstress pursed her lips. "Let's bloody treat it as possible until it's proven wrong. If that speculation is right, it only leaves us with four suspects, one of which is already highly suspected."

"How 'bout it, Gwendolyn? I've seen you hit your fiancé more than a few times. I bet that cane of yours could seriously do some damage," Kurogane pointed out as he gestured at her wolf cane.

"Are ya that daft? I was doin' a lot last night, but it had balls to do with killin' anyone," the Artist fired back defensively.

Gabriel chuckled as he adjusted his mask. "While it's true that Gwen is prone to striking out with her cane, it would be very clear she used it. Only the wolf head topper has any weight to it, and it would leave a telltale imprint. The rest of the cane is hollow, so any meaningful hit would damage the rest of it. It's why she's more apt to kick the shin rather than risk her precious cane."

Marina leaned forward to whisper something to Hermes. The doll straightened a moment before nodding. "Ah yes, that would make a great deal of sense. That ornament is quite distinctive. I'm sure it would have been noted already if it was that distinctive. Would you mind demonstrating the hollow part, though? Not that I disbelieve you, but it may clear up any further discussion on the matter."

"If it'll get ya to bugger off my arse, whatever." With a shrug, the Postmodern Artist lifted the cane before lightly tapping the base against her podium. The sound that reverberated made it quite clear that it was indeed hollow.

Rowan shook his head. "And how do we know you don't have an identical cane? It feels like we're just grasping at straws in a desperate attempt to find a solution."

"I have to agree with Rowan, dear. We aren't aware if you have spares or not, so you could have brought a different one with you, for all we know," Maribelle said firmly.

Gwendolyn sputtered in place a moment. "Now who's freakin grasping at straws, huh?" she questioned before taking a breath to calm herself. "This piece cost a pretty penny. I can't just replace it, like some of you."

"This line of discussion is pointless. We have no way of disproving or proving that. For now, let's just continue with the assumption she's not lying. Since the new rules were only just added, I find it unlikely she would have killed and left Gabriel high and dry," Maxwell said with a stoic expression. "Arabelle, why don't you go next?"

The Private Chemist blinked and stopped twirling her parasol. "Oh my, I'm in the hot seat, am I? Uh… My parasol is spotless, as you can see," she said as she held it up before turning it slightly. "Um, is this good enough to clear me?"

The Cybersecurity Specialist shuffled awkwardly. "It seems we're really in a place that we're having to make leaps of faith. At least if we fail… it's not the end of the world. I think, with the logic we've been following so far… we can probably safely remove you as well."

"This is absolutely ridiculous. There is no way that either Mari or I would ever kill someone. If I had known we'd be making such inane assertions, I would have been more proactive during the investigation," the Fencer said with clear distaste in his voice.

"Don't take this so personally, Rowan. We're not trying to target either of you. This is just where the facts and a bit of guesswork have led us. Since Maribelle doesn't have her parasol, would you feel comfortable sharing your own weapons?" Julie asked in a diplomatic tone.

Rowan rolled his eyes. "Not a chance. Let's just get this farce over with. Clearly, we've failed this trial. There's no sense in drawing it out. At this rate, we might as well roll the dice to determine who to pick."

"Rowan, I believe it's time for you to end this farce." Maribelle said, glaring at the fencer. "You aren't fooling anyone with this act. To think that I trusted you more than anyone here..."

The Fencer's eyes widened momentarily. "Mari… I-I didn't do this. I know I've struggled to keep control of myself the last few days. However, I swear I didn't kill her. Don't listen to any of them! They don't have a clue what they're saying."

"Are you certain about that? It seems quite convenient that this happened around the same time you left my room," the woman continued, feeling her anger rise. "You were quite angry, as I recall. It's feasible that you committed this atrocity and then headed to the chapel!"

Virgil scratched at his mane. _**"Oh, this is getting really dramatic, ain't it? Look, we're running pretty short on time, and it seems like you all are pretty torn over this, so it's time for a Sinners' Showdown!" he exclaimed dramatically as he raised his paw into the air.**_

"Ano... did you just rebrand the Scrum Debates? That's sort of lazy," Komori mused. "You could be sued for doing something like that."

_**"Bea, we're not just putting a new coat of paint on our stuff, right? Tell her how wrong she is!"** _Virgil exclaimed as tears formed in his eyes.

The pegasus offered a serene smile. _**"No, I'm afraid she's quite right. It's more or less the same thing. However, the name is far less important than the functionality. You'll all split into two sides to argue a point. In this case, it shall be whether or not you believe Maribelle or Rowan is the guilty party. The group that emerges as the winner will determine the direction of the case moving forward. You'll be able to pick your side via a touch screen momentarily. Choose wisely."**_

A few moments passed as the students began to make their choices...

The lion bounced in his seat before clapping his paws eagerly. _**"Ohoho! This is even better than I could have hoped. We have a deadlocked class. The Cardinals Group, defending Maribelle, consists of: Liam, Jack, Henry, Kurogane, Isidore, Elouise, Katalina, Arabelle, Marina, and Maribelle herself. On the opposing side, the Saints Group defending Rowan consist of: Lucas, Gabriel, Gwendolyn, Primrose, Valentina, Robert & Company, Komori, Maxwell, Julie, and Rowan himself. The debate ends when either time is called or a decision is made! Let the Sinners' Showdown begin!"**_

* * *

**Sinners Showdown**

Suddenly, the podiums in the room shifted as the glow of what appeared to be hellfire, shown in the form of bright iridescent lights, formed around the two sides. Just like the student's podiums, the two altars in the front shifted so that Beatrice stood next to the students on Maribelle's side while Virgil resided on Rowan's side. The two rows of podiums now faced one another while the bells in the room chimed, signaling the official start.

The Fencer stared directly across the room. His expression shifted between desperation and anger. "Mari, I don't know who did this, but I swear I haven't betrayed you. I've always been honest with you. You have to believe me."

"That's a load of horse shit!" the woman exclaimed angrily while pointing towards the man. "You were the one who wanted to open the cases in the first place. After I told you no, you left. You killed Yasmine in your anger and aren't man enough to admit it!"

Primrose sighed. "While it's true he is an incredibly arrogant piece of work, I somehow find it difficult to believe he'd be honest about his whereabouts last night if he was the killer. If he wasn't seen, why not lie to keep himself from being suspected in the first place?"

The Host tipped his hat. "Take it from someone who's full of himself quite a bit. He probably never expected we'd honestly suspect him as the killer. On the other hand, he could have told the truth about when he returned, thinking it would make him seem more believable."

"You really should stick to entertainment because you're crap at selling anything that requires half a brain. No one who's guilty would risk being caught my admitting to being in the room next to where the murder actually took place. He might be a dunce, but even he wouldn't gamble on that," Gwendolyn fired back.

"He could have discovered the sensors left by Liam and Kurogane. Maybe he realized offering a half truth was a better idea then being caught in a lie," Henry suggested.

Rachel slapped her hand down against her podium. "Objection! There is no evidence to prove that any of us were aware of such security measures, so your entire argument is flawed. The only two who could have abused the security for murder both have alibis as well. We can almost be certain the rest of us were in the dark!"

The Tech Mogul shrugged. "The security and Rowan's honesty aside, it still doesn't prove anything. Have you forgotten? You don't have a shred of evidence against Maribelle."

"And what, pray tell, do you have that incriminates Rowan, other than the fact that he was in this room?" Valentina stared at her nails. "If you're going to expect evidence to convict the Duchess, the same holds true for Rowan."

Arabelle offered a slightly puzzled expression. "Well… he was quite upset, right? Doesn't that count? His temper was pretty obvious to all of us."

"Th-There's no way he'd kill her! That would mean leaving here without Lucas... He'd never leave behind his beloved!" Komori exclaimed as she pressed her hands to her face.

Hermes ticked his head to the side. "I'm not quite sure how to respond to that. While I don't have any evidence, based on demeanor, Maribelle doesn't seem nearly as prone to such violence or impulsiveness. That is why we choose to believe in her."

"I'm afraid emotion can't blind us from the truth. I believe they've both shown qualities that prove their impulsiveness. However, in terms of physical evidence, it's not what's discovered but what's missing that matters. Of the list of suspects, only Maribelle did not bring a tool into this courtroom. My supposition is that it's in no condition to be presented. She knows that it would reveal what she did last night," Maxwell said while trying to keep a composed expression.

Elouise shook her head. "If Rowan's proximity to the bloody murder doesn't make him guilty, then Maribelle not having her parasol shouldn't prove shit either."

"You're trying to equate two things that I'm afraid aren't the same. Maribelle was quick to try and shift blame to Valentina as soon as suspicion fell upon the girls, just as she turned on Rowan the moment they became our two primary suspects. That isn't a coincidence. That is the action of someone who's beginning to feel cornered," Lucas said in a deadpan manner.

Liam rubbed at his forearm anxiously. "B-B-But maybe she was just suspicious of them both. Maybe she realized it could be Rowan after remembering how he lost his composure yesterday."

Before the opposing side could continue, Katalina interjected. "Liam is right. Just based on what we've seen from them both, it is only fair to assume that Rowan has less control over his emotions. For God's sake, he nearly broke his hand yesterday morning."

"Precisely right, my dear. I believe Rowan let his pride get to him. He felt angry at what was happening. He lost control of his emotions and that was the result!" the Duchess said. "I hate to repeat myself, but he clearly lost his temper and attacked!"

"That sure is a lot of devotion to someone you seemed to be so fond of last night. You keep saying that he lost his emotions, and yet you seem like the desperate one. You want us—no, you need us to believe you," Julie said as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh, come off it. She just realized that her boyfriend is a killer and doesn't intend to go down with a sinking ship. There's nothing wrong with her being practical. I know we don't have much evidence towards either of them, but the nail in the coffin to me is that Rowan was just across the hall. Face it, you have no way of proving Maribelle was anywhere near the kitchen until after we gathered in the Hercules Room this morning!" Isidore yelled.

Gabriel removed his mask before inhaling deeply. "...Tell me, Miss Peletier... Do you prefer white or red wine? I'm sure someone of your class must have a preference.

The Duchess gave him a confused look. "I don't have a preference for wine. I dislike the drink all together. Why bother asking such an irrelevant question?"

"Oh, it's irrelevant? Is that really true? Your gloves still smell of red wine," Gabriel mused as he closed his eyes and took another deep breath through his nose. "Cabernet Sauvignon is quite the refined choice. I wouldn't be surprised if this school stocked it in the pantry."

"You were able to gather that from merely sniffing the air?" she asked, clearly impressed. "Regardless of that, the reason my gloves smell like wine is because I was examining the crime scene. Perhaps that's where it came from."

Maxwell shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that's not possible. Even though I was overwhelmed with grief, I made a point to watch who came in and out of the kitchen. You never set foot in there. Furthermore, you collected alibis and stayed in the Hercules Room. The only logical conclusion is that the scent clung to your gloves when you were cleaning up the glass shards last night. Just admit what you did. Yasmine deserves that much!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Before the Duchess could respond, the podiums began to shift back to their former positions while Virgil chortled. _**"Whelp, I think we took the edge. It's up to you to make your final arguments. Just do it fast. Time is running out."**_

**End of Showdown**

"No! I don't care what Gabriel says. It just doesn't make sense! Tell them it's a lie! You didn't do this, Mari. You had no reason to do this!" Rowan yelled. His voice trembled slightly as he stared at the blonde in confusion. He saw the loathing in her eyes.

"Of course it was me." she hissed, grinding her teeth angrily. She slammed her fist against the stand so hard it almost cracked. "All of this is your fault! All of it! It's thanks to you that Yasmine is dead. It's thanks to you that we're in this situation! It's thanks to you that those fucking briefcases were even opened! You tried to convince me to open mine, and when I refused, you left. You did this... You did this!" she screamed. Tears streaked down her cheeks due to her anger, small pants left her body. "It's because of you that I learned the truth, that you are a filthy fucking liar!"

Julie offered a somber expression as murmurs fell over the entire trial room. "Maribelle, what happened? What could you have possibly learned that set all of this in motion?"

"W-What I-I learned?" she softly replied, gazing around the room. She sighed, bowing her head slightly. "I learned about the thing that I dreaded the most since I was a little girl. My mother was forcing me to marry a man that I didn't love. She went as far as to break our promise and went behind my back. Guess who it was that she spoke to?" the woman said, glaring at Rowan. "Your mother, headmistress of Versailles Academy. I felt betrayed... This entire time, all of your emotions, all of your affections... It was all a lie. You knew about this arrangement and acted upon it! You broke my heart, you bastard!"

* * *

**_Memory_**

_Emmeryn pursed her lips together. "I'm well aware, my dove, and I will do what is necessary for our people. I've already been eyeing some candidates. It's important that I seize on that chance while I can still bear children. A bride incapable of rearing children is worthless when it comes to securing alliances. Speaking of which, I've made an arrangement on that front for you. If we're going to take back Novoselic, we're going to need allies. I need you to be willing to do what's necessary for the future of our family and country."_

_Maribelle coughed into her tea cup, almost choking on the liquid. She hastily set the cup down and dabbed at her mouth. "I'm sorry... What did you just say? I thought we agreed that you weren't going to arrange a marriage for me!"_

_"Mari, you know that things have become desperate. The Royal Family is in tatters. Sonia is dead, and her bastard of a sister is in another of those horrible killing games._

_Right now, we have to put aside our selfish desires and do what's necessary. Do you think for a moment I want to remarry or birth any more children at my age? And yet, I will do both to assure the future of our family and people."_

_"Yes, I understand why would you want to do that, but I should be allowed to make my own choices as well! I don't even know what kind of man you set up for me. He could be a murderer, for all I know!" the Duchess snapped angrily. She took a deep breath to fix her hat. "I apologize, mother, but I made a promise to myself that I would handle that aspect of my life. You cannot do that for me. You simply can't!"_

_The other blonde's brow furrowed into a scowl. "Maribelle Peletier, I am your mother and future ruler of Novoselic. I don't take any joy in this, but you will do as I say. Need I remind you that your father's sacrifices and the favors I've pulled are why we still have everything? You need to decide what's important to you. If you don't do what's necessary, you will end up penniless like the commoners you abhor. Our titles will only carry us so far if we do not capitalize and make allies now..."_

_"I'd rather live as a penniless commoner than to live the rest of my life with a man I do not love!" Maribelle screamed, forcefully standing from her seat. "I am not going to give my hand to someone for political stability! I wish to give my hand, my body, and my soul to someone that I love. Someone of my choosing. Tell this man that I am not interested!"_

* * *

Katalina scowled. "So he knew all along? He was just trying to make a move, knowing he was already promised to you? How sleazy can someone be?"

"Stop! Please, just stop!" Rowan choked out. He gritted his teeth as he stared down at his podium. "...I have no idea what you're talking about. I never knew such an engagement even existed."

* * *

**_Memory_**

_The red-haired woman allowed for a faint smile as she stepped forward to kiss her son's forehead. "I'm pleased you're taking this seriously, darling. I have a wonderful surprise for you that we can discuss after the ceremony."_

* * *

Isidore rolled his eyes. "You want us to believe you just happened to make a move on the girl you were secretly betrothed to? Yeah, I have no trouble believing that."

"I swear on my name that I didn't know. My mother mentioned some sort of surprise after the ceremony, but I never knew the truth. After I stormed off last night… I never even opened my own damn case." The Fencer slowly raised his chin as a look of horror filled his face. "But she's right. I-I set all of this in motion. It is all my fault."

Virgil waved his paw through the air. "Yeesh, you can save it for the confessional, pal. We have a trial here to finish. You can air out your dirty laundry later."

Morgan offered a puzzled look. "Before we vote, can you explain what happened, Maribelle? What led to Yasmine's death?"

"It was a petty argument... I have a hard time believing it even happened." The Duchess sniffled slightly. She then fixed her posture, tipping her hat back, and looked at everyone. She mentally placed her mask on, preparing to recount her tale. "It all started after Rowan left his dormitory last night. I returned to my own, but his words lingered in my mind... I had grown tempted and opened my briefcase. It was there that I found information on our arranged marriage... and caught his lie," she said firmly, taking a deep breath. "After I read those files, I decided to take a walk to cool down. I felt betrayed and angry... I just wanted a cup of tea, but I ran into Yasmine in the kitchen..."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

**9:47 P.M Day Nine**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Kitchen**

_The Elite Ambassador lifted her chin and offered a tipsy smile as she saw Maribelle standing the doorway. She slowly lifted a half empty glass up. "Ehe! Evening, Maribelle. If you don't mind, could we keep me being here between the two of us? I think Max would skin me if he knew I was drinking again after last night. I just can't find any other way to calm my nerves."_

_"Of course, dear. I don't mind keeping this meeting between us. Believe me, the last thing I need is people throwing a tizzy because I'm not adhering to the nighttime rule," the Duchess said, moving towards the cupboards. "Damned kitchen staff, couldn't you just leave the tea out in a place where it's easily accessible?" she hissed in annoyance._

_"Heh, I've been the one drinking and yet you seem like the one who's out of sorts. Maribelle, it's still nearly another hour till curfew," Yasmine pointed out before offering a sympathetic expression. "What's got you so fired up, anyways? Did Valentina say something stupid again?"_

_"Hardly. If Valentina had said something to me, I likely would have put her in her place. No... I'm quite angry about another thing," the woman replied, leaning against the counter. "I... recently found out that someone I care about knew something about our relationship status. That person proceeded to lie about everything, virtually stabbing me in the back. I decided to prepare some elderberry tea for myself so I can relax. However, I cannot seem to find it."_

_Yasmine gestured at a drawer behind her. "I guess you and Rowan are having some issues then, huh? Take it from me, you'll know it when the right guy shows up. I mean, Max puts up with so much shit from me. After the stunt I pulled last night, any other guy would have turned their backs. He's not like anyone else, though. All he cared about was protecting me."_

_"Loathe as I am to admit it, I blame myself. I was an idiot for falling for his wiles. He seemed like such a sweet boy... I had actually considered him as husband material. I even had the idea to draft a document and name him duke as one last middle finger to my mother before she could finish this whole 'arrangement.'" she replied, tipping her hat back slightly. Her gaze shifted to Yasmine, who had finished pouring herself another glass of wine. "So... what was this stunt you pulled? Did you drink the entire stock of wine or something?"_

_The Ambassador rubbed at her forehead before offering a sheepish expression. "God, I should just keep my mouth shut, but it won't matter by tomorrow anyways. I screwed up last night. After getting really drunk, I opened my case. The case that was found open this morning belonged to me. I swear that, when this is over… I'm going to go sober. I won't touch another drop again."_

_"What?" the Duchess cried, eyes widening in shock. She looked the woman over, unable to fathom what she had heard. "It was you? You are the one who opened that case?" Yasmine gave her a nod, taking another sip from her glass. "You bumbling buffoon! Because of you, the rest of us are being subjected to… to... to all of this!"_

_"Maribelle, I'm sorry for any trouble it's caused. I swear I didn't mean to do it. It's going to be alright, though. We'll get through the confessionals tomorrow and everything will be just fine," Yasmine said as she tried to offer the blonde a reassuring smile._

_"NO! I refuse to accept your apology! You goddamn fool, we could have avoided all of this... we could have..." She growled angrily, raising her parasol above her head. In one swift motion, she cracked the Ambassador over the head. Yasmine clutched her head in pain, stumbling back. Maribelle watched as everything happened in slow motion. Yasmine fell back and slammed into the counter. The wine bottle behind her fell to the ground, causing a shatter that echoed through the kitchen. All was quiet for a moment, as Yasmine lay on the ground, unmoving._

_"Y-Yasmine?" she softly called, kneeling down before her. The woman's eyes were glassy. Judging by the blood streaming from the back of her head, it was clear that she was no longer among the living. "Oh sweet Jesus... What have I done? I.. I..."_

_An idea suddenly appeared on the forefront of her mind. She rapidly adjusted the body, reaching for Yasmine's pants. She pulled them down partially, making it seem like it had been a sexual assault. She grabbed all of the broken pieces of the wine bottle and tossed them into the trash can. The final thing she did was retrieve her parasol, which had bent from the powerful strike._

_"Forgive me... I didn't mean to do this to you..." she said softly, hastily leaving the kitchen._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

**9:58 A.M Day Ten**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Royal Chapel**

_**"Perhaps you all will begin to see the truth. All seven sins are gateways to one another. Maribelle's sin of lust was not of the flesh, but of knowledge. It was the desire to know precious information. This desire led to anger, which ultimately is what caused Yasmine's death. On the other hand, it was Yasmine's inability to restrain herself that set this all in motion. If Maxwell had been open with all of you, perhaps this could have been avoided as well. Then, of course, Rowan's lust to seize upon his own secret is what planted the seed of temptation in Maribelle's mind. What is truly the saddest part is that this was all born of a misunderstanding and a moment of heightened anger."**_ Beatrice bowed her head and pressed her hooves together.**_ "Rowan is not without sin, but he was sincere in what he said. He had no idea of your engagement. He was as much in the dark as you were, Maribelle. It's as Virgil said. This entire crime was completely in vain. Had any of you restrained yourselves and trusted one another more, this could have been prevented. Now it is too late and justice must be dealt out. There is no sense in casting a vote now. Make your peace with what's to come."_**

Virgil wiped some sweat from his forehead before chuckling nervously. _**"Aha, maybe we should just let it slide just this once? Ya know, it was all a big accident after all, Bea!"**_

The pegasus opened her golden eyes to stare intently at the Lion. _**"No. The time for confessions and forgiveness has passed. Once things such as this have happened, justice must prevail! It is the only thing that will keep sin from tainting the rest of this journey. It can't be averted. They have to understand the cost for their mistakes."**_

"Mistakes?! You force us into some shit like this and judge us when one of us accidentally kills someone? You should be the one on trial!" Kurogane snapped.

Primrose shook her head. "There's no sense in yelling at them. You're only wasting your energy. At the moment, we're powerless to do anything about it."

The Ballroom Dancer offered a sad smile as he gazed around the group. "She's right. We should be using what time we have left together. Miss Peletier, I'm sorry it came to this. I don't think for a moment you ever intended for this to happen."

"It's... quite alright. Now that it's out in the open, I suppose I can be calm," Maribelle said, once again straightening herself. "Rowan... did you truly know nothing? Is Beatrice telling the truth?"

The Fencer stared stone faced at the ground. "...She's only repeating what I already told you. You refused to listen to me. You just assumed I was some fucking monster and you… you..." He trailed off as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm... I'm so terribly sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me. I should have just talked to you. I'm a fool..." the Duchess said. She tried to keep it together, but her own body betrayed her. She broke into tears, her sobs filling the room. "Rowan, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry."

Rowan swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, too. I never laid my hands on Yasmine, and yet I might as well have. You deserved better than me. This whole class did. It's too late now, though. The girl I loved tried to frame me for murder and I… I was the one who led to her death. What kind of man does that make me?"

Virgil waddled up before tugging at the Duchess's dress. _**"Sorry, toots, but Bea will get upset if we drag this out too long."**_

"Wait, so soon? Could you not give us a few more minutes of a reprieve?" Hermes asked with a clearly distraught expression.

The Heiress scowled. "Yeah, what's the damn rush? Just give her a moment. She deserves that much."

_**"No. None of you are entitled to anything anymore. You lost that privilege when you began this journey. Miss Peletier, you can walk to your execution or be dragged there. You can choose how you wish to spend your last moments,"**_ Beatrice said as she slowly climbed away from her own altar.

"I shall walk to my death, thank you. I will not let you drag me to my death like some common strumpet," the woman said firmly, glaring at her. She then stepped away from her podium, briefly stopping beside Rowan, who looked away from her. "Parting is such sweet sorrow. You meet so many people during your lifetime, and those people enrich your life. Though the parting hurts, I'm certain we'll meet again..." she said, before shifting her gaze towards Katalina. "Kat, promise me you'll take care of Marina. Don't let her get bullied, alright?"

The Heiress raised her fan to slightly obscure her face. "...O-Of course I will. I'll make sure to have enough sass for the two of us."

Maribelle smiled, withdrawing her hat from her head. She handed it to the Heiress with a sigh. "Pink suits you a lot, you know. I wish we could have gotten to know each other better." She glanced away. "Let us go, Beatrice... I'd rather not forestall my judgment any longer."

The blonde heard a small sniff and felt a small weight cling to her leg. She looked down to see the Doll Maker clutching her leg with tears in her eyes. "...I-I think you're a good person no matter what they say..." she murmured in a feathery-soft voice.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger. Don't be scared of making friends... Believe me, they'll make your life a whole lot more exciting. Take care of yourself, Marina... See you later."

Elouise offered the passing Duchess a two-finger salute. "Ye will be bloody missed. Stay classy to the bitter end."

For the most part, a heavy weight hung over the room as Maribelle was guided through a formerly sealed door in the back of the chapel.

It was at that point that Maxwell finally snapped out of his stupor. He wordlessly strode across the room before grabbing Rowan by his coat and lifting him off the ground. "What are you doing? Stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell her how you feel, you idiot. You have what I never got the chance to have: an opportunity to say goodbye," he said before forcefully shoving the other boy.

Rowan's eyes widened as tears filled spilled down his cheeks. His walls finally began to crumble. "Mari. God, Mari!" He bolted towards the open door, only to have it shut immediately after Beatrice disappeared through it. The Fencer let out a mournful scream as he grabbed at the doorknob and began to pull and twist it. When it failed to open, he began to shoulder into it. It was at that moment that a series of screens appeared above the fourteen frescoes. A live feed from the next room began to slowly play...

* * *

**10:07 A.M Day Ten**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**The Gallows**

_**"Ra ra ra! Don't worry! Just like the late Queen, this will be over before you know it!"**_ Virgil slowly locked Maribelle's neck into a large guillotine before stepping backwards as he grabbed at a long rope.

Beatrice, who stood at the bottom of the platform, began to speak slowly._** "Maribelle Nevermind Peletier, you are guilty of the sin of lust. You let your desire for knowledge grow into something wicked that led to murder. For your sin, you will experience a punishment that fits your transgressions. May a higher power have mercy on your soul. Do you have any final words before we begin?"**_

"No. I have regrets, but I will meet my fate head on. I will not beg or spout any further platitudes. I know what I did and I will pay the price," the Duchess said in a composed manner.

The Pegasus nodded. _**"Know that we take no pleasure in this. However, we cannot let emotion dictate our decisions. Justice must be unflinching and without mercy. I hope you find peace in whatever lies beyond. Let the execution begin!"**_

_**"R-Right! It's time to pay for—err—your crimes, foul sinner!"**_ Virgil inhaled deeply before pulling at the rope.

A chopping sound filled the air. The blade raced down the neck of the guillotine before stopping a mere inch from Maribelle's neck...

The lion began to sweat profusely._** "Uhh… Bea, I think the instructions for this thing are harder than they looked."**_

A soft sigh escaped the pegasus. _**"It's a shame. I had hoped to give you a painless death, but maybe this is a sign. I cannot be so lenient. It is said that those who indulge in lust should be punished by brimstone and fire. We may not have any of the former. However, we have plenty of the latter,"**_ Beatrice mused as she trotted forward before picking up a torch that hung upon a nearby wall.

Virgil in the meantime grabbed a small canister and doused the guillotine platform with gasoline before hopping away. _**"Ready when you are, Bea!"**_

"May fire bathe your sins clean," Beatrice said before dropping the torch. Flames began to quickly engulf the ramp before climbing towards the restrained Duchess...

The screams that were heard first were not from Maribelle but from the boy who was furiously beating on the door. However, his protests were soon drowned out by the raging fire. It wouldn't be long before the flames wrapped around the blonde almost entirely.

The heat bit at her once flawless flesh. The structure itself quickly began to become unstable. It soon collapsed, and with it, the girl was sent sprawling to the floor. She writhed in agony as her body continued to be ravaged by fire. All she could do was curl into a ball and await the inevitable.

After a minute or two, her whimpers had ceased. Virgil began to spray the flames around the room and Maribelle's still body with an extinguisher.

Beatrice wordlessly trotted towards the door. She opened it and paid no mind to Rowan, who burst into the room as she continued back into the chapel itself.

"M-Mari!" Rowan choked out into a pitiful sob as he stared at the charred frame of the Duchess that lay on the ashen floor. Though there was no fire, he could still feel the heat radiating from the ground and her frame. However, he paid it no mind as he dropped to her side and brought her into his arms. His eyes filled with even more tears as he saw that her face was one of the few things not completely ravaged by the fire. He lightly shook her as began to openly sob. "Mari! Mari! God, I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me for everything. Please, just open your eyes! I'm sorry I'm such an asshole. I love you! I love you so much. Please don't leave me," he begged as he cradled her in his arms as his sobs and screams filled the room.

A groan escaped her lips as she heard his voice. She slowly opened her eyes, unable to speak. The pain was indescribable. A million thoughts raced across her mind and she was unable to think coherently. Her vision cleared, as she focused on Rowan's face. She cracked a smile, slowly reaching for her charred dress. Ever so gently, she withdrew the pocket watch that Sonia had given her all those years ago. She slowly placed it in his hand, struggling to speak.

"R...Rowan."

He leaned down, enough for him to hear her words. "I love you too."

Her body went limp. The Fencer remained silent, hyperventilating as she ceased to breath. "Mari... Come on, speak to me… Maribelle… no… Please don't leave me!" He screamed and hugged her body tightly. The Elite Duchess remained unmoving. The man's sobs filled the quiet room.

* * *

**10:17 A.M Day Ten**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Royal Chapel**

"M-Monsters. You both are absolute monsters!" Liam choked out before burying his head into his brother's chest.

Arabelle shuddered as she covered her mouth. "Heavens, I-I think I'm going to be sick. How can anyone be so cruel?"

Beatrice sighed softly as Virgil slipped back into the room alongside her. Painful sobs still echoed from the room beyond.

_**"This may seem cruel, but we are merely the ones who enforce the rules, so that justice is fulfilled. If you wish to never witness anything like this again, learn from this and grow with this journey,"**_ the Pegasus said as she shut her eyes.

"JUSTICE?! That is ridiculous!" Rachel yelled as she slammed a fist against her podium. "You've twisted the very meaning of the word. True justice is handing out a sentence that fits the crime. This was nothing but barbaric torture!"

The Pegasus clicked her hooves together. _**"Justice is subjective from country to country, and even from person to person. It is our hope that seeing such a display will discourage anything of this nature going forward."**_

"W-Wakatteru! I don't want to become c-c-crispy like that... I-I'll definitely be a good girl!" Komori stammered out loud as her entire body shuddered.

Virgil folded his paws. _**"You say that now, but sinners like you all rarely learn so quickly. When the chips are down, I doubt you'll resist."**_

Isidore shrugged. "I hate to admit it, but you're probably right. If this has shown us anything, it's that we're all in it for ourselves. When we're cornered, we'll turn on anyone to save our skins."

"That is not the message we should be taking from this!" Julie snapped irritably.

"And yet he's absolutely right. In a matter of no time, this place turned two people in love against one another. What kind of chance do you think the rest of us have?" Valentina asked before shaking her head.

Holland held up his hands. "You're looking at this in the wrong light. Don't look at this as a failure, but as a lesson. We have to make sure we don't make the same mistake twice."

"Yes, but that's easier said than done, isn't it?" Lucas questioned while hugging his brother tightly. "Look how much damage has been done in a single motive."

"Woah, let's not go off the deep end, huh? This is horrible, so I'm not eager to do anything to witness that again. I'm pretty sure I'm not alone, right?" Jack glanced around the room.

The Appraiser offered a thoughtful nod as he stared at the Host. "Yes. I think, at least in this moment, we can all agree that would be preferable."

"Aye, but what the hell happens to us now?" Gwen looked between the Cardinal and Saint.

Beatrice bowed her head. _**"At noon, we shall grant you all access to the South Wing. I suggest you use the time before then to mourn and prepare yourselves. This may have been a difficult moment for everyone, but this journey through sin has only begun..."**_

* * *

**19 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* . Major shout out to the betas for doing such quick and excellent work. Thank you as always for your support! I can't say thank you enough =) Also thank you Cel and Petty. Cel in particular, I can't thank you enough. I've never cried while writing a scene like this. My god if I didn't bawl like a baby. I knew it was going to hit me hard but I just hope in some way that level of emotion is conveyed to the readers too. Thank you all. I'm going to crawl up and try to recover from this.  
**

* * *

**Review Section:**

**BirblordAlmighty**

_Hah I think deep down you enjoy it ;)_

**Fee5H**

_Which Mari whacking someone earlier on was really a great sense of foreshadowing. For her role in this and also her temper. I was quite pleased with how the marriage agreement played a central role in all of this._

**pokemansuperallstar **

_Well I want the deaths in this game to hit harder. I want people to be more torn over whether someone was truly evil or good. It makes things far less black and white._

**Raz The Giant **

_Right you are =) _

**PotatoSorcerer **

_No there are many boundaries I'm willing to push. However the furthest into sexual violence I'm willing to explore is having someone who's perhaps been through it in their past or have it be something that is staged like this. It's just not something I'd feel comfortable pushing past that point. The only reason why I even went this far is because it felt between the motive a logical thing. Also staging like body like that would lead most to wrongly assume the culprit was male._

**NSPunny **

_Lol well he is partially credited with his efforts. Though I guess you can't give him a complete win :P_

**bellatrixshine **

_Bella. Please punt me into the sun. It would dry up my tears after writing this last chapter._

**doomqwer **

_Unfortunately I did. Now I'm gonna go crawl into a ball..._


	12. Chapter 9: Respite of the Damned

**Chapter 9: Respite of the Damned**

**12:12 P.M Day Ten**

**South Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Hallway**

True to their word, the South Wing opened precisely at noon.

However, at the moment, it was only accessible from the second floor. On the first floor, the South Wing could only be reached by passing through the Central Palace, which was still inaccessible. In contrast, there was a direct corridor that connected the North and South Wing on the second floor.

The conclusion of the trial had impacted everyone differently, as some took the series of unfortunate events worse than others. However, the general consensus among the students was that none of them should explore alone, no matter how much some may have wanted to.

One such group was made up of Gwendolyn and Valentina, the latter of whom offered a bored expression while pushing open a large, embroidered door. It soon changed into a look of wonder when she marveled at the opulent bedroom that lay beyond. "So this is the Gilded Room, also known as the Queen's Chambers. The name isn't an exaggeration," she mused as she examined the artwork and the massive bed. "Our apartments are acceptable, but this is incredible. No wonder the Headmistress and her son have such an ego. I could get used to this kind of accommodations. Even my villa back home didn't have a bedroom this luxurious."

Gwendolyn looked around the room with an equal amount of wonder, letting out a soft whistle. "This is probably the most luxurious bedroom I've ever seen. I'd have to sell a lot more artwork before I could afford something like this!"

"Hmph. Then you should claim it for you and your fiancé. There's no rule against that, is there? I would rather not hear the two of you late at night. God knows I had to listen to you masturbating enough," Valentina quipped.

Gwen flushed at that and gripped her cane a little tighter. "Like you haven't been doing it, too!" She paused to let out a calming breath. "But… that isn't… a terrible idea. I may bring that up with Gabe later."

The Model shrugged and walked over to pick up a picture frame. "I do hope I age as gracefully as our Headmistress. I wonder if she's had some work done. Also, I have to admit Rowan isn't terrible on the eyes… When he's not talking, that is."

Gwen gave a little shrug of her own, then walked over to check out a dresser. "I guess. He does look a little cute in a way. I just can't stand his arrogant attitude. Still… I can't help but feel sorry for the guy. She might have been an elitist snob, but Maribelle didn't deserve that."

"What someone deserves doesn't mean shit in this place. It's only a matter of time till it happens again. I doubt this will be an isolated incident. If the first motive was as horrible as it was, we can only assume the others will be just as terrible, if not worse," the Model mused.

"I'd like to say you're wrong, but… eh, you're really not. Still, if this motive was the easiest one, I'd hate to see what the others will be like," Gwen replied with a grimace.

Valentina folded her arms. "Indeed. I have to make an attempt to not piss off anyone anymore than I already have. I'd rather not share the same fate. Seeing a dead body is far different than anything I could have imagined."

"Heh, you'd be surprised how mundane it becomes after awhile..." Gwen murmured to herself, before blinking and shaking her head. "Anyway, I can respect that. I… don't always get along with people, but in a situation like this, it really does pay not to have any enemies. The more friendly you are, the better the chance is that someone won't come after you in a rage or something."

The Model offered a thoughtful expression. "Then I have a lot of work to do. I believe I've made myself plenty of enemies. If I want to ever walk another runway, I'm going to have to undo some of that. I can't remain in my room indefinitely."

"Well, good luck with that. Besides being a bit of a bitch, you haven't really done anything to offend me, so you don't hafta worry 'bout me," Gwen offered up, giving Valentina a fanged smile. "Besides, it's my dolt of a fiancé that I usually like to hit." She paused for a moment, making a face as she immediately added, "Wait, that sounds a lot worse than it actually is..."

"There's no need to explain yourself. It's obvious to me that you wear the pants in that relationship," Valentina responded with a smirk.

"And don't you forget it!" Gwen crowed with a smirk of her own, as she jabbed her cane into the air. "Although, Gabe does have his uses. I mean, I've yet to meet a man that can cook better than him. Hell, the moment I fell in lo… er, the moment I knew he was meant to be my partner, was the moment I first tasted his cooking!"

The Model offered a thoughtful expression. "Interesting. Do you think your man can make me a diet-friendly meal? I've worked too hard to lose my figure."

"Hm? Eh, I'm sure he could. You'd just have to ask him. I'm sure Gabe could cook just about anything," Gwen replied, giving a slight shrug.

"Splendid. If you could perhaps put in a good word on my behalf, I'd appreciate it. Should you require any kind of lingerie or outfits, consider my wardrobe open to you, Gwendolyn." Valentina paused next to a nightstand before picking up a picture frame that lay upside down. She noted it was devoid of a photograph and merely shrugged before glancing back at the Artist, as if awaiting her response.

Gwen blinked rapidly, not expecting the conversation to go in this direction. She gave a nod after a moment, stuttering out, "Y-Yeah, I'll do that. Um, thanks? I'll k-keep that offer in mind."

The Model brushed some hair out of her face. "Think nothing of it. It's important that Gabriel knows you are a queen, that he is merely blessed to be in your presence. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I'm going to take a nap. This morning's barbarism cut into my beauty sleep," she said as she waved a hand before starting towards the door.

Gwen watched Valentina walk off, a bemused smile on her face. She glanced back toward the bed, a more melancholic expression on her face. "Gabe's queen, huh? Wouldn't that be nice..."

* * *

**1:25 P.M Day Ten**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Breaker Room**

Kurogane let out a low whistle before glancing around the room. "I have to say, I'm sort of surprised. I would've expected this room to have been sealed tight before all of this. They've given us access to the entire power grid with this room. Theoretically, we could shut down the palace's defenses." He eyed several turrets that lined the room as he said this. "However, I'm willing to bet those aren't for show. If we tried anything funny, I bet we'd end up riddled in a heartbeat. As curious as I am, it's probably for the best that we don't tamper with anything."

Gabriel chuckled and folded his hands behind his back. "That would be a smart move. Perhaps we should take this moment to discuss something important before the group reconvenes."

The Tech Mogul's expression soured. He and Liam shared a glance before responding. "You mean about our under-the-table security, huh? If you're going to chastise us, go right ahead. Just know I'm not going to apologize for what we did."

"No, that is not why I wanted to talk to you about it. The others may feel betrayed, but they would be foolish to be against it after it was one of the reasons we were able to win the trial," the Appraiser explained as he adjusted his mask.

Liam bit the inside of his cheek and peered away from the series of breakers. "M-Maybe we should plead our case again. It's possible everyone may see the need for it now, and we don't have to do anything unsavory."

"Your heart is in the right place, but some of these people are stubborn as hell. They'll reject something even at the cost of their own wellbeing. All because it intrudes on their privacy." Kurogane rolled his eyes slightly before regarding the Appraiser. "So you are wiser than most everyone else. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, when the inevitable conversation comes up with everyone, I believe there is still a way to keep the security in place. However, it will have to come with a compromise. During the period without a motive, it shall be turned off or dismantled. Since the rules enforce that a murder cannot happen, there is less need for it. While it would be safer to continue having it in place, I believe that, by cutting this deal, it will alleviate some of the fears the others may have," Gabriel explained as he dusted off his vest.

The Cybersecurity Specialist nodded thoughtfully. "That does seem like an appropriate compromise. Since murder is forbidden till the next motive, it means the need for the sensors is pointless right now. I-I just hope everyone is willing to see it that way. The last thing we need is any more undo stress. Especially after this morning."

Kurogane's robotic arms twitched slightly as he stared at one of the turrets in the room. "Relax, Liam. They may be upset, but I think our field test should be enough to prove that having something in place during motives is a necessity."

The blue-haired man crossed his arms as he looked between the two. "Now, I do not mean this to be cruel, but I don't think either of you should be the one to make the pitch. Liam, you are a sweet child, but I fear you may come off as too soft on this issue. Kurogane, on the other hand, seems to have a knack for rubbing people the wrong way. That would kill this deal before it starts. I ask that you allow me to make the case for it. I may not be an expert on security systems, but I have worked in museums and galleries my entire career, so I know a thing or two. Most importantly, I know how much we may need it in the future."

"Hah, you don't have to say so twice. We're effectively in the dog house right now, but you've got that pretty boy face. If you turn on your charm, I'm sure everyone will agree it's for the best," the Mogul mused with a halfhearted grin before throwing an arm around Liam's shoulder. "Loosen up, man. I know you're feeling anxious, but it's gonna be just fine. What happened with Maribelle and Yasmine doesn't have to happen again. I doubt anyone is eager to go through something like this morning again."

Liam offered a weak smile as he looked between the other two boys. "I-I sincerely hope so. I know that Maribelle did something horrible, but I can't help but feel there were two victims in all of this."

"I quite agree, Liam. Having to send a person to that gruesome fate over an accident certainly doesn't sit well with me. Preventing another incident should be our top priority," Gabriel said. "Now, while we are still meeting in private like this, I want to talk a bit more about your security system. I don't know how easy it will be, but if we can manage it, do the two of you have other, less invasive ideas we could pitch to the others?"

Kurogane folded both his robotic and organic arms. "Well, I didn't think the sensors were all that invasive. I mean, the only thing else I could possibly consider is starting a patrol when the motives are active. Maybe Maxwell could be suited for something like that. Of course, he'd need a volunteer or two, but it might help us all sleep easier."

Liam rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't feel so bad about that. So long as everyone was agreeable."

"We'll see how the meeting goes. If the class makes the unfortunate choice to get rid of the sensors, we can use the patrol idea as a counter," Gabriel said with a nod. "If there is nothing else to discuss, I believe I will take my leave and prepare to speak with the others."

* * *

**2:40 P.M Day Ten**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**The Weaver's Room**

"Aha, do you really think it can be salvaged?" the Host asked with a worried expression. He watched the Seamstress as she sat in front of a workbench with his hat laid on the surface of it.

Elouise snorted as a playful gleam filled her eyes. "Oi, who do you bloody think you're talking to? A little rip in the seam isn't going to set me back. I'll have it fixed in just a few moments. You won't even know it was damaged to begin with."

Jack offered a sheepish grin as he scratched at his cheek. "Sorry. A Host has to look his best, ya know? Besides, I think the hat really pulls off the entire outfit."

"Ya cheeky cunt! I could bloody see ya walking the runway of a steampunk fashion show. Actually, that's a brilliant idea. If we all don't become carrion, I'm gonna make that happen!" the blonde said. After finishing the last of her stitching, she held the hat up to the boy.

The Elite Host smiled from ear to ear as he took the accessory and settled it back on his head. "Hah, if I'm not pushing up daisies, I'd be happy to volunteer!"

A chortle escaped the Seamstress. She slowly stood up and eyed the various workbenches filled with sewing machines, silk, and thousands of different types of thread. "This might be a bloody prison, but it may very well be my own slice of heaven. Just about any kind of material I could want is at my fingertips. If nothing else, it should make these motives more bearable."

"That's it!" Jack exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "I should get with Morgan. You know what we all really need after this morning?"

"Grief counseling and something to fucking drink?" the Elite Seamstress asked with a deadpan expression.

A sweat drop appeared on the boy's forehead. "Eh, well, that probably wouldn't hurt. However, I was thinking we could all use a party. We need a chance to really cut loose and unwind, ya know? Let's show the terrible twosome that we're not about to crack."

The Seamstress folded her arms as her brow furrowed. "That seems reckless, stupid, and like a bloody good time!" she exclaimed as a grin broke across her countenance. "I'd hold off on announcing it, though. Give everyone a bit to move on from what happened. Ya don't wanna come across like a callous dongo!"

"I have no idea what a dongo is, but it doesn't sound good. I think I see what you're saying, though. I don't wanna seem insensitive by suggesting a party while people are still grieving," the Host said as he rubbed at his chin. "You think tonight would be enough time?"

Elouise stared at the boy an incredulous look. "Are you bloody daft? People need more than several hours. Give 'em at least a few days before ya go pitching this party idea..."

Jack scratched the back of his head. "I'm pretty terrible at reading a room. A few days it is. It's probably for the best, anyways. I'll need to talk and plan some stuff with Morgan first."

"Aye, and by then people may have simmered down a bit," the Seamstress added.

"Yup! Man, I'll put on a show that will blow their socks off! We'll even dedicate something to the ladies that aren't with us anymore. I can't thank you enough for getting me back to one hundred percent. I look like a million bucks!" Jack exclaimed as he stared into the mirror.

The Seamstress smirked. "Don't mention it! Just be more careful, ya hear? I've got other shit to do."

* * *

**3:15 P.M Day Ten**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Ballroom**

Much like the Hercules Room, the Grand Ballroom was another area in the palace that served the purpose of holding grand festivals.

However, it had far more open floor space. Only a grand piano and modern sound equipment on the north side, and expensive leather chairs that lined the walls, occupied the space. Two bathrooms were affixed to the east side.

The center of the room primarily served as a dance floor. The walls, like much of the palace, were decorated with old Renaissance-style paintings. However, there were also vivid orange lights and autumn-colored fake leaves. They were strung around the room to highlight the time of year.

Henry took a quiet breath as he stared around the room. "I can't believe how much time we've lost. On top of everything else that's happened, it's hard to wrap my mind around that fact."

The Elite Heiress initially offered nothing but a quiet nod. "Two months. That's how long," she whispered. "How many of us were close friends, laughing, eating, and playing together? And now those times have been robbed from us, and almost all of us treat each other as strangers. It makes me feel empty." She clutched Maribelle's hat even tighter, while looking at the Ballroom Dancer sadly.

"It's hard to say. We don't even know what was taken. I just keep wondering what we could have done to deserve this." The boy turned to regard the Heiress with a tired smile. "Beatrice and Virgil make it sound like we're getting our just desserts, but I can't think of anything to warrant this. I've admittedly done things I'm not proud of, but to be subjected to this? Maybe they're just using this whole idea of sin and virtue as an excuse. Maybe this game is just like all the others, but they want to try and present it as something else..."

The Hispanic beauty hesitated, raising a hand to her chin in thought. "I have considered this line of thought myself. However, remember that we have many memories that have been locked away from us. I... would love to be wrong, but a possible explanation I have conjured up is that we did something, unintentionally or not, during our two months here that roused our captives' anger. We know so much, yet so little at the same time. Rowan and Maribelle proved that perfectly," she murmured, clearly upset.

The Elite Ballroom Dancer crossed over before placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "I hate to admit it, but that's very possible. That whole trial proved how little we know about one another. To think this was all set in motion by an accident and misunderstanding. It makes me think it's a good idea for us to become more social with everyone else. A snake without venom is far less dangerous, wouldn't you say?"

Katalina nodded weakly. "Yes, I agree. And I should have realized that sooner. I feel like an idiota." She trained her gaze on the floor. "Outside of you, Marina, and Komori, I scarcely interacted with anyone else. Already, I regret it so. What if I had made an attempt to reach out to Maribelle? Given her someone to talk to? Perhaps she could have vented to me instead of going to the kitchen!" Katalina wailed quietly. Her expression began to crack as her eyes watered. "I... I may have just been imagining things, but I swear, when she gave me her hat before her execution, and called me Kat with that small smile on her face, I'm almost certain I had seen it many, many times before. Like a memory that should be there, but isn't. I was so selfish and wary when this game started, but I should have done more!" The Hispanic beauty sobbed, finally cracking as she began crying.

"Katalina, don't do that to yourself," Henry said in a soft voice. He stepped closer before pulling her into a tight hug. His arms curled around her waist as he gently squeezed her. "You couldn't have possibly known what was going to happen. Please don't punish yourself for something like that," he said as softly patted her back. "I think you're an incredible woman and it's obvious to me you have a big heart. I know how much this hurts, but I know you'll use this to better yourself. I-I get a feeling that's who you are deep down."

Katalina shook in his embrace, reluctantly pulling herself away and wiping the tears from her face. "T-That's very kind of you to say. Thank you, Henry... you have no idea how happy I am you're here. But the truth is, I'm a mess. My mind is pulling me one way, and my heart the other. I know which I should choose, but it is easier said than done." She looked away. "Don't sell yourself short either, dear. If any of us deserve to not be here in this hellhole, it is most certainly you. I don't know how you do it, staying as positive as you are right now, but I cannot say I don't welcome it." The Heiress shook her head. "Apologies, there I go again," she joked, attempting to crack a smile. "I'll take your advice, and work to better myself in helping the others here, getting to know them, and lending a hand." She donned a determined look, looking back down at the hat in her hands. "And... I think I may know where to start."

"I have no doubt you can do anything you set your mind to. I'm honestly not that positive. I'm just a good showman most of the time. To be honest, I nearly lost it when I found that Liam and Kurogane went behind our backs. Now doesn't feel like the right time to start an argument, though. We all need a chance to catch our breath." He then leaned up on his toes and kissed her cheek. "Aha, I apologize, but would it be improper if I just called you Kat?" A faint flush graced his face.

Katalina's confident expression was quickly shattered when she felt Henry's kiss. "I, um... That's... You-" Her face turned bright red. Eventually, she exhaled deeply, calming herself. "I... would love that, Henry. Truly, I would..." she said quietly, her gaze wandering elsewhere. "But you shouldn't get involved with me and my family... You don't deserve what it will bring."

Henry gently squeezed the girl's hand. "I take it your family is as difficult as my own. That's okay. The only good thing about this whole mess is that those things feel like they're another world away. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, though. I just want you to know you're not alone."

Katalina laughed dryly. "You have no idea... Henry, thank you for being here for me. You've never made me uncomfortable, trust me. In fact, it is quite the opposite." She gave him a smile, her first real one in days. "I'll... I'll be there for you too. I hope you know that. And one day, if - no, when - we leave this godforsaken place, I hope you will let me stay with you." The Heiress cleared her throat, shuffling her feet awkwardly. "These have all been new experiences to me, so I'll try to keep up. It's a promise."

A playful smirk spread across the Dancer's lips. "I still want to practice dancing with you. I'm sure we both could teach each other new steps. Besides, I'd do about anything to see that pretty blush again."

The Heiress recoiled a bit in surprise. "You... you…!" She choked out, shaking her head. "I have half a mind to crack a joke about your height, Mr. Burns!" She attempted to sound angry, but her rosy face and soft expression betrayed her. "Let's just get to dancing. You better not hold back, or you'll regret it!" After gently setting down Maribelle's hat on the ornate table next to them, she held out her hand with a huff.

"Don't you worry, Kat. I may not have your stature, but I can admire your long legs," the Dancer said as he offered her a boyish smile and took her hand. "I won't hold back at all. I think we both could use a way of letting out some stress after that motive and everything that followed." He snaked his other arm around her waist and guided her towards the center of the room. "Shall we start with something simple, like a waltz, or would you prefer something more lively like a samba?"

The Heiress pretended to ignore the flirt about her legs, but she was very much pleased. "Well, both are extremely tempting, but I could use something more upbeat for my mood. Samba sounds excellent! Too bad we have no music."

Henry smiled. "I'm pretty sure the blood gushing in your ears is a decent soundtrack. Don't worry, though. I'm sure Jack can figure out the sound system. We can bring some atmosphere to this place. It may be our temporary prison, but we can make the most of it."

Katalina gave a small laugh. "Indeed we shall. I refuse to break in this game, not just for my honor and family, but for those I care about as well. I shall remain stalwart!" she declared as the Ballroom Dancer guided her around gracefully. "Oh, and Henry dear..." The blue-eyed beauty pulled him in close, whispering in his ear. "I notice you're sweating. Are you nervous?" she teased.

"I'm sure it's just the last of that horrible aphrodisiac running its course," he said with a cheeky smile. He dipped her low before stopping his face a few inches from hers. "Though, I'd be happy to help us both break a sweat." He flashed a wink. "Are you feeling sick? Your face resembles a tomato, Kat."

The Heiress sucked in a deep breath, her eyes unfocused and her breathing heavy. "Henry, I... can't tell if you're just teasing me, or if you're serious, but either way... I don't take such offers lightly." Katalina forced herself to look back up at the Ballroom Dancer. "I need to know... How do you feel about me?" she asked tentatively.

Henry offered the girl a reassuring smile as he gently guided her. "It's like you said. We don't have our memories, so I can't possibly know what moments we may or may not have shared. I just remember you were the one great thing on an otherwise miserable first day. I enjoy teasing you, but I do want to get to know you better. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you as much this past week, but you're so beautiful that I was afraid I would have trouble sleeping. I'd have you in my mind all night," he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I want to believe that you and I had happy memories before this. Maybe we'll get them back… together."

The Heiress blushed further. "You... summed it up perfectly." She drew him close and planted her lips on his. After a few long seconds, she drew back. "You know, the first night I started sharing a room with Marina and Komori, we played truth or dare. Marina asked me if I had a crush on anyone!" Katalina laughed softly at the memory and continued in a quiet whisper. "And that's when I had to come to terms with the fact that I had grown unnaturally fond of you in such a short time. I know not what our memories of the past may be, but I do know how I feel now, and I said I would follow my heart. So I have."

For the first time, Henry blushed and averted his gaze. "I-I'm officially nervous now," he admitted with a small chuckle. Slowly, he stilled the beating in his chest as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Kat, I wanna say something to you. I'm just afraid that I'll jinx us if I say it. Aha, I'm glad to have found someone who follows the same tempo. Please promise me you'll be careful? I don't know that I would do if..."

"Shhh, quiet. I understand," she murmured. "I'll promise if you promise to it as well."

"Oh God, has it always been this stuffy in here?"

* * *

**4:08 P.M Day Ten**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Aesculapius Hall**

The Private Chemist offered a satisfied smile as she twirled her parasol over her right shoulder. "Dear, I didn't get a chance to see this place during orientation, but now I can say it's quite a place. There are patient rooms, X-ray rooms, operating rooms, and more drugs and chemicals than a pharmacy. It's safe to say that keeping people alive should be easier with a place like this, especially with someone like you leading the charge," she said, playfully nudging Lucas with her elbow.

"Hmph. Rowan said there would be a top-notch lab for me to do my work in. He clearly wasn't lying to me. Though, in terms of this game, I think this is only going to give people more ways to kill one another. This won't save anyone." The Researcher scowled at the thought and crossed his arms.

"Then let's fix that, shall we?" Arabelle suggested with a pleased nod of her head. "We can round up any dangerous chemicals and find a place to dispose of them or lock them up. After we talk to everyone else, that is. I don't want to jump the gun like Liam and Kurogane did. I feel bad for those two; they did something wrong but for all the right reasons."

Lucas broke his train of thought with a sigh. "You're right. I'm still not sure exactly how I feel about that whole thing, anyway. We need to be smart about this, and that means making sure the others know about everything on the table."

A somber expression filled the heavyset girl's face. "Secrets only hurt people, don't they? Yasmine should have never died. What happened to her and Maribelle was just bad luck and a horrible misunderstanding. Maybe it's not possible, but we have to try to keep it from happening again."

"There were a lot of special circumstances that lead to their deaths, most of which came from the motive. I'm sure the other sins will work in different ways, so being proactive could easily prove futile. We may not be prepared for the next motive," Lucas explained. "At the same time, we can't just do nothing."

"Even if it is pointless… it still feels better to know we made an attempt," Arabelle murmured as she took a step closer to a nearby medical cabinet. She then let out a small shriek upon tripping and collapsing onto the elder Nystrom brother. The pair landed on the ground, with the mortified blonde staring down at the boy. "D-Did I hurt you? I'm sorry! Please don't yell at me! I swear I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine. I've been through wor-" Lucas cut his sentence short when he leaned up to plant his arm on the ground, only to not feel his hand anywhere close. His eyes shot down to his severed arm. With a groan, he picked it up with his other arm and snapped it into place against the metal plate at his exposed elbow. "Well... didn't need that coming to light."

Arabelle nearly let out a shriek and fell back onto her bottom at the sight. "I-I...Oh god, I thought I did that. Well, I did… but I thought I really severed your arm." Her words were a jumbled mess. "...Sorry. I won't tell anyone. U-Um, you shouldn't be embarrassed or anything. It doesn't change the way I think about you at all. If anything, it just makes you even cooler."

"Well, lucky me," Lucas deadpanned as he stood up. After a moment, he pulled off his gloves and revealed that both of his arms had been replaced by sleek, metal prosthetics. "I don't regret having them. More accurately, I don't regret the choice that lead to me having them. I just can't stand people looking at me with pity because of them."

The Chemist quickly rolled to her feet and puffed out her chest. "Pity? Nonsense! Why would anyone pity you? If anything, you should pity them for not being half as cool! You're like the Terminator, but even more rugged!" she exclaimed. "Besides, you never have to worry about getting arthritis in your hands. You're better off than the rest of us!"

"When I was just a kid, people treated me like I was delicate, so I dedicated myself to making sure I wasn't seen like that anymore," the Researcher muttered.

"I don't think you're delicate at all. You're gruff and coarse, but deep down a good guy! Also, you're nothing like the other guys here. You do need to learn to lighten up a bit, though. Life is short enough as it is without a killing game," Arabelle mused as she gave the boy a wink. "How about some southern cooking as a way to apologize for knocking your arm off? Come on! I know you didn't eat any breakfast..."

Lucas offered a deep sigh as he pulled his glove back on. "Fine. It is true that my appetite was lacking this morning for obvious reasons. I could definitely eat."

The Chemist suddenly grabbed the boy's arm before patting his back. "Ohoho, just leave it to me. You won't regret it!"

* * *

**5:32 P.M Day Ten**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Antoinette Library**

Robert walked around the various bookshelves, lightly tracing his fingers along the spines of the books. Exploring the whole room showed him that there was only one door: the one he used to get in. He was about to leave, but he stopped and nearly let out a gasp when he caught the eye of Maxwell, who was seated at a table by himself. It looked like the Bodyguard had been there the entire time, but despite that, he didn't seem to notice the Philanthropist at all.

He carefully approached Maxwell, and then let Rachel take control. "Hey there," she said while taking a seat next to him. She took a moment to compose herself before speaking again. "I'm so sorry about Yasmine."

Maxwell cast a solemn glance towards Rachel. He lightly nodded his head. "...Thank you, Rachel. I appreciate it. Forgive me if I'm not really acting as my usual self."

"Nothing to be sorry for," the Attorney said with a sad smile, while gingerly resting a hand on his shoulder. "We know how you're feeling, all too well."

"Yes, I'm very sorry. This game must be bringing back bad memories about how you lost your parents, as well," Maxwell replied, regarding Rachel with a look of sympathy. "...Losing people that you love is possibly the toughest experience one can go through in their life."

The girl's smile faltered. She trembled a bit before punching the table. "This whole thing is bullshit!" She gave a furious scowl. "Those animals mess around with our heads, and when somebody snaps, they butcher them while acting superior, as if they're innocent. It's such a blatant crime against humanity, and I can't stand it!" She then fiercely pointed at the Bodyguard. "You shouldn't have to suffer for this, and you don't need to say sorry either! Please... don't change the conversation to us. We came to help you."

Maxwell was taken aback for a moment, but then he sighed. A rare expression of genuine, raw emotion appeared on his face: sadness. "Yes, this whole thing is utterly despicable. And I really do appreciate your concern for me, Rachel. It's just that... even when I feel so torn up inside, I just can't seem to help putting others before myself. I'm the Elite Bodyguard. Protecting others is my whole life. I'm meant to look out for you, not the other way around. I know I sound rather high-and-mighty about myself, but... I'm just worried that I'm a bother, being the one in need."

On went the earring, off went the choker. "There's something you need to know, sport," Morgan said with a calm, but cheerful grin. "I can't remember how long you've worked for us, and I know my wild antics annoy you at times, but I see you as family. Heck, we all do." The Manager lightly chuckled at himself. "Even Andrew likes you."

As if on cue, the Financier took control. "The implications of that last comment aside, he is telling the truth, Maxwell. You are dear to each of us, especially Robert. You are the only person, besides us, that he feels comfortable being around." He then gave a tiny smile. "We hope that, one day, he'll start speaking to you as well."

Maxwell sat there in silence for a few seconds before looking up and turning towards Andrew. He cast away his sad expression and nodded at the Financier. "Thank you, Andrew, Morgan, Rachel, Holland. And you, Robert. All of you. It does mean something to me. And, for what it's worth, I view you all in a similar way. 'Your clients are like your family.' That's what we said back in England."

"Exactly, my boy!" Holland quickly stood up, his face beaming. "And we don't sit back, watching our family get hurt." He then extended an arm to Maxwell. "Let us be there for you, as you have been for us. We'll always have your back. You can count on that."

Maxwell nodded firmly. "Thank you, all of you. Losing Yas under my watch, with my own stupid mistakes contributing to that... It hurts so badly. I loved her, and I'll really miss her, but I know she wouldn't want this. I'll keep carrying her memory on. And..." He extended his hand, letting Holland help him to his feet. "I have a job to do. For her sake and yours, I will watch after you all with my full power. I won't lose anyone else. Here's to looking out for each other."

* * *

**6:24 P.M Day Ten**

**South Wing**

**Second Floor**

**King's Bedchamber**

"It's hard to believe that the King of France used to reside in this room," Julie said with a muted sense of wonder as she gazed around the lavishly decorated room.

Much like its counterpart, the Gilded Room, it possessed a wide array of expensive artwork and a colossal bed. The bedroom also sported a large bay window that overlooked the entranceway of the palace, as well as an adjacent bathroom that was nearly one hundred feet in diameter.

However, a series of security bars were in place to prevent anyone from slipping outside.

The Real Estate Baron offered a shrug. "It's a display of abundant wealth, and also extremely wasteful."

"What do you mean by wasteful?" the Hairstylist questioned as she glanced over at the boy.

Isidore adjusted his tie. "It's rather simple. Money grows when it's properly invested into the right things. Real estate, natural resources, and the stock market are all things that, if invested in wisely, can result in future gains. Do you know why people who are obscenely wealthy can also become broke so easily? They spend money on things that have no intrinsic value. Instead of buying so much gaudy furniture, it's wiser to invest money into something that can continue to flourish."

Julie nodded slightly. "I think I see what you're saying. Some people live outside of their means and aren't wise with their money."

"Yes, but it's not just that. Having a diverse portfolio is a necessity in good business. Look at this school, for instance. Everything here costs a fortune, but how much of it could be recouped if it was sold? This Academy relies heavily on sponsorships and investors. Guess what happens if those individuals dry up?" the Baron asked.

"...It would dry up in a heartbeat," the Stylist responded. "Places like this are relying on a steady stream of income."

Isidore grinned. "Exactly! It's all one beautiful, giant money pit. If they were wise, they would find a way to use the school for profit. If it were up to me, I would add a tuition cost that would cover the overhead for the school itself."

"But the cost of that would be exorbitant. I mean, it would cost hundreds of thousands of dollars, and that's a conservative estimate," Julie said with a wide-eyed expression.

The Real Estate Baron nodded. "Perhaps, but there is something to be said about scarcity. If something is harder to obtain, some will pursue it more. This school could use that tuition cost to cover its expenses, then everything donated by investors would net a surplus."

The Hair Stylist frowned. "I wouldn't have been able to afford anything like that. I'm pretty sure several of the others would have been in the same boat."

"Yes, that is true. However, someone with more money would have come along. Let's say this school approaches an oil tycoon and says, 'We see potential in your son. We'll name him the Elite Oil Tycoon and he can attend for 250,000 dollars a year.' It's very likely they would chase the prestige of VA and shell out the money. It doesn't even matter if the title itself isn't real," Isidore pointed out.

"At that rate, though, it makes talent meaningless. It would just be a matter of money over anything else," Julie said with clear disdain in her voice.

The boy shrugged. "I didn't say that it was a morally ideal thing. I was just merely showing that this school could make a fortunate if it did that. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that had happened in certain cases. I heard a rumor that Lucas wasn't even a candidate for VA. It was merely some favor for the Avalon family that netted an invitation."

"That is pure favoritism. There are people who have busted their asses to try and get into this school," the Stylist mused with irritable expression.

"Look, I'm not saying that Lucas doesn't deserve to be here. He did his job well as a coroner. However, I think it's worth noting that this school is anything but spotless. Perhaps it's one of those secrets that has put us in this position in the first place," Isidore pondered aloud.

Julie offered a halfhearted smile. "I hate to admit it, but you might be right. This school probably has a dirty laundry list a mile long. There's no telling what could have set Beatrice and Virgil off in the first place."

Isidore chuckled. "Indeed, though I expect we will discover that in due time. I expect that is part of this game, after all. Let's just hope we live long enough to appreciate whatever convoluted lesson someone has in store for us."

* * *

**7:18 P.M Day Ten**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Parlor Room**

"Hn, I know we're supposed to be exploring, but I'm so sleepy. Today has been such a nightmare and reading manga is so much more fun," Marina huffed as she wiggled the back of her head into Komori's chest. "Besides, how can I move when Komori is the best pillow ever?" The Dollmaker sighed as she stared at the colorful comic in front of her.

The two girls lay on one of the pool tables. They had been there for hours now. Instead of searching the South Wing, they had just been laying there, reading various manga.

Komori's mouth tightened into a squiggly line as she felt the smaller girl sink into her bosom. "I-I'm sure the others don't really n-need us. I mean, they'd make much better progress without having to wait for me all the time..."

"Aw, don't be that way, Koko. I mean, it'll probably be ages till the next motive. I'm sure no one will even notice we're slacking off," the Dollmaker mused as her lips curled into a tiny smirk. "Besides, I need ya. Who else appreciates the glory of yuri and yaoi manga?" She offered a muted giggle while staring at the page in front of her, before fanning herself with the book.

"Miss Marina, can I please request you keep such discussion to a bare minimum? The conversations the two of you have could corrupt Herc," Hermes said from across the room as he covered his ears.

The panda, who sat next to the doll, stared blankly at the two girls before smiling like a big oaf.

"Y-You're right! Yes, that's absolutely right! We're just putting our abilities to where they're best suited, and if that's appreciating these works of art, then there's nothing wrong with that!" the green-haired girl blurted out with gusto. Komori's fervor caused her chest to bounce, taking Marina's head along for a ride with it.

The Elite Dollmaker merely smiled as her head bobbed a moment. "Eh, Koko? I was wondering something. In case I don't make it out of here… Would you like it if I made you another friend? You know, like Herc and Hermes, except different and made just for you!"

"Nani...?" The Karakuri Crafter's pale lips quivered. "Rina-chan... don't speak as though you're going to leave me. I-I don't want anyone else if it means losing you..."

Marina suddenly turned and planted her chin against the girl's chest. However, her expression was surprisingly serious. "Koko, I don't wanna think that way either. However, I know what I am and what I'm not. If someone decides to come after someone… if they want an easy target… what am I supposed to do to stop them?"

"Miss Marina! Please don't talk that way. Do not forget that Herc and I will see to it that no harm comes to you!" The Dollmaker offered a weak smile.

"I know… but you're really tiny like me, Hermes. Herc is the best panda in the world! B-But he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. I-I just wanna make sure my best friend is okay if something happens to me."

Without any warning, Marina's entire head was buried as Komori held her close in a gentle, yet firm hug. Moments later, she felt the taller girl's tears moisten her hair.

"Ara ara... Poor little Rina-chan worries too much," Komori whispered in a soothing tone. "Your fears are misplaced, you know? People rarely seek an easy target; they simply want the 'right' target. It's always been this way. So as long as we stay 'wrong', useless girls like us will be just fine... Don't think too hard about it. Just hug me back, okay?"

Marina eyes widened slightly before her expression softened. She slowly wrapped her tiny arms around the Karakuri Crafter. "I-I'm sorry for upsetting you. That was never my intention, Koko."

"W-Well, it's way too late to not upset me!" she cried out, suddenly lively once more. "Hawawa... What are we going to do?!"

"Aha, I think I can make you smile," Marina mused with a mischievous little smirk as she began to dig her fingers into Komori's sides.

As the Karakuri Crafter laughed from the ticklish sensation, she whipped her head back and forth. Her bangs flew up and revealed her celadon green eyes, shimmering with tears. "S-Stop bullying me, or else I'm going to start crying again!"

Marina shifted awkwardly a bit before she squirmed up. Without warning, she leaned forward and pecked the other girl on the lips. "P-Please don't cry! I-I just want to see you smile. Whatever it takes."

Komori froze for a moment... before her face turned cherry red. Her grip around Marina loosened as she went completely limp on the table.

"K-Koko? Eh? Koko, are you alright?!" Marina vigorously began to shake the Karakuri Crafter.

"Oh heavens! Is Miss Matsuri dead?" Hermes asked with a grave expression. "Fear not, Miss Marina! Herc, come on. We'll hide the body. We must protect Miss Marina."

The Dollmaker sat up quickly in embarrassment, which shifted into mild irritation. "D-Dummy! She's not dead! She just fainted. Why would hiding a body be your first suggestion, anyways?" she squeaked.

Herc looked over at Hermes before shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

* * *

**8:09 P.M Day Ten**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Royal Chapel**

The Elite Fencer sat in the front pew, which was situated just a few feet away from where the trial podiums resided. He stared with a vacant expression down at the pocket watch he'd been entrusted with. It served as a keepsake that was precious as it was painful. The charred exterior only served to remind him of Maribelle's final moments. However, unlike the Duchess, the watch itself was still very much alive.

Rowan swallowed a lump in his throat and raised the morbid souvenir to his ear to listen to the steady ticking sound. Despite his arrogance and opulent life, he did consider himself quite a sentimental person. In some way, having something that belonged to Mari made him feel as if he could keep her alive.

"I know you're devastated, but it's not healthy to sit here all evening. Have you been here all day?" a feminine voice asked.

Rowan's eyes flew open.

He quickly pocketed the watch before glancing over his shoulder to see the Elite Coordinator staring back at him.

A sigh escaped the boy as he wiped a sleeve over his eyes. "I'm surprised anyone even noticed. I think no one, aside from maybe Lucas, would have batted an eye if I had been the one executed. Which… I should have been. In the end, Mari is only dead because I put the idea in her head."

Primrose shook her head and wordlessly took a seat on the same pew. "Avalon, what you're dealing with right now is grief. That's all it is. Plain and simple. One can only be responsible for their actions, not someone else's."

"I think I'm over my initial denial, anger, and bargaining. I think I created a new stage called self pity. I guess it's technically depression, but it keeps circling back to anger again. No matter what anyone says, the fact remains that Mari would still be here if I hadn't been so damn adamant about opening my case," the Fencer said between gritted teeth. He tried to fight the tears welling up in his eyes.

"That's undoubtedly true. Whether you actually killed Yasmine or not, you may have played a role in all of it," the Coordinator admitted bluntly. "Punish yourself if you must, but don't let this break you."

The boy let out a mirthless chuckle. "You really suck at pep talks, and I get the distinct feeling that you don't like me very much. Why are you even here in the first place?"

A moment passed before she responded. "You are the son of the Headmistress and should be an example for everyone. However, you're truly just an entitled brat. That being said, I believe you're not entirely hopeless."

"That was the weakest attempt at a compliment I think I've ever heard," the Fencer deadpanned.

The girl shrugged slightly. "I'm not very good at expressing myself. I think you could be the kind of leader you've been touting so much to be, but you can't be that kind of person if you're so caught up in yourself. A good leader inspires others because they can connect to those around them. Pull your head out of your ass and be the class rep instead of just crowing about it."

Rowan stared at the girl with a mixture of frustration and confusion. "If you've gotten it figured out so well, why don't you just do it?"

"Idiot, I already told you. I'm good at organizing others, but I'm no leader. I don't have the charisma for it. I think you could be if you could just set aside your ego long enough," Primrose said with a slight shrug.

"Even if I could, I'm not sure if I want to. I'm not exactly inspiring faith or loyalty in anyone, and I got Mari and Yasmine killed - in my mind, that is. Why would anyone ever trust me?" The boy stared back down.

The Elite Coordinator sighed. Without warning, she reached out and grabbed the boy's head.

The Fencer's eyes widened marginally when he found his head in her lap. "W-What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just shut up. I'm trying to console you, so just cry or whatever. It's obvious you're not going to be able to move on until you've finished grieving."

Rowan fell quiet as he stared up from her lap and at the multiple frescoes that lined the chapel. "What makes you think I'll ever be able to move on?"

Primrose rolled her eyes before running a hand through the boy's hair in a surprisingly gentle manner. "I honestly don't know. All I can say is that Maribelle and Yasmine's deaths are going to leave a void. We're going to need someone to step up and keep more senseless bloodshed from happening."

"You want the guy who is already responsible for two deaths to prevent more? That seems absurd," the Fencer pointed out.

"I do, because you and people like Maxwell truly understand the gravity of your actions. I think you're capable of learning from this and becoming stronger as a result," the Coordinator responded.

Rowan sucked in a shaky breath. "A-And what if you're wrong?"

Primrose's expression was one of pain. "...Then I fear the bloodshed has only begun."

* * *

**9:02 P.M**

**West Wing**

**First Floor**

**Headmistress' Office**

"This needs to stop. Look at how much blood you already have on your hands. Don't you see? No matter what you may gain from this, the price is just too much. Please, I implore you to think of the lives you've ruined. Is this the kind of example you want to set for your students? For your family?" Nero asked as he stared at the Headmistress with a pleading expression.

Cerise folded her hands into her lap. "Mister Archibald, I don't expect you to see the bigger picture. I don't even know how you became so well-informed. However, you will not breathe a word to anyone. Where do you expect to go? Even if you could walk out of this school, your family barely tolerates your presence. You are the illegitimate heir that your family cannot cast aside. You have to learn that this world isn't always fair. There are the strong and the weak. I'm going to give you this one chance to prove which of the two you happen to be."

The Renaissance Man stared at the woman with a wide-eyed look. "Is that a threat?"

"No. I don't need to make threats. If I intend for something to be done, it shall be done. I'm merely pointing that fact out to you," the redhead said as she tapped a painted nail along her desk.

Nero shook his head. "I can't believe this is what Versailles Academy truly is. Do you not feel any guilt for what you've done?"

The Headmistress sighed. "I carry more guilt than you can begin to imagine. However, weighed against what's at stake, it's like a grain of sand compared to a mountain. Now I want to know how you became so well informed."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just heard a rumor is all. You don't have to put on these theatrics or threaten me. I won't breathe a word to anyone. I can't afford to," the boy admitted as he bowed his head low. "Besides, who am I supposed to tell?"

Cerise eyed the boy with an unwavering stare. "I do sincerely hope we have an understanding. With this ongoing festival of ours, I do not need any distractions. Just focus on your duties."

"A-As you wish, Ma'am," Nero responded stiffly before offering a weak bow of his head.

* * *

**19 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* I'd like to take a moment to thank all of the wonderful folks who helped in this chapter. Fee5H,Petty,Raz,Magus, JCW, and Parafin! You guys rock. Also big shout out to the betas. I couldn't do this without you guys or at least it wouldn't be half as good lol  
**

* * *

**Review Section:**

**Trygve11 **

_Hey man! Long time no see! I wish you the best with your upcoming content. =)_

**NSPunny **

_Gooood Gooood! Your tears make me happy! Muahahhaa_

**scarytito21 **

_Yeah my hope was that people would be left feeling unsure whether they were happy or sad about all of that. Thank you again for Yasmine. She was precious and I miss her already =(_

**JCW18 **

_Lol I know my dude. I literally stabbed myself in the heart and was sobbing like a baby writing that with Cel._

**HoppsHungerfan **

_I think they're all coping in their own unique ways lol_

**Trust Me the Spider **

_Yeah this has been the most painful first arc I've ever written. Normally the first deaths in my stories are ones that I don't have as much emotional connection to. Not this time around..._

**The Kobold Necromancer **

_I honestly added the humor to keep me from bawling because I was so sad killing Maribelle =(_

**PotatoSorcerer **

_Yeah my goal is to have a lot of the characters as more complex than just good and evil characters. It adds more wrinkles to executions and trials imo._

**BirblordAlmighty **

_Bahaha. Yes you got out in one piece! For now muahahhaa_

**pokemansuperallstar **

_Yeah I needed a more lighthearted chapter to slowly detox from all of that sadness lol_

**bellatrixshine **

_Ooof I got a sunburn from that punt. I totally deserved it too. I still feel a void with Yasmine and Maribelle's deaths =(_

**doomqwer **

_Actually I told him a few days ahead of time so he could help me bring it to life...or to death I suppose._

**StoryProducer214 **

_I'm glad I could convey that. I can't remember ever crying while writing anything. This did it to me._


	13. Chapter 10: Cerberus: Act One

**Chapter 10: Cerberus: Act One**

**9:01 A.M Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Hercules Room**

"Ara ara, I normally like silence, but this is uncomfortable," Komori remarked as she rubbed at her eyes with her kimono sleeve. "C-Can someone else please talk now?"

Hermes shifted slightly in Marina's arms as he gazed around the large dining table. The two empty seats seemed like a void in the whole room. "I know that we all feel a hole left without Yasmine and Maribelle being here, but we must put that aside and focus on our situation."

The Elite Model offered a bored expression and rested a hand against her chin. "What is there to focus on? While it's nice to have more space to stretch our legs, there's still no way out of this godforsaken place."

Primrose nodded thoughtfully. "I believe there is a subject we agreed to circle back to, one involving the security that was put in place without our consent."

"This is the moment I've been looking forward to," Kurogane droned in a sarcastic manner.

The Elite Appraiser gestured at the Mogul before clearing his throat. "Before we lose our tempers, I do admit that Kurogane and Liam going behind everyone's back was inappropriate. That being said, I think the trial showed that the security system is indeed valuable and worth reconsidering."

Henry crossed his arms. "I still don't like it. Even if it proved valuable, it seems like a gateway to something worse. Also, it frustrates me beyond belief that it was done after a majority agreed against it."

Isidore rested a foot on the table before scoffing quietly. "It sounds to me like someone is being prideful. Sure, it was done in a shitty way, but they proved its worth. Need I remind you how it very much narrowed down our list of suspects? Get over yourself. Maybe an extra deterrent is worth it after all."

Gabriel nodded his head thoughtfully. "I believe the greatest concern is that it violates our privacy to a degree. Might I suggest a modest compromise? We keep the sensors, but ensure that they are only used while a motive is present. Alternatively, we can also consider a nightly patrol. It would sacrifice some of our sleep, but it could be worth our while."

The Stylist pursed her lips. "After what happened, that doesn't sound like a horrible suggestion. What do you think, Maxwell?"

The Bodyguard rubbed his chin in thought. "Yes, I believe that would be the best course of action to prevent any... further casualties. I would be happy to take charge, if that's okay with everybody else."

"That's all well and good, but we're going to need more than just one person patrolling the apartments," Lucas muttered as he scratched his chin. "I guess I'll put my name forward to help as well. I've been awake for most of the nights anyway."

The Elite Fencer's gaze never left the charred pocket watch in his lap as he spoke. "I doubt I'll be sleeping well anytime soon. Might as well be of some use. We should consider trying to find a few volunteers from the ladies as well. I'm not sure if they want us parading around in their common hall at night."

Katalina shifted slightly in her seat. "I'd be glad to help. Since Komori and Marina are sharing the same room, I'm sure they'll be fine together."

Suddenly, Herc deposited Marina into a highchair before standing up and thumping his chest with a paw.

Jack scratched at his cheek. "Does anyone understand what he's trying to say?"

Gwendolyn chuckled as she balanced her cane in her lap. "I'm pretty sure that means he's volunteering."

"Indeed, it's actually a splendid offer. Herc and I don't get tired like the rest of you. With a little direction, he could be quite useful," Hermes mused.

Julie shrugged. "Well, if no one else is going to offer, I don't mind. I'll just catch up on my rest during the day. It wouldn't be the first time I've been a night owl."

"Hohoho, that works out perfectly! That's three patrolling each hall," Arabelle said before taking a small sip of her coffee.

Rachel raised her hand passionately. "I'll volunteer, too! I promise I'll apprehend any suspicious people I see."

Before she could say any more, Holland took control. "Sorry, Rache, but I don't think Maxwell would approve of that," he said while giving a warm smile at the Bodyguard. "Besides, I'm certain all of you don't trust us just yet. Am I correct?"

Valentina shrugged. "I can't believe I'm saying it, but I'd prefer the care bear over the five-in-one special."

"Oi, it's been decided. There's no need to harp on about it now, right?" the Seamstress asked. "Let's just keep this extra security and shit from happening till there's another motive. No drongo is gonna go and kill someone outside of a motive unless they have a death wish."

"Yeah, it does work out to keep us safe for certain times," Liam added as he took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry that we went behind everyone's backs like we did, but we didn't feel comfortable leaving everything to chance. That doesn't excuse it, but I made sure we were as non-invasive as we could be."

"I appreciate that, but nothing good can come from going behind our backs like that," Henry said with his arms crossed. "I'm glad we are now all the same page for how to prevent anymore deaths."

Isidore shrugged. "We'll see. I'm not saying that everyone is eager to spill blood, but it's obvious we underestimated what our captors were capable of. I wouldn't be so sure that things are going to be sunshine and rainbows going forward."

The Elite Coordinator sighed. "I wish I could refute that statement. However, it's hard to be certain without knowing what lies ahead of us."

"Not that my word means anything, but I don't think obsessing over what comes next is going to help any of us. We should continue trying our best to live normally and hope we can find a way to end this prematurely," Rowan offered in a reserved manner.

"You're exactly right," Morgan said while locking eyes with the Fencer. After nodding to him, the Manager looked around the group. "We shouldn't forget how close we came to completing the last motive. We lost two lives to an accident, not a deliberate murder. So all of us, myself included, may not be the best people, but we also aren't outright despicable." The Manager rubbed his head sheepishly. "What I mean to say is that if we were so close before, then we have a shot at succeeding the next time."

* * *

**11:50 A.M Day Eleven**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Lord's Apartment (Kurogane's Room)**

"Just a few more adjustments and it'll be perfect!" the Tech Mogul exclaimed with a pleased smile.

He tensed almost immediately when he heard a knock on his door.

The petite boy quickly tossed a blanket over his latest project before strolling towards the door.

He used one of his robotic arms to open it, and stepped backwards upon seeing Lucas standing at its threshold.

The Researcher crossed his arms. "This a bad time to talk, Kurogane?" he asked lowly as he stared down at the Mogul.

"Nah, of course not. I was just about to take a lunch break anyways," Kurogane mused with a shrug. "So, what's on your mind?"

"You need to leave Liam out of any other schemes you got," Lucas said as he adjusted one of his gloves.

The Elite Tech Mogul's expression soured. "You know, maybe the reason why he's so timid is because you won't let him make his own decisions. He's the heir of your family, right? Why don't you let him decide, huh? Need I remind you that everyone ultimately agreed the measures we took were necessary?"

The Medical Researcher offered the much shorter boy a harsh glare. "I'm well aware of Liam's status and everyone's consensus this morning, but that doesn't change the fact that your encouragement put him at odds with everyone."

"Hm, you don't strike me as the type who cares what other people think," Kurogane pointed out bluntly.

"I couldn't care less what people think of me, but that's because I'm better equipped to handle the blowback. Liam doesn't deserve or need to be public enemy number one, especially when someone such as yourself is the reason why he volunteered to do this in the first place," Lucas snapped.

The shorter boy sighed. "Fine, whatever. I just thought two minds are better than one. It's not like I wanted to cause any trouble for him."

Lucas shook his head. "I don't think you ever had any ill will. That doesn't matter in this place, though. I refuse to bury my brother because he had a target placed on his back."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I think you're being overly dramatic, but I'll leave him out of anything else I come up with. You should accept that you can't fight his battles forever, though."

"I'm well aware of that. Whether he wants to or not, he'll have to adapt to survive in this place. Still, that doesn't mean I won't fight like hell to protect him," the Researcher said. He turned to walk away, but lingered by the door for a moment. "As a word of advice, I'd caution you against doing anything else reckless. Everyone might have accepted this latest transgression, but it doesn't mean they will a second time."

* * *

**1:24 P.M Day Eleven**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**The Weaver Room**

Elouise clapped her hands together. "Lia, I might just have to eat ya! You're absolutely beautiful!" she squealed excitedly as she pulled the effeminate boy into a tight hug. "Don't you feel more comfortable like this? You can be honest with me."

"I-I..." the Specialist stuttered, as he was clearly flustered. He took a deep breath while his arms slowly wrapped around the girl. "I actually do. Um... A few years ago, I did stuff like this on my own. My mom walked in on me and she got upset. She started saying I have to be more manly..."

The Seamstress was silent for a moment. She then rested a hand on the boy's cheek. "Ya can tell that mom of yours to piss off. Ain't nothing wrong with ya being true to yourself. Ya think I give two shits what any of these other spoiled cunts think? Too many bloody people live their whole life trying to be something they're not. There's nothing wrong with wanting to wear lace and feel pretty. I'll make ya do that as much as you want. It's not very hard, considering you're already adorable."

"D-Do you really mean that? Thank you, Ellie. Besides Lucas, I've never really had anyone support me. Even then, I'm scared about him finding out about this..." Liam muttered as he gripped along the hem of his skirt.

The blonde smiled softly as she pressed an index finger against the boy's lip. "Why don't ya call me Ivy or Louise? We're friends now after all, right?" She leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. "Though, if I have my way, we might just be more than that," she whispered before playfully tickling his side with one of her nails. "Don't stress so much, ya 'ear? Your brother is a right good guy. Sides, ya don't think he doesn't know? I had to get his blessing to spend time with ya like this."

A giggle escaped the redhead before he reached down to stop the Seamstress from tickling him. "W-Well, I guess that's a relief to know. I don't know if I'm ready for anyone else to know about all this, though. But I love this so much, so again, thank you."

"Ehe, you don't have to thank me, Luv. Just seeing ya smile is contagious!" the Seamstress exclaimed as she playfully ruffled the boy's hair. "Now ya go get changed. I'll tidy up the mess I've made."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a handle being turned. The door creaked open and a certain Karakuri Crafter shyly poked her head in. "Ano... Elouise-sempai, I was wondering if you'd help me with—"

"Komori! I told you to knock before..." Julie trailed off as she stared into the room before visibly wincing. "...I'm so sorry. Please forgive us for barging in unannounced."

"Ugh, why are you two rushing? Not like we're going anywhere anytime soon." Valentina could be heard from outside the room. "And what are you so flustered about? Are a couple of the others banging or something?" She reached the doorway and saw Liam in his current attire. "I can say I didn't see that coming," she said in a deadpan tone.

Elouise visibly bristled before turning and jabbing a finger at the trio. "If any of ya breathe a word or say anything shitty, I'll skin ya alive!"

Liam stood frozen in place, with his eyes wide. "P-Please don't tell anyone..." he muttered as he covered his face in embarrassment.

Komori jabbed a trembling finger straight back at the Seamstress. "Hawa... Hawawa! Maxwell's prince has been kidnapped and d-defiled by the wicked witch!" she practically screamed.

The Stylist let out an audible groan as she swatted the other girl on the back of the head. "I'm going to give you the worst purple nurple if you don't cut it out."

"We might have some decent entertainment in this place if you do," Valentina remarked with a dry chuckle. She then turned her gaze toward Liam and said, "Anyway, don't worry. My lips are sealed. I'm trying to not make more enemies than I already have, and blabbing about this won't help in that regard. Besides, if that last motive was any indication, we all have things we'd rather people not know."

Liam fidgeted with the hem of his skirt as he stared at the floor. "I-I'm just not ready for everyone to know. I don't think I could bear it."

Elouise rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Darlin, it's gonna be just fine! Julie already knew. If word gets out and it's not from you, I'll know whose ass to kick."

"Hawawa... Why am I the one being bullied?" Komori was rubbing her head in pain as she crouched on the floor. "And I've been putting in so much effort recently, too..."

The Elite Hairstylist sighed with a look of guilt. "I'm sorry if I over did it. Can we just move on? We all came here for a reason, right?"

"Ara ara... I guess it's okay since Liam looks really cute in that dress. Maxwell is sure to love it," the green-haired girl murmured before angling her head up at the Seamstress. "Elouise-sempai, w-we came to ask for your help with s-something special, if that's okay with you!"

Valentina sighed as she brushed a few hairs out of her face. "Well, I was going to ask for her help with tailoring something, but it seems she's quite a hot commodity. I'll wait till later." With an indifferent shrug, she strode back into the hallway beyond.

Elouise watched the girl's departure a moment before sighing softly. "Let me help Liam get situated and I'll help ya with whatever it is you need."

The Stylist bowered her head low. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for the trouble."

* * *

**3:15 P.M Day Eleven**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

Rowan's brow crinkled in concentration as he watched Maxwell's precise actions. He tried to replicate the other boy's process of folding various sheets and garments. "I never realized how much effort and work commoners put into even such simple tasks. I have to admit it's quite remarkable. Uh, Maxwell, could you explain why some of my garments came out pink? Could it be that I used the wrong product when washing them?" he asked in a completely serious tone. "...Do you think I used too much softener? Would that really affect the color?"

Maxwell glanced at the Fencer, with a very light smile forming on his face. "Mr. Avalon, I believe you have made one simple mistake. You should never wash the white clothes together with colored ones."

The silver-haired boy ticked his head to the side as he stared at his clothes with a sense of wonder. "Fascinating. So that's the reason, then? Thank you for setting me straight. I will endeavor to not make the same mistake twice. Also, perhaps it's not entirely fair for you to have to shoulder all of this workload," he mused. He stared down at one of his shirts, which was now pink, with an almost somber smile. "Tell me, do you find that just about everything reminds you of Yasmine? When I see pink… I immediately think of Mari. When I smelled elderberry tea this morning, I half expected to see her."

Maxwell's expression faltered, but he quickly returned to normal. He stood there in thought for a few moments. "...Yes, a lot of things remind me of Yas. In fact, even performing these laundry duties does. Yas came and helped me out with this before. I still miss her, but... I will not immerse myself in any self-pity. I'm more concerned for you, Mister Avalon... With Yas, at least I didn't see what happened to her personally, but you..." He laid a hand on Rowan's shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry. I cannot imagine what you must be going through."

"...Why are you sorry for me?" the Fencer asked quietly, shaking the hand off his shoulder before working his jaw slowly. "By all rights, you should have pummeled me into the dirt. No matter what anyone says, I'm the reason why both of us have lost so much. Yasmine may have made a terrible decision, but if I hadn't put that damn idea in Mari's head, if she hadn't opened her case… you might be standing here with her right now."

The Bodyguard remained silent for a little while. He was thinking about a lot of things, but he did not allow his resolve to end there. "Mister Avalon... I understand how you feel, truly. I also feel responsible for how things turned out, and the pain of losing them will never fully leave us. However, we simply cannot live the rest of our lives blaming ourselves. This game twists people's minds, makes them do things they would never usually do. You couldn't have known that Lady Peletier would lose control of herself like that."

Rowan offered a pained smile. "You're a good man. If the situation were reversed, I can't say that I would be that understanding. You really should have been our class representative. You're a lot more mature than most of us, myself included."

"Well said, Rowan." Rachel walked in, carrying a basket of laundry. "Speaking of being the class rep, Holland wanted to talk with you about that." She then placed the basket down and faced the Bodyguard. "And Andrew wanted to speak with you about a different thing, Maxwell."

Maxwell nodded towards the Attorney. "Good afternoon, Rachel. I'll see what he wants to talk about later on, after I've finished my duties here."

The Fencer offered the girl a nod as he tried to hide his pink shirts. "Heh, I'm all ears if he wants to discuss it sometime soon. Other than moping and trying to help Maxwell, I don't have anything else to do."

"Thank you, both," she said with a slight smile. "They want to speak in private, so I hope neither of you mind waiting a bit."

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard. Katalina had unceremoniously dropped her large laundry basket, panting a bit in annoyance. After composing herself, she noticed the others. Her face turned bright red from embarrassment. Everyone was quick to notice that the Elite Heiress was wearing Maribelle's hat, despite it not even remotely beginning to match her outfit. Katalina's eyes widened upon landing on Rowan, and she quickly removed the hat in an attempt to hide it. "I apologize if I'm interrupting something..." she said nervously, looking towards the door. "I'll leave and come back later if I'm bothering you all."

Maxwell noticed the hat, but chose not to bring it up himself. "Not to worry, Miss Loera. You can stay. Although, I'm not sure how Mr. Avalon feels right now..." he murmured. He looked back at Rowan, who also seemed to have noticed the hat.

Rowan moved forward without saying a word. He gently pried the hat from Katalina's hand. "You shouldn't feel so self conscious. Mari gave this to you, so wear it with pride. Not just anyone can pull off that look." The Fencer smiled weakly as he placed the hat back on her head.

"Yeah, you look real pretty in it!" Rachel said sincerely, before kneeling down to grab the Heiress' basket. "Here, let me help with that." She then picked it up and tried to carry it to where the rest of the laundry was.

"Thank you, all of you." The Heiress mumbled, finding the ground more interesting than her companions faces. She took a deep breath. "I've had quite a bit on my mind lately, so I apologize if I have been a bit of a recluse. Do know that I have now resolved myself to do better about getting to know you all." She managed to finally look up at them. "I want to become someone you can rely on, someone who you all can lend an ear to if you need it. Us being so selfish and distrusting has caused us enough harm already."

The Bodyguard focused his attention on Katalina. "Thank you, Miss Loera. Your cooperation and your kindness will go a long way towards the well-being of our group."

Rowan took a step back before offering a small nod in response. "You don't have to apologize, Miss Loera. I've been a hermit as well. I know I don't want anyone else to go through what Maxwell and I have, so let's hope our meeting earlier sticks."

The Heiress nodded at them both, managing to muster a smile. "You all are so strong, do know that. Rowan, I know I said at the beginning that we should not have a leader... Well, I was wrong. I think you have the drive and charisma to hold us up going forward. I know it's a burden to be a leader, but that's just how I feel on this matter." Katalina then scratched the side of her cheek nervously. "Though, there's no need to call me Miss Loera anymore. It makes me feel old. Please, feel free to call me Kat, or at the very least Katalina!"

"Sure thing, Kat!" Rachel stretched her back after finally getting the basket to its destination. "You want to hang out with me sometime soon? I haven't really spent time with anyone else, either."

The blue-eyed beauty nodded in the affirmative with a smile. "I'd love to, truly. I can't promise I'll be the most interesting company, but I'll do my best!" She giggled.

"And, Miss Loera," Maxwell began, "if you insist on it, I will not call you that anymore. But, I, er, do prefer to keep my professionalism intact most of the time." Allowing a bashful smile to form ever so slightly, he scratched his head. "Would 'Miss Katalina' suffice?"

The Elite Fencer cracked a grin before patting the Bodyguard's shoulder. "Hah, I guess it's a step forward. I don't admittedly have any close friends. Just acquaintances that I've made through boring parties and formal meetings. I hear that commonfolk use nicknames, like Mari or Max, especially when they're trying to grow closer to others." He paused a moment as he stared at the Heiress. "How bout KitKat?" Despite the ludicrous suggestion, it was clear he was absolutely serious.

"KitKat, huh? Is it because I'm dark-skinned?" She responded seriously, but quickly broke out into laughter upon seeing Rowan's mortified face. "I'm just messing with ya. I... really like that, actually, and Miss Katalina is fine as well, Maxwell. Rowan is right that I've never had any true friends. I want that to change," she said softly.

Rowan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before relaxing visibly. "Aha, I swear I didn't mean it like that. I was just thinking that KitKats are sweet like you and it just had a nice ring to it," he mused before eyeing Rachel. "Huh... You know, I'm gonna chew over nicknames for you and the others. It's definitely not a one name fits all kind of situation," he said while shifting the pink shirts under his one arm. He nudged the Bodyguard with his elbow. "Pretty sure anything too out there would just make you uncomfortable, wouldn't it, Maxwell?"

The Bodyguard offered a weak smile. "Max or Maxwell is just fine. I don't believe I need any kind of food-related nickname."

Rachel twirled a finger around the hair covering her left ear while looking to the side, as if in thought. "As long as you don't call me a bloodsucking lawyer or anything like that, I should be fine with any nickname."

Katalina clapped her hands together with a happy giggle. "See? This is how we should all be acting! Truly, if we can all begin working together so easily like this, I have hope we can fare better in future!"

"Exactly!" Rowan exclaimed boisterously as he pumped an arm out, revealing his pink-hued dress shirts. He almost immediately blushed before laughing nervously. "I don't suppose you're still looking for something to match Mari's hat?"

The Heiress laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I have actually, in fact. I personally don't have much of a fashion sense, so I was thinking maybe I could talk to Elouise." She hummed thoughtfully. "Unless you had something in mind, Rowan."

The Fencer sighed as he let his shoulders slumped. "...If I'm being honest, I wouldn't know fashion if it slapped it me in the face. While it's a bit embarrassing to admit, my mother and our maid often handled much of my attire. I give Lucas a hard time, but I would probably be dressed like a clown if it weren't for other people."

"I'm afraid I won't be of much help either. My entire wardrobe practically consists of suits that look nearly identical," Maxwell said with a shrug. "Miss Hewman does seem like the wisest person to approach."

Rachel gave a cheerful smile. "Excellent, then we can all approach her soon. I know I'd appreciate having another outfit myself. I believe she said she was going to be preoccupied earlier. For now, we should probably focus on why we're here in the first place," she mused as she gestured at the pile of clothes.

* * *

**6:42 P.M Day Eleven**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Parlor Room**

"So I know this situation is less than ideal, but at least we're surrounded by pleasant company. I mean, look at the beautiful woman around us. If we're going to possibly bite it, we should be savoring every moment, don't you think?" the Host asked with a grin as he leaned against his pool cue.

Isidore rolled his eyes before making his shot. He sent the cue ball into a striped ball and knocked the latter into the far corner pocket. "Believe it or not, some of us aren't obsessed with romance. What use is a girlfriend or boyfriend in a place like this? It's just a weakness that can be exploited."

"That may be true to a degree. However, you also can take comfort in having someone you trust to help you get through a difficult time. We can only get so far on our own," Henry pointed out.

Gabe nodded. "Ah, I have to agree. For as much as she gives me a hard time, I know that Gwen and I fill a void for one another. It helps me feel more at peace in a place like this."

"Yes, be at peace… Place all your trust in someone, sure. It just leaves you more vulnerable to getting stabbed in the back. May I remind you this is a killing game?" the Real Estate Baron questioned with a deadpan expression.

Jack whistled lowly. "Ooooh, you're really uptight. Look, we get that things are pretty dicey. Still, if the chance presented itself, wouldn't you want to find your other half? Your soulmate?"

Isidore stared at the other boy a moment before scoffing. "You realize I could afford multiple soulmates, right? Besides, why would I want romance at my age? If there's something I want, it's far cheaper and less troublesome than committing to relationship."

"A-Are you talking about prostitution?" Henry stammered out with a baffled expression.

"Please, do you really think I would have to resort to that? There are countless girls that would throw themselves at me just in hopes of getting my fortune," the Baron responded dismissively.

The Appraiser offered a quiet chuckle. "I suppose romance is dead when it comes to Isidore, at least. To each their own, I suppose."

"Doesn't mean I'm not gonna keep my eyes peeled. What about you, Henry? You got someone in mind, don't ya?" the Host asked with a grin.

The Elite Ballroom Dancer flushed slightly. "...You might say that. I think I might have found someone to match my rhythm."

"Don't come crying to me when it fails. Only a fool chases skirts when people are dying left and right." Isidore shook his head and leaned over to take another shot.

* * *

**8:13 P.M Day Eleven**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Kitchen**

"And my mother's world famous peach cobbler is finished!" The Chemist chortled happily as she gestured at a large pan that rested on one of the kitchen's island countertops.

Primrose raised a brow before sniffing quietly. "That does smell delicious. I take it this is a common dish in the American South?"

Arabelle nodded as she grabbed several empty dishes. "Uh huh, just like apple pie! I really love peaches, though. The whip cream is a simple little topper to push it over the edge. Please help yourself!"

Gwen licked her lips, eyeing the peach cobbler hungrily. "I haven't had this before, but it looks delicious!"

After saying that, she cut herself a slice and began to wolf it down.

"Aha, Miss Gwendolyn are you even savoring the taste? I've never seen anyone eat like that. It's like watching an animal at the zoo," Hermes mused with a look of awe.

"Of course I'm savoring the taste! I just happen to be savoring it very quickly!" Gwen protested, her voice somewhat muffled through the mouthful of food she was chewing on aggressively. She chewed a few more times before giving an enthusiastic swallow. "Mm, this tastes pretty good, I gotta say!"

The Elite Private Chemist beamed as she took a generous portion of her own. "I just love seeing someone with an appetite. I wonder if Lucas would enjoy some..."

The Coordinator eyed the confection curiously as she sectioned off a small amount. "Perhaps you should take him a slice and some coffee. I'm not sure about sweets, but we know he drinks coffee religiously."

Marina, with spoon in hand, stared at what remained in the pan before looking over at Gwendolyn. An impish grin spread across her face as she slowly pulled the pan closer to her.

The Chemist, who was paying this no mind, smiled gleefully. "Ohoho! I'm glad you enjoy it, Gwenny! I'll definitely take Prim's suggestion and visit Lucas with a piece. Maybe he'll start with this kind of pie and then..." She trailed off as a bit of drool formed at the corners of her lips.

A sigh escaped the Coordinator. "Wipe your chin, Juliet. I somehow doubt whatever is going on in your mind is what awaits you."

Gwen didn't really pay any attention to Marina, either, as she instead focused on the Chemist. "Yeah, I gotta agree with Miss Prim and Proper here. From what I've seen of Lucas, I… doubt he'd do anything like that right off the bat. I mean, I'd sooner bet you could cajole or seduce his brother into doing something like that before Lucas himself. No offense."

"Ohoho! No worries! The chase is half the fun!" Arabelle snickered out loud.

Primrose cleared her throat. "Well, I hope you didn't intend on using that cobbler to assist in any form. Because it is truly gone." She gestured at an empty pan.

Marina patted her tummy before offering a sheepish smile. Crumbs clung to her lips.

Gwen raised an eyebrow before letting out a small chuckle. "I see I'm not the only big eater here. Not bad, Marina!"

Hermes bowed his head profusely. "Oh, I am terribly sorry. Please forgive Miss Marina. She can be such a piggy sometimes. I have no idea where it goes!"

Arabelle stared at the empty pan a moment before smirking. "I'm glad ya'll like my cooking. I guess this just means I need to make more. This time, Lucas will taste it no matter what!"

"...I hope we're talking about food still," the Coordinator murmured to herself.

"Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" Gwen said with a slight shrug.

* * *

**11:39 P.M Day Eleven**

**Second Floor**

**?**

The last person to enter the darkened room calmly approached the table where the other two sat. They stood at the head of the table and placed their hand flat on the surface. "Good to see you both could make it. I thought it would be important after our class meeting this morning."

A figure concealed in the dim light rested their palm against their cheek, their expression indiscernible. "If we couldn't make it here, then what would that say about us, hm? Make us pretty shitty at our jobs, don't you think?" They scoffed. "In any case, give us an update on your end. We need to find out where their blind spot is."

"Take a breath, King. I've been doing what I can to keep more advanced surveillance from coming into play. Getting around guard patrols is nothing new for us," the standing person explained. "How about you two? Anything you've noticed, Queen?"

The third figure offered a small shrug before slumping into the posh, antique chair. "Maybe. You know how Avalon mentioned something about there being an escape route? Well, I did some digging in the library. There's a good chance he's right. I found an old blueprint that shows an escape route leading from the Throne Room and through an underground tunnel. Of course, that requires us to gain access to the central palace first. Let's just say that the security on those doors is tighter than a virgin. It makes the security from the Louvre look like child's play."

"Hmm... that will just have to wait then," the first figure said. "We need time to prepare. That's how we were able to rob the Louvre."

Queen smirked. "Well, we don't have the Ultimate Thief like we did then, so the plan has to be adjusted. We should at least pocket some of these goodies before we spring outta this place. I'm sure they're worth a small fortune."

"That's only if we get through their defenses and avoid any unnecessary confrontation. Being confined to this place is our major obstacle." King pinched their brow. "Each of you know your positions, yes? I don't think I need to repeat myself here. We'll head out on our operations under the cover of night. Stick to your routes and, under no circumstances, allow yourself to get caught." They breathed out an amused laugh. "Not that you don't already know that, of course. Planning for the heist will continue on in smaller meeting spots. I'll need you two to finish scouting out extra routes in case our initial path gets jammed. Ace, your priority is to infiltrate their ranks. Queen, focus more on that exit."

Ace nodded, looking from Queen towards King. "Of course. We are well practiced at this by now. We wouldn't call ourselves the Elite Phantom Thieves if we weren't."

"And it'll stay that way so long as we manage to pull this off as a unit," King added. "I have no doubt in your capabilities and strengths. Do good to live up to our own expectations~!"

"Heh, you all can count on me. Considering my experience in escaping from places, I should be able to get us to that exit sooner rather than later," Queen boasted. "Of course, we'll have to tread lightly. There's no telling what those blasted Monokuma wannabes are planning."

"Since their opening move was to poison the air, we'll have to be on our toes. They could throw just about anything at us next, " Ace explained while crossing their arms. "It seems we will also be down one of our usual members as well. I had often wondered why you and your 'cousin' were never in the same place, King. I'm sure you have your reasons, but now isn't the time to linger on it."

"Our relationship has nothing to do with the task at hand. Besides, it's rude to bring up others battles, much like yours with being a fair femme," King said, paying no mind to Ace's mention and opting to divert their conversation elsewhere. "Now, since we're all in agreement." They stood from their position near the end, casting their voice in a stern yet hushed tone to avoid eavesdroppers. "Let us adjourn this team meeting for now and meet back up after a few days have passed. Unless one of us ends up biting the bullet, that is." They briefly chuckled. "May as well make sure we all get something worthwhile out of this mess."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I've got my eye on a few things, and I'd hate to leave them behind before we get out of this hellhole!" Queen proclaimed with a laugh. "Just try not to do anything stupid, you two. I don't have to worry about myself, of course, but I can't help but question your intelligence sometimes."

Ace looked over King for a moment before shrugging. "I don't care how you saw me before. I am all man to the core. But you are right; it doesn't matter here. Just keep your heads down and your eyes open." Once they were done, Ace turned around and made their way to the door, offering a simple wave before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

**19 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* I'd like to take a moment to thank all of the wonderful folks who helped in this chapter. Fee5H,Nova, Blazerxz,Petty,Raz,Magus, JCW, and Parafin! You guys rock. Also big shout out to the betas. I couldn't do this without you guys or at least it wouldn't be half as good lol  
**

* * *

**PotatoSorcerer **

_One of my goals with these characters is to paint them in a complex light. They're not entirely good or bad. They're really both in a lot of regards. Of course the motives will really show their true colors. Which is something I really excited to explore._

**The Celestial Sky Dragon **

_I think that's the sad and important part going forward. Rowan is going to be forever changed. Whether for good/bad/ or something inbetween he's not going to be the same person now._

**pokemansuperallstar **

_Yeah it's important to me to have some mourning chapters with some chapters of normalcy before shit hits the fan again lol_

**NSPunny**

_Yeah I want a lot of those loses to remain in some form. It doesn't mean they'll be moping every scene but I think it should have a noticeable impact._

**Trygve11 **

_Hey I'm glad to hear that it helped and you totally should submit one to his story =)_

**doomqwer **

_Naw things will be just fine. What could happen ? ;)_

**bellatrixshine **

_Not gonna lie, I nearly fell over in my chair laughing at the Sinnamon Rolls line. That's too perfect :p_


	14. Chapter 11: Cerberus: Act Two

**Chapter 11: Cerberus: Act Two**

**7:15 A.M Day Twelve**

**First Floor**

**North Wing**

**Vestibule Room**

The Researcher took a stance across from the Bodyguard. "Appreciate you agreeing to this. Now isn't the time to get soft. You seemed like the wisest choice in my mind, though I might think differently once this is over," he mused as he shifted his footing. "Hope you don't mind, but I prefer to use my legs rather than my fists."

Maxwell took his own position. "You fight however you'd like. I appreciate it as well. I can't afford to lay off my training, not with my line of work." He smiled lightly. "I will take care not to leave you with any serious injuries, Mister Nystrom."

"Heh, we can consider this mutually beneficial. Just don't underestimate me. That would be a mistake." Lucas eyed up the bodyguard before springing forward and striking at his side with a roundhouse kick.

Maxwell swiftly dodged the attack. "Trust me, I never underestimate my enemies. They can often put up quite a struggle." He directed his fist towards Lucas and let loose a punch.

The Researcher narrowly pulled himself backwards and stumbled a bit. However, instead of hesitating, he twisted his body and tried to sweep the other boy's legs. "You'll get more than a struggle."

Maxwell, though more narrowly, avoided this attack as well. "That's good, then, because I don't want you to hold back on me. Back at home, we really let loose on each other. Bruises everywhere," the Bodyguard said, letting out a quiet chuckle.

"Hah, I guess it's proof that you put in a hard day. It wouldn't be the first time I've gotten bloodied." Lucas smirked as he rolled and struck at the other boy's face with his foot.

Maxwell ducked out of the way in time. "Hopefully, you didn't arrive to a big-name job looking like a victim of assault," he mused while throwing another punch.

The Medical Researcher shifted his head, but he still took a brush against his chin, causing him to stagger backwards. He worked his jaw a moment before loosening his already disheveled collar. "Do you think I dress any differently at work? What you see is what you get."

"Heh. That's certainly a way of looking at it." Maxwell prepared himself for the Researcher's next attack. "I'd like to try something new in a moment, if you don't mind."

"By all means. You don't have to announce yourself." Lucas lunged forward and aimed a low kick at the bodyguard's knee.

Maxwell stumbled a little, but it wasn't enough to bother him. "I don't specialize in this kick, but..." He attempted to kick at Lucas' face like the latter had done to him, but he missed and started to lose his footing.

This left the perfect opening for the Researcher, who wasted no time in mimicking the same kick. He was met with far more success, for his foot landed squarely into the other boy's face...

...and Maxwell was launched, straight down to the floor. He lay there for a few seconds, groaning at himself. As he started to get up, he looked at Lucas. "Well played."

A few moments of silence followed before Lucas snorted. He then strode forward and held his hand outward. "Thanks, but I can tell you're holding back."

Maxwell accepted the hand. "I'm not, honestly. I lost. Plain and simple. I shouldn't have expected it to go perfectly on the first attempt." He laughed a bit.

"Heh. Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect. Same time, tomorrow?" Lucas asked as he chuckled softly.

Maxwell smiled slightly. "Absolutely. And this time, I'll be sticking to what I know."

* * *

**9:22 A.M Day Twelve**

**First Floor**

**North Wing**

**Grand Kitchen**

"Ugh, I feel so trashed right now. I really should have slept longer," Jack muttered as he pressed his face against the island counter.

The Elite Ballroom Dancer gave him a sympathetic smile. "Trouble sleeping, or did you stay up too late?"

The Host offered a slight grin. "Heh, maybe a bit of both. I usually work evenings, so this will take some getting used to."

"Hohoho, you just need something to pep you right up! Some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with jam, and coffee!" Arabelle chortled while shoving a plate in front of the boy, before looking between Henry and Morgan. "I've made plenty, so please help yourselves! I know I will."

"Thank you, madam!" The Elite Manager happily made himself a plate of bacon and toast. He then poured a mug of coffee and passed it to Jack. "Here you go, sport. Drink up," he said with a grin.

Jack slowly sat up and adjusted his hat before reaching for the mug with an appreciative nod towards Morgan. Upon tilting the container back, his eyes snapped open. "Wowza! Now that's strong! I'm fully awake!" He laughed as he reached for a piece of bacon.

Henry nearly choked after taking a sip of the prepared coffee. "...Good grief, he's not joking. Just what did you put into this?"

The Chemist offered a tiny shrug. "Oh, you know, the usual stuff. Sugar, creamer, coffee beans, and the Meadows secret blend."

"A secret blend, you say?" Morgan leaned towards Arabelle in a playful manner. "You can't say something like that without giving a few more details."

The portly girl chortled to herself before wagging a finger. "Now it wouldn't be a secret blend if I shared it, right? A girl has to keep some things to herself."

"Hah, I'm not complaining. Now that I'm not dragging, I can focus on planning my party!" Jack exclaimed a triumphant grin.

"Party? What exactly are we celebrating?" Henry questioned.

Morgan perked up to an extreme degree. His two little ahoges wiggled with anticipation. "Yes, Jack. Please, tell me more."

The Host offered a mischievous grin and took another piece of bacon before responding. "The way I look at it, having a giant ballroom without any entertainment is a shame, don't you think? Heck, we even have plenty of audio equipment and mixers. I say we put this game aside and help folks' spirits by throwing the most wicked party this palace has ever seen!"

"Jack, old sport, you are a genius!" The Manager was overflowing with excitement, so much so that he leaped onto the countertop. Thankfully, he didn't step on any of the plates. "Tell me, everyone, what kind of party do you all like? The slow and formal kind, or the lavish and extravagant kind? The kind with proper dinner and etiquette, or the kind with dancing, confetti, fireworks, champagne bottles popping, and cash being thrown around like confetti?" he said while looking up towards the ceiling.

Henry stared up at the boy on the counter with a mixture of confusion and bemusement. "Well I don't speak for everyone but we do seem to have a mixture of tastes. Some of us are quite posh and proper while others seem more comfortable with something more akin to what you might find in a nightclub."

Arabelle clapped her hands together. "That's so true! Uhhh, can't we do both? A fancy party sounds fun, but something wild sounds great too!"

The Elite Host rubbed at his chin as he looked from the Manager and back at the other two. "Huh, sounds like we're looking for something a bit more semiformal then. Something with some class, but also energy. Enough to appeal to our more preppy classmates while also fun for those wanting to cut loose. What do you think, Morgan, my man?"

The Manager closed his eyes and put a hand to his chin. His energetic smile never left. "Well, we could also split the party into two halves. One formal half and one wild half scheduled right after it. But a blend between the two would let everyone be there at the same time, so let's go with that idea."

"If you wanted to, you could even make a playlist with songs that range from classical to more modern hits. That way, no one would feel excluded," Henry pointed out with a thoughtful expression.

"Ohoho, and we could also cook a wonderful set of entrees and have a small feast for everyone on the side," Arabelle added.

Jack flashed a grin. "I like where everyone's heads are at. This isn't going to be done in a couple of hours, though. We're gonna need to make some arrangements. I say we wait till this evening and discuss with everyone. I bet Primrose could help a lot with planning this, while Morgan and I handle a lot more of the logistics. We'll need to get more people to help with catering and music. If we all put our heads together, there's nothing we can't pull off."

Morgan hopped off the counter and enthusiastically shook Jack's hand. "I would be honored to help out with that, my friend! I'll do everything in my power to make this party one of the best!"

"I have no doubt about it! Hah, we're gonna show the gruesome twosome that they can't dampen our spirits. We're gonna put on one heck of a show!" the Host exclaimed. He squeezed the other boy's hand while beaming widely.

* * *

**11:38 A.M Day Twelve**

**First Floor**

**South Wing**

**The Weaver Room**

"Luv, are ya sure you wanna completely redo your style just for this hat?" Elouise stared at Maribelle's hat before looking up at the Heiress. "Don't bloody take this the wrong way, but you're a sexy cunt in that suave blue number ya got. It really pops with your eyes and skin. If ya want me honest opinion, pink ain't ya color. I'm afraid you'll look like a turd wrapped up in cotton candy."

Katalina giggled while looking down at the hat in her hands. "You sound like my mother, Elouise. And I mean that in a good way, of course. Trust me, I love this dress, but... well, I'm doing this for Mari. I won't wear it all the time." She flipped a bit of her hair to the side. "Besides, I don't particularly care what people think of me. Never have, really. I march to the beat of my own drum."

The Seamstress smirked. "Aye, I can't fault ya for giving folks the big middle finger. Ya know you could dye it to match your normal ensemble," she suggested as she gestured at a cabinet filled with a plethora of dyes. "Course, if ya really set in stone on it, I can give it my best shot. It's totally up to ya. I have alotta respect for ya being so respectful."

"Dye... the hat?" The Heiress mimicked in surprise. "I admit, that thought never crossed my mind... I suppose this is why you're the Elite Seamstress!" Katalina chuckled. "I'll be honest, that would probably work better."

Elouise stepped forward before playfully poking the girl in the chest with one of her nails. "She gave you that hat for ya to make it your own, right? Let's make it work for ya! I think our late Duchess would want you to be your own woman, not just mimic her style. So, how about it? Shall I?"

The Heiress stared down at the hat once more before giving a firm nod. "Yes, let's do it!" With a smile, she handed it over to the Elite Seamstress. "The best part is, the ribbon is already white! I know you'll be able to spruce it up!"

"Bloody right, I will! You'll have to beat Henry to keep his hands off of you!" the blonde snorted loudly as she took the hat.

Suddenly, the door cracked open. The sound of wheels turning filled the room, accompanied with the pattering of feet.

The two girls hazarded a glance over at the entrance to see Herc seated in a wagon. He was so big that he stuck out of it awkwardly as he was being pulled forward by Marina and Hermes, who were grasping the handle. "Oh thank heavens! We require immediate assistance. Please, Miss Hewman, my friend here is losing his innards after a tumble down the stairs. Miss Marina was too shaken by the event to perform the necessary repairs," Hermes explained.

The Dollmaker blinked back tears as she stared up at the Panda, who had stuffing sticking out of his neck and yet was still smiling from ear to ear. "P-Please help Herc? M-My hands keep shaking too badly. I-I can't fix him right now," she managed in a tiny voice.

Katalina gasped. Then she jumped up and hugged Marina. "Everything is going to be alright, dear. Elouise can fix him right up, I'm sure. What happened to him?"

"H-Herc lost his footing coming down the stairs. He protected me and Hermes from being hurt during the fall, b-but it tore his stitching wide open." The Dollmaker broke into small sobs as she buried her head into the other girl's chest.

"Oh, Miss Marina, please don't cry. I'm sure everything will be just fine!" Hermes exclaimed.

The Elite Seamstress strode forward before staring at the panda, who merely waved a paw back at her. "Bloody hell, your buddy really did a number alright. Ya don't worry about a thing. I can have him right as rain in no time. I hope you don't mind waiting just a bit, Katalina."

"Goodness, no. Please, by all means, fix dear Herc back up." Katalina turned to look at the panda with a soft smile. "See, Marina? Your knight in shining armor is going to be just fine. Right, Herc?"

The Panda's glossy eyes shone as he raised his two paws in an attempt to flex, only causing more stuffing to fly out of him.

"Oi, stop moving, ya big oaf! You're only gonna make my job harder!" the Seamstress snapped.

* * *

**1:04 P.M Day Twelve**

**First Floor**

**North Wing**

**Royal Chapel**

The Elite Fencer offered a weak smile as he stared at the small cross erected over Maribelle's podium. "I know it might be foolish at this point, but I want you to know that I'm still doing my homework. Even if you're gone… I want to feel like I deserved you, Mari. I have to admit, it's a bit hard. I think it's going to take a long time before I can pick up as many languages as you wanted. I promise I won't let you down, though. You know how stubborn I am, so of course I'm going to see this through." He paused before resting his hand on her podium. "Rest in peace, my love. You deserve it and so much more..."

The sound of squeaking wheels was followed by the appearance of Komori and Julie. The Karakuri Crafter was panting as she leaned against a push cart that carried something tall. It was covered by a drape. She perked up upon spotting the Fencer. "Oh, oh! Look, Julie, there he is!"

The Hair Stylist offered a somewhat apprehensive look as she noticed Rowan standing near Maribelle's podium. "Ah, perhaps we should do this another time, Komori. I'm not sure now is appropriate."

Rowan turned before quirking a brow as he looked between the two girls. "No, it's fine, ladies! So, what's with the cart? I get the feeling that's not lunch, is it?"

Komori hesitantly twiddled her fingers together. "This is a p-present for you... J-Julie, you show him! I-I can't!"

"W-Wait? What? But most of this was your doing! Why are you backing out now?" Julie asked with a wide-eyed look.

The Fencer straightened his collar. "Uh, can one of you explain what this is about? Is this supposed to be some sort of surprise?"

"Um, um, umm... Surprise!" Komori flung her sleeves up in a celebratory manner. "H-Happy birthday, Class President! Th-Thank you for all your hard work!"

Rowan's eyes widened. He fiddled with his jacket before staring at his tablet. "God, I completely forgot. What kind of moron forgets his own birthday?" He chuckled as he patted the green-haired girl on the head. "That's so thoughtful of you. You're the first person to even mention it. Though I guess there's not much to celebrate, is there?"

Behind her curtain of bangs, the girl's eyes widened in surprise—both at his sudden touch and coincidentally guessing it was his birthday. "Hawawa... my head's been patted by someone other than Rina-chan... Is this the so-called Netorare?! Julie, save me!"

"Hah, you'll have to excuse Komori. She's not very good at expressing herself." The Stylist chuckled before throwing an arm around the crafter. "She made this for your… birthday." She then pulled the curtain off the cart and took a sharp breath.

Standing there was Maribelle Nevermind Peletier, alive and in the flesh... or so it seemed at first. Upon closer inspection, it was a masterfully-crafted replica of the girl; a life-sized doll. Every detail, down to her fine dress and delicate ringlets of hair, was immaculate, and even her painted eyes showed the faintest facsimile of life.

The Fencer fell quiet as he stared at the life sized doll in wonder before extending his hand. He stopped an inch or so away from the doll. "...She's… She's lovely. It's unreal; it's like I'm staring at the real Mari," he said as his voice became thick with emotion. "I-Is she fragile? I don't want to break her if I pick her up or move her," he said in a shaky voice.

"She's very sturdy! I don't remember the last time I put so much effort like this into anything else, after all... but if you wanted to stress test her, then I g-guess you could give her a few whacks with one of my mallets," the Karakuri Crafter mused as she began to undo the collar of her kimono.

Julie promptly clamped a hand over the girl's mouth before chuckling nervously. "What she means to say is that she's not as fragile as she looks and she hopes you like her. I did my best to style her hair to perfection, and Elouise helped with nailing her outfit."

Rowan stared at the pair for a long moment. "I have to admit… it's a bit unnerving. She's beautiful, and I appreciate all the work you put into her. However, I'm just not ready to wake up and see her like this everyday. May I leave her here in the chapel? I know it sounds ridiculous, but… having her here serves as a reminder of what happened and why we can't let it happen again."

Komori squirmed unhappily in the Stylist's grasp until she managed to free her mouth. "Ano... that sounds nice and all, but don't you want to try her out first? I mean, she can't really do too much, but her joints are functional, so you can move her into whatever pose you like... Oh, and she also has a built-in hug mechanism!"

"I-I'm not sure if I..." the Fencer trailed off as he saw Komori's lip quiver a bit. Without offering any further protest, he leaned forward and tentatively wrapped his arms around the life-sized doll. Despite her warning, he still nearly jumped when the doll's mechanism caused it to return the gesture.

"Hawawa! Isn't that so sweet?!" Komori gushed as she held one of her kimono sleeves to her mouth.

Julie sweat dropped. 'I think he's just trying to be polite. It's clear he's pretty uncomfortable. I can't say I blame him. Komori's heart was in the right place but it is a bit creepy,' she mused to herself.

After a few seconds, Rowan pulled away and mustered a faint smile. "Thank you. I can only imagine how much time this must have taken you. You didn't miss even the slightest detail."

Komori nodded her head fervently. "You sure you don't want to keep her in your room? She'd be perfect to cuddle with."

The Elite Fencer offered a pacifying smile. "Aha, while that is thoughtful of you, I'm not sure I'm ready for that. For now, just seeing her when I come here daily should suffice. Anything more… I think it would do more harm than good."

"...Ha… Wa… Wa," the Karakuri Crafter said quietly before slowly rebounding and lifting her chin. "If you change your mind about wanting to keep her close, just let me know. I can give her other mechanisms too. I know that she isn't Lucas, but I can proba-" The girl was silenced yet again by Julie covering her mouth.

The Stylist offered an apologetic smile. "We'll take our leave now. Komori is just happy that you like her."

Rowan watched with a confused and mildly amused expression as Julie practically dragged Komori out of the room.

* * *

**3:11 P.M Day Twelve**

**Second Floor**

**North Wing**

**Lady's Apartments (Valentina's Room)**

The Coordinator's brow twitched. She covered her arms across her chest as she stepped out wearing a low-cut sequin dress. Judging by the flush on her face, she was clearly less than comfortable in the outfit. "This is not what I had in mind when I agreed to girl time. Shouldn't you be the one modeling these clothes?"

"Oh, there will be plenty of time for that later, but it would be no fun for either of you if I was the only one modeling. Besides, it's a bit refreshing to be on this side of things for a change," Valentina remarked with a slight smile. She looked the Coordinator over for a moment before commenting, "You know, you're not half bad at this. With a little work, you could make the rounds in one of the smaller modeling circuits. Try striking a little pose. Part of modeling is presentation, after all." After glancing at a nearby clock, the Model raised her voice. "Everything okay in there, Gwendolyn?"

Gwen stepped out a moment later, wearing a bright emerald evening gown. She looked down at herself with a satisfied smirk, twirling around slightly as she posed. "I'm doing just fine! I don't know what you're complaining about, Prim. I think I look pretty damn sexy in this!"

"That's true. You do look quite attractive," Primrose mused thoughtfully. "I don't know much about fashion, but it does draw attention away from your flat chest. It seems to be working wonders." She awkwardly twirled around, though her arms remained glued to her body.

Gwen glared heatedly at Primrose. However, she did not make a loud outburst. She simply paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a huff. "Hmph, big tits aren't everything, you know. But… thanks, I guess?"

The Coordinator blinked. "Apologies, that wasn't meant as a slight. From my understanding, people like Komori will suffer chronic pain in the future, if she isn't already. You really should be quite happy with your petite frame. At the very least, it seems as if your fiancé doesn't mind."

"Well, he certainly won't mind you wearing that to your next date. You pull it off quite well," Valentina complimented. "You're more than welcome to hang on to it for the time being."

Gwen's face flushed at the mention of Gabe, and she looked away in embarrassment. "R-right. Um, thanks. I appreciate it."

"If you or Gabriel would like to tie the knot. I'd be more than happy to plan the wedding. I could even conduct the ceremony, as I have the license to do so," Primrose offered as she stared thoughtfully at the Artist. "Between Elouise, Valentina, and Julie, it would be quite easy to prepare you for a special day. I know it might not be what you intended, but if things go poorly in this game… at least the two of you could share that moment together."

"I agree. If our situation goes south, the two of you don't want to have any regrets. If you want to go through with it, I'll do what I can to help out," the Model added with a nod.

"Eh?" Gwen stared blankly at Primrose and Valentina for a moment with wide eyes. She opened and closed her mouth in rapid succession, her face breaking out into a full blush all the while. "I-I mean, I guess… That sounds like a g-good idea to me. If, you know, Gabe's for it too," she stammered out. She cleared her throat after a second, recovering her wits as she added, "I-I don't see why he wouldn't be in favor, though! Even if this wasn't… how we imagined it'd be, I know he wouldn't turn down such a challenge."

Primrose nodded matter-of-factly. "Then it's decided. We'll begin making the arrangements once it's finalized. Oh, and I suppose a congratulations is in order!"

"Yes, congratulations, Gwendolyn. Though I suppose the true congratulations can wait until the ceremony," Valentina remarked, a slight smile on her face. She then stood up and stretched before starting to walk into the other room, adding, "Now, while it's been fun planning a wedding, why don't we get back to what we were here for in the first place? I've been itching to model something myself. Give me just a minute, girls."

"Somehow, I suspect it will be far longer than just a minute," the Coordinator remarked with a quiet sigh.

* * *

**4:46 P.M Day Twelve**

**First Floor**

**South Wing**

**Antoinette Library**

"Relax. I swear this isn't a waste of your time," Kurogane said with a cocky grin as he reached for a book that lay on the nearby oak table. He opened it to reveal a printed paper with several sections that seemed to be blotted out with black ink. "This, gentlemen, is a police report!"

"Great. Your powers of observation never fail to disappoint. Can you get to the point?" the Real Estate Baron asked in a deadpan manner.

The Elite Tech Mogul sighed. "My point is this is dated September 30th. A lot of information has been redacted, but the police were called to the school. Unfortunately, the reason for the call is also unreadable."

"I see, so we know that something happened during the time we're missing. There may be more like this. Perhaps something less redacted," Gabriel mused. He carefully looked over the paper.

"But why would the ones behind this leave that sitting around? We have to assume that they are in control of everything we are going to find," Liam explained. "There is probably a reason behind it still being here. A library is definitely the first place I'd check to make sure there is no unnecessary info available in a killing game."

Kurogane folded his arms before nodding. "I think someone is feeding us information. This is all supposed to be some sort of bizarre punishment, right? There must be some sort of conclusion we're supposed to reach."

The Baron chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that's possible. Unless, of course, you were the one who planted the information. A tech mogul certainly would have had little trouble figuring out the security system and using it against us."

"What are you trying to say? You think I'm behind this?!" the Mogul asked with a look of indignation.

"Well, it certainly is someone with an axe to grind. We can be sure it's not a random act. It's clear this is personal," Isidore pointed out.

The Appraiser adjusted his mask with a roll of his eyes. "There's no point in trying to assign blame at this time. Whoever is subjecting us to this seems to believe we all need these lessons. This police incident could very well be a reason why. Something tells me that, whatever we did wrong, it probably happened during the gap in our memory. I doubt the twenty or so of us all happened to get on the bad side of the same person before coming to this school."

"Well, what kind of message is the redacted paper supposed to be? And should we even trust messages like these? It could easily be the mastermind tricking us for whatever reason." The Specialist started to nervously fidget with his fingers.

"I'm not so sure about that. Those two are clearly off kilter, but they are intent on forcing some sort of lesson on us and, thus far, they've abided by the rules they've established. If this was a trick, why provide redacted information? I think it's more likely that someone wanted to feed us a clue," Isidore said as he rubbed at his chin.

Kurogane offered an annoyed look at the Baron. "Well, since we don't remember it, it's even more likely to be relevant."

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully. "We can discuss it when we gather for dinner this evening. If there is some sort of mystery worth solving, it would do well for us to have everyone's input."

"Tch, considering some of the minds we have at our disposal… it might be more of a detriment than useful," Isidore responded in a deadpan tone.

* * *

**6:32 P.M Day Twelve**

**First Floor**

**North Wing**

**Hercules Room**

One by one, each of the students poured into the Hercules Room. However, as they arrived inside, they discovered that there was no need to prepare any food. The smell was mouthwatering as they saw table upon table filled with various delicacies and platters containing copious amounts of rich and exotic food.

Virgil was standing in front of the central table with an apron and chef's hat. The apron had a cartoonish lion on it that said "I'm the king of the kitchen". The stuffed lion offered a sharp grin as he raised his paw into the air_**. "Ra ra ra! Welcome, boys and girls! I've been slaving for hours over all of this food. But before you go chowing down, we need to have a pow wow."**_

"Hn, as if we'd touch any of this. Knowing you, it's probably poisoned," Isidore snarked. He felt his stomach roll when the delicious aroma hit him.

Andrew scrutinized the table before glaring at the lion. "I take it you are here to announce the Gluttony motive. Am I correct that we are not allowed to eat any of this?"

The Lion tilted his head to the side. _**"Right to the point, huh? You can eat whatever you want! Engorge yourself, even! Of course, that would involve you breaking Bea's virtue counter motive. But come on, don't you wanna check this spread out? I mean, I've got stuff from every part of the globe. I even whipped up some Mexican dishes!"**_ the Lion boasted as he picked up an enchilada and waved it in front of Katalina.

The Heiress irritably swatted the food away. "I'm quite fine, thank you. Now would you mind explaining what this motive of yours entails?"

"Yes, I'd prefer if we could define that before we unintentionally ruin it for ourselves," Primrose added a moment later.

Virgil sighed before chomping the food in his hands in several quick bites. He licked his claws and wiped at his face._** "Whelp, Tulpa boy called it! This is the Gluttony motive. As you can probably see, Gluttony often is associated with overindulgence in food. However, it's also the idea of taking more than your fill to the point of excess. This can include things like alcoholism. Yasmine was killed by someone whose lust for knowledge led them to strike her down, but it was her gluttony and inability to stop herself that let to that situation in the first place."**_

"Ara... So what? We're just not supposed to eat? That's not so challenging, is it? Putting food in your mouth is such a bother in the first place. This is a win-win for us, no?" Komori questioned.

_**"Ra ra ra! It's not that simple!"**_ Virgil exclaimed as he pointed a claw at Komori. _**"Because food is only part of this motive. This is all about overindulgence. All you have to do is kill more than one person. If a damned kills more than one person, they will be spared a trial. They can walk free without any fanfare at all!"**_

"Hm, that certainly makes things far more tempting," Lucas mused as he rubbed at his chin. "Being pardoned for a crime does change things quite a bit."

Rachel clenched her fist and growled. "While I'm glad no one will have a brutal execution, murdering multiple people and getting away with it is unforgivable!" She then faced the others. "If any of you do that, you'll be facing a life sentence in another prison, so don't even think about it!"

Maxwell's jaw tightened, his face completely serious. "Rachel is absolutely correct. The prison of conscience. Our previous two deaths have already left... scars on multiple people that won't be removed. You would have to be heartless to cause that again."

"I'm not arguing against your point. However, as I recall, this game isn't being broadcasted. I'm not sure that point is going to do much to deter people," Gabriel pointed out.

"G-Guys, can we please not talk about this? There has to be an alternative, right? The counter motive?" Liam suggested anxiously as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Before anyone else could respond, Beatrice trotted out of the kitchen before stopping a few feet away from Virgil._** "There is always another choice. You all failed to deny yourself of lust, but you can still put aside your gluttony. The human body can go for great periods without food. Unlike many other people in the world, most of you have not known true hunger. You've had access to more than you need. For a week, you will have to understand the meaning of temperance. All you must do is refrain from eating or spilling blood and you all will succeed."**_

"A week without food?!" Arabelle practically shrieked as she stared at the buffet surrounding them. "I-I don't know if I can do that. I-I'll wither away till I'm as scrawny as Valentina. What a cruel fate, indeed."

The Model's eyebrow twitched. "Keep mouthing off, tubby, and I'll be glad to feed you my fist. Tch, what is truly cruel is for someone trying to maintain their figure to be subjected to such horrors. You, on the other hand, could hibernate all week and be no worse off."

"Ladies, now isn't the time to squabble. This sounds unpleasant, but it's not particularly hard. We can just drink plenty of liquids to keep ourselves hydrated and we'll weather this together," Henry spoke up before offering an encouraging smile.

The Tech Mogul sighed and folded his arms. "Yeah, it sounds easy enough on paper, but what happens if someone cheats and decides to eat?"

"I have to bloody admit that I was wondering the same blasted thing. I reckon we'd be right fucked," Elouise muttered.

Virgirl snorted. _**"It's not so bad! You can always resort to your barbaric ways and kill each other."**_

_**"Please do not immediately jump to that conclusion. Should someone cause everyone to fail, the motive will begin again after the first week has concluded. Though I suggest you all endeavor to do this right the first time. If someone caves to temptation within a week, it is unlikely things will fair better should you face a second week without food,"** _Beatrice added.

Gwendolyn folded her arms before scowling. "No way am I going that long without food. You all better get your acts together the first time, alright? No more screwing around."

The Stylist cleared her throat. "I think we'd all more or less agree, but I do have a question. It really pertains to Marina's dolls and Robert's various tulpas. Let's say I shot Rachel or one of the dolls in the head. Since the tulpas are more than one person, would that count as five deaths? Furthermore, do the dolls even count themselves?"

"I-I'm becoming quite uncomfortable about this subject!" Hermes exclaimed as he squirmed in Marina's arms.

Beatrice cleared her throat. _**"I believe that was raised before, but Marina's dolls, while lifeforms, are not sinners. As such, they are not part of this game in an official capacity. As for Robert, Holland, Andrew, Rachel, and Morgan, they are a unique situation. They are five souls, but for the sake of this game, they only count as one physical body. Thus, killing them will only count as one kill if someone decided to take that horrendous path."**_

Holland snickered. "How interesting. It seems we won't be a scapegoat, after all, since we're on the same level as you lot. It's certainly reassuring, to say the least."

Jack snapped his fingers. "Hah, well there's no reason to sweat those details. We're gonna make up for last time and show these two what we're made of."

Virgil grabbed a turkey leg and munched on it. _**"Y-weah, whadeva ya say. I gwess I'll have to eat all of dis on my own."**_

"You're going to have to try harder than that. After burying Yasmine and Maribelle, we'll do whatever it takes to prevent this from happening again," Rowan said as he squared his shoulders.

The pegasus fluttered her wings. _**"I do hope that is true. Enough blood has been spilled in this school already. I hope gluttony does not triumph..."**_

* * *

**19 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* A big shoutout to all of the people who helped contribute and rp parts of this chapter! Also as always, thank you to my betas! Finally I've got a new fic started that'll begin this fall called: Misfits of Skyline. If you want to submit a character to game that's a major juxtaposition to VA this is for you. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. My character sheet template is on my profile!  
**

* * *

**Review Section: **

**PotatoSorcerer **

_I like the idea that people are naturally suspicious of certain things. As for the reason why? Whelp we might get to that sooner or later =D_

**NSPunny **

_Yeah I thought it was pretty endearing myself =)_

**pokemansuperallstar **

_Huzzah and the next motive is here officially! _

**doomqwer **

_It's nearing the fan blades again bahahaha_

**Birb**

_Which is probably why it's my favorite thus far xD_

**HoppsHungerfan **

_Mwehehhe. Well that peace has to end at some point. The question is when and how._

**bellatrixshine **

_Liam is beautiful! That is so true. His mom can go kick rocks :P_

**Trygve11 **

_Hey just keep trying until one stick =) Also feel free to pm me if you have any questions._


	15. Chapter 12: Gluttony: Act One

**Chapter 12: Gluttony: Act One**

**8:24 A.M Day Thirteen**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Hercules Room**

Gwendolyn chewed on her thumb as she irritably glanced around the large dining table. "A week without food? Tch, I can hardly go a few hours without eating something. This is nothing short of torture."

"It'll be alright, my darling. We just have to find ways to keep our hunger sated without eating. Drinking water and or distracting ourselves is probably for the best," Gabriel suggested as he curled an arm around the Artist's shoulders.

"Hawawa, the best solution is to do n-nothing! Komori and Rina-chan have mastered the art!" the Karakuri Crafter declared with a fervent nod. "Don't Eat. Don't Move. Receive Headpats. Profit..."

Hermes offered a quiet chuckle. "While that is indeed one solution, I'm not sure it will apply for everyone. We need something a bit more fitting."

"We discussed how we would be handling motives, right? Perhaps we should follow through with that?" Rowan spoke up as he looked around the remaining survivors.

The Elite Bodyguard offered a nod in response. "Indeed. We can begin our nightly patrols for both apartments starting tonight. In addition, I think it would be wise to confiscate any food that may be kept in our personal kitchens. All these efforts will be for naught if someone secretly cracks."

"That is quite thorough. I can appreciate that," Primrose mused with a thoughtful smile. "Furthermore, might I suggest we find a way of locking the pantry and the refrigerator in the Grand Kitchen? If we can remove any temptation… it might give us the greatest chance of success."

Isidore scoffed and folded his arms. "Yes, until someone reaches the point that they decide to kill for a slice of pizza. I have little confidence this will end any differently than before."

"Must you always be so negative? Your attitude isn't helping this situation in the slightest," Henry deadpanned as he stared at the other boy.

The Researcher shrugged. "Hate to admit it, but he's probably right. There's no question that people act differently when they're hungry. After a week?... Well, there's no telling how desperate we might become. That being said… I see no harm in trying to prevent what is most likely inevitable."

"Guys, you're spinning this the wrong way!" Holland said with a wide grin. "Remember Morgan's words of wisdom. No one here planned murder, or even wanted to kill. I'm sure no one is eager to attempt it after that trial, either. Consider this the turning point after being at rock bottom."

Jack snapped his fingers. "Hah, that's the spirit. We'll just party this week away. Then we don't have to concern ourselves with any of this mess. While I was hoping for a big spread of food, I think we can still manage without."

"At the very least, if we lock everything up, it would give us some peace of mind," Julie agreed quietly.

The Tech Mogul flexed his robotic limbs. "Heh, and I'm more than happy to help with making a lock for the pantry and refrigerator. I could probably whip something up within a couple of hours."

"Doesn't it defeat the purpose if you know how to bypass the lock, though? It comes right back to us having to trust you with security," Valentina deadpanned as she stared at the petite boy.

Elouise waved a hand dismissively. "I wouldn't bloody worry about that. If he's the only one who knows how to bypass it… it's actually for the best. Because it should keep him from pulling any shit. Otherwise, he'd become target number one."

"Hnggh… you won't have to worry about anyone murdering someone. I'm going to die of hunger long before any of that," Arabelle moaned as she pressed her face against the table, while drool collected on the corner of her lips. "...I can see the light at the end of the tunnel."

"A-Arabelle, please. It's gonna be alright. I-I'm sure we can do something to distract you," Liam suggested with a halfhearted smile.

Valentina snorted quietly. "Better yet, she could use this as a chance to start dieting. I'm not a fan of starving one's self, but she's got plenty left to spare."

"Maybe you should take the same advice. I think you could stand to lose the fat between your head that you call a brain," Katalina snarked back.

Jack looked between the two girls with a mischievous look. "If you two want to settle this with mud wrestling, I think it would be a great distraction for everyone. Heh, not to mention it would be great for morale..."

A second elapsed before two simultaneous slaps could be heard as both of the Host's cheeks were now glowing a bright red color, courtesy of two irritated girls.

Morgan winced after witnessing such an attack. "Oof! I'm afraid that's a strike out, my friend. Are you alright?"

Jack offered a sheepish expression. "...I guess that's off the table, then. That's a shame..."

* * *

**10:31 A.M Day Thirteen**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Kitchen**

Liam shut the pantry door before rubbing at his arm. "I-I think that's the last of it, Maxwell. We just have to wait till Kurogane finishes with the locks. Then everything should be sealed off for now."

"Hnngh, can't I just have a teensy bite? T-they can't have cameras everywhere, right?" Arabelle asked with a downtrodden look. She stared at her empty cup of tea before her stomach growled.

Maxwell crossed his arms and gave her a firm look. "Ms. Meadows, I know this will be hard for you, but the fact of the matter is that you won't be allowed one bite of this food."

"But all I can think about is how my stomach is trying to eat itself. How am I supposed to keep my svelte figure under these conditions?" the Chemist groused.

The Cybersecurity Specialist offered a sympathetic look towards the girl. "M-Maybe it would help to find something to distract yourself? Something more important than food?"

"Ohoho! That reminds me!" Arabelle exclaimed as stars shone in her eyes. "Liam, you have to tell me everything you know about your brother! He's got such a cool and rough exterior. But like a Tootsie Pop, I wanna reach the gooey soft center. I bet that, deep down, he's really sensitive and does things like tending to injured animals or writing poetry. W-What if he were to write a poem about me?!" She began to gush nonsensically while steam came out of her ears.

Maxwell rubbed his right temple. "I feel a headache coming on..." he uttered too quietly for Arabelle to hear.

A sweatdrop appeared on Liam's forehead as he laughed nervously. "Um, I'd be happy to tell you a bit more, but I'm not sure Lucas is really like that. He is a good guy, though. He just makes it hard for other people to see that."

The Chemist sipped her tea before giggling to herself. "I will crack his shell, for sure! Then we can get married and I can have all his cute babies. Ohoho, Mrs. Arabelle Nystrom! That has such a nice ring to it!" she chortled to herself.

"She really gets lost in her own world when it involves my brother, doesn't she?" the Specialist asked quietly with a somewhat embarrassed expression.

"Yes, she certainly has no shame saying whatever comes to her mind. Although, she'd better be more careful with that around Lucas. He could pack a punch if he wanted to," Maxwell mused, thinking back to the duel from before.

Liam's smile faded slightly. "You have no idea," he murmured quietly.

* * *

**12:10 P.M Day Thirteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**The Weaver's Room**

Gwendolyn felt heat rushing to her face as she looked between Elouise and Gabriel. She pointed her cane at the latter with accusatory look. "G-Gabe, you big dolt! I thought this was a joke when I told you about it. You actually want to go through with this? Here, of all places?" she stammered as she saw the Seamstress adjusting what appeared to be a wedding dress.

The Elite Appraiser chuckled as he lightly brushed the cane aside. "Well of course I do, my dear. What kind of man would I be if I gave you that ring without every intention of backing it up? And while this situation is the furthest thing from what I could ask for, the location doesn't really matter. What does is that you're here with me."

A small huff escaped the short-statured artist as she fought down a blush. "Aye, I reckon it would be a shame, wouldn't it? Just stop grinning like a Cheshire Cat. It's bloody embarrassing," she muttered.

"Luv, there's nothin' to be embarrassed about. When I'm done with ya, you'll be one beautiful cunt! Ain't no one gonna think otherwise!" Elouise exclaimed with a cheeky grin as she looked between the couple. "So I don't suppose anyone here is ordained? It'd be nice to make this the real deal!"

Gwendolyn shuffled her feet a bit. "Well, Primrose already volunteered to. Apparently, she's got a license and everything."

"Oh? That is certainly fortunate for us, then. Just as much as it is to have such a talented seamstress as well. Without the privilege of knowing her, I'm sure a dress made by you, Elouise, would cost a fortune on its own," Gabriel mused.

Elouise dismissively waved a hand with a smirk. "Yeah, it normally would cost you an arm and a leg, but what good does money do me in this situation? Besides, it's a nice distraction from our current predicament."

The Post Modern Artist groaned as she shifted slightly and pressed her face into Gabriel's shoulder. "I need all the distractions I can get. I think I'm going to die of hunger long before anyone here gets the chance to do it."

Gabriel's smile faded away as he looked down at the Artist. He slowly stroked his hand through her fiery locks, while his other hand gently wrapped around her waist. "This must be bringing back bad memories, isn't it, Gwen?"

"...Certainly isn't something I wanted to think about again," the girl responded in a stilted manner. "I don't know if I can make it a week."

The Elite Seamstress eyed the couple for a moment before lacing her hands. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but might I suggest ya start thinkin' about your special day? Focus on the good instead of the bad. I mean, you can lean on each other for support. That's more than most of us can say."

The man nodded towards the Seamstress before looking back down. "You've already lived through worse times than this, Gwen. I know you're strong enough to keep going. On top of that, we've been partners for almost five years now, so Elouise is right. You know I'll be here to support you."

"Through sickness and in health, right?" the Artist asked with a sliver of a smile as she slowly wrapped an arm around the Appraiser.

"Till death do us part," he replied as he leaned down and pulled her into a kiss.

Elouise gave a warm smile as she watched the exchange. "Bloody hell. You two are starting to make me jealous. Hah, I guess I'll have to do my best to catch the bouquet, but first… I have a dress to finish."

* * *

**2:04 P.M Day Thirteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Ball Room**

Jack rubbed at his chin. "Uh, so we have to check a lot of boxes with this whole shebang. Miss Sanson, can you run down the list again?"

The Elite Coordinator nodded thoughtfully. "From what Morgan and I have put together, this party is going for a semi-formal vibe: a wedding followed by dancing. Obviously, the buffet had to be nixed, but I believe we can still make sure everyone has a good time. So long as we have prepared a proper music setlist to offer the right level of ambiance."

"Don't you worry about the music. Your Host with the most already has a playlist to knock everyone's socks off!" Jack boasted with a grin as he gazed over at Morgan. "So my dude, what do you think? Can we do something about the lighting in here? It needs to really have the right atmosphere, ya know?"

The Manager had been twirling around on the dance floor. He seemed to be daydreaming, but he instantly stopped upon hearing Jack. "Right now, these lights are too bright; we need to tone them down a lot. Not too dark, of course, but dim enough to make it feel like it's nighttime. Because nothing spells romance like a beautiful evening," he said with a bright, enthusiastic smile.

"I have to agree with that sentiment," Henry mused thoughtfully as he watched Morgan's swaying cease. "We want to draw everyone's attention to the heart of the room. Besides, it will be a special moment for our bride and groom. I bet we could probably tinker with some of the settings from the breaker room to achieve that."

"That might be true. However, we probably should ask our captors before trying that. I recall seeing turrets in that room. They may have been meant to deter us from messing with anything," Primrose pointed out. "Though I believe the lights here have different brightness settings."

The Host nodded. "That's not a problem at all. We'll check with the gruesome twosome. If they give us the okay, we'll adjust the lights as needed."

"We have champagne too, right?" Morgan asked with eager eyes. "I've always considered it to be the true party beverage; the pop of the corks towards the sky is a symbol of celebration and congratulations."

"Yes, it's all stored in the pantry, to my knowledge. Since it's being locked up, we can gather whatever we need for the party. It does seem quite appropriate for the occasion," Primrose replied as she clicked away at her personal tablet.

The Ballroom Dancer smiled slightly. "Then I guess we have most of the basics figured out. The only question is when we wanna schedule this."

Jack grinned. "Well, we still have to gather a few things, and I know our lovebirds have to make some arrangements too. How bout three days from now? It'll be a great way of pulling everyone out of a slump. Let's say Seven in the evening. That should give us all enough time to sort out any kinks too."

The Manager began to daydream again. "They will be living like a prince and princess. Everyone, it goes without saying, but we're all doing a wonderful thing. We're gonna have their night be absolutely magical." He nearly swooned over his mental image.

* * *

**4:22 P.M Day Thirteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Aesculpius hall**

The Elite Hairstylist offered a sheepish expression as she stared down at the boy who was tending to her ankle. "I feel like such a fool. My right ankle has always been weak, especially after I broke it as a child. I just stepped wrong when I was coming down the stairwell. Do you think it's a simple sprain or something worse?" she asked with a slight wince.

"I'd have to get an x-ray or some kind of scan to be absolutely sure, but it looks like a regular twisted ankle to me," Lucas muttered.

Julie offered the Researcher a strained smile. "Well, least it's nothing too serious. Thank you, Lucas. If you don't mind, I was hoping we could keep this between the two of us. I hate to sound morbid, but I'd rather not be seen as an easy target. Not that I suspect anyone of foul play, but I think it would be foolish to deny the possibility."

The man smirked as he stood back up. "Heh, I can respect that kind of pragmatism. You have my word, for whatever my word is worth to you, that nothing leaves this place if you don't want it to."

"Patient confidentiality, huh?" the Stylist quipped with a playful look. She shifted her weight onto her opposite leg when she stood up. "I know this sounds strange, but I prefer pragmatic and bluntness over blind optimism any day. Of course, I hope my concerns are unnecessary, but there's no harm in being prepared should the opposite prove true."

Lucas walked over to a small refrigerator and retrieved an ice pack. He then brought it against the girl's ankle and wrapped it in gauze to keep it held in place. "My whole talent is hoping for the best, but also being ready for shit to go belly up at anytime, so don't worry. You're not getting any judgment from me."

Julie nodded thoughtfully as she watched the boy work. "I keep coming back to the reason why someone is putting us through this. Each time, the only answer I can think of… is that we collectively did something that slighted our captor. If they're not broadcasting our plight to the world, then it means the purpose is likely more personal. I have to admit, I thought these countermotives would be easy, but they are deceptively difficult. Especially since we're having to put faith in people we have very little rapport with."

"The why hardly matters. We're stuck in this game, and even if we figure it out, I doubt they're going to just let us go," Lucas muttered with a shrug. "Either way, me not telling anyone about your preexisting injury isn't going to keep people from seeing the one there now. You may still want to keep on guard if you're worried about being targeted."

The Elite Hair Stylist offered a thoughtful nod. "That's true, I suppose. I guess I won't be dancing at this party. As you said, there's no need to broadcast this any louder," she chuckled before offering the boy an appraising smile. "Again, thank you, Lucas. I won't steal anymore of your time this evening."

"It's fine. I can't do any of my research here, anyway, so it's not like I'm spending my time how I'd want. I'm probably one to talk about this, but don't drive yourself crazy from paranoia. That's my gig," the Researcher joked dryly as he turned to the door.

* * *

**6:15 P.M Day Thirteen**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Lord's Apartment**

Isidore suppressed a sigh as he made his way into the common hall and spotted the Tech Mogul adjusting something in the corner of the room. It was clear the other boy was taking measures to be quiet. "I guess this is the point where someone would yell 'busted'? Normally, everyone would be at dinner, but our schedules have changed quite a bit," he mused as he folded his arms. "Let me guess… you're adding more security, aren't you?"

"Shit." Kurogane muttered under his breath, before standing and turning to face Isodore. "Look, I know what you're gonna say. Get it over with." He sighed, while rolling his eyes. "Just know that this is necessary."

The Real Estate Baron shrugged before chuckling under his breath. "You're expecting the third degree, aren't you? You can rest easy. I'm not as naïve as some of the fools here. As far as I'm concerned, you proved the value of security in the last trial. So long as you don't start putting those inside our rooms, we shouldn't have a problem. However, you should know that not everyone would share the same feeling."

Kurogane nodded. "Good, at least someone knows what's at stake here. If I don't up security around here, things could get much, much worse. Just do me a solid, will ya?"

"Sure. The way I look at it, we need to scratch each other's backs. Let's face the facts, shall we? Someone will wind up dead. That's just the reality. Eventually, these idealistic morons might come to embrace your efforts when they understand it's value." Isidore shoved his hands into his pockets. "Though I have a small favor to ask in return… If you'll humor me?"

Kurogane squinted, looking at the Real Estate Baron with a slightly judgmental gaze. Finally, he relented. "Fine. What do you need?"

Isidore loosened his collar. "This is completely hypothetical. If you, at any point in the game, decide you've had enough, and wish to get your hands dirty... You'll come to me first. Anyone with common sense knows that one of the most important aspects of being a culprit is to have an airtight alibi. You are more practical than the others, so I'm hoping that, if you reach your wits end… you'll realize the value in cooperation with someone who's like minded."

The Tech Mogul cocked an eyebrow at this offer. "You're basically saying you'll take the fall for me if I end up wanting someone dead? That's assuming I'll even get to that point. But fine, sure, whatever. I'll accept it, but you need to promise me this. Everything we just talked about, these cameras, our deal, you wanting to take the fall, none of it leaves this room, understand? Last thing I need is someone getting the wrong idea." He held out his hand. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Considering we would share the same fate, it would benefit an alliance to have someone take the fall, so to speak. Again, I'm not saying you or I should be rushing off to butcher anyone. Rather, it's just good business to have a partner and to be prepared for anything. I won't breathe a word of what's been said here, but in return, I urge you to be more cautious going forward," Isidore replied as he extended his own hand to shake Kurogane's.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem," Kurogane said with a satisfied smirk. "But before you go, let me ask you a question." He paused. "How can I be sure you'll stick to it and won't stab me behind my back? After all, deals are made on trust, right?"

"Because there's more value in a strong alibi. The easiest alibi is one that can be corroborated by another individual," Isidore pointed out.

"Fair point, but I'm talking present tense. I need all my bases covered, you know?" Kurogane retorted.

Isidore offered a slight grin. "Are you looking for something more concrete? What can I offer to prove my intentions?"

Kurogane reached into his pockets and placed a handful of the devices into Isidore's hand. "These are cameras. I want you to place them all around the Academy in hidden spots. If someone catches you, say you forced me to make them. You say anything else, and I'll tell everyone of your side of the deal and say I declined. Think you can manage that?"

"Heh, you're more clever than I realized. Fair enough. I'll agree to your terms. Is it a deal, then?" the Real Estate Baron asked as he quirked a brow.

Once again, Kurogane shook, this time with his robotic arm. "You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

**8:30 P.M Day Thirteen**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Royal Chapel**

Rowan stared at the lifelike Maribelle doll with a somber expression as he sat at the front of the chapel. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he was unaware that he was no longer alone. He nearly grabbed for his saber as he heard the clack of heels a few feet away from him.

"Easy there, Rowan. I'm just here to talk," Valentina said as she entered the room, "But it looks like you might be busy with… whatever this is."

A sigh escaped the Fencer. "Sorry. I'm a little on edge with everything considered. I'm not even sure why I keep coming back here, anyways. I was never particularly religious."

"It's no secret that you're grieving over the loss of Maribelle. I'm no expert, but I would guess you keep coming here to cope or process it in some way," the Model stated before a somber look came over her face, "I may not have gotten along with her, but she didn't deserve what happened. Neither did Yasmine, for that matter."

Rowan offered a halfhearted smile. "I can't imagine anyone deserving this sort of punishment. All I can think is that someone must have a warped sense of judgement. We may not be perfect, but this is just obscene, and I can only imagine it'll get worse..."

"Everyone may not want to admit it, but I think they know, deep down, that things will get worse before they get better," Valentina said with a shake of her head, "But that's sort of why I'm here. Maybe not everyone, but some of the others are still optimistic. And as the class representative, you need to be there for them to help keep morale up." She took a breath and sighed. "I'm not saying you have to stop grieving. I may be a bitch, but I'm not heartless. By all means, still take time to grieve. But being cooped up in here all the time isn't doing anyone any good. Especially because, when things get worse, they'll want to look to you for guidance."

A moment passed before Valentina muttered, "Shit, I've never been good at motivating people. I probably made things worse."

The Elite Fencer chuckled slightly. "No, that was actually quite profound. Though at the moment, I feel like the blind leading the blindless. What am I supposed to do? Offer blind optimism? Even when I know that the contrary is true? I guess the only good option I have is to try and encourage people to abide by these countermotives. I can only hope they'll want to avoid what happened before," he mused with a somber expression. "This must be at least a bit easier for you, though, right? I imagine, as a model, you've had to be very picky with your dieting to begin with."

The Elite Model glanced to the side. "Well, I will concede that this countermotive is a bit easier for me than some of the others, as I did have a pretty strict diet. That said, the lack of food brings back some rather unpleasant memories. To make a long story short, when I first got into the industry to get the figure it wanted, I developed a bit of an eating disorder. I eventually got it under control, but it still was a dark time for me." A mirthless chuckle escaped her. "If that's what I consider a dark time, maybe I am as entitled as some of the others think."

"Heh, take it from someone who's not made the best first impression, there's not much we can do about that. We can only hope that we make a better one going forward. We might be trapped in a killing game, but this is still very much a popularity contest. The last thing we want to do is invite danger on ourselves by becoming public enemy number one," Rowan mused thoughtfully. "Something tells me you're not used to interacting with people your own age. Would it be presumptuous to suggest you spend most of your time dealing with adults? I only ask because I was preened to learn how to act like the perfect noble's son. However, I don't do as well with people our age."

"You could say that, yes. Mother and Father were very protective of my brother and I, growing up. My family, while not nobility, still holds quite a bit of power in Venice. As such, they were paranoid that someone would try to kidnap us, or worse. So I spent most of my childhood in the family estate. And once I got into the modeling industry, it became a cutthroat competition between people my age to get noticed, so I wouldn't associate with them," Valentina admitted with a nod, "I suppose that is where some of my attitude comes from. My brother did say I was nicer when I was younger."

Rowan offered a slight smile. "I can certainly relate. Being the son of the headmistress, nothing but the best was acceptable. I did everything necessary to win and become the best. Maybe I have earned this punishment, after all," he mused before shaking his head. "The pressure to succeed is overwhelming at times."

"I know that far too well. More than once, I almost gave up before I hit my stride," Valentina noted, "I know none of us are perfect, and we've all done things we regret to succeed, but I can't believe that we've done things to warrant this."

The Fencer rose to his feet before sighing softly. "I suppose in due time, we might discover what we did to slight the person behind all of this. Until then, I guess we should just keep perspective. For now, our only goal should be to endure this motive without bloodshed. It's going to be a long week..."

* * *

**10:19 P.M Day Thirteen**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Apartments (Marina's Room)**

"Hey, uh, Kat," Rachel said in a surprisingly bashful manner. She was seated on Marina's bed, wearing a plain white dress shirt with white tuxedo pants. The frock coat she usually wore was draped over a corner of the bed. "Thanks again for inviting me. I never thought I'd be welcome in an all-girls night like this, because of... you know."

"Oh, think nothing of it!" The Elite Heiress smiled warmly, while fanning her face. She wore her usual attire, with the addition of Maribelle's repainted hat, which sat on her head proudly. "Marina and Komori may come off a bit shy, but they'll warm up to you, dear. I promise." She sighed wistfully and twiddled her thumbs. "My, I admit not having food is starting to get to me. I would love nothing more than to have a good bag of chips with some guacamole!"

"I don't blame you, sister! I'm really craving for some apples," the Attorney said with a chuckle. She then looked towards the side and gave a heavy sigh. "They both remind me of Robert, you know. He's pretty reclusive, himself. It's hard getting him to warm up to others, but I'm sure he'd like all three of you."

"I see." The blue eyed beauty mused, resting a hand on her chin in thought. "Why does he never come out, if you do not mind me asking?"

"It's a long, frustrating story, Kat." Rachel gave an irritated huff just from thinking about it. "Do you mind if I rant for a bit?"

"Of course not! Please, by all means, I'll be happy to lend an ear." Katalina reassured her.

"Thank you." The Attorney gestured for the Heiress to sit beside her on the bed. Once the latter did so, Rachel recounted her tale. "Robert's parents were hardly around when he was a kid, cause they were always working. On top of that, everyone at his elementary school bullied him just for being the rich kid. They would even make him the fall guy for the pranks they pulled on the teacher. They framed him, every time. Can you believe that?!"

The Heiress shook her head numbly, her expression downcast. "That's awful. I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

"I was his first imaginary friend. He made me so he wouldn't have to deal with those things anymore. It kinda worked. I encouraged him to speak up for himself, and eventually, the bullying stopped..." Rachel gave a deep breath before continuing. "I'll just get to the 'good' stuff, cause believe me, it gets 'better'. Did you ever hear about an American bank robbery in the news?"

Katalina scratched the back of her head in confusion. "I mean, don't American bank robberies happen all the time? Unless it was something big, I probably would not have heard about it in Mexico, so no." She admitted. "Did something happen?"

"Well, the bank we use was robbed on the day we were heading there with Robert's parents. Actually, the robbers had just finished robbing it... but they killed both mom and dad during their escape! The goddamn getaway car ran over them, like they were just bugs on a road!" The Attorney punched the bed a few fierce times. "And Robert had started to really know them, too! The three of them had really become a family before that day. And of course, we couldn't save them."

The Elite Heiress sat there in shock, then she pulled Rachel into a comforting hug. "Words can't even begin to describe how sorry I am. Sometimes, fate deals us an unjust hand in life."

Rachel was initially surprised by the hug, but she soon accepted it, slowly wrapping her arms around Kat. "...Thank you." Her eyes got a little teary. "Honestly, it feels like the whole world is against Robert, and it sickens me. Corrupt lawyers are always trying to trick him into signing terrible contracts, or filing lawsuits for absurd reasons. I've spent years protecting him from that kind of stuff. And to top it all off, somebody even tried to kill him! That's why we hired Maxwell. It's all so unfair, and I can't stand it! Have you ever faced anything unjust like that, Kat?"

Katalina pulled away, looking her in the eyes with slight hesitation, before relenting. "You should tell Robert... I know how he feels. I lost my older sister to some scum of the earth. She was my life, my rock. And my younger brother's, too." She gritted her teeth and looked away. "Layla... that was my sis's name. She... she was the original Heiress for our family. She should have been the one to live on, not me. I was the middle child, the forgotten one. Then she died in a hostage situation protecting me and my brother... It's not fair," she whispered quietly, as she began to shake. "Maybe... maybe that's why I'm here, going through this hell. This is fate paying me back for my sister's death. And because she died, we couldn't fulfill our promise..." Katalina had a miserable, far off look in her eyes.

It was Rachel's turn to give a hug. It was a little more... powerful, like a bear hug, but it was clearly one of care. "Don't say that! How could any of that be your fault? You didn't cause Layla to get killed, did you? It was those rotten criminals who did it!" She pulled away from the hug. "And... you said she died to protect you. I may not know her, but I don't think she would blame you for that. Not one bit. What you're feeling is survivor's guilt, and it sucks. Everything you told me really fucking sucks. I wish I could arrest those kidnappers and lock them away for life!" She wiped her own eyes.

"Criminals..." Katalina mumbled under her breath. "You don't understand. My family and I have no right..." The blue-eyed beauty stopped suddenly, realizing what she was saying. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything." She wrestled herself free from Rachel's vice-like grip, wiping stray tears from her face. "Apologies at me breaking down like that. The lack of food and stress from our situation has gotten to me. It was most unbecoming. Please, will you keep what I told you between us? I must remain stalwart in front of everyone else."

"You don't have to apologize for that, sister!" The Attorney gave a short laugh to lighten the mood. "There's nothing wrong with letting your feelings out. Hell, you're probably seen me lose my temper every time I see an injustice. And you just saw me break down, too, so stop feeling bad about it, okay?"

The Elite Heiress returned the smile weakly. "Thank you, Rachel. Your enthusiasm is contagious." She chuckled. "This did get depressing really quick, didn't it?"

"It sure did." Rachel gave a big, relaxing sigh. One that lifted the weight off her shoulders. "Don't you worry, Kat. What you've told me will be a secret. You have my word. And if someone tries to frame you for something you didn't do, or file an unfair lawsuit against you, don't hesitate to reach out to me. I'll prove your innocence beyond a shadow of a doubt!" She then patted the Heiress' hand with one hand while giving a thumbs up with the other. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself? I feel like I've been talking way too much, and I don't even know what you are an heiress of."

Upon hearing the question, Katalina visibly stiffened, but quickly recovered. "Um, that is a good question, isn't it?" She laughed dryly, before choosing her next words carefully. "You know I like avocados, right? Well, the Loera family runs the biggest avocado trade in the world. Basically, we make our fortune off of America's guacamole obsession." The Elite Heiress attempted to laugh naturally. "Quite a strange way to make money, right?"

Rachel twirled a finger around a few locks of her hair. "I wouldn't call it strange at all. Every company specializes at some thing or another. Robert's company, Cardinal Enterprises, is actually a conglomerate; it has multiple branches covering different fields. I work at the legal firm branch: Cardinal Law."

"Oh, how interesting!" The Heiress responded, thankful in the change of topic. "Hm, Komori and Marina have been taking awhile... maybe it's just me, but they've been acting odd around each other lately. I feel like they're keeping something from me..." The blue eyed Hispanic mused thoughtfully.

Rachel glanced at the bathroom door. "You wanna check on them?"

Katalina frowned. "Well, I'm not sure I wanna disrupt their privacy... I wonder what the hell they're doing?"

* * *

**10:19 P.M Day Thirteen**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Apartments (Marina's Bathroom)**

"Miss Marina! I must strongly encourage you and Miss Matsuri not overdo it. Otherwise, you will resemble a prune!" Hermes declared as he sat at the edge of the sink watching the steam, which rose over the enclosed shower the two girls were sharing.

Herc smiled innocently as he patted at his new stitching with a content expression.

"You oaf! Will you stop touching it? You gave us quite a scare before. That's the last thing we need!" Hermes grumbled.

Marina giggled at the banter as she continued to splash suds and bubbles everywhere. She eyed Komori with a gleeful expression. "This is just like that one scene from Yuri Paradise Episode 7! Well, minus the peanut gallery."

The green-haired girl nodded her head dutifully. Her knees were hugged up against her chest as she blushed furiously. "I-I still d-don't know how I f-feel about them being in here with us..."

The Doll Maker smiled softly as she crawled across the long tub and playfully poked the other girl's knee. "Aww, don't worry. If it's that much of a bother, I can ask them to leave. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We still haven't scrubbed each other's back."

"No, it's okay... I just... I-I don't like being stared at. I'm sure you can guess why, but b-boys in the past, they've... Well, they're all just like Kurogane-kun!" she muttered before sinking down into the bathwater, until only the top of her head was exposed.

"It must be nerve wracking. If it weren't for Herc and Hermes, I'm pretty sure no one would even notice me. I have to carry an ID at all times just to prove I'm not five or six years old," Marina admitted as she offered the other girl a reassuring smile. "But you don't have to be so self-conscious around me, Koko."

Komori surfaced with a small gasp for air. With her dampened bangs swept to one side, she eyed the Doll Maker with a pout on her lips. "Ara... I'm actually a little jealous of you, Rina-chan. You're so cute and small, and I'm... you know... like a cow. M-Moo..."

"W-What?! Are you joking?" the Doll Maker asked in a mild huff as she leaned to playfully mush the other girl's cheeks. "You're what most guys lust over and girls are jealous of. You're a real Japanese beauty. No one wants to be involved with the doll girl. No one's ever gonna take me seriously when it comes to dating. I'm cute, but that's all I'll ever be to some people. My parents still treat me like I'm a child. If you're a cow, then I'm a mouse."

"Mice are c-cute, too!" the Karakuri Crafter squeaked. "And d-d-don't give up, Rina-chan! You never know, there might be boys out there who like to play with dolls? I-I wouldn't want them to steal you away from m-me, though..."

The Elite Doll Maker offered a timid blush as she ran a hand through her soaked hair. "I-I don't think you have to worry about that. I-I'd much rather play with a girl and my dolls… if you get what I mean. You know, we're quite a pair. You're super stacked and self-conscious about it. While I'm flatter than an ironing board, a midget, and can't talk to most people without Hermes."

"Eto... I think you speak very well, Rina-chan... I'm s-sure you can do it if you just try!" A moment later, Komori's shoulders slumped. "Ara... but that's the hard part, isn't it? Trying."

Marina's posture seemed to mirror the Karakuri Crafter. "The world is just so big, and sometimes… it's so much easier to let Herc and Hermes handle stuff. Besides, with video games, manga, and anime… why would I need to try too hard? Everything I like is so easy to access."

"I understand completely, of course I do. Seeing everyone else work up an effort, even though it could all come crashing down... How can they be so brave? Hawawa... we really are such useless girls, aren't we?" The girl brought her hands up to cup her cheeks, failing to realize that they were the only things keeping her bosom in place. With an audible ripple through the water, her melons floated up to the surface, resting there like islands.

A tiny giggle escaped the Doll Maker as she paddled forward to bury her head between the other girl's chest. "Koko, I don't think you're useless at all. You are really soft, though."

"Hawawa!" she cried out before whimpering. "Don't look, Rina-chan... or else you'll see it... m-my special place..."

"Don't worry. With all the bubbles and suds, my eyes are sealed shut," the smaller girl chirped in response.

"Hawawa... On second thought, m-maybe I shouldn't keep any secrets from you, Rina-chan..." Her face redder than ever, Komori let out a huff of exertion as she crossed her arms underneath her chest and did her best to lift them up. It soon became clear what the girl was trying to show—there were symmetrical scars, one on each breast.

Marina flushed slightly as she sat up and eyed the pair of giant globes, along with the notable scars that adorned the bottom of them. "What happened? Did you have some sort of emergency, Koko?" she asked as her brow knitted together.

"N-No! It's n-nothing like that..." The Karakuri Crafter shook her shoulders back and forth, clearly too shy to admit whatever she was trying to say. Wet slapping noises filled the room as her mounds jiggled from the motion.

"Koko, whatever it is, you can tell me the truth. I'm really good at keeping secrets!" Marina insisted as she leaned forward with an earnest expression.

Komori took a deep breath before squeezing her eyes shut. "My b-boobs weren't always this small, okay?! Well, um, uhh, maybe 'small' isn't the best word, but... they were a lot b-bigger before I had them reduced! Hawawa..."

The Doll Maker's eyes widened like saucers. "W-Wait, r-reduced?! Just how big were they before?" she huffed before folding her arms indignantly. "Some girls have all the luck."

"Close to fourty-five inches..." the green-haired girl murmured with steam rising from her head. "Hawawa... This is almost as embarrassing as when the Class President tried to NTR me away from you."

"Eh? He really did that?" Marina asked with a confused expression. "I don't remember anything like that."

"He g-gave me a head pat!" Komori blurted out indignantly as she splashed around. "As if Lucas and Maribelle's doll weren't already enough, now he's after me! So greedy..."

A mischievous grin spread across the girl's face. "Oh, you mean like this?" Marina asked as she reached out and vigorously patted the other girl's head.

"Nyah?!" Instinctively leaning forward, the Karakuri Kitty allowed herself to be attended to. "Fuwah... Rina-chan, would you remind me that I'm a good girl?"

A giggle escaped the Doll Maker. "Of course! But you're not a good girl. You are the best girl, Koko-chan!" Marina exclaimed as she continued to pat the other girl's head.

"Ehehehe... Daisuki desu," Komori whispered affectionately, before wrapping her arms around Marina's back and bringing the girl in closer.

* * *

**19 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* A big shoutout to all of the people who helped contribute and rp parts of this chapter! Also as always, thank you to my betas! Finally I've got a new fic started that'll begin this fall called: Misfits of Skyline. If you want to submit a character to game that's a major juxtaposition to VA this is for you. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. My character sheet template is on my profile!  
**

* * *

**Review Section: **

**PotatoSorcerer **

_Hah well they're trying their best to avoid any temptations. Only time will tell if it pans out :P_

**bellatrixshine **

_I'm right with you girl. I would so cave hahaha. _

**Magus1108 **

_Yeah I was actually thinking that DR2 did this but I feel like it's too perfect for Gluttony not to use. So I think it's okay =)_

**pokemansuperallstar **

_Hehehe. I guess we'll see if anyone has an appetite for bloodshed._

**doomqwer **

_Yeah these are limitations that are quite new for these kids lol._

**NSPunny **

_Bahaha well I can't say I blame you for doubting them. They haven't had the best track record thus far._

**BirblordAlmighty **

_I'm doing everything Birb. EVERYTHING!_


	16. Chapter 13: Gluttony: Act Two

**Chapter 13: Gluttony: Act Two**

**10:09 A.M Day Sixteen**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Apartments (Common Hall)**

The Elite Seamstress folded her hands into her lap as she gazed around the small group seated in the common room. "I believe I've finished every bloody outfit that will be necessary for today's festivities. I'm completely wiped out, too. I had dreams of an all-you-can-eat buffet last night."

"Ungghh, don't remind me! This is the most cruel and unusual punishment! I was so hungry yesterday that I tried eating the potted plants. Fortunately, Jules here stopped me," the Chemist groaned as she lay curled in a ball upon a sofa.

Julie offered a sympathetic smile. "I wasn't sure what our captors would consider food, but I didn't think it was a good idea regardless. Between the nightly patrols and lack of food… I feel like I'm running on fumes. I don't know how much energy I'll be able to muster for this party. At the very least, I'll try to style everyone's hair. I suppose we should try to make the most of this wretched situation."

"I'm going to have to pass on that," the Model responded quietly as she rested a hand on her nonexistent belly. "I feel lethargic enough already, so I intend to save my strength for the rest of this week. The midget and freak have the right idea for once. Lazing about does save much more energy."

Elouise's eyebrow twitched. "Ya bloody mean I worked on that dress for no reason? Why do you have to be so damn difficult?"

Valentina offered a mild shrug of her shoulders. "Did you expect anything less than that from me? I probably rely on less calories than all of you, which means I have the least to spare. I'd prefer to not pass out from overexerting myself."

The Stylist stuck out her tongue. "To be honest, if I hadn't already agreed to join today… I'd probably back out as well. Since I'm working with the wedding party, I don't really have that luxury."

Arabelle sniffed quietly as she pouted. "Maybe I can at least fill up on something else at the party, like a nice glass of wine or champagne."

"Just don't over do it, alright? Last thing any of us need are anymore alcoholics. Replacing food with that shit isn't a good idea," the Seamstress pointed out.

The Elite Hairstylist nodded in response. "That's certainly true, but it could at least take the edge off if we drink responsibly. At this rate, we're all going to end up lying around to conserve energy. On the bright side, if we reach that point, maybe no one will have the strength or will to pull anything. I have to admit that I am a bit apprehensive about this wedding. If someone did want to pull something, it would be an ideal time to strike."

"I think you're letting your paranoia get the best of you," Valentina responded with a shrug. "Don't forget that Maxwell will be doing security checks and watching the door. He's not much for conversation, but he is quite serious about his job."

Elouise frowned slightly. "Can ya blame him for it? The poor bastard is probably trying to use anything to keep his mind off of what happened."

The Private Chemist offered a somber expression. "I-I can't imagine finding a loved one dead like that, or watching a person you care about get killed in front of your eyes."

Julie nodded in response. "To his credit, he seems like a consummate professional. I have to admit… I do feel better with all of the extra work he's been doing. I just hope it pays off in the end. I'd hate for us to suffer so much, just to come up short again.."

* * *

**12:24 P.M Day Sixteen**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Lord's Apartments (Common Hall)**

Rowan rubbed at the circles under his eyes as he slowly lifted his chin to eye the other two boys. "Ugh, having to patrol with nothing to eat is draining. I can't blame Arabelle for trying to eat that plant yesterday."

Maxwell quirked a brow. "She tried to eat a plant? ...Hm. She really is taking this hard. In any case, this lack of food is certainly beginning to take effect. A bodyguard needs his nourishment to work at his best, and I do enjoy food. I'm only human," he admitted, offering a weak smile.

"Heh, well, we're on day four at least. We're over the hill now, not that it's going to feel any easier. Really, it's just going to feel worse," Lucas mused, crossing his arms. "At least we've had it pretty quiet at night. I don't think there has been a single report of anyone leaving their room post curfew since the patrols started."

The Fencer offered a quiet chuckle. "It's probably because everyone is too exhausted to waste any energy on it."

"We still have to be vigilant, especially with the festivities this evening."

"Yes, of course. Such a joyous occasion is the absolute worst time for something to go wrong. We need to do our best to keep things smooth for the happy couple," Maxwell agreed.

The Researcher chuckled dryly as he looked over the other two. "Yeah, that would be the most likely time for someone to strike. Gonna have to be careful, since I'm pretty sure that a few people are going to skip the ceremony."

"That might be true. For all we know, those not attending could be in far more danger. Unfortunately, we can only be in so many places at once. Let's hope most of us will make an appearance, if not all of us." Rowan leaned back and folded his arms. "Maxwell, since you're planning on watching the entrance, Lucas and I can just keep an eye out during the wedding and party itself."

"Thank you both for your help. Though I'll be doing my job, I am looking forward to the start of their new life together. Love is a wonderful thing." The Bodyguard smiled bitterly as several memories resurfaced in his mind.

Rowan offered a somber nod. "I do hope someone gets their happily ever after. Though, to be honest, just thinking about this is making me anxious. I guess it's now or never for Gwen and Gabe. It's up to us to make sure their night doesn't end in tragedy."

"I think I'm going to sit out the wedding. I'll keep watch of the others who aren't attending," Lucas explained, leaning back in his seat.

Maxwell nodded. He had returned to his stoic expression. "Well then, it looks like we're all prepared. Don't worry. I'm sure that we can make this a safe and enjoyable evening for everyone."

"I hope you're right. I feel like I have enough blood on my hands as it is," the Fencer responded quietly before rising to his feet. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to get a bit more rest before this evening. I'd suggest you both do the same because we'll likely have another night of patrols ahead of us."

* * *

**2:17 P.M Day Sixteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Antoinette Library**

Jack adjusted his hat as a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "So, what'ya think, guys? I really put a lot of time into coming up with that mix track. I think it'll work wonders for the wedding while adding a little spice for the afterparty. The question is, how well is the sound system coming along?" he asked as he looked between Liam and Kurogane.

The Cybersecurity Specialist offered a weak smile. "I-It didn't take too much tinkering. I've set up the sound to play through the speakers. As a result, your track should fill up the entire ballroom."

Morgan mustered an enthused grin. "Excellent. I think the playlist itself is perfect." He paused before eyeing the Tech Mogul. "What about the lighting? Any issues?"

Kurogane offered a grin in response. "Who do you think you're talking to? It was a cinch. I created a handheld device that can adjust the lighting, so we can shift it during the wedding ceremony and during the party itself. We're definitely going to nail the atmosphere!"

The Elite Host snapped his fingers. "Aha, that's what I wanna hear! Focusing on this is helping me ignore the growing pit in my stomach! Speaking of which, I still think it's good for us to have some liquid courage on hand this evening. We don't need to get trashed, but a little might go a long way, ya know?"

"Exactly, my friend," the Manager said while patting Jack on the back. "That's why I had asked Primrose if we had champagne in stock, and she said we did. Rest assured, this party will be filled to the brim with awe, wonder, excitement, and, most importantly, fun."

Jack's grin only seemed to widen as pulled the other boy into a playful headlock. "Woo! I knew I could count on you guys! This is going to be a blast! We'll dance, drink, and then sleep till this motive is over!" he exclaimed.

Liam scratched at his cheek. "Y-You make it sound so easy. I have to admit… it will be nice to focus on something other than these hunger pangs."

The Tech Mogul smirked. "You mean getting to know a certain Seamstress better, right? I bet she'd dance with you if you asked..."

"K-Kuro!" the Specialist stammered as he abruptly averted his gaze due to embarrassment. His focus shifted to a series of sports trophies on the wall, as well as a tennis racket and croquet mallet. The objects seemed like notable items of previous students that had once attended VA. After a moment, the boy managed to compose himself. "...If we can just make it to tomorrow, we'll be over halfway there. I-I want to believe that we can manage that."

"I'm sure we can, sport." Morgan gave Liam a warm, passionate smile. "The chances of somebody snapping will always exist, and any one of us could be the next to go. I don't mean to dampen the mood, but that's the truth. That's why I've taken the phrase 'live every day like it's your last' to heart." He then gently placed his hands on Liam's shoulders. "Liam, if you have a romantic fantasy, then go and make it a reality. With the wealth and standing that all of us share, anything can be done, no matter how impossible it may seem. Please, take that moment of happiness while it's still in reach."

The Host offered a thumbs up in addition. "Carpe diem! Sweep that sassy Australian off her feet! We'll be rooting for you!"

The Specialist bit the inside of his cheek as his face flushed. "T-This is all so sudden. I-I'm not sure if I'm ready to do something so bold."

"Hah, I think you of all people could use a bit of liquid courage. Look, it'll be fine. It doesn't take a genius like me to see that she's into you. Hah, if you're lucky, Elouise will be the one to catch the bouquet when it's thrown," Kurogane chuckled.

"B-B-Bouquet?!" Liam practically squeaked as his imagination raced suddenly.

Then a starry-eyed Holland took over. "My, oh my, you truly are the most adorable person in this place! We should have a heart-to-heart, you and I, Liam. You have so much potential for-"

Morgan took control again, cutting off the Marketer. "Now, now, Holland, I think the poor boy needs a break. Let's talk about something else." He gave an innocent chuckle before directing his attention to the Host. "Jack, old sport, I've been dying to know more about your club. Can you tell me a bit about it?"

The Host offered a mock look of horror as he rested a hand over his chest. "You mean you don't already know about Spades? The most famous club in Japan? It seems I have to work more on my international appeal."

Kurogane frowned. "I have to admit that I have heard of Spades, but I don't really know much about clubs or what it means to be the Elite Host."

Jack tipped his hat as he leaned forward in his seat. "A host caters to the needs of their clients: food, drink, music, and even companionship. The goal is to make everyone who crosses the threshold into my club feel like they're the star of the show. Happy customers are also frequent customers. Having a good reputation is important, too. Bad word of mouth travels twice as fast as the contrary."

"So you're in charge, but also work as a servant to a degree?" Liam asked hesitantly.

The Host offered a sheepish expression. "I don't like the term servant, but you're not wrong. A host without a crowd or clientele is nothing. I make their evenings and they in return make mine."

"An employee... You're both a manager and an employee at the same time... MAGNIFICENT!" Morgan was brimming with excitement. "It's a hands-on approach that lets the manager have a more personal connection with the other employees. It's absolutely brilliant!" He then gripped Jack's wrist with both of his hands. "I love your place already. When we all escape, may I have my next party there? I'll cover every expense."

Jack returned the enthusiasm with a radiant grin as he gripped the other boy's wrist. "Aha, it'll be a party for the ages! We'll have everyone here put on the biggest shindig Tokyo has ever seen!"

* * *

**4:46 P.M Day Sixteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Ballroom**

The Elite Ballroom Dancer smiled brightly as he rested a hand on Katalina's waist. The pair slowly swayed back and forth across the ballroom floor. "I have to say we're cutting our practice routine a little close, but any excuse to dance is a good one, especially when it's with you. You really have a knack for this, which makes it all the more enjoyable."

Katalina gave a happy giggle as Henry gently guided her around. The Heiress felt like she was walking on air. "I feel the same, Hen. I'm only doing so well because you're an excellent teacher. We match each other's rhythm, so I'm delighted we're able to be so in sync."

Henry laughed gently as continued to guide the girl. "You should give yourself more credit, Kat. You are an amazingly fast learner. You've made more progress in a week than anyone else I've taught. "

"I appreciate that," she replied, closing her eyes happily. She truly did not want this moment to end. "So, how have things been on the boys end? With all this talk of a wedding, it has to have at least distracted you from our precarious situation."

Henry drew the girl closer towards him and said, "Things have been going fairly well. The night patrols seem to have prevented anyone from leaving after curfew, though I can't help but feel like Kurogane has been up to something. That might just be my paranoia talking."

Katalina's expression turned to one of disgust and annoyance. "That pendejo can screw off," she spat. "He thinks he's better than everybody else, and quite frankly, I have yet to see one helpful or kind quality within him." The blue-eyed beauty sighed, calming her expression. "Apologies, Hen. I'm trying to do a better job of keeping my emotions in check."

Henry looked at Katalina with an emphatic expression "It's alright, Kat. I know this motive has us all on edge. We just have to stick together and we'll be just fine."

A soft smile returned to the Heiress's face. "I'd love that, dear." After dipping Henry low, Katalina then pulled him back up and gave the Ballroom Dancer a light peck on the cheek. "Don't be afraid to come to me if you have any problems."

Henry beamed back at the Heiress. "Thank you. Don't ever forget that I'm always there for you, okay? If you need anything, you only have to knock on my door."

"Tch, you two are going to make me sick. Save all of that mushy nonsense for the afterparty," a voice called out. Isidore strode into view before glancing between the two. "I somehow got conned into finding you two. Julie and Elouise want to finish styling the girls. They're waiting on you, Katalina," the Baron remarked with a disinterested shrug. "As for Henry, Gabriel should be here shortly. He'll probably try to con you into helping in some way. Consider the message delivered."

Henry quickly spun around, glaring furiously at Isidore. "How long have you been watching us for?!"

Isidore snorted. "Long enough to know that you are probably hoping that Katalina here catches the bouquet."

The Heiress let go of Henry and turned to the Real Estate Baron, maintaining a sour yet surprisingly calm expression. "Thank you very kindly for delivering the message, Isidore. I know it took time out of your busy schedule of sucking off Kurogane." She smirked, reaching to a nearby table and picking up Maribelle's hat.

"Hm, this academy must have been feeling extremely generous when it gave someone like you the title of Elite Heiress. I suppose what constitutes as an heiress depends greatly on whatever rat-infested hole someone crawls out of. You can wear that hat as much as you like, 'Kat', but it still won't give you the poise or station of our late Duchess. You are merely playing dress up," the Real Estate Baron said mockingly as he moved towards the exit. "Let's hope you fare better than the person who owned it last."

Henry grew tense with anger, but managed to restrain himself. "Don't let his words affect you. He's not worth the energy," Henry spoke softly. "I'd better go see what Gabriel needs help with."

* * *

**6:30 P.M Day Sixteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Ballroom**

"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by His presence and first miracle at the wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and His Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given each other in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God."

Primrose read the passage aloud as her gaze flitted between both Gabriel and Gwendolyn, both of which were adorned in elegant, finely-crafted attire.

"Into this union, Gwendolyn Murray and Gabriel Qingjie now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the Coordinator recited before scanning the ballroom. A moment of silence made a smile pull at her lips.

"Gwendolyn, will you take this man to be your husband and live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health? Forsaking all others, will you be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I've made a huge mistake," Gwendolyn thought. The phrase repeated itself over and over in her mind. Between her wide eyes and fixed smile, she thought she was doing a good job of disguising the inner turmoil playing out in her head. She still wondered how things had escalated this far. She had never expected Gabe to call her out on her bluff! But now was not the time to fret over that.

She almost didn't hear Primrose address her, focused as she was on her own internal dialogue. She glanced over at Gabe for a moment, before quickly fixing her eyes forward. No, no, she couldn't look at him now. That would only make things worse.

"I-I do," Gwen finally stuttered out, unable to keep the nervousness out of her voice. At least that much would be understandable to everyone else. Who didn't get nervous at weddings?

The Elite Coordinator, seemingly pleased with the response, shifted her attention to the Appraiser. "Gabriel, will you take this woman to be your wife and live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health? Forsaking all others, will you be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I will. It's been my job for a long time now. Seems like she could use the comforting now," Gabriel mused quietly to himself with a smile. He looked from Primrose and turned his whole body to face Gwendolyn. He reached out and cupped his hands around her shaking grip on the bouquet. He waited until he caught her gaze before continuing.

"I do." Before anyone could react, Gabe leaned down with a smirk and planted his lips against hers.

A slow series of claps filled the room. Primrose smiled before clearing her throat. "Now the time has come for each of you to offer your own personal vows that will serve to bond you together in holy matrimony. Gabriel, will you now share with your bride your own personal vow before all of us and God?" she asked with a serene expression.

The Appraiser lightly squeezed the Artist's hands as he continued staring into her purple eyes. "Gwen..." For just a brief moment, he looked like he was at a loss for words. His grip loosened and his eyes drifted off. With a deep breath, he quickly pulled himself together and locked eyes again. "Gwen, I've loved you ever since we met that night at the art gallery. I promise that I'll always be there for you, to love you, to care for you, and to comfort you from your nightmares." His smile disappeared as his mind wandered for a moment.

"I promise you'll never have to suffer like you did from that monster," Gabriel said lowly, wanting only Gwen to hear him. His hands shook before he took another breath and steeled himself. His smile came back and he spoke up again. "I wish I could promise this sooner, but after a few days, I swear you'll never go hungry again," he said while giving her a wink.

The Coordinator smiled softly before shifting her attention once more. "Gabriel has given his personal vow to you, Gwendolyn. Will you now share your own with him, before all of us and God?"

Gwen stared up at Gabriel, her face covered in a full-fledged blush, and gawked at him. Between the kiss and his vows, she was almost at a loss for words. She swallowed thickly and squeezed her eyes shut to fight back the tears that were threatening to come out. Damn it all, she wasn't going to cry at her own goddamn wedding!

"Gabe… you are the most ridiculous, infuriating man I've ever known, and I've known a lot of daft bastards in my time. You're always trying to get a rise out of me, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you almost enjoy getting pummeled by my cane. And… and you're the best friend and partner I've ever had," Gwen paused, taking a moment to try and rein in her emotions. But nevertheless, she could feel as her eyes grew watery and blurry.

"I had no idea we'd stay together all these years later, after we first met that night, but I'm glad we did. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the line, you became my best friend, and then… something more. I… I love you too, you big idiot! I promise I'll stick by your side forever, and be the best sort of partner and… w-wife I can be. Whatever happens in the future, I want us to face it together. No matter what, we'll always stick together!" she declared. A genuine, happy smile spread across her lips. At the same time, a few tears trailed down her cheeks, as Gwen failed at keeping her composure.

"And..." she spoke up again, though only loud enough so that Gabriel could hear her. "I don't care what you were in the past. I just want you to know that you can be… safe and comfortable around me. You don't have to pretend to be something you aren't around me. I love you for who you are, and want you to be who you were meant to be."

She paused one final time to wipe at her eyes, before giving him a wry smile and finishing with, "A-And you'd better keep that promise, you jerk! You're the only bastard here who can even cook worth a damn, so I'd better not have to feed myself!"

"Gwendolyn and Gabriel, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as Mr. and Mrs. Qingjie. Gabriel, you may kiss your bride once more," Primrose said as she shut her notebook and rested it against her chest with a soft smile.

Gabriel's arms snaked around Gwen's waist to pull her into another kiss. After a few blissful moments, he broke away and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Gwen. I know neither of us really have anyone waiting on the outside for us, but even if it's you and me against the world, I want you to know there's no one I'd rather be with," he explained softly as he wiped away her tears.

Gwen blushed harder still as he kissed her again. This time, she did her best to return his affection. She smiled at him, briefly closing her eyes as he spoke. "I wouldn't have it any other way, you big idiot. We're stuck together for the rest of our lives, no matter what. And… I love you too, Gabe."

A brief moment of silence elapsed before an uproarious applause filled the ballroom. All of the attendees had risen to their feet. For just a short window of time, the pangs afflicting them all had been overtaken by something beautiful. Even the most skeptical in the room found themselves renewed by the sight. Perhaps they could endure this tribulation after all and become more unified as a result...

* * *

**6:52 P.M Day Sixteen**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Apartments (Marina's Room)**

Marina wiggled slightly in Komori's lap as her fingers nimbly pressed at the buttons on her controller. "Koko, do you think everyone will be mad that we bailed? I mean, even Herc and Hermes went. Kat seemed pretty disappointed. I just don't like big groups and my tummy feels like it's eating itself right now, ya know?"

"Ara... they might be angry for a little while, but it's m-more important that you t-take care of yourself, Rina-chan!" Komori clumsily rested her chin on the smaller girl's head while trying to keep pace with their game. "B-Besides, I'm sure they'll forget about us soon enough..."

"Heh, I guess you're right. We're not exactly the life of the party, huh?" The Doll Maker affectionately nuzzled against the other girl's chin. "We've been playing this for a while now. Do you wanna watch some more anime? It can be whatever ya want. Even the kind that makes Hermes really uncomfortable."

The Karakuri Crafter's face lit up with a smile. "G-Good idea! To tell you the truth, even holding these controllers is starting to become too much effort... During scarce times like these, it's better to hug a pillow and do nothing but watch anime. I-I don't understand how the others still have the energy for a party..."

Marina giggled as she nodded her head softly. "That's the best way to spend an evening! You can just use me as a pillow and we can watch anime until we pass out. I feel so weak that the idea of even going down stairs seems like too much work."

"Using little Rina-chan as a pillow?! Hawawa..." A small line of drool leaked from the corner of Komori's mouth as she hugged the Doll Maker like one of her dolls. "Don't worry, lazy girls like us will come out on top in the end! We just need to hibernate like... b-bears?"

The petite girl let out a little squeak. "Koko, I can't breathe! You're gonna squeeze the stuffing out of me!"

"Hawawa! Is that a f-figure of speech or are you s-serious?!" Komori cried out and squeezed even tighter in alarm.

The Doll Maker's face started to turn blue. "...I'm going to die, strangled by mountains of Koko's flesh. I think I can see the light at the end of the tunnel."

Upon seeing Marina's pitiful state, Komori dropped the girl and flailed her kimono sleeves in the air as she paced in nervous circles. "I'm a m-m-murderer now... Hawawa!"

The petite girl slowly rose up mechanically almost like a zombie. "Hohoho, then it's time for punishment! A thousand kisses!" she exclaimed dramatically as she pounced the other girl like a spider monkey and kissed her face all over.

"Hawawa! Zombina-chan is going to eat my face!" The green-haired girl pretended to struggle, but her giggling ruined any sense of real danger.

"Maybe Zombina should start where there's the most meat first!" Marina snorted. She wiggled her tiny eyebrows suggestively as she stared at the Crafter's ample assets.

"Ara... if it's with you, then it's okay... Please be gentle..." Komori's bangs had been swept back, exposing her love-filled eyes that stared up at the girl above her. Under her breath, she excitedly whispered to herself, "Hawawa... This is just like a scene from one of my shoujo-ai manga!"

Marina's expression softened slightly. "I know you probably couldn't see me like that, but I think Koko would make a pretty bride. She could wear just about anything and still be beautiful."

For a few moments, the Karakuri Crafter blinked in confusion. "Ano... I don't understand, Rina-chan. It makes me very happy that you think I'd be a pretty bride, but why wouldn't you say the same about yourself? I-I'd like to see you in a w-wedding dress someday..."

"Because who would want to marry someone like me, Koko? I'm no bigger than a small child. Even if someone were willing to, they would be scorned by so many people. They'd treat someone like that as a deviant. It's why I don't leave my room much, even at home. With my dolls and video games, I can be whoever I want. Real life isn't as simple," Marina responded quietly.

Komori's lip quivered, and her shoulders trembled. "Rina-chan, you know I'm not very good at talking to people... And I'm even worse at trying to help others... But it's just like you say; you don't need those people who'd look down on you for just being yourself. You don't need to care what they think or say. Y-You deserve to be happy too, Rina-chan!"

The Elite Dollmaker offered a weak smile as she cupped Komori's face in her tiny hands. "Koko, I'm always happy when I'm with you. I-I really care about you."

"Y-You too! I mean, me too! I care about you too, Rina-chan! You're my most special person! I like you even more than my waifu, Kirarin-chan!" Komori blurted out before blushing bright red at her mistake.

Marina giggled as she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Komori's lips. "Koko is my waifu, and she is without a doubt the best waifu someone could have!"

"And y-you're my waifu, Rina-chan!" The Karakuri Crafter had a smile that could stop the world from spinning. "Ehehehe... 3D is kind of nice too, isn't it?"

"Uh huh! Though there's nothing wrong with some 2D as well!" the Dollmaker responded playfully as she stuck out her tongue. "Let's not keep Kirairin-chan waiting!"

* * *

**7:10 P.M Day Sixteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Ballroom (Entrance)**

"Unless you intend to physically restrain me, I will be leaving. I made an appearance, but I am quite exhausted now," Isidore said as he stared down the Bodyguard with crossed arms.

Maxwell offered a mild stare in return. "I don't intend to stop anyone from leaving. You're more than welcome to come and go as you please. However, it makes keeping track of people far more difficult."

The Real Estate Baron chuckled darkly. "That isn't my problem, is it? If you'll excuse me, I would very much like a shower before I turn in for the night."

"Have it your way. Just make sure you go directly there. I know Lucas said he would be keeping an eye on people, but he can only be in so many places at once," the Elite Bodyguard said as he stepped aside.

Isidore merely scoffed. "Look at how hard you're trying. Despite tonight's pleasantries, you're only delaying the inevitable. You would do well to accept that," he said before passing the other boy and heading out into the adjacent hallway.

Maxwell watched him with a solemn expression before shaking his head. "I hope everyone doesn't subscribe to that sort of pessimism."

"Hah, I see he's as prickly as ever. I wouldn't waste too much energy on him. He'll do things his own way, for better or worse," Rowan mused before offering a tired smile. "Manage to get any rest earlier?"

"Not in the slightest. All I could think about was my hunger and my paranoia as to what could happen. It's easy to give good advice, but far harder to abide by it," Maxwell mused with a slight frown.

The Fencer grinned weakly as he stared at the shut blinds. "I can certainly relate to that sentiment. In any case, we only have to make it a few more days. I think we have what it takes to make it work this time."

The Bodyguard offered a half smile. "Not to sound like Isidore, but I'm beginning to have my own reservations. I don't know if I'll believe it until the moment finally arrives."

"Well, at the very least, we can be sure that no harm can come to anyone here. There's too many eyes and, without food being served, the only real way to poison someone would be with the alcohol. I'm sure you were quite thorough, right?" Rowan questioned.

Maxwell nodded in response. "Of course. I checked every bottle and barrel, as well as everyone's person before allowing them to enter. I believe we've done everything to ensure safety for all of the guests."

The Elite Fencer smiled. "That's reassuring to hear. Tonight should be good for everyone's motivation. Maybe this will be what we need to keep strong till we reach the end of the week."

* * *

**7:15 P.M Day Sixteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Ballroom (Sitting Area)**

"Tch, what a freaking dick. He could have at least stayed a bit longer," Gwendolyn groused as she folded her arms indignantly across her white dress.

The Elite Appraiser reached out to gently stroke her cheek. "Don't pay too much attention to someone like that, love. After all, this is our moment."

The blushing Artist numbly nodding her head. "I-I guess you're right. Things have gone pretty great, even with the flub with the lights earlier."

Julie smiled thoughtfully as she rubbed her ankle. "At least it didn't take long to adjust them manually. Everything else seems to have gone well. Jack really picked out a great setlist too," she mused as she glanced over at the audio system, where the Host stood with Primrose and Kurogane.

"Unngh, I can't really appreciate any of it. All I can think of is the inevitable death that awaits me and my tummy," Arabelle groaned as slumped over in her chair.

"It is quite uncomfortable, but I'm sure we can hold on for just a few more days," Gabriel said as he rose to his feet and took Gwendolyn's hand. "Shall we, Miss Qinjie?"

The Post Modern Artist blushed once more before slowly taking his hand. "F-Fine, but if you step on my foot, I'm gonna kick ya in the shin!"

Gabriel chuckled as he guided the girl towards the dance floor. "Consider me properly warned."

The Stylist smiled lightly at the exchange. "This has gone off surprisingly well. I think it's done a lot for morale. Even though most of us are famished, we're still making the most of this situation."

"Hn, speak for yourself! I can barely move anymore, let alone dance," Arabelle sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good company right now. I wouldn't blame you for joining the others. I know I get irritable when I'm like this."

Julie regarded the other girl a moment before shaking her head. "No, it's fine. I'm not particularly in the mood to dance either, and I'd rather not leave you by yourself. You may begin to consider the tablecloth edible."

The Chemist huffed. "I was just sniffing it. It's not that I intended to eat it or anything," she muttered before her stomach growled. "At this point… I'd eat just about anything."

"Do not despair, Miss Meadows! I have faith that all of you can endure without fail!" Hermes exclaimed from where he stood on the empty dining table.

Herc, who stood next to the doll, merely nodded and offered a dopey smile.

"Hah, that's easy for you two to say. Neither of you have to eat, right?" Julie asked.

Hermes nodded in response. "Yes, that is quite true. However, we will still try our best to root for all of you. Because for now… it seems that's all we can do."

* * *

**7:20 P.M Day Sixteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Ballroom (Sound System)**

The Elite Host grinned from ear to ear. "Things have gone off nearly flawlessly. I can't thank you both enough. This was a group effort to be sure."

"Aha, you're welcome, Jack. I'm sorry about the issue with the lights, by the way. I swear I had that device I created just a few hours ago. All I can think of is that I set it down at some point before the party," Kurogane mused.

Primrose offered a mild shrug. "In the greater scheme of things, having to wait for you to adjust the lights by hand is only a minor inconvenience. I doubt it ruined anyone's evening. I am more concerned with whether it was stolen or merely lost."

The Tech Mogul frowned. "You think someone could have snatched it? Are you sure you're not just being overly paranoid?"

"Perhaps, but it is important to consider all options. Either way, I think we can safely assume we're in no danger. Maxwell screened everyone before they were allowed into the room and even took everyone's tablets and electronic devices. Furthermore, he's guarding the door now. I don't think we have to be too concerned for the moment," the Coordinator responded.

"Woah, guys! I'm here tearing up the room with this sick playlist and you're talking about that junk. Come on, just enjoy what old Jack has in store. Everything else is unnecessary!" the Host exclaimed with a grin.

Kurogane matched him. "Well, we are at a party. I guess we should try and loosen up, right?"

"That's the spirit! Why don't you both hit the dance floor? I've got a slow number coming up next," Jack said pointedly.

The Elite Coordinator shook her head. "I'll have to pass. I-I do not dance as a rule. I'm far better at planning parties and events than participating in them."

"Hah, that makes two of us. I have multiple arms, but only two left feet, so I think I'll spare myself the embarrassment," the short boy added.

The Host audibly sighed. "What am I going to do with you two? Can you at least help me for a minute? I'm going to hit the bathroom. Just play the next song in the line up."

Primrose offered a thin smile. "That is something far better suited to us. We'll hold down the fort."

"Much appreciated. That champagne isn't going to wait forever!" Jack laughed out loud as he tipped his hat before starting towards the two bathrooms that sat in the far corner of the room.

The Tech Mogul cracked a wry grin as he simply nodded at the Coordinator. "I'll let you have the honors. The last thing I need is anyone else upset at me."

"Hn, that it is true. You do seem to have a talent for upsetting people," Primrose deadpanned as she made her way behind the mixer itself.

* * *

**7:23 P.M Day Sixteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Ballroom (Dance Floor)**

"So, my cheeky little cunt, now that ya caught the bouquet, do you have anyone special in mind? Perhaps even little ol' me?" Elouise teased with a playful smirk as she guided Liam in a slow waltz.

The Specialist blushed. He found it hard to meet her gaze. "M-M-Maybe, but I'm not sure if I deserve you. You're so confident and beautiful… and I'm just a mess."

The Elite Seamstress wrapped her arms around his waist. "You seem so sure that you have to be something you're not. I know that I like you just the way you are. Though maybe next time, I can convince you to wear a dress too," she whispered into his ear, causing the boy to nearly faint from embarrassment.

"L-Louise! How do you always do that? How do you always make me feel like my heart is going to give out?" the boy asked in a shaky manner as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Elouise smirked as she slowly swayed in a circle with the boy. "Consider it a gift, Lia. It's one that I'll never take for granted."

Morgan smiled to himself as he watched the various couples dancing in unison around him. "Jack, old sport, we made magic tonight."

"I believe the magic is just beginning," Gabriel commented with a cheeky smile as he turned with Gwendolyn in his arms. "We haven't even started the honeymoon yet."

The Artist's eye twitched. "Make another joke like that and I'll show you a new kind of magic, in the form of my foot into your shin!"

The Elite Appraiser chuckled and kissed the girl's nose. "Dear Gwenny, so violent! We'll have to put that energy to good use later."

Gwendolyn muttered something incoherently before burying her face into the boy's shoulder.

"They're so perfect together. Don't you think?" Katalina asked as she leaned into Henry, who guided her across the dance floor.

The Elite Ballroom Dancer smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "You know, they're not the only couple that I think that applies to."

The Heiress offered a smirk as she stared down at the shorter boy. "Oh, and who did you have in mind, Henry?"

"Well, there is this beautiful, fiery, and intelligent girl I've met recently. I think she is absolutely incredible," the boy responded as he leaned against her.

Katalina suppressed a small giggle. "She does sound rather extraordinary. Do I know her?"

Henry's smile widened. "Oh, I think you're rather familiar with her. I wouldn't be surprised if she had more than one admirer. If all goes well, she'll agree to be my girlfriend."

A blush formed on the girl's face as she began to search for her response.

However, without warning, the entire room was bathed in darkness. The mixer continued to play a soft orchestral tune, which took on a far more ominous feel in the dark.

The sound of shuffling and murmuring filled the room. Everyone seemed to react to the moment differently.

"Everyone, please remain calm. The last thing we need to do right now is panic!"

"Max is right. Give us just a moment and we'll find the light switch."

"Maybe it was a power surge?!"

"I'm afraid that's unlikely. The sound system is still going. Which means that only the lights were affected."

"T-this was intentional..."

"Good heavens! What on Earth do you think you're doing? I suggest you reconsider your course of action immedi-"

A loud audible crunch filled the room. Everyone could hear it over the orchestral music.

"Someone turn the bloody music off! Something is fuckin wrong!"

"Believe me. I'm trying! There aren't any lights on this thing either. I-I'm not as familiar with it as Jack!"

"Just stay together everyone till they find the lights. I'm sure it won't be much longer."

"He's right, just try and take a steadying breath. We're in this together. We just have to stick it ou-"

_CRACK_

Suddenly, another audible crunching sound filled the air, followed by a girl's scream.

"Noooo! God, please don't do this!"

"Stop! I know someone is there. I insist you stop. We've put too much work into this for you to ruin all of our efforts!"

A moment elapsed before a groan could be heard as another audible crack filled the room.

"...Ungh, I have to protect the others. It is my duty… You won't escape justice. I-I swear it!"

A fourth crack sounded off before an eerie silence prevailed once more. The music finally stopped.

"There! Finally, it's off. Now we just need to get those damn lights on."

More shuffling was followed by a clatter and thud. At long last, a distinct clicking sound filled the room, bringing light with it. With it came a horrible discovery...

The dance floor was soaked in blood, as were several of those present.

Henry's lifeless body lay in Katalina's lap. The side of his skull had been caved in by something heavy.

Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears as she stared down at him with a distant expression.

A few feet away was Rachel. A large amount of blood was pooling around the back of her head. Miraculously, however, the body was still shaking. It showed signs of life still...

Jack emerged from the bathroom with a horrified expression. He slowly took in the entire scene before he saw yet another troubling sight. Laying near the empty dining table was the shattered body of Hermes. A bloodied and dented croquet mallet was only a few feet away from where Julie and Arabelle sat.

All the good will and optimism seemed to be sucked out of the room as a familiar chime played in the distance.

_**"Ra ra ra! It seems Gluttony proved too much. I should have known better than to have any faith in you sinners. You all promised to do better, but you're just corrupt at your cores. You know how it works by now. I only see one dead human body, which means the motive is unfulfilled. Heh, unless the Tulpa vessel expires before the trial. Whether that happens is up to you lot. Maybe you can at least salvage that much,"** _Virgil said in a taunting manner. The speakers abruptly cut off, leaving the group to bask in the horror before all of them.

* * *

**18 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* A big shoutout to all of the people who helped contribute and rp parts of this chapter! Also as always, thank you to my betas! Finally I've got a new fic started that'll begin this fall called: Misfits of Skyline. If you want to submit a character to game that's a major juxtaposition to VA this is for you. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. My character sheet template is on my profile!  
**

* * *

**Review Section: **

**pokemansuperallstar **

_Hah your reason for doubt is well founded my friend. Is anything ever that simple in this universe? xD_

**PotatoSorcerer **

_I thought it would be interesting to have the wedding go off without a hitch and instead have the death come in the after party. I'm curious to see where suspicions fall._

**MudkipOfDespair**

_No! Don't fall on your face :P_

**Magus1108 **

_That scene between those two was just beautiful. Thank you for all the help =)_

**BirblordAlmighty**

_What's the worst that could possibly happen?_

**doomqwer **

_Lol well it didn't quite reach that level. Though there was definitely someone who was Hangry._

**bellatrixshine **

_Would I ever destroy something so beautiful? _


	17. Chapter 14: Gluttony: Act Three

**Chapter 14: Gluttony: Act Three**

**7:46 P.M Day Sixteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Aesculpius Hall**

The Elite Bodyguard scowled as he pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at the unresponsive body that lay on the medical bed. He tried to keep his voice even while his attention slowly shifted to Lucas. "So, you've stabilized the body, but you have no idea what to expect?" Maxwell shook his head. "...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off as unreasonable. I'm sure a normal person couldn't have sustained that kind of trauma and lived. It just feels like I'm beginning to drown in my own failures as of late."

Lucas shifted in his seat next to the bed as he scoffed. "Well you better get over it soon, or you'll just be a sitting duck for someone else to take out. Besides, there isn't much we can do for him right now. He's in a coma, so all that's left to do is wait."

"...Your bedside manner could use some work," Maxwell remarked with a halfhearted shake of his head. "But you're right. Thank you for seeing to them so quickly," he offered quietly as he observed the unmoving body once more. "Do you think the wounds fit that of a croquet mallet? It was discovered at the scene, but something about it is strange to me."

"That crack to the back of his head was almost definitely caused by something blunt. If nothing else, the mallet is a strong candidate for the murder weapon. Speaking of the wound, it should have killed him twice over, so I don't know what this is going to do to him if he wakes up." The Researcher leaned forward, rubbing his chin in thought. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Maxwell grimaced. "Rachel once told me that they are more resilient than most because they work as a unit. The killer had no idea, of course. They must have seen the body still moving after the first strike and wasted no time in striking again. The great irony is that the attacker chose a poor target. Had they chosen anyone else… They would likely be leaving at this point." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Well lucky us," Lucas deadpanned as he stood up. He walked alongside the body. "Resilient or not, with this kind of head trauma, Robert's mentality will be affected. Not sure by how much."

The Bodyguard somberly nodded his head in response. "...All we can do is wait and pray for the best. Though I'm not sure any sort of higher power would listen to us anyways. It seems we're..."

Maxwell trailed off as the lights in the room suddenly shut off. "Dammit. Not again! Lucas, be on your toes!" the boy barked. He clutched his tablet tightly after fumbling with it for a moment, using it to illuminate Robert's body and warily scan the room. A shadow danced in the doorway. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"The hell?" Lucas quietly grunted as he reached over to the side table and armed himself with a scalpel. He moved alongside the Bodyguard, doing his best to stand in between Robert and the doorway.

A faint sound and a flicker of motion was was all Maxwell needed to take action. He suddenly pushed Lucas away and extended his hand, catching something in mid air. As the Bodyguard raised his free arm, the light shone upon a butcher's knife. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Wasting no time, the boy hurled the blade towards the direction from which it was initially thrown. A surprised gasp and hurried footsteps filled the air, along with the sound of something solid clattering to the floor.

"Someone thought they'd finish the job, I guess. Look after Robert, Lucas. I'm going to catch them and we'll settle this case here and now!" Maxwell yelled as he took off after the assailant.

The lights flickered back on and the Researcher regained his footing. He rubbed the back of his head and looked over the room. "Well, at least the killer isn't a quitter," he joked as he set the scalpel down. Then he caught sight of something lying by the doorway. He picked it up and turned it over to examine it. "This must be that remote for the lights. Not hard to guess how the killer manipulated them, but why was it set up to control all the lights, instead of just the ballroom?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

**8:09 P.M Day Sixteen**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Vestibule**

Herc offered a mournful expression as he stared over his creator's shoulders.

The Elite Doll Maker stared at the shattered Hermes with a pitiful expression. Quiet sobs continued to escape the small girl as tears spilled down her cheeks. The once exuberant doll lay motionless. Most of his head was gone now, and only his body and limbs lay in her lap.

"...I'm not even going to bother asking her. Mophead, why don't you tell me what the two of you were doing when the murder happened? It's unlikely that any of us were involved, but it would be reckless to not at least check," Isidore pointed out with an indifferent shrug.

"M-Mophead?! I didn't know bullies wore glasses and dressed like n-nerds these days!" Komori jabbed a shaky finger at the man before visibly wilting. "...Rina-chan and I were being otaku in her room t-together, but I b-bet you could already guess that." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Valentina had a bored look on her face as she rested her chin on her hand. "You're really going to question them? I have trouble believing that either of them could have the conviction to kill a fly, let alone a person."

"Tch, fortunately I'm inclined to agree with you. These two hardly qualify for the term Elite in any capacity. I get the sense that they're far too lazy to even put such effort into a task," the Real Estate Baron mused. "As I said, I don't put much stock into any of us being involved. After all, we're talking about a murder in which the only entrance was covered by the Elite Bodyguard. If that doesn't give us a decent alibi… I don't know what will. I suppose it's a good thing I took my leave early," Isidore mused as he folded his arms.

Herc said nothing, but his head pivoted slightly to glare darkly at the boy.

"Hawawa... Us? Lazy? What's wrong with that...? If everyone had been a bit more lazy, then none of this would have happened... Besides, you're one to talk—you look like someone whose idea of breakfast is cold pizza from the night before..." the Karakuri Crafter mumbled. She took a seat near the Doll Maker before bringing her knees up to hug them.

A chuckle escaped the boy. "That's not entirely untrue. What about you, Valentina? Let me guess, you were in your room as well?"

The Model offered a nod. "That's right. I was trying to rest and conserve my energy. Seeing as I'm thin enough as is, this motive wasn't doing me any favors. I would skip the trial if I thought I could, but something tells me those Build-a-Bear rejects that run this so-called game wouldn't approve of an absence," Valentina mused. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"But what of you, Isidore? You said you left the festivities early. Care to explain what you did after you left? And did you happen to notice anything suspicious? If you did, it could be what we need to pick out the culprit," she added.

The Real Estate Baron shrugged. "Truth be told, I was starting back to my room when the announcement played. I didn't really have the energy or desire to go gallivanting about, so I came here to wait for our captors to begin the next trial. I'm assuming the three of you must have had a similar notion. I certainly didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"...That's unfortunate to hear." Maxwell strode into sight with a frustrated expression. "None of you were in the Ballroom, so you would have made for reliable witnesses. Are you sure you didn't see anyone running around or acting strangely?" he asked as he glanced between the small group. "About twenty minutes ago, someone tried to finish what they started by attacking Lucas, Robert, and I. I suppose they were desperate to kill someone before the trial began. Fortunately, I managed to drive them off, but I couldn't even make a positive ID."

Komori suddenly sprung up, her mouth wide open in shock. "Ehhh? Seriously?! Whoever this culprit is must be the least lazy person on the planet! I-I'm almost impressed to be honest..." she admitted with a hint of shame in her voice.

"They're certainly quite bold. I doubt we'll be of much use to you, Maxwell. We've only been here together for perhaps five minutes. I was here before that, but I can't exactly prove that, can I?" Isidore questioned.

Valentina shook her head. "They aren't very smart, either. Attacking someone else and intending to kill another would only leave more evidence. Unless..." She trailed off in thought for a moment before asking, "Is it possible we're dealing with multiple culprits working with each other?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Maxwell folded his arms with a frown. "I have to admit, I had not considered that possibility. If we're dealing with more than one culprit, this case could be far more complex. In any case, I suggest you all remain together. I'm going back to check on Robert and Lucas. Try to steel yourselves for what lies ahead."

Marina weakly squeezed her broken doll as her tiny mouth quivered. "...I-I swear the killer won't get away with this. H-Hermes was one of my best friends… He was family to me. He was a pain at times, but he never hurt anyone. H-He deserved better than this, s-so I'm gonna make sure he gets it."

* * *

**8:20 P.M Day Sixteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Antoinette Library**

The Hair Stylist frowned as she stared down at the tablet in her lap. "It seems like only Henry was listed as a victim in this case. That hardly seems true at this point."

* * *

**Versailles Academy Case File #2**

**Victim: Henry Burns**

**"The victim suffered a single, powerful blow to the back of the head."**

**"The cause of death is trauma due to the skull being crushed."**

**"The time of death is 7:26 P.M."**

* * *

Elouise scowled and crossed her arms. "Bloody twisted shit, if you ask me. If it wasn't bad enough to attack two of us, they had to go destroy Hermes to boot. Liam, darling, is there a reason why you wanted to come check out the library now, of all times?"

The boy quietly stared at an empty display case. His brows knitted together. "...I had a hunch. You see, when we were planning the party earlier this evening, I noticed a croquet mallet on display. I was curious if it was the same one. Turns out I was right." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I see, so the killer took the weapon from that display case? If it was there earlier in the day, then it must have only been taken within the last few hours," Julie surmised. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"That's kind of dangerous though, don't you think? Either they were a bold fucker, or they were reckless. I mean, if they took it that recently, there's a good chance they could have been spotted in the process," the Seamstress pointed out. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Liam nodded softly in response as he continued to quietly pace around the room. "T-That's a good point. Since Maxwell was watching the door, someone must have either found a way to smuggle in the weapon, or hide it without being seen at any point. That seems rather strange to me. Then there's the question of how someone was able to see in the dark in the first place."

Julie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "...I may have the answer to that last question. I happen to be in possession of night vision contact lenses. Rather, I should say I was in possession of them." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Wait, and you're just bloody telling us now because?" Elouise snapped with audible ire in her tone.

A sigh escaped the girl, whose expression was distant. "I had them in my luggage during orientation, but they were missing after I awoke. I assumed they were simply confiscated by our captor."

"S-So, uh, the killer could have obtained those and used them to strike without hesitation. I won't ask why you had those in the first place, but there's a good chance the others won't be so understanding," the Cybersecurity Specialist mused thoughtfully.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I figure it's better to be forward about it if it could pertain to this case, rather than hiding it any longer," the Stylist answered with a faint shrug.

Elouise pushed up from her chair. "Probably for the best. That kind of baggage has a way of coming out at the worst times..." She trailed off as she stooped over and brushed her fingertips against the floor.

"F-Find something, Elle?" Liam managed in a timid manner while smiling at her.

"You could say that, luv. We find one answer, only to be met with yet another question. Why is there blood in here of all places?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

**8:36 P.M Day Sixteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Breaker Room**

"Everything here checks out. Unless someone outside of the party did it manually, I don't see any evidence that anyone tripped the breaker from here," Kurogane concluded. He glanced at the series of switches a moment before warily staring at the turrets looming above them. "Furthermore, I'm pretty sure those would have turned any would-be meddler into Swiss cheese." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Are you absolutely certain of that? Your deductions, let alone involvement, have hardly been beneficial to anyone thus far." Jack spoke in a surprisingly cold manner as he tucked his hat under his free arm.

The Tech Mogul stared at the other boy for a moment, clearly taken aback, before frowning. "Oh yeah? As I recall, my involvement is what led us to Maribelle's conviction last trial, Jack!"

"Tch, don't call me that name. You are so prideful that you can't even see that we would have reached the truth without that. It means nothing to you, but you've sacrificed trust in the name of security. You put so much stock into your technology, but fail to see how it can be used against you. If the blackout wasn't caused by the breakers, then it means you and you alone are to blame," the Host said as he loosened his tie. "Face it. Your device was either used by you or fell into the wrong hands."

Kurogane curled his nose in frustration as he stalked towards the taller boy. "Are you accusing me of killing someone? Because you're this close to being right. I'm getting sick and tired of being blamed for everything."

"Now now, please don't fight! We have enough trouble already! Besides, I don't have the energy to stop you!" Arabelle whined as she twirled her parasol through the air.

The Elite Host scoffed. "You don't have to concern yourself with that. It's not a fight in the slightest. Deep down, this fool knows I'm right. He's just too prideful to admit it. His gross misuse of technology is an accessory to this murder. As far as I'm concerned, the blood is also on his hands."

"...That's enough! Just shut the hell up!" Kurogane screamed as he cocked back his fist and swung at the other boy's cheek.

The Host merely tilted his cheek, letting the blow glance off his face. He popped his jaw as his eyes narrowed. "Jack won't be happy about this, but he's not in the driver's seat at the moment and I need to blow off some steam..."

Suddenly, his own fist shot out, only to be intercepted by Kurogane's robotic limbs.

"Don't underestimate me! You people… I keep trying to help, but you're all so damn shortsighted. I see that maybe it's pointless." The Mogul outright growled as his robotic limbs continued to strain from holding back the other boy.

"Just shut the hell up!" The Host suddenly slammed his head into Kurogane's, causing the smaller boy to crumple to the floor.

Arabelle puffed her cheeks out. "Are you quite done beating your chest? We don't need another body right now!"

He snorted softly. "Don't worry, fluffy. He should come around in a few minutes. As far as I'm concerned, he earned that and a lot more."

"...Maybe, but he does have good intentions… even if things don't always go well," the Chemist murmured as she stared down at the unmoving boy.

"The highway to hell is paved with good intentions. Believe it or not, this is for his own good. If he doesn't knock it off, he's going to piss off the wrong person. Let's just say I'm doing him a favor."

* * *

**8:51 P.M Day Sixteen**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Ballroom**

Rowan stared down at the Heiress, who sat in one of the leather chairs. He could see the vivid splotches of blood that adorned her clothes.

"...Kit-Kat, are you sure you wanna stay here? No one would blame you for leaving." The Fencer's voice was soft as he draped his coat over her shoulders.

The Elite Heiress had long since stopped crying, having run out of any tears to shed. She shivered, giving him a small shake with her head. "No, I-I have to do this..." She mumbled, finally meeting Rowan's gaze with a devastated look. "Why does this always happen? Why does everyone that grows close to me always end up dying?" She sniffled and shook softly.

Gwen looked at Katalina with a surprisingly sympathetic expression on her face. She wrapped an arm around Gabriel, drawing him a little closer to her, before she spoke. "Listen… None of this is your fault, Kat. Sometimes… life can be cruel, and bad things happen to good people who don't deserve it. Besides, if anyone is to blame, it's the fucking bastard that did this in the first place!"

"I must agree with her sentiment. Someone took what was meant to be beautiful and twisted it into something vile," the Appraiser said with a noticeable amount of ire in his voice. He took a deep breath. "Justice is far from fair and it certainly won't bring back those we've lost. To be honest, it feels almost hollow… and yet it's all we have at this point. If we fail to stop the culprit, this motive will repeat itself and a murderer will walk free. That is simply unacceptable. As troubling as it is… we have to soldier on for the moment."

Rowan gingerly patted the blood-soaked Heiress on the shoulder before tilting his head in the direction of Primrose, who was crouched next to the deceased Ballroom Dancer. "Miss Sanson, have you found anything of note yet?"

The Elite Coordinator jotted something down into her notepad, then turned to the group with a weary and mildly frustrated expression. "I'll go on record by saying that I am not qualified to be performing autopsies. That certainly is more our Medical Researcher's area of expertise. However, he is understandably preoccupied with attending to Robert and his tulpas." She paused a moment as she chewed on her lower lip. "What I can say is that the croquet mallet found near the dining table matches the wounds on Henry's head, as well as the wounds on the two other victims. Between their shapes and the blood on the mallet, we can at least be sure it wasn't left as a red herring." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Gabriel tentatively squeezed his bride and nodded along thoughtfully. "What I can't seem to understand is why Hermes was attacked. If someone wanted to reap the benefit of this motive, then it makes sense why they would strike two people. Why target a doll as well? It was already established that they do not count as legitimate victims." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"...Most likely because he saw the cabrona who did this." Katalina spoke up quietly, causing everyone to turn to her. "It would not be far-fetched to say that Hermes could see in the dark. Thus, the fucker who did this would have had to get rid of them." The blue-eyed beauty glanced at the small fragments that were left on the floor and hardened her expression. "Marina... we will have vengeance."

"That makes some sense. I mean, he wasn't human like us. It's totally plausible he could see in the dark while we couldn't. Guess we'll have to ask Marina to make sure… Poor girl." Gwen gave a soft sigh. "Still, I wonder why Henry and Robert were targeted. Was it intentional? Or were they targets of opportunity? I mean, someone intentionally turned off the lights, I'm pretty sure of that, but we have no idea if that bastard had their targets already chosen."

Gabriel stared at the shattered pieces of the doll that hadn't already been collected by the distraught Doll Maker. "Come to think of it, I recall Hermes addressing the killer. That theory must be true. The killer must have known at that moment that they would be revealed if Hermes wasn't eliminated. So, we can be fairly certain his death was probably not premeditated." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Rowan rubbed at this chin as his brow knitted together. "That leaves another issue, one that I just thought of because of Hermes. If the ability to see in the dark applies to Herc, maybe we can learn something useful. I also wonder how our killer was able to see."_** TRUTH BULLET**_

A sigh escaped the Coordinator. "That's not the only point of contention, Avalon. I know for a fact that Maxwell screened everyone and searched every inch of this room prior to the wedding. Where did this mallet suddenly come from?"

"Well, there are a couple of unpleasant theories that spring to mind. If he was in charge of security, he would be naturally trusted. Therefore, Maxwell could abuse his position. However, I find it unlikely that he would target Robert or any of the tulpas. So, unless he's gone off the deep end, I highly doubt his involvement. Alternatively, someone could have stored the weapon in a different place and retrieved it during the blackout," Gabriel responded. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Rowan frowned. "I don't like tossing around random accusations, but we also know that Jack left for the bathroom right before the blackout, and seemingly returned as soon as the lights came back. That certainly raises a few red flags."

"Well then, perhaps someone should ask him a few simple questions. In fact, I would be more than happy to do it myself." The Heiress' words harbored a dangerous edge as she shakily stood up from her seat. "I'll make sure this case gets solved, no matter what. I won't fail, not this time."

"Let's save the cross examination for the trial. We should be trying to collect as much physical evidence while we can," Primrose commented. She slowly paced around the room before stopping and staring at the floor next to the sitting area. "Strange, there's blood even as far back as the far wall. Someone got busy in such a short window of time. Could this just be a blood splatter? It's closer to where Hermes was found," she mused aloud. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Artist quirked a brow. "That is awfully strange. The timing of this murder is odd. Like, how did they plan the blackout and move in the dark? It just seems like a lot to juggle."

"Our culprit likely had some sort of accessory that allowed them to see in the dark." The Appraiser looked around the room. "As for the blackout, didn't Kurogane mention that the device he made for adjusting the lights went missing before the wedding?"

Primrose slowly returned to the rest of the group with crossed arms. "He did indeed. The logical scenario is that the culprit used that device to shut off the lights and strike. They must have been banking on the chaos and commotion to give them a large enough window of time. They hoped to make their move before we were able to manually find the switch." TRUTH BULLET

The Elite Heiress tapped her foot rapidly in thought. "The notion that there is more than one person involved should be entertained as well. I could be wrong, but for one person to do all of this, well... It would be tough," Katalina muttered, while brushing a stray bang out of her eye.

"You're right. We should keep an open mind until we know more. Once we have a chance to discuss it in the trial, I think we should be able to narrow down suspects fairly quickly. Let's hope everyone else managed to make some headway. Too many lives have been ruined to falter now," Rowan said as he chewed on his thumb anxiously.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the familiar chime of bells came from the Royal Chapel, signaling the end of the investigation period.

The moment also brought the group one step closer to the next hurdle: The showdown between the Damned of Gluttony and their peers. No one could fathom what horrors would soon follow...

* * *

**Versailles Academy Case File #2**

**Victim: Henry Burns**

**"The victim suffered a single powerful blow to the back of the head"**

**"Cause of Death is trauma due to the skull being crushed"**

**"The time of death is 7:26 P.M"**

* * *

**_TRUTH BULLETS_**

**Lucas' Observations  
Butcher Knife  
Kurogane's Device  
Assailant  
Marina and Komori's Alibi  
Maxwell's Theory  
Valentina's Testimony  
Possible Accomplice  
Hermes addressed the killer  
Weapon's Origin  
Croquet Mallet  
Primrose's Examination  
Timeframe of Weapon being taken  
Isidore's Testimony  
Night Vision Contact Lenses  
Blood in the Library  
No sign of breakers being tampered with  
Blood Splatter  
Why Hermes was targeted  
Gabriel's Theories  
Primrose's Theory  
**

* * *

**18 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* I'd like to take a moment to thank my betas and anyone who helped with this chapter. As always it's greatly appreciated. You guys are the best. As always thanks for the support. I love you guys =)  
**

* * *

**Review Section: **

**HoppsHungerfan **

_Lol I couldn't resist the chance to add some levity to such a situation. I hope you don't mind too much. Arabelle just cracked me up while I was writing that xD_

**fuck **

_Huh, well I do want the best for Panda boy. He just lost his best buddy =( and his brother in a sense._

**Magus1108 **

_Yeah things went from so chill and happy to tense and angsty as hell. That's danganronpa for ya hahaha._

**PotatoSorcerer **

_Bahaha. I do love my red herrings. Sometimes I put more than one, just to throw people off the scent._

**The Kobold Necromancer**

_It just felt so honest and true to who Gwen is ^o^_

**doomqwer **

_Well...to death do us part. :P_

**pokemansuperallstar**

Lol I loved that last little bit. Not only did it rhyme but it was quite appropriate. This has been one of my more enjoyable cases to write. So I hope you enjoy.

**BirblordAlmighty**

_Hah sometimes death flags do mean something and sometimes it's just a fake out. It's hard to tell xD_

**bellatrixshine **

_I'm sorry Bella! I had to. Despair made me do it ;-;_


	18. Chapter 15: Gluttony: Act Four

**Versailles Academy Case File #2**

**Victim: Henry Burns**

**"The victim suffered a single powerful blow to the back of the head"**

**"Cause of Death is trauma due to the skull being crushed"**

**"The time of death is 7:26 P.M"**

* * *

**_TRUTH BULLETS_**

**Lucas' Observations  
Butcher Knife  
Kurogane's Device  
Assailant  
Marina and Komori's Alibi  
Maxwell's Theory  
Valentina's Testimony  
Possible Accomplice  
Hermes addressed the killer  
Weapon's Origin  
Croquet Mallet  
Primrose's Examination  
Timeframe of Weapon being taken  
Isidore's Testimony  
Night Vision Contact Lenses  
Blood in the Library  
No sign of breakers being tampered with  
Blood Splatter  
Why Hermes was targeted  
Gabriel's Theories  
Primrose's Theory**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Gluttony: Act Four**

**9:02 P.M Day Sixteen**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Royal Chapel**

_**"Ra ra ra! Here we are once again. I knew you sinners would end up back in this place. I'm pretty sure it needs no further explanation, but you all have a job to do,"** _Virgil said while folding his paws.

Maxwell knitted his brows together. "Before we begin, I need to confirm something. Robert and the others, will they be forgiven for their absence? Furthermore, will they be alright alone?"

Beatrice offered a reassuring smile. _**"You have nothing to fear. There is no doubt that they are innocent of this crime. They have no means of being here for this trial, so we shall not hold that against them. I checked to make sure they were fine before coming here."**_

"She's right," Lucas responded flatly. "I don't know the extent of the damage, but the vitals seemed stable. For now, we need to turn our attention to the matter at hand."

Virgil snorted before nodding. _**"Right you are! Their body is still kicking, but the same can't be said about our resident Ballroom Dancer or the poor doll. So, you lot better get to your puzzlers going. Let the trial of Gluttony and Temperance begin!"**_

"Any idea where we should begin? I don't have the slightest idea who it could be," Arabelle admitted with a mouthful of chips before she extended the bag to Gwendolyn, who gladly grabbed a handful.

Komori folded her kimono sleeves. "Hawawa, we should remove anyone not at the party from the suspect list. Everyone who could have been involved was trapped in the room, right? Which means one of you inside must have done it!"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with her of all people, but she raises a good point. With Maxwell guarding the door, none of us could have slipped inside without being spotted," Valentina pointed out.

Isidore nodded thoughtfully. "In which case, that removes five people as suspects. Since we can be sure Robert nor any of his kind were involved, it leaves us with twelve suspects in total."

"I believe it's far too soon to make such assumptions," Gabriel responded in a neutral tone as he stared at his tablet. "We should first go over what we discovered during our investigation before deciding the culprit."

The Elite Hairstylist nodded softly. "I think that would be for the best. It seems that everyone else outside the ballroom would have a strong alibi, but it's clear the culprit planned all of this ahead of time."

"You mean to refer to the smuggled-in weapon and the stolen lighting device," the Host said in a deadpan tone.

Katalina's one visible eye narrowed as she stared darkly at the Tech Mogul. "How do we know said device was actually taken? What if he had it the whole time? That could just be his alibi. He rigged this just to strike at us in the dark!"

"I'm afraid you're gravely mistaken..." Primrose spoke up as her gaze locked with the Heiress.

* * *

_**TRUTH REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**_

"Mistaken? What proof do you have of his innocence? It's obvious he has betrayed our trust in the past," Katalina pointed out as she folded her arms.

The Coordinator shook her head. "I'm not questioning that. However, it's far too soon to assume his guilt based solely off the instrument used to cause the blackout."

The Elite Heiress shook her head. "I disagree. He created a device that controls the lighting. It's also possible he possessed something that allowed him to see in the dark. With his set of skills, he probably staged the blackout and used the story of losing said device as a half-assed alibi. Then he struck. It makes sense, really. He and Henry were at odds with one another since the beginning."

"I agree the motive is there, and your theory isn't terrible, but I can assure you that there's a hole in your logic," Primrose responded curtly.

"Hole? What exactly are you saying? Do you have proof of his innocence?" Katalina questioned in a slightly irritated manner.

"Actually, I do. While we couldn't see, I had no trouble hearing in the dark. Jack, Kurogane, and I were at the sound mixing table before the blackout. Jack excused himself to go to the bathroom. That left Kurogane and I standing next to one another. During the blackout, he spoke and was right beside me. The two of us were even stumbling over one another while trying to shut off the sound system. I can say with complete certainty that he couldn't be the killer!" the Coordinator stated loudly. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Katalina's expression darkened a moment before she let out an audible sigh. "...So much for that crackpot theory. I apologize for wasting time on this… as well as making a poor accusation."

_**END OF REBUTTAL**_

* * *

The Tech Mogul sighed. "Look, I get it. I'm not everyone's favorite person here. At least the accusation wasn't a complete waste. Primrose is right; the two of us were fumbling around with that blasted sound system, which gives us both a pretty solid alibi." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Well, if we set aside the possibility of those outside of the party, that would only leave ten suspects. Maybe it's possible for us to narrow it down further?" Rowan suggested as he gazed around the room.

Elouise offered a mirthful smirk as she winked over at the Specialist. "I had my hands full, ya know? I didn't have a bloody free hand to hurt anyone. Isn't that right, darling?"

"Uhh, yeah... Yeah! Elouise and I were dancing when the lights went out. I started holding her tighter when everything went dark... to protect her," Liam explained awkwardly, his face blushing deeply.

The Seamstress offered a knowing smile. "...I can say I felt safe thanks to your bravery, luv."

"Mhmm, I was holding onto Gabe too. To be honest, I kind of thought someone was gonna make a move on us," Gwendolyn responded with her mouth full of chips.

"Ugh, can someone please translate with she said?" Valentina asked with a hint of annoyance.

Gabriel chuckled as looked over the Artist with a smirk. "My dear wife said that she was also clinging tight to me since we were dancing at the time. And that she was afraid we would be targeted."

"If we're adding to this obligatory number count, I was right beside Rowan when the lights went out. We were talking shortly after Isidore left. Much like with Primrose and Kurogane, the two of us were trying to find the light switch. I can verify he was next to me," the Bodyguard mused thoughtfully. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Fencer nodded quietly as he quickly scanned the room. "...Yes, and if I'm not mistaken, that only leaves Julie, Arabelle, Jack, and Katalina. Though the latter was closest to the victim, I believe we heard her scream when Henry collapsed. I'm no detective, but considering how much blood was on her, she would have left a trail if she'd tracked across the room to dispose of a weapon. Besides, I think it's a bit ridiculous to suspect her. She certainly wasn't hiding a croquet mallet under her dress." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"...Then that means one of you must have c-caused all of this," Marina managed in a feathery voice as she glanced between the three remaining individuals.

"I-I have to admit that I wasn't really paying much attention to Arabelle, but the two of us were in the sitting area next to the dining table. I was honestly more concerned with watching for any possible attacker," the Stylist responded.

The Chemist shrugged. "The only thing I could hear was the music, my own tummy rumbling, and everyone panicking. Sorry if that doesn't help very much."

"It would be more shocking if you did have something useful to offer," Isidore deadpanned before starring over at the Host. "That just leaves Jack, who disappeared right before the lights went out, right? That seems suspicious, no matter how you dice it."

The Host scoffed. "Your suspicions are pointless. Even if the deductions up till now are solid, we need to discuss the how and why before returning to the who. There are several points of contention that need to be resolved. Why was Hermes attacked? How did the killer see in the dark, and why was the murder weapon found in that particular place?"

"I have to admit, he raises a good point. Without concrete proof, we won't be able to narrow our list any further. Maybe we should start with why Marina's doll was attacked. From our own speculation, we concluded that he could see in the dark. Marina, could you possibly confirm that?" Primrose questioned as she stared over at the Doll Maker.

The purple-haired girl offered a brief nod in response. "Y-Yes. H-Hermes used to do a lot of my chores back at home, so he was made to see in the dark. He didn't need sleep, so lots of times he did laundry or cleaning at night," she said as she chewed on her bottom lip. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"What about the panda? Can he see as well? We could solve all of this with a nice game of charades," Kurogane joked.

Marina's lower lip quivered. "N-No. Hermes was originally made by my grandmother. He was a lot more advanced by comparison. Herc was my very first friend I created by myself, so I didn't know as much as I know now. He's just as blind as we are in the dark."

"Heh, and how do we know that? I just realized something. If both of your automatons can see in the dark… what's to stop you from ordering one to kill someone and having the other be sacrificed in order to throw us off? As I recall, both of them were in the sitting area as well. Right where, conveniently enough, the murder weapon was discovered," Isidore pointed out. "You could have committed murder without even lifting a hand yourself. Isn't that right, Marina?"

"W-What? I-I would never hurt anyone, especially not one of my best friends!" the Doll Maker stammered. She had a look of indignation and fear on her face.

"Hawawawawawa!" Komori scowled. "You will be smited for even suggesting such a thing! Marina is a good girl. She is a best girl type. She is pure and wholesome!"

Valentina shrugged. "That depends on your definition of pure. If she did use her dolls, she could technically say she isn't the killer. I suppose that would make her an accomplice to Herc."

The large panda tried to blink a few tears away as he looked around the room. It was clear that he was quite distraught by the whole suggestion.

"Actually, when I come to think of it, this case really could be far more complex than I originally thought. Anyone could have had an accomplice, which means any of our alibis could be brought into question. Of course, we also have to answer how someone could have seen to strike in the first place," Maxwell surmised with a frown.

The Elite Hairstylist sucked in a quiet breath before speaking up. "I know how this will probably sound, but I did have a pair of contact lenses that make it possible to see in the dark. They've been missing since we awoke, though."

"Unfortunately, that only serves to make you even more suspicious. Doubly so, considering you were one of the few without any credible alibi. We don't have a means of establishing if you actually did lose them. That's not even touching on why you had something like that in the first place," Primrose mused.

"As it seems, we have a few possibilities. Herc can actually see in the dark and was used to carry out a murder, or one of the three without a proper alibi carried it out instead. However, there is one thing missing from this. How did the weapon get into the Ballroom to begin with?" Rowan asked with a puzzled expression. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Post Modern Artist let out an exasperated groan. "It seems like we're just going in circles. Someone manipulating lights, leaving blood all over the place… even on the damn far side of the room, and even our list of suspects. It all just feels like some sort of abstract painting. We can't make heads or tails of it."

"'The far side of the room?' Hmm," Liam repeated as his eyes narrowed in thought. His eyebrows shot up in realization. "Oh! That's not the only place where we found blood away from the crime scene. The other place was in the library, where the mallet was before the murder."

"Oh, that's right. It wasn't a negligible amount, either," Julie remarked as her brow furrowed.

"But how the bloody hell did blood from the crime scene get into an entirely different room?" the Seamstress asked.

Isidore shrugged. "Perhaps one of you simply tracked it into the room. I don't think that's impossible. You may have been distracted and didn't realize it until much later."

"I'm sorry, Isidore... b-but I don't think that's right," the Specialist explained as he pulled up his tablet. He turned it around to show the map of the school. "See, the library and ballroom share a wall here. What if there is a way to get in between the two rooms? Right at the end of everything, I heard a clicking sound. Maybe it was some kind of secret entrance?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Huh, that does make some sort of sense. I think I mentioned it before, but I was told there were supposed to be multiple secret entrances around the palace. It would also explain the blood that was found in both locations," Rowan responded with a thoughtful expression.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "If true, then it proves something more important. We've been led to believe that only someone left in the Ballroom could be the culprit. However, it seems like the opposite is actually true. We didn't find a weapon because an outside party brought it into the room!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Ohoho, then that changes quite a lot. Someone is definitely sneaky," Arabelle chortled to herself.

"But the only ones who were outside the Ballroom were Isidore, Valentina, Komori, Marina, and Lucas. I guess Jack was technically. Though considering where the culprit must have entered, I doubt he could have entered from a secret path from the bathroom. It was on the opposite side of the room. That leaves us with only three suspects, since Marina and Komori have alibis for the time," Katalina added. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kurogane rubbed at his chin with one of his mechanical limbs. "Lucas, Valentina, and Isidore are the only ones who could have brought something from the outside and retreated back into the library to leave that blood in the first place."

"I can safely say Lucas isn't our culprit. He was nearly hit by a knife earlier when we were attacked, and I doubt that was merely for show. Someone was seeking to score a second kill before this trial," Maxwell said as he nodded at the Researcher. **_TRUTH BULLET_**

"I'm inclined to agree with that line of thought. I can't see Lucas working with anyone to commit murder aside from his brother. Him taking another accomplice seems unlikely," Primrose mused.

Lucas chuckled as he rubbed his chin. "Yeah, can't say there's anyone else here I'd go sticking my neck out for. Plus, going by the rules of the motive, I could have just killed Robert then and there while he was in a coma. Even if Maxwell saw me do it, I would just get to graduate and leave," he explained with a simple shrug.

"Not the most tactful thing to say, but can we really expect anything different from our resident doctor?" Gabriel mused lightly with a shake of his head. "Moving on, I believe we are down to our final two suspects: Valentina and Isidore."

"Tch, well you can go ahead and get the voting started. Isidore left just moments before the lights were cut off, right? I was in my room at the time. While I don't have a witness for that, he was clearly in the same wing when this happened. I don't know what more proof you could possibly need," Valentina said as she offered a mild shrug.

Suddenly, a bark of laughter filled the room. The Real Estate Baron clutched at his sides before he promptly began to clap his hands.

"Bravo. That's quite a splendid bit of acting. However, for all of your efforts, you made a critical mistake. You're right in that I never managed to make it back to my room or clean up. However, that is my alibi. Let me ask you this, Valentina: If blood was tracked through the Ballroom and Library, it's also likely to assume that blood should be all over the assailant. I mean, look at those on the dance floor. Everyone in proximity of Henry and Morgan was covered in blood, weren't they? The proof of your guilt isn't the blood on your hands; no, it's the fact that you're the only one capable of having returned spotless. We know that Gabriel has quite a sharp nose from the last case, so you probably realized you'd need to clean yourself. I'm guessing you went to your room and quickly cleaned and changed before meeting with me in the Vestibule during the investigation. Fortunately for you, Komori and Marina arrived afterwards, which served to make you seem less suspicious. Is that about right, or should I keep going?" Isidore asked with a devilish smirk. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Model's eyes narrowed as she folded her arms. "That's simply ridiculous. You can't expect anyone to believe I did it, just because I arrived spotless. I know you're probably good at selling people things they don't need, but you'll need to work harder to make anyone buy that bullshit."

"It may seem contrary to say, but the process of elimination is proof in itself. As I said, if I were the guilty party, I would have had to change clothes and clean up. However, you can all observe that I'm wearing the same clothes as I was earlier," Isidore said. He turned once in a full circle before stopping.

"I have to say you're making a decent point, though I don't know if I feel right about voting on what amounts to a void of evidence," Julie pointed out.

"...Maybe there is more evidence to go on than we realize. Something has bothered me for a bloody while now. Why was the mallet left where it was?" Elouise asked. "Obviously, someone wanted us to believe that someone in the damn room did it, yeh? I reckon that, if they left it there… it was left there to intentionally incriminate someone."

"But we found it next to..." Katalina trailed off. She found herself staring at the Chemist with a thoughtful expression. "It was next to Arabelle and Julie. I think the culprit wanted to frame one of them on purpose because they had an axe to grind."

Gwendoyln snapped her fingers. "That's it! Shit, that makes sense. Those two haven't gotten along since the beginning. Plus, she seemed to be suffering the most among all of us. She probably figured we wouldn't discover the secret passage trick and eventually settle on her as a suspect. Also, silencing Hermes made it seem like the culprit could be very close. I'm betting she wanted us to think that Arabelle pulled the mallet from under the table before striking Hermes and going after the others afterwards. Then she just dropped the weapon and returned to her position. That about it? It would be nice if you'd fess up. You've already ruined my wedding night!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

A dark expression settled on the Model's face as she spoke in a low, menacing tone. "Speculation, lack of evidence... None of you have offered any credible proof. Do you truly wish to risk our livelihood on such a pitiful bit of sleuthing? Accept the truth. The fact is… you have nothing to prove my involvement. Why would I kill? Don't you realize I'm a model? Why would I care if I had to go a few more days without food?"

A somber expression filled Rowan's face. "It could be just as simple as you wanting to escape without incident. However… if I had to guess, it was because of the eating disorder you had. That's what you told me, right? You said it was a dark time for you. I-I think that you feared losing yourself to that disorder again or maybe losing the body you spent years building. You take such pride in your image. The thought of starving away and losing that… I think that was your motive." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

For the first time, a look of uncertainty filled the beautiful girl's face. Her lower lip curled inward ever so slightly as she felt everyone's eyes staring at her. "D-Don't look at me like that! Don't stare at me like I'm some monster! I-I did what was necessary. I-I had to. I put blood, sweat, and tears into crafting my body and this goddamn place was going to steal that away! I couldn't risk losing that. Dammit, Robert and the other freaks were supposed to die! I shouldn't even be here!" the Model shrieked as she clutched at her forehead.

"...I believe that wraps this up nicely, then," Isidore mused with a muted chuckle.

Katalina bit back a hiss as she glared at the Model. "Why?! Why couldn't you fucking contain yourself for a few more days? God, why did you target Henry, of all people? What did he do to you? What did any of them do to deserve this?"

Silence prevailed for a moment as the Model quietly whispered to herself. "...Deserve? That didn't matter. I chose the ones on the dance floor because it was the largest group. It could have been anyone. I… didn't really care. They were just standing between me and freedom," she said, shaking her head. "This shouldn't be happening… Fatty was supposed to take the blame. I-I planned it all so perfectly. I spent hours planning and rehearsing this."

"Y-You really hate me that much?" Arabelle asked with a horrified expression. "What did I do to deserve such resentment?"

"I loathe everything about you. I've spent my whole life trying to be the best, to keep a perfect physical image, and here you are. You achieved the same status while putting in hardly any effort. You just coasted by and it makes me sick. I can't believe someone saw through all of this," Valentina seethed.

Jack returned his hat to his head before his demeanor softened as he slowly shook his head. "...It just goes to show that even the best laid plans can go south. Morgan and the others deserved better. If you had only spoken up, we would have helped you. Now… it's too late."

"Help me?" Valentina questioned as she shook her head vigorously. "You can't even help yourselves. Save your words and your pity. I would have caved in every one of your skulls if I knew I could be free. You can't limit yourself in this place. There is no such thing as excessive. Just those willing to be wolves or sheep." She squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears that betrayed her harsh words.

"...You don't mean all of that. I-I don't believe that for a moment," Marina said in a timid voice as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "I hate you, but… I know feeling that way won't bring Hermes back and he wouldn't want me to be that kind of person. I-I forgive you."

The Model only stared at the tiny girl with a look of contempt and confusion before a familiar voice could be heard.

_**"Ra ra ra! This is getting really emotional and all, but yours truly has a job to do! Since Miss Cavinato fessed up, what'ya say we get straight to the punishment?"**_

Beatrice nodded her head serenely. _**"Yes, they have arrived at the wretched truth. Valentina Cavinato, you feared the results of practicing Temperance and indulged in Gluttony. Your excess was not of indulging in food or wine, but of indulging in bloodshed, simply to obtain your own satisfaction in the end. Your punishment will commence henceforth. May God have mercy on your soul, for we shall show none here,"**_ she said. Golden chains suddenly appeared and dragged the screaming Model out of the room and into the adjacent room beyond. The screens from before flickered to life...

* * *

**9:47 P.M Day Sixteen**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**The Gallows**

Darkness was suddenly banished as the fluorescent lights bathed the entire chamber in a crisp glow.

In the center of the room, suspended by a harness from the ceiling, was none other than the Elite Model. She was bent over and splayed outward so that she could stare down at the ground below. She was secured by a series of chains connected to the intricate harness, which held her some twenty feet off the ground. Around her rested two tubes that spiraled down from the ceiling above.

Valentina glared down at the platform on which both Beatrice and Virgil stood. "I demand you release me at once! Whatever it is that you want, my family will secure it. Just name your price!"

The pegasus shook her head. _**"We are not ones that can be bribed or intimidated, Valentina. You will face your punishment head on, just as Maribelle did before you."**_

_**"Bea's right! If you can't handle the consequences, ya shouldn't have played croquet with your school pals in the first place."**_ The lion snickered into his paw.

"Tch, and where do you two get off judging any of us, huh?! You're both just as twisted and vile. I only killed because you forced my hand. That's on you two!" the Model snapped.

_**"You can try to shift the blame if you want, but you always had another choice. You aren't just guilty of Gluttony, but multiple sins. Pride, Greed, and Anger are all parts of you as well. Ultimately, it was your hunger that ruined you. You couldn't walk away from the chance to be free at the cost of excessive bloodshed. Furthermore, it was your fear of fasting and what it would do to your image that further stoked your actions. Maribelle was guilty of Lust and Anger, but her sins were of the moment. You, on the other hand, planned all of this out. You are the avatar of Gluttony, never being satisfied or content. Receiving punishment can be difficult, but I find no difficulty in carrying out justice against you. What you feared most in your life will be your death. It is said those guilty of the sin of Gluttony will spend their time in hell by being force-fed some of the most grotesque food imaginable. You shall feel the weight of your Gluttony as it tears you apart from the inside out..."**_ Beatrice said as her eyes opened and began to glow.

Suddenly, the tubes around the Model sprung to life.

"W-What are you doing?! N-No, keep those things away from me!" the Model screamed before one of the tubes was forced into her mouth and pressed into her throat.

Tears sprang from the girl's eyes from the intrusion as she flailed wildly yet vainly.

Virgil visibly cringed and turned his head away. _**"Ungh, I don't know if I can watch all of this, Bea. T-This is a bit much."**_

_**"No. You will watch every bit. We are the ones passing judgement. We mustn't shy away from what it is we're doing."**_ Beatrice then reached out a hoof to tilt the lion's head back up.

Valentina continued to squirm until her muffled voice was replaced with a horrified shriek.

Suddenly, the second tube shifted around the girl and slipped underneath her dress. She choked out a painful cry as the sound of fabric ripping could be heard when the tube pressed into her from behind.

It was in that moment that the Model realized with grotesque horror what was about to happen. This wasn't meant as some sort of sick violation. This was something far worse...

The Elite Model's discomfort and pain was only elevated when she felt the tubes pulsating. She nearly gagged from the taste of the rat meat, which had been ground into what amounted to a smoothie. It felt as if she had a firehose affixed to her bottom and mouth as the disgusting slime was pumped into her body. She wailed in horror as she tried to squirm free. However, she was completely and utterly trapped, and could only watch in abject horror as her body began to bloat. Hot tears stung at her cheeks as buttons popped and more fabric tore.

She choked, repeatedly hoping that she'd mercifully choke to death before anything else, but she would find no such luck.

With each passing second, she was filling from both sides and swelling to almost comical proportions. She gagged several times, but the tubes quickly cleared her airways with a burst of air before pumping more rancid meat down her gullet.

Any dignity she had left was gone as the last of her clothes gave way to her expanding frame, which was now four times its normal size. Her belly began to turn purple as muffled screams continued to leak out of her bulging neck.

_'Nooo. It's too much. Why won't it stop? Daddy, please, I'm scared. Make it stop. Please make it stop. I don't want to die! I just wanted to be beautiful. I just wanted to be free...'_

Valentina's terrified thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an audible gurgling sound. The naked girl stared down at her massive belly before shaking her head frantically. 'No! No, stop! I can't take anymore! I can't… I can't!' She let out an ear piercing shriek before a horrifying sound filled the room.

The Model's body burst like an overfilled balloon. Her innards and blood sprayed wildly while several large chunks of her body still remained hanging on the harness. The deluge of meat continued to pour out of the tubes, hitting the floor and mixing with the river of blood that now covered the floor.

_**"...This is why moderation in everything is essential. Those who can't control their fiery lust or ravenous gluttony will ultimately be undone by it,"**_ Beatrice said in a surprisingly stoic manner.

Virgil visibly cringed, turned away silently, and shakily walked back towards the chapel...

* * *

**9:51 P.M Day Sixteen**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Royal Chapel**

"Jesus fucking Christ! W-What the hell did I just see? Oh god, I-I'm going to throw up!" Gwendolyn heaved as she covered her mouth before the sound of retching filled the room.

Kurogane shielded his eyes and turned away from the monitor. "...Yeah, there goes any appetite I had. Who the hell came up with something like that?"

The Elite Coordinator frowned. "If I'm not mistaken, while they're taking inspiration straight from the Divine Comedy for the themes, it doesn't seem like that's the case for the punishments. It's clear that they're taking a sick joy in making them even more perverse."

"Using a set of stories to bring these executions to life is almost like a macabre type of art. We're clearly dealing with a creative, yet twisted, mind," Gabriel mused as he gently patted his wife's back in a soothing manner.

"Bloody hell, this ain't no kinda art! It's fucking sick. I'd like to return the favor for the asshole who thought this was deserved!" Elouise snapped irritably as she folded her arms.

The Host shrugged with an air of indifference. "Didn't she deserve it? She knew the risks. She killed Henry, destroyed Hermes, and injured Robert to an extent that we don't know. To make matters worse, she tried to make a second attempt after the first failed. Someone like that doesn't deserve remorse. She's not someone who struck down an innocent out of impulse. This was planned out methodically. Excuse my poor sense of humor, but this is just desserts as far as I'm concerned."

"I don't know what has come over you, but this isn't how we treat human lives. She was far from perfect, but no one deserves such a cruel fate. She deserved to be behind bars, not put through such an inhumane experience," Maxwell countered with a stony expression.

Lucas sighed. "Unfortunately, this may become the norm if we're not careful. After a while, we can become numb to violence, among other things. There's no telling the psychological toll this will take on all of us."

The Real Estate Baron scoffed. "We can let the shrinks figure that out, should we actually live to see that point. Though it may seem callous, I have little sympathy for someone so eager to screw me over. If anything, this whole experience has shown that we're incapable of true cooperation. Something will always lead one of us to succumb to temptation."

"No. We're not about to simply accept that as our reality. It doesn't matter how many times we fail; if we simply accept our fate, we might as well already be dead. I refuse to believe that we can't rise above this. If I give up on that belief, it makes everything we've been through have no purpose. I want to do better and believe we can end this sick game without butchering one another. Mari might be gone, but I won't forget the good, the bad, or anything in between. We have to learn from our mistakes and those around us. If we can do that… I think we can finally conquer these motives," Rowan said with conviction rising in his tone as he gazed around the room.

The Elite Heiress offered a pained nod in response and rested a hand over her chest. "...As much as I resent and loathe Valentina, if I hold onto that hate… I'll never be able to move on. I-It's important that we let go..." she murmured with a distant look in her eyes.

A crunching sound filled the room as Arabelle removed a potato chip out of a bag before flushing as everyone stared at her. "Aha, well, I know that if we got through this, there's nothing worse they can throw at us!"

A sigh could be heard as Virgil waddled into sight._** "Eh, don't be so sure of yourself. None of you have proven anything yet. Words alone don't mean anything. You all make the same mistakes over and over again. That's how it's gonna be until one of you finally gets out or there's no one left."**_

"Hawawa... I c-can't make a m-mistake if I d-don't do anything at all." The Karakuri Crafter reassured herself with a small bob of her head.

The Stylist sighed. "There's a sin literally called Sloth, so I'm pretty sure your argument is flawed. Really, there's no way of knowing what awaits us next..."

_**"You sinners will find out in due time. Of course, just like last time… having survived a trial… your boundaries will expand. The Central Palace will be accessible starting tomorrow morning,"**_ the lion said, folding his paws behind his back.

The Doll Maker wiped at her eyes before timidly raising her hand. "U-Uh… Can I ask something? ...You seem pretty upset. I-I was just wondering why that is."

Virgil forced a grin as he puffed out his chest. _**"Hah, who said I wasn't enjoying myself? Of course I am. Ra ra ra, punishing evil is always rewarding. I just didn't realize how much blood was in someone. It's not what I expected..."**_

"You almost sound like you feel bad about it," Liam pointed out in a shaky voice.

_**"Pfft! What?! Nonsense! You all have it coming for what you did!"**_ Vigil growled and stomped one of his feet. _**"You look at me and Bea like we're demented, but you couldn't be more wrong. It's all of you that are the real monsters..."**_

* * *

**17 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* I'd like to take a moment to thank my betas and anyone who helped with this chapter. As always it's greatly appreciated. You guys are the best. As always thanks for the support. I love you guys =)  
**

* * *

**Review Section: **

**Magus1108 **

_The wait is over my friend ^o^_

**The Kobold Necromancer **

_I was pretty pleased with this overall arc. It was quite fun for me to write out =)_

**pokemansuperallstar **

_I think I answered all those questions here ^-^_

**STAN HERC **

_Lol never change xD_

**PotatoSorcerer **

_Aha well I hope you enjoyed the result of said complicated murder case xD_

**doomqwer **

_Well not every chapter can be like a dictionary lol_

**bellatrixshine **

_I hope that nausea has passed. My apologies again._


	19. Chapter 16: Fractured

**Chapter 16: Fractured**

**10:38 P.M**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Aespculpius Hall**

Lucas rubbed at his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Seems my initial suspicion was off. He seems to have left his comatose state, and is now merely asleep. Still, it's hard to say what we can expect upon the awakening. I'll remain here until we have a better handle on the situation."

The Elite Bodyguard glanced between Katalina, Lucas, and finally back at Robert's body. "I appreciate you taking your responsibilities so seriously. I know it's been a brutal day for all of us."

The Researcher sighed as he shook his head. "You're welcome, though you need not waste energy on thanking me. With or without the brutality this evening, I'm sure I would have been up all night. What happened only serves to stave away sleep even more so."

Katalina sat quietly in her chair as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her, not even blinking. At first, the others assumed she didn't even hear them. She finally opened her mouth and let out a raspy sigh. "I can't get their deaths out of my head. No matter how hard I try, it is like a movie that is stuck on repeat. Maribelle's screams, Henry's final choked breath, Valentina bursting... god, I don't know how much more I can take..." She shivered, curling up into a small ball.

Maxwell swallowed a silent in lump in his throat. "I've seen some terrible things, but none of it even compares to this. Katalina, if you'd like, I could lead you back to your room? You need a chance to grieve and rest your mind."

"I could offer you some medication if you just want to sleep," Lucas suggested with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"I appreciate that, you two. Sadly, I'm no stranger to mental scars. I'll persevere." With another sigh, the Heiress slowly uncurled herself and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "I'm worried about Marina, though. I need to be there for her. As soon as Rachel... or, whoever it will be, wakes up, I think I'll go to comfort her. I promised I would always be there for her!" Katalina said with determination, a sudden fire in her eyes. "I may not be able to help myself, but I can help others."

Robert slowly opened his eyes. He gave a tiny, but genuine smile upon seeing the three with him, and then carefully sat up on the bed.

Maxwell let out a relieved sigh as he saw the boy regaining consciousness. "Finally, you and the others had us worried sick. How are you feeling?" he asked as he reached out and rested a hand on Robert's shoulder.

A second later, the pink-haired boy's happiness shattered. With a shaky hand, he felt his own neck; he was not wearing his emerald choker. With a pale face, he checked his left ear; the sapphire earring wasn't there.

Frantic trembling changed to rapid breathing, which soon became full-on hyperventilating. He hugged himself as a torrent of hysterical sobs escaped him.

"...I suspected this wouldn't be so simple. It seems my intuition was well-founded," the Researcher mused as his eyes narrowed slightly.

The Bodyguard stiffened as he stared at the sobbing boy before shifting his attention to Lucas. "Now isn't the time for subtlety. Explain what you mean this instance!"

The Elite Medical Researcher sighed as his attention shifted to Katalina for a moment. "Don't you find it funny that they were struck with the same weapon twice with arguably a similar amount of force and survived where Henry did not? This isn't a coincidence. While medical science may not be able to properly explain tulpas, I suspect two of them succumbed to the trauma. There's no telling what kind of mental trauma that could cause as a result."

Immediately in response to that, Andrew took control. "He's correct." The Financier remained calm, but a small stream of tears still prevailed from his visible eye. "Rachel and Morgan... they're both gone. Dead."

Katalina bit her lower lip and shakily sat back down, her eyes quivering as she softly cried, burying her face in her hands.

Andrew took a large breath before speaking again. "Who's responsible, Maxwell? Did they get away with it?"

The Bodyguard shook his head before finding his voice. "...It was Valentina, and I assure you that she certainly did not reap any benefit from the pain she wrought upon everyone."

"That certainly isn't an exaggeration. That may have been one of the most grotesques forms of execution, I could imagine. I'm not sure if knowing that offers any comfort though," Lucas murmured as he leaned against a nearby cabinet.

Holland let out a few deep chuckles. "Forgive me. Laughing is how I cope." The Marketer's eyes were devoid of their usual cosmic light. "She was such an ironic girl, wasn't she? As a model, her entire job was to attract audiences, but she was one of the least popular people here. To top it all off, I planned on offering her self-marketing lessons after the party, so she could fit in more. All she had to do was wait a bit longer..."

"Waiting was never her strong suit." Katalina barked out bitterly. "All her talk about changing and getting along with others, what a load of shit." The blue eyed beauty had once again calmed down, attempting to muster a shaky smile for Holland. "For what it was worth, Rachel was a good friend. I will miss her dearly."

Maxwell bit his thumb as he suppressed a small scowl. "I cannot forgive what she did to us, but in the same breath, I do pity her. Though horrific, I do believe that deep down there was good in her. Unfortunately, her desperation and selfishness outweighed that in the moment..."

"It's part of the human condition. Most people aren't good or evil but a bit of both. I know some Native Americans believe in the concept of their being two wolves that exist within all of us. Both representing good and evil. The one that ultimately wins, is the one that is fed most often," Lucas mused.

"I agree with that," Andrew said. "And sometimes, society determines the victor. It can push people to the side of evil, even when they don't want to be there. But what's done has been done." He looked towards the Researcher. "Lucas, how long must we continue to rest?"

The Researcher eyed Andrew a moment before sighing. "You seem fine physically, but as I was telling these two, I have no way of telling how your mental state may be affected going forward. I'm not a psychologist, I'm afraid. Let's just settle for a wellness check tomorrow. Until then, I'd suggest having Maxwell stay with you for the evening. An extra precaution couldn't hurt."

"I don't mind in the slightest," the Bodyguard said as he bowed his head low before eyeing Katalina out of the corner of his eye. "Miss Loera, if we're heading that way, can I at least escort you to the girl's dormitories? After everything that's happened this evening, my paranoia is at an all time high..."

"I feel the same way, Max. I would love some company, truth be told." Katalina admitted. "My worries won't be going away anytime soon either."

Lucas started for the door as he cast a glance back over his shoulder. "Even if we do manage to survive all of this, there's a good chance we'll never be the same. Trauma like this can't just be brushed aside so easily. Let's just hope that it doesn't lead to even more brutality in the future..."

"Thank you," said a voice that nobody had heard before. It was a soft, tiny voice, akin to the mewing of a kitten. Robert carefully hopped off the bed. He staggered a bit as he walked to Max and Kat's side. He looked like he would cry again. "Thank you all... so much!"

* * *

**11:11 P.M**

**North Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Kitchen**

"Dinner is served! I mean, it's nothing special, but I think I may have picked up a few tricks from Gabriel," Jack announced as he tried to muster a smile. He looked over the trio that stood around the island in the center of the room.

Isidore offered an indifferent shrug as he picked up a nacho before dragging it through a bowl of piping-hot cheese. "Glad to see you're back to your old self. To be honest, I had started to suspect you from the way you were acting earlier."

"Aww! I'm sure Jacky was just frustrated that his big plans were ruined by all of that mess!" Arabelle chimed in as she began to greedily stuff her mouth with cheese-coated chips.

Julie made a disgruntled face as she paled slightly. "How in the world can any of you eat after what happened? Any appetite I had is still gone after that damn execution."

"Hn, I have an iron stomach. I imagine Miss Meadows does as well. It would take more than that to curb our appetite after days without food," the Real Estate Baron remarked between bites.

"...To be honest, I'm still slightly hazy about all the details. Like, I remember what happened, but it seems more like a bad dream than a memory," the Host admitted with a slightly troubled expression. "I'm afraid my less chipper side may have come out, so apologies for that. King doesn't typically make very good impressions with people."

"King? Does that mean you're like Robert? That you have tulpas as well?" the Stylist questioned.

Jack scratched at his chin. "No, I wouldn't go that far. King definitely is a split personality that I subconsciously created a long time ago. Let's just say the details aren't exactly something I'm eager to recount. Suffice it to say, he typically only comes out when I'm particularly stressed or feeling cornered. I guess there's no surprise why he came out when he did."

"Tch, it sounds like madness and talent go hand in hand with individuals in this school. At the very least, this other personality didn't seem particularly dangerous. Just far more cold and observant. To be honest, I think I like him better than you," Isidore mused with a hint of a smirk.

"Tulpas? Split Personalities? Ungh, it all really confuses me. I don't really understand the difference," Arabelle admitted as she wiped at her mouth before frowning slightly.

Julie tapped her chin. "I guess I'll do my best to explain then. A split personality is more of a mental disorder, where a mind fractures into another identity. This is usually caused by trauma of some sort. On the other hand, a Tulpa, while less understood, is thought to be a separate entity. It's not so much a fractured part of the mind, but rather a completely different being. In Robert's case, they merely share the same vessel."

"Right you are!" Jack said as he snapped his fingers as a look of realization dawned on him. "Mirielle Du Monde, the girl that was in the Sea of Tranquility game. You remember she carried a mask, right? Her tulpa was that other entity inhabiting the mask she carried. So you see, it wasn't some disorder like King and I have. She really did channel and make contact with a completely different entity."

A groan escaped Isidore. "But I thought one of Robert's Tulpas said he created them. How do we know if they truly are separate beings and not just some advanced form of a split personality?"

"That is a good point, but I think the proof is in the details. Were they just a mental disorder with no other properties, I'm almost certain that Valentina's attack would have killed Robert. Lucas even said that he couldn't answer why the attack didn't kill them. I'm assuming it's because the Tulpas may make Robert's body more resistant in some form," the Hair Stylist pointed out.

Arabelle looked between the three before picking up another chip and popping it into her mouth. "...We could really use some salsa too."

A snort escaped the Real Estate Baron. "I think she officially gave up on trying to understand."

"Heh, it is pretty convoluted. I just hope Morgan is alright. Things might have gone south, but… I really want to thank him for helping me put everything together," Jack said with a sad smile.

"Then why didn't you go check on him with the others?" Julie asked with a puzzled look.

The Elite Host shifted his hat. "...I don't like hospitals, and I… just had this sinking feeling in my gut. Maybe it's selfish of me, but I wanted to distract myself. Even if it was just for a short time..."

* * *

**11:54 P.M**

**South Wing**

**First Floor**

**Grand Ballroom**

The Elite Fencer shut his eyes as his fingers slowly traced along the keys of the large Grand Piano.

Some of the notes were disjointed, but it still provided a warm melody and rendition of Moonlight Sonata that echoed throughout the large room. He tensed ever so slightly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, along with a pair of lips kissing the top of his head.

"Darling, are you mad with me? You've never been very adept with hiding your feelings," Cerise whispered as she stared at her son with a fond expression.

"Tch, what am I supposed to say, mother? You've always kept secrets from me, but this is too much. I just don't know how you could be behind all of it," the boy responded bitterly.

The Headmistress sighed as she took a seat on the piano chair next to her son. "Rowan, you only seem to see the world in black or white. However, you know things are rarely that simple. Do you not recall what you did to ensure your own title?"

The boy's expression paled slightly. "...I was afraid of what would happen if I lost. I didn't want to disappoint you. I wasn't born a prodigy as a pianist… so I had to excel at something."

"Oh, dear, please don't apologize for such things. You may have sabotaged that young man, but you made me proud. You were willing to do what was necessary to emerge victorious. I believe that is commendable," Cerise responded.

"Commendable?" Rowan asked with hesitation in his voice as he stared down at his lap.

The red haired matron nodded. "Yes, of course. Just like what I'm doing now. You may not be able to see it just yet, but in the end, all of this will be to the benefit of the academy."

"...But what of the bloodshed? The lives lost in the process?" the boy asked in a quiet, almost uncertain, voice.

"Rowan, my darling, people die everyday. It is merely the way of the world, but these casualties will serve to elevate those who survive. I just need you to put the matter from your mind. It's imperative that no one else learns the truth," the woman responded.

The Fencer worked his jaw slowly. "And when will it all end?"

Cerise reached up to lightly tousle her son's hair. "Of that, I can't be sure yet. There's too many factors involved. I'm sorry that you had to be involved in this game of mine, but fear not. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"...It won't bring her back, though, will it? Nothing can change that," Rowan remarked with a solemn expression.

The Headmistress sighed as she rose back to her feet. "I know you were fond of her, but she brought it upon herself. I tried to warn her myself, but she failed to heed my advice. In the end… she only has herself to blame."

The silver-haired boy bit the inside of his cheek. "A-And if I cross some line, will I be killed as well?"

"No, of course not. You are my pride and joy, and I love you more than life itself. I know it's hard to see now, but I am doing this all for you," Cerise said as she gently stroked her son's cheek. "Now get back to your room. The others will begin to suspect you're up to no good if you continue to stay out so late."

The Fencer nodded faintly as he slowly stood up. "I'm sorry, it's just after this evening… I feel sick to my core."

The matron eyed the boy a moment before offering a sympathetic smile. "That's natural, my dear. Try to rest your mind and let me handle things from here..."

* * *

**12:15 A.M Day Seventeen**

**South Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Queen's Chambers**

Gabriel sighed as he stared at the darkness hanging above the bed. It had only been a few short hours since the trial, and the execution that followed it. The Appraiser turned to the girl that laid right next to him. He carefully reached over and began to gently trace a hand down her side. "Are you feeling any better, Gwen?"

Gwen was silent a moment, before she gave a soft sigh. She shifted slightly on the bed, as she leaned into Gabriel's touch. "A little, yeah. I don't feel all that sick anymore, thankfully. But… Christ, what a way to go. Valentina was a bitch, sure, but she didn't deserve that."

The boy's muscular arm wrapped over the Artist's midsection and pulled her closer against him. "Unfortunately, our captors disagree on whether or not we deserve any of this, even if Virgil seemed apprehensive. Hard to believe that a few short hours before all that, this was one of the best days of my life."

He pulled Gwen closer to him, but she didn't object to it at all. Instead, she snuggled up against him, nodding slightly with a light blush. "Heh, you're telling me. I still find it hard to believe we actually got hitched. I half-expected you to chicken out on me! But yeah… that was… well, aside from what happened afterwards, this has been a pretty good day. Definitely the best I've had in awhile. Honestly, part of me expects to wake up in my apartment in Paris or something, and find out that this was all a dream..."

"Heh, me run away? You looked like you were about to sprint out of the room," Gabriel teased. "Besides, if you do wake up from this nightmare, you can just call the real me over. I'm sure he'd love to hear about how it took a death trap for us to get together."

"Oh shut it, ye!" Gwen retorted, reaching over to smack Gabe's side. Her cheeks flushed even more, as she gave a slight huff. "Maybe I was a little… nervous. Can ye blame me? Things moved pretty fast back there, but I don't regret it. If there's anyone in this world I could ever see myself marrying… well, I can't think of anyone better than you."

Gwen smiled softly at him, though a more melancholic expression passed over her face after a moment. "You know… I never thought I'd get to do this. Fall in love, find a boy, marry them. That sorta stuff. After what my blighter of a Father did to me… and after all those years in the streets… Well, I honestly thought I'd have ended up in a shallow grave by now."

Gabriel didn't say anything for a few moments as he stared at the girl. "You know, after everything that monster did to you, I was almost upset that he was dead, because I was ready to kill him myself." He rested his head against hers. "You've been through hell and it made you a strong woman. Someone I couldn't help but fall in love with. Though I really had a much different idea for our wedding. A bit more traditional Chinese; my grandmother used to talk about being the one to even sew the wedding dress herself."

Gwen's blush brightened at his words as she squirmed somewhat in the bed. "W-Well, maybe we can have another wedding or something when we get out of here. Who says we can't? But… thanks. Heh, it almost makes me wish I had left my Old Man alive. I mean… I don't like to think about my past, especially my childhood, but it still led me to you. For that, I can't help but feel grateful. And to think… this all got set in motion when we first arrived at the school. I guess I'm just lucky that you decided to mess with me, when you told everyone I was your 'fiance'." She gave him a teasing smile of her own.

"I'd been trying to think of the best way to ask you out for a while now. Thankfully, you've never been very subtle about how you really feel about me, so I knew I wasn't going to be unrequited. Then I started to think that, since we already know so much about each other, dating would be a bit redundant. Plus, I knew playing into your stubbornness in front of people would be the most amusing, and true to us," Gabe admitted as he leaned over and planted a kiss on the girl's cheek.

Gwendolyn blinked rapidly, openly gaping at Gabe's admission. She was left speechless for a good minute, before she suddenly barked out a laugh and smacked him in the side again. "Gabe, you are the most asinine and infuriating man I've ever met… but that's also why I love you. Goddamn, you're slick. I never even knew. Just don't let it get to ye head, ye daft prick. I can barely tolerate your smug, bawfaced attitude as is, ye know!"

"Come now, Gwen, it didn't strike you as odd that I just happened to have a ring for you—that was the perfect size for your finger?" The Appraiser chuckled softly as he gave the girl a squeeze. "That's in the past, and our future is uncertain, so we need to enjoy the now. I'm pretty sure it's already the next day, but I think we can still try to salvage what should be our best one."

Gwen rolled her eyes, prepared to give another retort, but decided to let it slide for the moment. Instead, she gave a shy little smile and nodded her head. "I… I think I'd like that."

She paused, feeling a sense of nervousness starting to flare up. Nonetheless, however, she tried to push through that. "You know, I… I really do love ye, Gabe. For a long time now, to be honest. And if… if, well, I mean… if you want to…"

She cut herself short, taking a calming breath to steady her nerves.

"Of course I do, Gwen. I was a bit worried because of..." Gabriel started to explain but let his thought trail off. He pulled away for a moment, before positioning himself on top of her. He slowly brush her hair out of the way, as he gazed down at her. "You're the strongest woman I've ever met. Just let me know how you're feeling about all this, all right?"

Gwen smiled up at him, her eyes softening as she stared at him. She gave a simple nod, and leaned upwards to give him a soft, welcoming kiss. "Of course, Gabe. I don't think there's anything you can do wrong here, though. I trust you, completely and utterly. And that's never going to change."

* * *

**1:32 A.M**

**Central Palace**

**First Floor**

**War Room**

"So much death, and it's all meaningless," Nero muttered under his breath as he stared down at a recent newspaper headline.

The soft sound of hooves padding across the floor drew his attention before he felt a tiny pair of arms hug his leg. _**"Please don't let all of this weigh you down. The sins of the world shouldn't be yours to bear alone."**_

The Renaissance Man offered a tired smile as he reached down and affectionately ruffled the Pegasus' mane. "Then it's fortunate for me that I'm not alone. I have you, Virgil, and two brilliant friends. That alone keeps me going, sometimes."

Beatrice smiled vividly as she suddenly crawled up into the boy's lap before pressing her snout against his chest. _**"We're going to cleanse this place of sin. I promise we won't let you down!"**_

"I know. Sometimes, everything feels hopeless, but so long as even one person is willing to stand up for what's right, then nothing is truly in vain," Nero said with a thoughtful expression.

The Pegasus nuzzled him affectionately as she let out what sounded akin to a neigh. _**"The sins in this place run so deep, though. Wouldn't it be better to simply burn it all down? It seems like almost everyone is irredeemable. Look what's happened thus far."**_

The boy shook his head as he tentatively laid the plush's head into his lap. "Bea, it's true that everyone in this academy has their fair share of corruption. But I chose to believe that almost all people have good and evil within them. I want to believe that, in the end, the good will outweigh the bad."

_**"What if you're wrong, though? Look at how many have died already. What if there is no salvation for anyone here?"**_ Beatrice asked with a level of uncertainty in her voice.

A weak chuckle escaped the boy as he shut his eyes. "That's why it's called faith, Bea. It means putting your belief in something that cannot be calculated or seen. I chose to believe that in the end virtue will overcome sin. They just might need a helping hand to reach that point..."

* * *

**1:55 A.M**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Dormitories (Marina's Room)**

"H-Hermes..." Marina choked out as she stifled a pitiful sob and turned over in bed, still cradling the shattered doll against her chest.

Herc watched solemnly from where he stood perched in front of the bedroom door. A look of sadness and pity somehow defined his face. He wanted so badly to comfort his creator, and yet, besides offering hugs, he wasn't capable of saying anything to offer her any solace. Without Hermes, he was just a silent, if not friendly, guardian. He felt so powerless, and that fact was almost maddening.

_**"Ra Ra Ra, don't be so long-faced. You know he wouldn't want ya to be so upset, ya know?"** _Virgil stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the room before scratching his mane with one of his claws.

The Panda immediately stiffened while his eyes narrowed. He quickly took a protective stance in front of Marina's bed.

Virgil blinked a couple of times before waving a paw through the air. _**"What? You think I wanna hurt her? Please! I'd never lay a paw on her, of all people!"**_

The Doll Maker sat up and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "W-What do you want?" Her voice was hoarse as she stared down at the Lion.

_**"Me? Ehh… Well, I was just in the area is all. Your crying was keeping me awake,"**_ Virgil muttered. He kicked his leg against her blanket as he stared down.

"Y-You're lying..." Marina said in a low voice while wiping a sleeve against her eyes.

The Lion began to sweat profusely before laughing nervously. _**"Wha? I wouldn't lie! I'm not like you sinners. It's not like I was worried about you or anything. Nope, I just was out for a late night stroll. That's the only reason."**_

Herc stared at the smaller plush before he shook his head in disbelief.

A sigh escaped the Doll Maker. "Hercules is about as gullible as they come. If he doesn't buy your story, then you're a terrible liar."

_**"RA RA RA! Fine! I was just making sure you were okay. I don't want you to be sad, alright?"**_ the Lion huffed. He folded his paws as his ears pressed flat against his head.

Marina's puffy eyes settled on the small Lion. "But why? Aren't we supposed to be punished for something we did?"

Virgil fell silent for a moment. _**"...Yeah, but you're special. It's not like you did anything wrong."**_

"S-Special?" Marina asked with a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. "What do you mean by that?"

The Lion immediately turned pale. He flicked his tail back and forth anxiously. _**"Aha, nothing! You didn't hear me say that! Just pretend like this conversation never happened, alright?"**_ Virgil demanded as he pulled something out of his toga and set it on the bed before quickly scurrying out of sight.

Herc merely watched Virgil scatter with a puzzled look.

The Doll Maker, however, wiped at her cheek before reaching out to pick up a photograph. Once she lifted it to her face, she felt fresh tears sting her eyes.

But despite her crying, the corner of her lips pulled into a faint smile. What she saw gave her a small sense of peace...

* * *

**2:17 A.M**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies Common Room**

"How's she holding up, Komori?" Elouise asked with a quirked brow.

The green-haired girl stuck out her lower lip as she fanned herself with a handful of playing cards. "Hawawa… she didn't seem very responsive at all. I even offered to watch her favorite show with her or give her a bubble bath."

"Hermes was really precious to her. I think that much was obvious to everyone," Liam mused quietly as he gazed around the seated group. "I-I think I would feel the same way or far worse if anything happened to Lucas. To be honest, I'm not sure how well he would do if something happened to me either."

Kurogane sighed audibly. "I'm just glad we decided to get together for a late night gathering. After that trial, and Valentina's screams, and that visual… I can't imagine being left alone for the evening."

The Elite Coordinator nodded thoughtfully. "I know she was far from the most likable person here, but to die in such a horrible manner; it seems to prove that whoever is behind this has no qualms getting their hands dirty."

"Bloody hell, can we just focus on the game for a few moments? I thought the point of this was to take our minds off shit?" the Seamstress pointed out with a glower.

The Mogul cracked a wry grin. "She's right, we keep circling back around. Komori, I think it's your turn."

The girl stifled a small yawn. She stared behind her bangs at her cards before clearing her throat. "Primrose, do you have any Queens?"

The indigo-haired girl produced a queen of hearts before holding it out. "Just the one. I guess that means it's still your move."

"HAWAWAWAWA!" Komori cried out excitedly before looking between her cards and Kurogane. "Any Aces, Kuro-baka-kun?"

A sharp sigh escaped the boy. He pulled the Ace of Spades out of his hand and relinquished it. "Here, and it's K-U-R-O-G-A-N-E," he said, annunciating each syllable.

"Ara ara, what did I say?" Komori asked obliviously as she took the card.

Primrose eyed the pair before shaking her head. "I'd just leave it alone, Kurogane. This is just how she is."

"She certainly is an interesting person, isn't she?" Liam questioned with a polite smile.

Elouise snorted. "Liam, honey, you're far too sweet for your own good. But interesting is a good way to describe Komori."

"Hawa?" the Crafter chirped with a confused look as she tilted her head to the side.

* * *

**17 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* I'd like to take a moment to thank my betas and anyone who helped with this chapter. As always it's greatly appreciated. You guys are the best. As always thanks for the support. I love you guys =)  
**

* * *

**Review Section: **

**TJMike **

It's really inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins and Thomas Aquinas and his work in Summa Theologica. The punishments from that fit more appropriately than many in the Divine Comedy. So I've taken inspiration from both.

**STAN HERC **

_Herc! FUCK YEAH!_

**The Kobold Necromancer **

_I don't think it was straightforward at all. It just wasn't overlybloated. No pun intended ;) Okay maybe a little pun intended lol_

**Trygve11 **

_Lol I'm glad to elicit that reaction!_

**PotatoSorcerer **

_Yeah this is one that I was sickeningly proud of. Like it seemed to tick the boxes of destroying her vanity by being killed by what she feared most. _

**Sparten2121 **

_Poor Kurogane. He just can't catch a break lol_

**bellatrixshine **

_I mentioned this to TJ as well but it's honestly _ inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins and Thomas Aquinas and his work in Summa Theologica. The punishments from that fit more appropriately than many in the Divine Comedy. So I've taken inspiration from multiple sources.

**doomqwer **

_Don't blow it out of proportion! *snickers* _

**StoryProducer214 **

_Or maybe it was the best time :P_


	20. Chapter 17: The Gilded Road : Act One

**Chapter 17: The Gilded Road : Act One**

**9:02 A.M Day Seventeen**

**Central Palace**

**First Floor**

**War Room**

As a stark contrast to the room across the hall, the marbled War Room contained a plethora of paintings and murals.

While the Peace Room served as a trophy spot for wars long since gone, this room depicted in great detail countless conflicts and battles. It stood as a testament to the horrors of war.

In the center rested a large, old-fashioned globe, as if it were a tool meant for the planning of various conquests. A large, crystal chandelier hung above and reflected the vibrant red wallpaper adorning the walls.

Arabelle sighed contently as she adjusted her parasol. "Hohoho! I know I, for one, am in high spirits for this exploration. Nothing like a great breakfast after being starved for nearly a week!" She looked over her shoulder at the other two girls. "It's a shame Marina couldn't join us though. I guess she's taking all of this rather hard..."

Upon hearing the Doll Maker's name, Komori slouched against the wall and exhaled with exasperation. "Hawawa... I-I tried my best to cheer Rina-chan up, you know? N-Not that there was any way I could p-possibly help, b-because I'm just a dumb, useless girl, y-you know?!"

Gwen reached over after a moment, casually flicking Komori's forehead before saying, "Hey, don't shit on yourself now, Mori. That's a job best left to other nobbers. Besides, it ain't exactly easy to cheer someone up after losing… well, a loved one, I guess. I mean, I was happy as a peach when my dad died, but that's just me. Heh, he wasn't human, but I already miss that little doll. He had a lot of spunk, to say the least."

The Karakuri Crafter fell into a crouch and nursed her reddening forehead, making all sorts of unhappy noises. "Uwah! That's so typical... changing the topic to talk about yourself when others are suffering. I-I understand because I do it myself," she muttered. "It's definitely not n-normal to feel happy over anyone's death..."

"Now now, let's not be so fussy, hm?" The Chemist pulled both girls into a bone-crushing hug. "Nothing about our situation is normal, but things will be just fine. I'm sure our little doll maker will come around. In the meantime, why don't we look around?"

"Your breasts are smothering me!" Gwen shouted, or tried to, as Arabelle shoved her face into the Chemist's cleavage. Instead, all that came out was muffled gibberish.

When the hug ended, Gwen took a step back, her face a little red as she drew in a deep breath of air. "Yeah… looking around sounds good, I guess. Man, there are a lot of paintings around here."

"F-First she violently smacked my delicate face, and then she called me Mori—that's a boy's name!" Komori wailed as she clawed at her choker. After shaking her head, the girl patted herself on the cheeks to calm down. "Hawa... Hawawa... Okaaay, the paintings are nice from a technical standpoint, m-maybe? But I don't know why anyone would be interested in a subject matter like war. History buffs are just a myth nowadays, right? It's 2020."

Arabelle picked up her parasol before offering a sheepish grin. "Um, no offense to you, Gwen, but I have to sort of agree with Komori. I don't really understand art. Least not this kind of stuff. But what do I know? This isn't my cup of tea, either. You're the art buff, so what do you make of all of this?"

Gwen paused, murmuring in thought as she surveyed the paintings with an intense look on her face. "I think… it suggests that whoever bought and displayed these paintings, maybe the Mastermind themself, has a real problem with hyper-masculinity. They view themselves as weak or unmanly in some way, and so they display themselves in the trappings of aggressive manhood. It makes me think that their father contributed little to their life, and that they were primarily raised by their mother. They might even have a toxic sort of relationship with this maternal figure, which would only further fuel the flames for their hyper masculinity. And I'm just reaching here… but I'm also fairly certain they want a more intimate relationship with their mother, but they deeply repress that urge."

An ear-shattering 'hawawa' echoed through the room. Komori gaped at the redhead. "That's... That's an amazing amount of assumptions! Hawawa! It almost sounds like you're projecting, too! S-Sugoi desu ne!" She applauded softly. "I was thinking it's centered around the theme of guilt, but it's not like I know anything? Ara... Like we already established, I'm just a plain and pitiful girl."

The Private Chemist glanced between the pair before letting out a quiet sigh. "Maybe we should have just left the exploration to everyone else," she murmured to herself before eyeing Komori. "Hohoho, it sounds like you've got a case of anxiety. Maybe depression, too. If you want, I can give you something to make you right as rain!" she offered in a peppy manner.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at that, then offered Arabelle a wolfish grin. "Whatcha got cookin, doc? I could use a pick-me-up, too!"

Pressing a pale hand against her cheek, Komori tilted her head. "Ara ara, I don't think I'm depressed? M-Maybe I'm a little anxious at times... but there's nothing wrong with hiding away inside your room every once in a while. It's healthy to get some alone time, which is exactly what Rina-chan needs right now... I think? Hmm, but what I do know for sure, is that drugs are b-bad for you! Hawawa!" She jabbed her finger at the Chemist in an accusatory manner. "D-Don't try to take advantage of my easily-swayed nature!"

Arabelle waved her hand dismissively. "Oh heavens, that is simply not true. Our ancestors, and the folks that came before them, have used forms of concoctions for cures and various other benefits. Don't you wonder why so many cancer patients are prescribed cannabis?" She wagged her finger. "Even harder drugs have benefits, but the problem is those ones tend to have major downsides as well. It's all about moderation!"

"Indeed. And I, for one, can testify to the benefits of cannabis," Gwen declared, before bringing out her pipe. She lit it up and took a long drag from it, then puffed out several smoke rings. "In fact, I think some Mary Jane might do wonders for you and Marina!"

The Chemist chortled behind her hand. "I have been refraining during this last motive myself, only because craving the munchies when you can't indulge is simply the worst!" she exclaimed with a coy expression.

Komori glanced back and forth between the two cannabis-crazed ladies. Her expression of abject horror gradually diminished as she wiggled her shoulders. "Ano... You know, since I'm such an impressionable girl and all, I-I guess the lazy option here would be for me to just give up and give it a go... B-But only because I was forced to!"

A playful grin spread across Arabelle's chubby face. "Aha, of course! If anyone asks, we forced you to! But it helps you relax and you'll sleep like a baby. Trust me, it's made dealing with this situation a lot easier."

"Can confirm: it's helped me a lot since this game started. Hell, it was pretty useful to me before all this!" Gwen declared. She took one more puff from her pipe before taking it out of her mouth and offering it to Komori. "Wanna give it a shot? Or would you rather go with the doc's stash?"

Komori's slender fingers danced along her choker as she eyed the nine-inch-long pipe. She bit her lip before shyly glancing at the Artist. "Hawawa... For the sake of realism, it'd make the most sense if you just jammed it in my mouth, right? Because you two are t-taking advantage of my helpless little body, okay?!"

"Hm, that sounds really suggestive. Daddy wouldn't approve of me saying this, but shove it in deep, Gwendolyn!" the Chemist chortled with a wink as she playfully twirled her parasol.

Gwen couldn't help but snort at Arabelle's words, chuckling long and hard at that. Then, without any preamble, she reached over and thrusted just the tip of her hard, hot pipe into Komori's waiting mouth.

Instinctively falling to her knees, Komori's soft lips parted to accept the solid rod. She immediately felt the fumes pervade her salivating mouth. The taste of marijuana, which at first seemed unpleasant to the girl, was soon overshadowed by a certain mellowness that permeated through her entire body and sent a shiver down her spine. She smiled submissively around the pipe's length before inhaling deeply, hungrily. Once she had had her fill, Komori withdrew her head with a wet pop. A shiny string of viscous drool briefly connected her lips to the knob, but snapped when the girl began to cough.

"They say the first time is one to remember, but I don't ever remember it being that… intense," Arabelle mused. "Hm, let's not let her try ecstasy. I don't think she could take it..."

* * *

**10:25 A.M**

**Central Palace**

**First Floor**

**Apollo Room**

Jack was unusually quiet as he trailed behind both Robert and Isidore, who made their way into the extravagant throne room.

Unlike much of the palace, all of the original decorations remained intact, almost as if the room was there to serve as an exhibit.

The extravagant murals and lavish decorations made the old room glow radiantly. Aged paintings of the king and queen hung above the respective thrones, which themselves resided at the end of a long carpet. Thick tapestries eclipsed every window, obscuring any hint of daylight.

The archway entrance was covered with intricate banners, one of which depicted the Avalon family crest.

The Elite Host finally broke a prolonged silence as he shifted his attention to the Philanthropist in front of him. "...So, uh, I know you explained it earlier this morning when we gathered, but are Morgan and Rachel truly gone for good? Is there really no hope of bringing them back?"

Robert stopped walking. His tired eyes fell to the floor. "They aren't with me anymore. I can't bring them back, no matter how much I try." His already quiet voice was still strained.

"Hmph, not to sound heartless, but from the outside looking in… it seems to me that you were using them as crutches. I hadn't heard you utter a word till some of the space in your head was cleared up. Relying on those around you can be beneficial to a degree, but it can also make you soft. You'll never stand up for yourself if you allow someone else to do it for you," Isidore mused with a halfhearted shrug.

"You really do suck at empathy," Jack deadpanned before adjusting his hat with a slight frown. "Show a little respect, huh? I'm sure it was like losing family to him."

"They are my family!" Robert cried. "I miss them so much, and I can't do anything for them. It's Mom and Dad all over again..."

With a sigh, the Real Estate Baron loosened his tie. "I suggest you suck it up. Look around you at our other classmates. Think about Yasmine, Maribelle, Henry, and Valentina. Their deaths have either left people broken-hearted or traumatized. Do you think anyone cares that your little tulpas are gone? Call them what you will, but they were just some aspect you created. It's not like they had a soul or anything. I have an easier time grieving the broken doll. Least it seemed to be real. This is why I have made a point to keep you all at a distance. It's far easier to avoid running afoul to mourning if I do that. To me, it's just good business sense. People who get emotional do stupid things. Case and point, Maribelle."

Jack brushed back the right side of his hair, then gave an exasperated sigh. "I wish I could disagree with the notion of a strategic business move, but remember the reasons why each of 'em passed away. Take Valentina for example. She did something pretty shitty, so she got exactly what she deserved. As for Morgan and Rachel? They may have been pawns, but they were innocent nonetheless." The Elite Host walked over to Isidore momentarily, nudging him in the shoulder with a firm gaze. "We may not got what he has, but real or fake, it meant something special to 'em, and that's all that really matters.

"Jack..." Robert looked at the Host in the eyes and gave a small smile. "You were Morgan's best friend. He enjoyed life, but you made him love it even more. I want to thank you in some way for it. Is there anything I can give you? Anything at all?"

"..." The Host glanced back with an unchanged expression before sighing once more and covering his eyes with his hat. "I got everything I need already. Don't make it out to be such a big deal, got it?"

"Oh, o-okay. Got it." The Philanthropist looked away sheepishly.

Without warning, Holland took control. The amethyst came off, and the hair slicked back. "Could you by any chance be this King fellow? If so, it's a pleasure to formally meet you for the first time." He extended an arm out, while giving a suave grin.

"Tch. While you two carry on, I'm going to continue to check out the rest of this floor," Isidore said with an indifferent shrug before turning and heading towards the adjacent hallway.

"Hold on a minute!" the Marketer said. "I know you're a businessman, just like myself, so let's talk business. Do you both think we have the mastermind or a mole among us?"

Isidore stopped before glancing over his shoulder at the pair. "I think it's a possibility that we're dealing with both. It wouldn't be uncommon from what little I know of these kind of games."

Holland snickered a bit. "I thought you'd say that, because I have an idea on who that person is. Simply look at the lion and the horse. Their mere existence gives the answer away."

The Host glanced between the two a moment before raising a brow. "Well, don't leave us hanging. What are you thinking, Robert?"

"I'm not Robert. I'm Holland Wood, the Elite Marketer, and I hereby charge our adorable little Doll Maker of being in on this game. Think about it: Virgil and Beatrice are most likely sentient dolls, just like Herc and Hermes. They all function the same way, so there's no reason to suspect that they're different, and it wouldn't surprise me if she had created them. On top of that, Virgil and Beatrice are always watching the school, so they would have known about Valentina's murder plot in advance. And who was conveniently absent for the entirety of the party? That same Doll Maker, Marina."

"Hmm. I mean, it makes some level of sense, but it's not like she was the only one absent. I suppose the idea of sentient dolls requires further examination," Isidore admitted as he turned to fully face the pair.

Jack tapped along the brim of his hat. "I can't say I have a strong opinion either way, but we should probably approach this carefully. Tensions have been rough enough lately as is, without us tossing accusations around. If we're going to claim something like that, we need concrete proof. Don't you think Rachel would agree if she was still here?"

"Yes, she would!" Robert had unexpectedly taken control again. "She always believed that people were innocent until proven guilty. And if anyone was accused of a crime, she would give them a fair chance." The boy soon looked disappointed. "Holland, what are you doing? You know she defended Marina..."

"Hush, dear boy," Holland said. "I'm sorry to say, but that philosophy couldn't save her. If we don't act quickly, even more people will die. Just sit back and let me handle this. I know what I'm doing."

Isidore's eyes narrowed slightly. "Perhaps my former assessment was mistaken. In any case, I have no qualms with seeing if there is merit to your claim. Jack, you may prefer to handle this delicately, but if she is as fragile as she appears, we'll crack her. If not, perhaps we'll see her true side when she's accused."

"And what if you're mistaken? Do you realize you're only going to drive an already traumatized girl further into a corner? Are you willing to take that risk?" Jack asked with a bit of steel in his voice.

"Considering what's at stake? Yes. Sentiment can't take precedence over us arriving at the truth. I couldn't give a damn about anyone's feelings. If we live, you can get counseling afterwards, for all I care," Isidore deadpanned.

The Marketer gave a confident smirk. "From what I know about these killing games, masterminds and moles use sentiments and feelings to their advantage. They market themselves in appealing and unassuming ways to get everyone on their side, only to betray them later on. We can't let anyone use such a weapon on us. If we do, then they've already won."

"Considering what we're discussing, I'm beginning to think they already have. If you find concrete proof, I'm game, but I won't be part of a witch hunt before that time," the Host said curtly before he turned and strode out of sight.

* * *

**12:08 P.M**

**Central Palace**

**First Floor**

**The Méridienne Room**

The trio of Katalina, Julie, and Elouise were struck with a great sense of nostalgia.

Dozens of familiar summer dresses hung around the room, but most of it consisted of light coats for the onset of fall.

Several of the makeup counters were filled with rich foundations and expensive bottles of perfume.

The group was met with a myriad of fragrances, some of which brought back to mind those who were no longer amongst them...

"I feel like a right flummoxed sheila!" Elouise rested a hand on her hip, before observing several of the nearby dresses. "I bloody recognize my work from anywhere and yet I don't remember making most of these."

Julie approached a mannequin fitted with a hair piece before touching it gingerly. "I guess it's just a reaffirmation of how much time we've lost. For us, it only feels like a couple of weeks since that day of orientation. In reality… it's been a couple of months."

Katalina slowly walked up to one of the dressers, looking thoughtfully at her reflection in the mirror. "The ability to have our memories taken from us... is quite disturbing. Every single day, every human on this planet makes thousands of new memories that we can always look back on whenever we please. We take something so simple for granted; we don't know what we have until it's gone."

The Elite Heiress sighed sadly. Her eyes widened in surprise upon opening one of the dressers. With a shaky hand, she removed a small photograph. In it were Julie, Elouise, Valentina, Maribelle, and herself. Elouise and Julie had their arms around each other, both smiling like they had been friends for years. Valentina was looking over at the two, rolling her eyes, yet a small smile was on her lips. Finally, Maribelle and Katalina stood next to each other. Maribelle was leaning over and whispering something in Katalina's ear with a smirk on her face, and the Heiress herself looked embarrassed, her face flushed.

"Dios mio," she muttered under her breath.

"Eh? That bloody bad, huh?" The Seamstress ticked her head over in Katalina's direction before approaching where she stood.

Julie quietly rummaged around the nearby counter as she offered a side-eyed glance at the photograph. "It feels like we're wandering around in other people's lives, doesn't it? The scary part is… they're actually our own lives."

"And we were probably different people as well," Katalina replied, picking the photograph up and placing it in a side pocket of her dress. "Think about it. Our experiences and time together changed most, if not all of us. We became friends, learned new things, adopted new ideals... and let's face it, for many of us here, those changes were probably for the better. And by having those memories taken from us, we reverted back to square one." She shook her head. "And the person behind this sick game knows that, hence why they are leaving these photographs behind. It's a taunt."

Julie crossed her arms as her brow furrowed in thought. "What I can't understand is why subject us to this in the first place?"

"Ain't that flippin' obvious? The gruesome twosome said it was some sort of punishment, ye?" Elouise asked.

The Hairstylist nodded. "Yes, but that's just the point. How are we supposed to know what we did wrong, let alone atone, if our memories are gone in the first place?"

"If we were to remember, we would likely know who is behind all this, and also not be as likely to kill each other as a result," Katalina surmised, raising a hand to her chin in thought. "The part that scares me most is, what horrible act did we ALL do together as a class to warrant such retribution against us? Quite frankly, I'm not sure I want to remember now." She shivered.

"Tch, who's to say we deserve this, anyway?" Elouise questioned with a look of distaste on her face. "Ya, I've done some shit I'm not proud of, but nothing to warrant being locked into a damn death game."

Julie sighed. "Of course it's impossible to say right now. This could merely be someone's perception of a slight, or we could have genuinely done something horrible. The best guess I can hazard is they want us to realize the truth for ourselves and this is just part of their design to lead us there."

"Agreed. Whatever the case, it is obvious that this person truly detests us. Regardless of what we have done, the feelings are most certainly mutual." The Hispanic beauty had a look of reined-in fury on her face. "Regardless, they better hope to never come face-to-face with me. I will avenge those who have perished so far. You can count on that," Katalina spat out bitterly. "I've lost too much..."

"Aye, I'm bloody with you! We'll show them our own form of punishment!" Elouise boasted with a dark smirk. "Ain't nothin that could justify what we're being put through. They won't get away with it."

Julie rubbed at her chin slightly. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't even know who or what we're dealing with. I hate to suggest this, but we may have to consider that someone among us is involved. From my understanding of previous games, it wouldn't be unheard of. Usually, a spy is hidden amid the group to ensure things go according to plan. I think we should be careful about causing paranoia, but I do think it's more than plausible."

"Once again, I agree. Especially since a student has been missing since the game started." Katalina nodded, visibly calming down. "I do hope you are wrong, Julie, because if there is a traitor in our midst, I'm... not sure I would be able to restrain myself. I lose my temper very easily," the Heiress admitted, while scratching her cheek.

Elouise snapped her fingers. "Of course, that bloody Nero, was it? I bet he's laughing his ass off while putting us through this shit. Wait till we get our hands on him..."

The Stylist pursed her lips. "While that does make some sense, without more information, it's just an educated guess at best."

"Indeed. He may simply be dead, or he may have left before this game started. With the loss of our memories, we will truly never know." Katalina leaned against one of the desks and fiddled with Maribelle's hat. "All we can do right now is to keep moving forward, for the people we have lost."

"And in hopes that we can prevent more deaths. Of course, what scares me most… is that we've only contended with two of the sevens sins," Julie pointed out.

The Seamstress fell quiet a moment as she slumped into a nearby chair. "Five bloody more? If they remain as deadly as the ones before… how many of us will be left when all is done?"

"I know this may sound hollow, but we cannot give up and accept our fate." Katalina gave a determined look. "We must adapt and learn to trust one another. That is the only way we will make it out as unharmed as possible. That is truly the only path forward I can think of us taking that ends without bloodshed. If anyone else has any other ideas, I would love to hear them," she joked darkly.

The Hairstylist offered a weak smile as she took a step forward before patting the Heiress on the shoulder. "You might just be right. We've been compromised by our lack of trust and our fleeting bonds. Perhaps the stronger they become, the greater the chance is of us enduring these motives."

"Ye, ain't no way around it! We need to get right as rain!" the Seamstress exclaimed as she stepped forward before hugging the other two girls. "What'ya say we try and gather the remaining girls soon and have a blowout? "

"Oh? An all-girls sleepover party? I must admit, that sounds appealing. The only other time I have ever done such a thing is with Marina and Komori when this game first started. I never had such a luxury when I was younger. Besides, it would do dear Marina some good, and help take her mind off of things." A smile began to work its way onto the Heiress's face. "Yes, the more I think about it, the more I like that idea. It is high time I got to know the rest of the females here. Count me in!" She beamed excitedly, with stars in her eyes. "Oh, I can already think of so many party games we could do!"

"Then it's settled! We'll make it happen!" Julie exclaimed as she shared a smile with the other two girls.

* * *

**1:30 P.M**

**North Wing**

**Second Floor**

**Ladies' Dormitories (Marina's Room)**

The Elite Fencer drew in a measured breath before extending his left hand, quietly rapping on the door in front of him. He tilted his feet inward a bit as he focused on what sounded like light pattering across the carpet. "Miss Diamandis, I'm not leaving until you answer. I promise, if this is a battle of stubbornness, I will prevail."

After a few drawn out moments, footsteps approached the door and the door handle began to jiggle. This continued for an awkward amount of time before it finally clicked all the way. The lumbering form of Herc came into view as he carefully opened the door with one paw. Marina currently had her face buried in his chest, held up by his other arm. Herc stared at the Fencer for a long, quiet moment before turning to nudge the Doll Maker. Marina remained silent, however, so Herc faced Rowan again with an almost distressed face.

Rowan's expression softened as he regarded the despondent girl. "...I'm guessing you're not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, huh? I figured as much when Miss Matsuri said she couldn't even rouse you. That's fine, though. You don't have to say anything, but can I at least come inside? Please?"

Herc shifted his head between the two, lost on what to do. Marina gently nodded her head and weakly pointed back in the room. With a nod, Herc stepped aside to let Rowan in. Once the boy was inside, the panda raised his paw and pushed the door closed. However, he did so with more force than even he seemed to be expecting. The door slammed shut, causing Marina to jump slightly against him. Herc panicked and hugged her, only to sigh in relief when she recovered quickly. The bear slowly waddled over to one of the sofas and sat down with a thud, while Rowan took a seat in a leather chair across from the sofa. Marina still refused to look at either of them.

A few moments of silence elapsed as the Fencer slowly laced his hands together. "I know it probably feels meaningless coming from me, but I'm sorry for your loss. Some of the others may have seen Hermes as a simple doll, but I know he was a lot more than that to you."

Rowan reached into his jacket and pulled out a worn lamb plush. "It might sound silly to you, but when I was young, I didn't have many friends either. So I kept my most treasured doll and sometimes even imagined it responding to me. It was a gift from someone precious to me, you see. I can't imagine giving life to something that special, only to have it destroyed. I imagine it would feel like losing a child or, at the very least, a best friend," the Fencer mused as he gingerly set the doll on the coffee table that separated them.

"...I've never been particularly religious. In fact, I only really gave a higher power any thought after being forced into this sick game, but… it's clear you lost someone you love. I was thinking that we should honor all of our dead, and Hermes should be among them too."

"You really didn't have any friends, either?" Marina asked quietly. She slowly peeked out to look at the boy. Her eyes shifted down to study the plush lamb on the table. "Until Koko, I never really had any friends that I hadn't built."

A bitter laugh escaped the light-haired boy as he opened his arms in a sign of trust. "The only childhood friend I had was the one who gave me this," he answered, his gaze flitting back to the doll. "But they disappeared like a puff of smoke. The life of a highborn isn't always what it's cracked up to be. I was constantly paraded around at parties and forced to talk to other nobles, but it was just a façade. That's why I treasure this little lamb. It's a reminder that I had something real once." He paused a moment as his eyes crinkled slightly. "Truth be told, I don't really like crowds or attention, either, but I wanted so desperately to live up to my family's legacy. What about you, Marina? What made you want to build Herc in the first place?"

"I never really liked to talk because I was afraid. When Grammy gave me Hermes, I finally had a way to keep people at a distance. Most people don't have the patience to play charades with Herc for very long," Marina said as she looked back up at the bear, with a small smile starting to form.

Rowan responded with one of his own. "Of his strong suites, charades definitely isn't one of them. I can understand wanting to keep a wall between you and other people, though. Sometimes, I can see it being a much easier life," he mused quietly. "But you do have people who care. It might be scary, but I know you can muster what it takes to be brave. Hermes was brave and I bet some of that rubbed off on you, too."

Marina nodded meekly as she shifted out of Herc's hold. The bear looked surprised when she moved to sit beside him. "Is it really brave that I used my friends just to hide from everyone? I had him and Herc so I didn't have to do anything myself... I even sent him to the wedding so I wouldn't have to be around everyone. I stayed with Koko."

"Maybe that wasn't brave, but you must have known what it meant brave. Look at Herc. You can't create something that's not from part of you, right? You must know that you can be courageous, too. It's just buried because you're afraid." The Fencer offered her a reassuring smile.

"I never thought about what it'd be like to lose anyone, since I always thought Herc and Hermes wouldn't die. But now that I've lost him..." Marina let her sentence trail off. A tear started to roll down her cheek as she pulled her legs against her chest. "Either way, it's nice of you to say that, Rowan. Most people are just creeped out by me."

The Fencer gingerly plucked the small lamb plush from the coffee table and wordlessly placed it where her knees were furled up. "Little Princess, if anyone ever says something like that to you, just let me know and I'll beat them to a pulp. In the meantime, why don't you hold onto her for me? She's good when it comes to keeping secrets and when you need to vent."

Marina carefully picked up the lamb and looked it over. She moved her legs so she was sitting properly and hugged the doll tightly against her chest. "I-If you're sure you're okay with that, I'd be honored to hold on to them. Um... do they have a name?"

Rowan scratched the back of his neck as a sheepish expression crossed his face. "It's kind of embarrassing, but I call her Rosie. She's my most precious possession, but right now, she can help you more than me. Hopefully this makes us friends as well. See? Stuffed critters can bring people together," he said offering her a boyish grin before extending his pinky finger outward.

"It's a cute name, so it fits her," the Doll Maker replied. She smiled in full as she reached out and hooked her pinky around the Fencer's. "I promise to keep her safe, since we're friends now. If you want, I can even fix her up a little, so she can still be with you for a long time."

"I know I would appreciate that, and I'm sure Rosie wouldn't complain either," the boy replied with a playful grin as he twined his finger around the Doll Maker's.

The large paw of Herc came down on top of the interlocked hands. He kept it there as he looked between the two of them, almost beaming with pride. Marina giggled as she smiled back at the Fencer. "I guess Herc wants to be a part of this, too. Even if Rosie won't talk either, I'm sure he'll be glad to have the company again." The bear lifted up his paw, then picked them both up into a large hug.

* * *

**3:17 P.M**

**Central Palace**

**Second Floor**

**Mars Room**

Kurogane let out a low whistle as he took a step into the large security room.

On the far side rested a dozen screens that were looping and streaming security surveillance from around the entire school grounds.

In addition, there were several state-of-the-art computers resting upon desks.

A number of lockers and chests lined the opposite wall. The labels scribbled upon each container implied that they contained confiscated items.

Near the door itself rested a series of security officer outfits, riot gear, and tear gas. Finally, a set of keys hung from one of the many uniforms...

"I suspected there was a place like this on campus, but we never would have been able to see inside here before now. It makes me wonder how someone could have pulled all of this off with such tight security in place," the Tech Mogul pondered as he gazed around the room.

Maxwell rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. I had initially expressed my dissatisfaction with this school's security, but I didn't know about this room. This is definitely more up to the expected standards."

Kurogane shrugged as he offered a half hearted chuckle. "It certainly does look impressive, but clearly it was lacking in some way. For everything in here, they weren't able to stop someone from seizing control of the school."

Maxwell crossed his arms. "...I suppose it's true that even the tightest security can be bypassed. Look at what happened at the wedding party."

"That was like a trojan virus that breached a literal wall instead of a firewall. It's kind of ironic, really," Kurogane pondered as he took several steps forward to observe the camera feed. "It seems like all the public corridors and rooms are covered, though these omit any of the apartments and bathrooms. I can't help but think that, if people hadn't been so prickly about their petty personal space, we could have spared a lot of bloodshed."

Maxwell scanned the cameras, noticing some classmates in a couple of the rooms. "I agree with that. Many of the people here are simply alien to the concept of sacrificing personal comfort for the greater good. Although, with all that's happened, I hope that everyone will try to compromise from now on."

A sigh escaped the smaller boy. "It's not that I'm a fan of spying on people or anything, but if it keeps people from dying, it's a small price to pay. Wouldn't you say so? Sometimes, a deterrent is all people need to keep them on the straight and narrow."

"Although your methods may have upset quite a few people, I understand that it was done in the name of safety," Maxwell replied as his eyes scanned the room. He zeroed in on the set of keys hanging from one of the uniforms. "I wonder exactly what door these keys are for."

"There's only one way to find out, right? Shall we see if they go to anything in particular?" Kurogane suggested with a quirked brow. "Maybe we can find something useful in here."

"Yes, let's look around." Maxwell scanned once more for any sign of a keyhole. "Nothing's immediately sticking out over here... Anything over on your end, Mr. Ikeru?"

Kurogane cracked a slight grin as he wrapped one of his robotic limbs against a storage locker. "Yahtzee, I think we found a place to start. Looks like several of these are locked tight. You wanna do the honors?"

"I would be happy to," the Bodyguard said as he grabbed the keys and walked up to one of the lockers. After trying a couple of different keys, the door was unlocked, and Maxwell carefully opened it.

The Mogul's smug expression quickly shrank into one of horror as something tumbled out onto the floor and rolled a couple of feet. The pair was met with the sight of a human skull.

There were no distinct details about it apart from the faintest traces of rotting flesh that still clung to the bone itself. The hollow sockets seemed to eerily stare up at them.

"W-What the fuck? What's going on?!" Kurogane stammered out as he took several hesitant steps back. "Is this what happened to the security? Were they all killed?"

Maxwell had a shocked expression as he also stepped back. However, his tone remained level. "This... This is awful. Could they not have simply been kept away by some other means? What an unnecessary waste of human life..."

"Tch, we're clearly dealing with a nut job. Someone who claims to be punishing us, when they're guilty of butchering people left and right." The Mogul slowly shook his head. "W-Wait a second, if this is the security room, shouldn't we have access to some sort of override controls?"

"Ra ra ra! You'd think that, but did ya think we'd just hand you the keys to walk out before your journey is finished?! Pshh! You'd better think twice." Virgil snorted as he suddenly waddled into sight.

Maxwell frowned towards the lion. "You had a part to play in these deaths, no doubt. What have you come here for?"

The lion let out a small huff before jabbing a claw towards the Bodyguard. "You're making a lot of assumptions, pal. I'm not like you wretched sinners! Besides, I'm only here because Kuro-chan asked a question." He snickered.

"So I would be right to assume there is surveillance elsewhere, then? There's no other explanation for how you knew we were here!" the Mogul snapped irritably.

"Ra ra! You're gonna get heated about someone else snooping?! Sheesh, if that isn't a double standard. Maybe I just have good ears. They're not just for show, ya know?" Virgil said before winking playfully.

"Well, you've answered the question. If all you're going to do is joke around, then I would ask you to leave," Maxwell said to the lion.

The lion bowed his head low. "Fine, have it your way. Here I come to help you out, and this is the kind of reception I receive? Sheesh! No wonder you lot ended up in this situation in the first place. You just bring things on yourselves," he muttered as he shuffled out of sight.

Kurogane scowled slightly as still eyed the skull. "Let's just get out of here. I'm not about to touch that damn thing. We can tell the others about it later."

"Yes, of course. I do wonder about Virgil, though. He seems a bit more emotional and less cutthroat than Beatrice... In any case, let's go. Thank you, Mr. Ikeru," the Bodyguard mused as they both exited the room.

* * *

**4:40 P.M**

**Central Palace**

**First Floor**

**Peace Room**

The Elite Cybersecurity Specialist cast a nervous glance over the furnished interior, which served as a twin of sorts to the War Room across the hall. It was lauded with hundreds of trophies, medals, and a wide array of weaponry that was framed in multiple locked cases. In addition, sets of medieval armor lined the lavishly decorated space. "It's sort of hard to understand why a place like this would be called a Peace Room. Don't you find that strange?" he asked with a hint of anxiety. Liam regarded the weaponry before shifting his attention to Gabriel, who stood several feet away. "...This just seems like more trouble waiting to happen..."

"Hmm, it certainly doesn't help our situation to have more resources for someone to act out with," the Appraiser mused as he carefully looked over the different items on display.

Liam chewed on his bottom lip and tried to swallow a building lump in his throat. "S-Should we do something about it? Maybe it's pointless, but shouldn't we try anything to avoid more bloodshed?"

Gabriel smiled calmly before placing a hand on Liam's shoulder. "We can bring it up with the others. However, the fact that we're standing in this room is proof that not being able to access it wouldn't prevent bloodshed."

"...What kind of man can I be… what kind of heir can I be if I can't even protect those closest to me?" The petite boy clutched at his chest while a few tears brimmed in his pale blue eyes.

Gabriel sighed softly as he shook his head. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the Specialist. "You don't need to put that much pressure on yourself. In this game, we have it hard enough. Every person here is afraid, and just being a man doesn't prevent that. When the lights went out, I held onto Gwen so tightly because I was afraid something would happen to her."

Liam hesitantly took the handkerchief as his shoulders slumped. "It's just that, my whole life, I've been expected to be tough, to be as manly as possible. My parent's expectations make me feel like such a failure. I should have been brave, but I was terrified. I thought something horrible might happen to Lucas, Elle, or someone else. I-I wish I had your confidence sometimes. At least you could act. I just froze up and prayed everyone would be alright..."

"Funny, I've spent my life flying in the face of what my parents expected of me," Gabriel explained with a smirk. "My confidence comes from becoming the man I wanted to be. Liam, you can't just live your whole life being what everyone else wants of you. You have to be true to yourself."

A few moments of silence elapsed as the other boy dabbed at his eyes and tensed his jaw. "But what if I disappoint other people by being myself? Sometimes, I feel like I have a burden I can't rid myself of. Isn't it selfish of me to make decisions based on what I alone want?"

"Wouldn't you say it's just as selfish to force someone to be something that doesn't make them comfortable?" the Appraiser asked as he crossed his arms. "I won't pretend I know anything about running a business, but I assume that you'll be the one to make the decisions that you know are best. You aren't in control of your own life, otherwise."

A fleeting smile spread across Liam's face. "I never thought about it like that. Gabriel, can I tell you something? It's sort of personal," he admitted as he shuffled his feet anxiously.

"If you are comfortable with sharing it with me, I'd be glad to hear it. The others will probably be busy exploring the new rooms for a while, so we likely won't have to worry about any interruptions," the taller man said as he adjusted his hair sticks.

The Specialist took a steadying breath before managing to raise his gaze to meet the Appraiser's eyes. "I don't really know how else to say this, so I'll just spit it out. I really like to feel... pretty. I like to dress like a girl because it makes me feel like I'm being myself. The first few times, I was embarrassed, but in the same breadth… I finally felt like I was being true to who I am. I'm not sure if that makes any sense at all..."

A brief chuckle escaped from Gabriel before he covered his mouth. "I'm very sorry, Liam, that must have seemed very rude, but... I think I'm both the person who can understand what you mean the most, and also the furthest from knowing exactly what you feel."

"W-What do you mean?" Liam questioned with a hint of concern as he raised a single eyebrow.

"It's like I said earlier, I became the man I wanted to be," Gabriel said as he crossed his arms. "My parents worked so hard to appear traditional. Having a daughter that dated girls and refused to dress how they wanted her to didn't fit that mold."

The Cybersecurity Specialist stared at the Appraiser for a long moment as his eyes began to widen. "...I-I see what you mean, then. You really do understand what I've been going through, but we both desired the opposite." A weak smile formed on his lips. "...Truth be told, I'm not uncomfortable being a boy. I'm not really interested in transitioning myself… which I'm assuming you have. More than anything, I just want to express myself by dressing and being the person I want to be. For so long, I've been so caught up in worrying about what my parents think that I've made myself miserable in the process."

"Is that why you and our lovely Seamstress have been spending so much time together?" Gabriel smirked as he looked over the shorter boy. "Have you considered trying to be around the others all dressed up?"

A flush appeared on Liam's face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I r-really want to, but I'm also afraid. Not everyone is as understanding as you or Elle. I think Lucas would understand, but it still makes me anxious."

"Your brother is a pretty simple kind of guy. If it makes you happy, I'm sure he'd support it. As for everyone else, if my experience was anything to go by, outside of some arrogant people, most will be more neutral than you're expecting. Besides, if you're this precious now, I can't imagine anyone being upset with how cute you'll be once you're dressed up," Gabriel teased.

The Specialist offered a shy smile as he stared down at his feet. "...It's strange, just thinking about it feels like a burden off my chest. I-I can't thank you enough. Maybe even if some don't understand, I know that those who matter most… they'll accept me. Maybe in the end, that's what really matters."

Gabriel nodded as he placed a hand on Liam's shoulder. "Exactly. You can't please everyone, anyway. If it doesn't hurt anyone, you should do what makes you comfortable. I think you need to talk with your brother about this. Given his general attitude, he doesn't seem very concerned with meeting your parent's expectations."

"I will, I promise! Thank you so much for sharing your own secret. It really does mean a lot to me," Liam replied as he smiled up at the taller boy.

"Of course, dear. Hmm, we didn't really explore this room though. Perhaps we should take a little bit to look everything over before we go to meet up with the others." The Appraiser returned the smile before turning his attention back to the displays along the wall beside them.

* * *

**6:03 P.M**

**Central Palace**

**First Floor**

**Hall of Mirrors**

Primrose stood stock still in front of the Venus De Milo; her eyes regarded the ancient sculpture with a fond expression. "I think I understand why Nero was so captivated by this now. It really does stand out, even in a palace like this," she mused quietly before raising a hand to shield her face from the rays of the sinking sun in the distance.

Slowly, she tilted her head to stare out at a sealed pathway that connected to the Gardens of Versailles. The vivid colors of autumn adorned the magnificent garden and were set ablaze by the sun. It was the first true sight of the outside in what seemed like ages.

The Coordinator shifted slightly as she registered footsteps. She turned to see Lucas a few strides away. "Ah, I see I wasn't the only one who went on a solo tour. You don't exactly strike me as a social butterfly, either."

"Oh? What part of my sunny disposition makes you say that?" Lucas asked with a deadpan expression. He turned to face the barred-off garden and adjusted his gloves. "Find anything of interest, or is it all just as pointless as the rest of this place?"

Primrose sighed softly as she hugged her clipboard against her chest. "Nothing that immediately screams a key to our salvation. I did notice that the West Wing's connecting corridor is sealed tight, and I can only assume that both are inaccessible until we manage to make it through some other ordeal. The front entrance is much the same, so we can probably assume that the Gallery of Coaches is also a segregated area. Of course, in regards to your query, I'm not sure anything significant has changed for us."

"Heh, what a surprise," the Researcher muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Shame I don't have access to my lab. Not that it'd help me escape, but I could at least get some work done before my cruel and unusual death."

"It would be stating the obvious to point out that you're probably one of the biggest cynics I've ever met. Which is saying something, considering I typically count myself as one." The purple-haired girl returned her gaze to the garden that lay beyond the barred doors. "We're all going to die some day. That's an inescapable fact, though can also be a comforting one. Why not just savor what we still have? If I had any family, I would treasure every moment I could spend with them. You and Liam should look out for one another. As bleak as it may seem, there's still a chance that no one else has to die here."

Lucas turned his head to look over the girl silently for a few moments. "Sure, no one has to die, but why should I delude myself into thinking they won't? I'd just be setting myself up for disappointment. I barely sleep most days. Knowing that Liam could die isn't doing me any favors on that front. I still look out for him, always have," he explained as he stared down at his hand.

"So you want no one to die, but you're just going to roll over and accept the inevitable? Even the idiot that still considers himself our class president is trying to salvage our situation, despite losing someone so close to him. What exactly is your excuse for throwing in the towel?" the Coordinator asked as her voice took on a sharp edge.

Lucas barely looked phased by the girl's words. "Don't go expecting some deep philosophical bullshit from me. When I joke about my death in this game, it's because I'm being realistic. I'm not just going to slit my throat, or let someone take me out without a fight if they come to collect on a motive. But you'd have to be as much of an idiot as you say Rowan is if you think no one else is dying during this."

Primrose pursed her lips into a fine line. "I'm not sure I believe it myself, but holding onto that shred of hope is all I can do at this point. It may seem meaningless, but it's all I have now. At some point, the bloodshed has to end."

"We're barely through this game, and our two captors have made it clear that each motive is going to be worse than the last. Besides, look at the rest of humanity; there's no sign of bloodshed stopping with them. Our sins will catch up to us here. The only thing we don't know is if we'll catch every killer in this game," the boy explained curtly. He turned his back to the Coordinator as he started walking off from her slowly.

The Coordinator watched the shrinking form of the Researcher with a concerned expression. It was clear that he certainly didn't share in her optimism, and she could only hope that it might change with time.

* * *

**17 Sinners Remain**

* * *

***AN* I'd like to take a moment to thank my betas and anyone who helped with this chapter. As always it's greatly appreciated. You guys are the best. As always thanks for the support. I love you guys =)  
**

* * *

**Review Section: **

**BirblordAlmighty **

_Sometimes things are as simple as the seem. Not everything has to be a red herring :P_

**PotatoSorcerer **

_Well it's how people justify countless atrocities. It's always easier to just use the tired: It's for the greater good excuse._

**TJMike **

_Yeah that last chapter was short but I think there were a great deal of big moments nonetheless :P_

**The Kobold Necromancer **

The Plot Thickens! Bum Bum Bum!

**Sparten2121**

_Lol that was like reading a grocery store shopping list :P_

**doomqwer **

_Naw! I'm sure it'll be fine hehehe._

**bellatrixshine **

Aww don't do that to yourself. You are incredibly smart! I just enjoy messing with you guys =)


End file.
